Mis ojos
by Eiko007
Summary: Inuyasha se a revelado contra Naraku estando transformado... todo por salvar a Kagome... pero que tipo de platica tendran una vez que la chica se encuentre fuera de peligro y el demonio en vida se encuentre atendiendo sus heridas?
1. Chapter 1

"**Mis ojos..."**

-cuando hablan-

'cuando piensan'

_Mis comentarios_

Kagome Higurashi era una reportera de renombre hasta que cerraron por completa el canal en le que trabajaba por la banca rota… así busco trabajo donde fuera y busco mucho tiempo pero finalmente se dio por vencida… hasta que un día le llamaron de una revista que investigaba fenómenos paranormales y decidió ir a trabajar aunque sea en eso…

Inuyasha nunca se quitaba sus lentes por una razón simple… miedo… miedo a todo lo que le había sucedido y a los desastres que golpeaban su vida… ya no confía en nadie y le obligan a estar solo… Superara su desesperanza y le abrirá su corazón a la nueva reportera??? a la nueva compañera que formara parte de su equipo...

_Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi... ella los invento jijijiji y por fin nos esta llevando al final en la manga xD... weno weno y pos para escribir este fic pos me inspire de videos de fantasmas que vi en la red xD... en serio... tuve una pesadilla... buah!!! y weno weno al final se vio un poco mejor... nunca habia escrito un fic asi... siendo oscuro y muy sobre natural hablando de demonios y angeles asi que advierto que se trata de eso xD... no creo ser muy buena escribiendo cosas que den miedo pero si habra lemon xD... jijijijiji weno weno... espero que les guste y pues ya e advertido de lo que se trata el fic... y pues tambien hay contenido acerca de la iglesia catolica y no creo escribir nada ofensivo y no es que me encante pero es lo que conozco asi que escribire sobre ello y weno weno espero que les guste y pues... gracias por leer!!!_

**-**Buenas tardes…-

**-**Buenas tardes…-

**-**Habla la señorita Higurashi???...-

**-**Si… con quien tengo el gusto???...-

**-**Con Catia… Y llamamos para avisarle que tiene el trabajo…-

**-**Oh… muchas gracias… pero… podría decirme donde??? Es que hacia mucho tiempo que no voy a entrevistas ni nada… había perdido la esperanza…-

**-**Oh… lo sentimos… pero es que tuvimos un accidente con nuestros archivos y hasta ahora hemos podido recuperar una parte de ellos… la llamamos de la revista "Lo has visto también???"…-

**-**Ya veo… 'Bueno es mejor algo a nada…'-

**-**Bueno quisiéramos que viniera a nuestras oficinas en menos de una semana para hablar sobre su contrato y todo lo que deberá realizar…-

**-**Bien… con gusto… cree que puedo ir mañana…-

**-**Por supuesto… mañana mismo estaría estupendo…-

**-**Bien… muchas gracias ahí estaré…-

**-**De nada… que pase buen día… -

**-**Igual…-

Kagome colgó el teléfono un poco mas animada… ahora tenia un trabajo… debía de dar gracias por eso… llevaba mas de tres meses sin trabajo y ahora por fin después de tantos intentos tenia uno de nuevo… tenia que avisarle a Sango… tomo el teléfono y le marco…

-Alo…-

**-**Hola Sango… sabes que??? Acaban de llamarme de "Lo has visto también???" y me dijeron que puedo ir mañana a ver lo de mi contrato!!! Tengo trabajo de nuevo…-

**-**Wow!!! Eso es súper genial!!! Estoy feliz por ti Kagome… lastima que tendrás que dejarnos…-

**-**Si lo se… lo mas seguro es que quieran que vaya a la granja… ese pueblo esta lleno de rumores…-

**-**Es lo mas seguro… ten cuidado Kagome… debes de recordar que siempre cuentas conmigo…-

**-**Si… y como te va con Miroku???...-

**-**Bien… ahí vamos… pero nada formal aun… no conozco a sus padres… y pues el aun no a querido conocer los míos… no se que pensar ya… a lo mejor solamente quiere un juego…-

**-**Vamos anímate… no has hablado seriamente de eso con el no???...-

**-**No… sabes que no tengo el valor…-

**-**Entonces no te tortures pensando en ello…-

**-**Tienes razón… bueno… tengo que irme Kagome…-

-Si… bueno gracias Sango y no te tortures tanto e…-

-Si… gracias y cuida tu nuevo trabajo… adiós…-

-Adiós…-

Kagome suspiro y sonrió viéndose en el espejo… estaba quedándose en ese pequeño apartamento desde que la habían despedido y había dejado su casa… ahora vería lo que esas personas de una revista que no tiene nada de veracidad… bah!!! Ella nunca había creído en esas cosas de fantasmas… y ahora iba a tocarle trabajar ahí…

Pero no pasaba nada… esperaba que le dijeran que era buen material el que había en el pueblo de su tía… no era tan misterioso como salem… pero para quienes inventan esas historias y creen ver fantasmas en las fotografías estaba bien…

Estiro sus brazos hacia arriba animada… era aun de tarde y pensó que podía ir al gimnasio para celebrar… siempre hacia ejercicio y practicar karate le hacia bien… le habían ofrecido el kick boxing… pero le parecía mas disciplinado el karate… por venir existiendo desde hacia muchísimos años…

------

**-**Pues bienvenida a nuestra revista señorita Higurashi…-

**-**Muchas gracias… Sr. Oda…-

-Nos pareció muy impresionante que nos ofreciera una investigación en ese lugar que solamente podría compararse con Salem… pero ya que no hay ningún hotel en el lugar nunca podríamos quedarnos por mucho tiempo…-

-Si… bueno… quienes me acompañaran???...-

-Pues ira con usted el Sr. Taisho… el Sr. Himura y la Srta. Tachikawa…-

**-**Bien…-

-Ellos llegaran al aeropuerto como usted…-

-Bien… y como les reconoceré???...-

**-**Pues llevaran parte del equipo con ellos… puede guiarse por eso…-

-Bien muchas gracias de nuevo…-

-Suerte y cuídense…- Justo cuando Kagome iba a salir de la oficina el hombre un poco mayor le llamo nuevamente… -Una ultima cosa Srta. Higurashi… usted cree en cosas sobrenaturales???...-

Kagome sonrió suavemente y le miro al hombre a los ojos bastante calmada tratando de sonreírle sin ofenderle… -No Sr. Oda… nunca e creído…- el hombre junto sus manos poniendo los codos en su escritorio mirándole con sus profundos ojos azules… y le vio serio… sin estar enfadado… pero siempre serio… -Sabe que muchas personas dicen que no hay que creer ni dejar de creer…-

Kagome asintió y movió la mano suavemente regalándole una sonrisa y una buena tarde saliendo de su oficina… el hombre suspiro… esperaba que a esa muchacha no le sucediera nada… siempre el equipo que iba con Inuyasha conseguía cosas… mas escalofriantes de lo normal… -Suerte Srta. Higurashi…-

------

Kagome iba tranquila en el taxi ya muy cerca del aeropuerto… le había tocado ir a despedirse de Sango y de su novio Miroku… no quería viajar realmente pero después de ser una exitosa reportera ganando mucho dinero para quedarse en la banca rota de un día para otro porque se cerro el canal por perdida de demasiado capital acompañándole en su banca rota…

Ella al igual de muchos de los que trabajaban ahí no tenían la culpa de nada pero quienes habían terminado pagando por todo lo que sus superiores habían hecho habían sido ellos… quería mucho su antiguo trabajo… ahí había trabajado Sango… y desde entonces se llevaban muy bien… pero ella había conseguido trabajar en el negocio de su familia vendiendo en el pequeño supermercado que tenían…

Kagome sonrió para sus adentros… iba a echar de menos a sus amigos… esperaba llevarse bien con sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo ya que en verdad le necesitaba no iba a sobrevivir de niñera toda la vida… además las clases de latín no le daban mucho dinero ya que a casi nadie le interesaba aprender un idioma muerto… incluso ella no sabia porque sus padres insistieron en que el aprendiera…

Kagome salió del taxi y le pago al conductor… le regalo una sonrisa y empezó a caminar por el aeropuerto… justo cuando iba a entrar volteo a ver y se encontró con una camioneta negra llena de luces y focos por todas partes… se sorprendió y vio como un chico de cabello blanco aparentemente y verdaderamente largo se bajo… venia vestido con un pantalón negro y tenis rojos… no podía ver mas de su vestimenta ya que traía puesta una gabardina negra que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo…

Luego una chica pelirroja ayudándole al chico que se bajo antes que ella a cargar una maleta con mucho cuidado… Kagome se sorprendió al ver a la chica vestida de de una forma casi opuesta a la del chico… traía unos pescadores blancos y una camisa amarilla… y vio que otro chico con el cabello negro y el pelo liso y hasta los hombros se bajaba con un maletín con las letras ESP en letras blancas que resaltaban sobre el fondo negro del maletín… Kagome tuvo la impresión de haber visto eso en alguna parte y recordó que el día anterior al estar en las instalaciones de la revista vio un cuarto… "Equipo de ESP" bien… el Sr. Oda dijo que sus compañeros llevarían el equipo y por eso podría reconocerlos… Kagome sonrió y se acerco despacio con su maleta hacia sus nuevos compañeros…

**-**Hola…- El grupo se detuvo para verla cuando ya habían acabado de bajar todas sus cosas y el camión estaba yéndose… -No damos entrevistas…-

Kagome vio un poco molesta al chico de la gabardina… porque tan cortante con ella???...-Lo lamento… buscas algo???...- Kagome le sonrió a la pelirroja pero no sin antes mirar un poco molesta al chico de cabello blanco… -Soy Kagome Higurashi… el Sr. Oda me dijo que iba a encontrarlos aquí…-

El chico de camiseta blanca y jeans azules volteo a verle con una sonrisa y le extendió la mano… -Mucho gusto… Kouga Himura… - Kagome le sonrió y luego le tendió la mano a la pelirroja -Mucho gusto… Ayame Tachikawa…-

Kagome les sonrió y les dio la mano a ambos… luego volteo a ver al chico que había sido descortés con ella haciendo que guardara una nota mental sobre ello en su cerebro y que aun no le volteaba a ver…

**-**No te sientas ofendida Kagome… el es el aburrido y gruñón de Inuyasha Taisho… no te preocupes…- Kagome se quedo mirando al chico extraño pero no le dijo nada… suspiro y le sonrió a los otros dos chicos… -Es muy pesado todo eso???...- Kouga miro hacia donde ella señalaba y sonrió un poco al voltear a verle…

**-**No mucho pero es muy delicado y costoso… así que debemos de tratarlo con cuidado…- Kagome les sonrió y comenzó a caminar con ellos… para cuando quiso ver por donde venia Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que traía puesto un sombrero de pescador de color negro… y se sorprendió… al parecer no iba a querer hablarle en todo el rato…

Así hicieron todo el papeleo y abordaron el avión… Kagome se sintió con un poco mas de confianza ya estando con ellos a través de todo el aeropuerto excepto con Inuyasha Taisho… quien ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra… pero para cuando se dio cuenta de que su asiento estaba al lado del suyo y el de Kouga y Ayame estaba un poco alejado supo que iba a ser un largo viaje…

Se sentó y se puso el cinturón de seguridad viendo a Inuyasha un poco incomodo a su lado… aun no le veía y estaba jugando con sus manos… entonces noto que llevaba puestos unos lentes negros y que no dejaban ver nada hacia adentro y por lo tanto concluyo que el veía todo oscuro…

_Así como los de ciclope de los x men xD…_

**-**Hola… soy Kagome Higurashi creo que comenzamos mal no crees???...- Esta vez Inuyasha si volteo a verla y tomo la mano de la chica que estaba extendida hacia el… -hola…- Kagome sonrió sabiendo que progreso al lograr que le hablara… -Aquí no hay sol… porque no te quitas los lentes eh???...-

Inuyasha se encogió de inmediato y volteo a ver hacia otro lado… -No puedo…- Kagome suspiro… pero siguió intentando -Porque???...- Inuyasha simplemente movió la cabeza hacia los lados y se recostó mas en el asiento volviendo a ver sus manos… estaba segura de que si no hubiera visto su altura y no hubiera escuchado su voz que por cierto le pareció muy sexy hubiera creído que era un niño de 5 años asustado por algo…

Kagome suspiro y trato de ver mejor al chico… su camisa era negra y estaba llevando una cruz en su pecho… le sorprendió… al parecer era un chico muy religioso… ella extendió su mano y trato de tocarla y el la sostuvo con su mano… viendo hacia ella… aunque no podía saber de que forma le miraba o si estaba enfadado… no veía sus ojos… así que se asusto un poco…

**-**Es bonita… eres muy religioso???...- Kagome le sonrió tratando de que no se enfadara pero novio ningún efecto en sus labios un cerrados… -Si…- Kagome sonrió al ver que por fin le contesto… y se calmo un poco para seguir indagando en la vida del chico… no quería trabajar con un completo extraño… -Cristiano???...-

-Muy católico para ser mas especifico…- Kagome se sorprendió… ese chico parecía tener mucha convicción… -oh… ya veo…- Kagome entonces pudo tener acceso al accesorio después de que Inuyasha la soltara lentamente… -No sientes nada???...-Kagome volteo a verlo un poco confundida ya que no tenia idea de lo que quería decir con eso…-No te… incomoda tocarla???...- Inuyasha trato de ser mas especifico para que así tal vez la chica le comprendiera…

**-**No… porque??? Tiene algo malo???...-Inuyasha se sorprendió…y negó suavemente con su cabeza -No… no… no es eso…- Kagome vio al chico extrañada pero aun así le sonrió y se regreso a sentarse firmemente en su asiento… -Eres católica también???...- Kagome se sorprendió de que por fin el chico tomara la iniciativa para hablarle… le volteo a ver y le sonrió…

**-**No… no te ofendas ni nada… no tengo nada en contra de eso… es simplemente que soy atea…-Inuyasha sintió que brincaba en su asiento… una chica bonita… que no tenia un mal corazón y podía tocar su cruz…-Atea???...- aun no podía creérselo…-Si… es un alarga historia… pero… mis padres siempre has sido muy científicos… y pues… desde que mi hermano menor murió… deje de creer…-Inuyasha sintió un escalofrió esperando que no fuera lo que el esperara sin temer lo peor… -como murió???...-

**-**Pues… es una historia un poco absurda… el venia en su bicicleta… nosotros veníamos en el auto detrás de el despacio ya que le gustaba andar mucho en bicicleta… y pues… al ir por un puente sin motivo alguno se hizo hacia la orilla y se cayo… no hubiera tenido que morir ya que era un rio… pero en ese momento venia un tronco por el agua y se quebró el cuello al caer… no se dio cuenta completamente de todo lo que sucedió…-

Inuyasha sintió que se le helaba la sangre… no podía creérselo… se encogió en su asiento sintiéndose mal y tratando de no recordar… -lo… lo… lo lamento…- Kagome no le dio mucha importancia al asunto y le sonrió… -Gracias… ya paso mucho de eso…-Inuyasha se preocupo… y miro a la chica fijamente… -Y a ti no te a pasado nada nunca???...-

**-**No… -Kagome le vio aun preguntándose porque una pregunta tan extraña como esa… -Nunca nunca???...- Kagome le sonrió al chico… y vio sus cejas negras sorprendiéndose un poco por el color de su cabello… y entonces tuvo la impresión de que estaba mirándole fijamente… movió la cabeza suavemente hacia los lados y le sonrió suavemente…

**-**Gracias por preocuparte…- Kagome tuvo la impresión de ver al chico levemente sonrojado antes de que volteara a ver hacia otro lado… ella simplemente busco en su maleta de mano y encontró su libro mas reciente… Inuyasha volteo a verla y abrió mas los ojos viendo el libro…-Te gusta ese tipo de lectura???...-

**-**Si…- Kagome sonrió tranquila mirándole de nuevo… -Crees en los fantasma???...- Kagome movió suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados -No… tampoco creo en eso…- Inuyasha arqueo una ceja… esa chica era rara… no comprendía… -Y entonces porque lees a Stephen King???...-Kagome le sonrió al chico de nuevo y cerro el libro por un momento…

**-**Porque en los escasos dos libros y una cuantas películas que e visto hechas por el… e descubierto de que busca demostrar parte del lado oscuro de las personas… y pues te hace comprender las cosas como si fuese un cuento…-

**-**Pero… te habla sobre cosas paranormales…- Kagome asintió -Si… algunos de sus libros mas que otros… pero hasta el momento solamente leí uno de sus libros completos y pues este… lo llevo apenes en la pagina 150… son 900… así que no se mucho sobre que se trata…-

**-**Pero dijiste que no crees en fantasmas…- aun no compendia lo contraria que era esa chica… -Pues en desesperación… el usa una especie de espíritu indio… que te parece mas un mounstro que un fantasma… y pues… eso no quiere decir que lea sobre esas cosas… solamente me gusto su forma de escribir… y escogí el libro… además sus películas también son buenas…-

**-**A mi no me gustan ese tipo de cosas…- Inuyasha se encogió en su asiento hasta cierto punto molesto… el como detestaba a esa gente hasta cierto punto masoquista que le gustaban ese tipo de cosas… asustarse… sentir la adrenalina y su corazón acelerado por algo producto de la imaginación de alguien o su propia imaginación a través de un libro…

**-**Y porque trabajas en la revista entonces???…- Inuyasha simplemente volteo a ver hacia otro lado y murmuro suavemente… -Porque no me quedo otra opción…- Kagome arqueo una ceja… seguramente ella sonó algo contradictoria… pero el??? Que hacia ahí???... ya lo comprendería… -Vaya… y que haces???...-

**-**Soy… reportero…- Kagome sonrió ampliamente… -ohhhh… donde estudiaste???...- Inuyasha simplemente miro nuevamente hacia sus manos… -En ninguna parte…- Kagome se sorprendió… como era eso posible??? -Y entonces???...- Inuyasha suspiro… -Fue una casualidad que me dejaran trabajar en la revista…-

**-**Ya veo…" 'Estaban desesperados por conseguir personal… definitivamente ese lugar es anti-profesional… nada serio ni creíble…'- Kagome asintió… Ambos guardaron silencio un momento… y luego Inuyasha se volteo hacia ella… y tomo sus manos… viéndola a los ojos a pesar de que ella no podía verle a el…

**-**Eres una buena persona… verdad Kagome???...-Kagome asintió un poco extrañada… -Entonces… abre tu mente un poco mas y no te cierres… Dios… sabe lo que hace…- Kagome trato de comprender… el era el que menos convencido de eso se escuchaba de todos los que se lo habían tratado de decir…

**-**Muchos me han dicho ese tipo de cosas sabes…- Inuyasha asintió suavemente sin dejar de mirarle… -Si… pero nadie era como yo…- Kagome vio a Inuyasha interrogando y extendió su mano hasta sus lentes… pero el la detuvo… y se sintió un poco incomoda… la curiosidad de ver sus ojos la estaba matando…

**-**No…- Kagome se sorprendió… esperaba no ofenderlo pero necesitaba saber… era muy extraño… -Inuyasha… acaso eres ciego???...- Inuyasha negó suavemente -No… se que traes un labial rosa pálido… que te pusiste sombra morada en los ojos para que combinara con tu camisa y que la falda que llevas queda sobre tus rodillas y es negra… puedo ver… no estoy ciego…-

**-**Entonces???...- ahora estaba mas confundida… -Es algo que no te puedo decir…- bien… genial un secreto… los detestaba le daban demasiada curiosidad… -Porque???...- Inuyasha trago lentamente… esta chica no iba a estar feliz hasta que no le viera como era… y entonces… entonces se iba a marchar… -No aquí… además… no me creerás…-

**-**Tu no sabes eso…- Inuyasha sonrió burlonamente… esperaba que no se ofendiera pero era la verdad… -Lo se… si lo se…- Inuyasha volteo a ver hacia otro lado y le pidió a la aeromoza que le trajera un poco de licor…

------

_**Publicado el viernes 11 de enero de 2008**_

Hola ya tengo los caps siguientes medio construidos al menos el dos pero tengo que revisarles bien para que no haya errores ya que la historia ya la tengo escrita a rasgos enormes al menos hastala mitad... y pues aun no se bien que hacer con Inuyasha xD... jijijiji weno weno solo espero que no les ofenda nada y pos sorry si así lo hace en serio no es mi intención xD... weno weno espero actualizar pronto xD... no había actualizado este fic por el contenido quería ver como seguir la historia pero weno weno alguien me dio ánimos para seguirla y pues... si era original el lugar de donde salio la apariencia de Inuyasha en "Secuestrada" espero que esta sea mejor aunque mucho mas oscura xD...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Finalmente bajaron en el aeropuerto y pidieron un taxi para que les llevara hasta el pueblo de Brelinar… era un pueblo pequeño y escondido en medio de la nada rodeado por los bosques… y simplemente eso… nada mas… su paso era lento a través de los bosques mientras ella veía como los arboles se movían a sus lados… Inuyasha mientras se dedicaba a ver la muchacha su lado y volteo a ver hacia la cruz que colgaba sobre su pecho… y recordó las palabras del padre Myoga…

"Las personas de mal corazón que toquen esta cruz santificada se sentirán incomodas al tocarla… estarás seguro con ella… y si alguien la toca y no siente nada da gracias a Dios hijo y trata de rodearte de ese tipo de personas…"

De ahí venia su dilema… aunque no tenia que olvidar de que Kagome era una mujer… con todo lo que le dolía era una mujer así que debía de mantenerse alejado de ella… no tenia que quererla ni importarle… su hermano había sido asesinado… estaba casi seguro… y no quería que ella terminara muriendo como Kikyo lo había hecho…

Sintió como un gruñido quería salir de su interior… a veces se creía mas bestia de lo que lucia… mas animal que cualquier humano… y tenia motivos para decirlo… era un mounstro… eso era… y solamente el había tenido la culpa del asesinato de Kikyo… si el jamás la hubiera hecho parte de su vida… ELLA jamás la hubiera visto como un blanco… -Maldita seas…-

**-**Que dijiste???...- Inuyasha vio a la chica a su lado sintiendo como se calentaban suavemente sus mejillas… no podía creer que tuviera esa mirada tan dulce… como podían haber mujeres con un alma tan negra como ELLA y a la vez como podrían haber almas tan blancas como la de esa preciosa chica… -Nada…-

**-**Creí que te escuche murmurar algo…- Inuyasha suspiro… -No importa… parece que tu piensas que estas en un viaje de campo no???... 'si!!! Bien hecho se grosero para que ella te odie!!!...'- Pero para su sorpresa la chica simplemente amplio la tierna sonrisa que le mostraba… -Es que no me acercaba a este lugar desde que era una niña… espero que la abuela siga cocinando tan rico como lo hacia…-

Inuyasha iba a decirle algo a la chica cuando Ayame le interrumpió… **-**Y donde vamos a quedarnos exactamente Kagome???...- Kagome le sonrió… -En la casa de mi abuela… mi mama nunca se intereso en esta así que mi abuela siempre me dijo que podría ser mía cuando yo creciera pero con mis estudios y mi antiguo trabajo no tenia tiempo casi para nada y solamente le regalaba llamadas en épocas especiales… espero que no este molesta por eso…-

Ayame le sonrió a la chica… -No… las abuelas son un amor… no creo que se moleste contigo…- Kagome sonrió y volteo a ver hacia la ventana… ya podrían estar cerca… y se sentía feliz de ello… estaba ansiosa por ver a su abuela y por probar sus ricos pasteles caseros…

------

Kagome se quedo petrificada… su abuela había muerto… las lagrimas la invadieron unos momentos y luego el abogado del pueblito le llevo a que firmara todo lo que necesitaba para ser la dueña oficial de la casa que tenia su abuela y la granja… y pues de todas sus cosas ya que ella así lo había dispuesto… todo el equipo se sintió mal al ver así a la chica…

Después de que terminaran de arreglar todos los trámites llegaron a la casa… Kagome entro sin mucho animo con todos… pasaron despacio a la sala y se sentaron un momento mientras Kagome caminaba despacio hacia otra habitación… todos observaron la sala pequeña con los muebles blancos cubiertos de polvo al igual que sus bordes de madera… la mesita de centro llena de polvo haciendo que la marera brillante que tenia se viera opaca y oscura…

Ayame se puso de pie y siguió a Kagome hacia la otra habitación viéndola sentada en la mesa del comedor con la cocina delante de ella… se acerco a la chica y le dio un suave abrazo… nunca pensaron que algo así pudiera haber ocurrido… no podían pedirle a Kagome de un momento a otro que empezaran a trabajar…

-Oye… crees que deberíamos esperar un día para comenzar???...-Inuyasha vio a Kouga… si… seria bueno… y considerado con la muchacha… asintió y Kouga se puso de pie y siguió a Kagome y a Ayame… Inuyasha se quedo muy pensativo en el lugar… no sabia como reaccionar ante Kagome y ante esa situación… suspiro y vio su mirada en el espejo que había cerca de el… entonces vio… la silueta de alguien justo detrás de el… cerro los ojos y trato de calmarse… no sabia si era el… si era ELLA… o sus lentes estaban fallando… pero no debería de poder ver eso…

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se estremeció… detestaba que eso le sucediera… no sabia si era ella o alguien mas… pero si le ignoraba podía molestarse… y podría reaccionar de forma violenta… y el ya no era tan inalcanzable para ellos ahora… suspiro y se puso de pie mirando hacia el resto del equipo… vio que estaban conversando así que se apresuro a ir hacia la puerta principal… vio las gradas polvosas… y al parecer un poco antiguas…

Trago lentamente y miro el final de las escaleras… no había nadie… entonces seguía detrás de el… sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente de nuevo y trato de calmarse… ya no era un niño así no tenia porque asustarse tanto si no le estaban haciendo nada… aun…

Subió las gradas despacio escuchando el sonido de la madera protestar por su peso después de no haber sentido a nadie pasar sobre ellas en tiempo considerable… vio el pasillo… cinco puertas… dos a casa lado y una al final… la puerta del final estaba entreabierta y eso no le agradaba pero aun así siguió caminando despacio…

Al parecer la madera del segundo piso tampoco estaba feliz con su peso… pero que las tablas se rompieran y el cayera al piso era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento… antes de llegar a la puerta del final la puerta blanca a su izquierda se abrió despacio… Inuyasha suspiro y entro a la habitación… y vio la silueta de alguien sentado en la orilla de esta… justo frente a el… sintió un escalofrió y suspiro…

Se quito el sombrero y dos triangulitos blancos se movieron… Inuyasha volvió a suspirar y metió sus dedos despacio en sus oídos y saco los tapones… los sostuvo en su mano izquierda formando un puño… trago lentamente y escucho lo que esperaba… -Joven…- se sintió un poco aliviado al escuchar la voz de una anciana y no de ELLA… aclaro su garganta y le respondió… - Que quieres de mi…-

-Quiero que le digas a mi nieta que busque mi diario en el ático…- Inuyasha sintió que se iba a de espaldas… y también se sintió un poco aliviado…- Se lo diré…- hubo un silencio… y luego le escucho hablar de nuevo…- Trata de alejarte de ella… por favor…- Inuyasha se sintió débil… pero supo que era la verdad… tenia que alejarse de ella pero como sabia…

-Como sabes que…- Inuyasha guardo silencio cuando la silueta en la cama se desvaneció… y justo en ese momento sintió que sus lentes se caían… los sostuvo con fuerza… -No quieres verme???...- Inuyasha movió la cabeza rápidamente hacia los lados… y nuevamente escucho a la anciana… -Ten cuidado y no dejes que te sigan usando…- Inuyasha sintió que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos… -No puedo… evitarlo…-

-No puedes evitar que??? Mi querido Inuyasha???...- Inuyasha se estremeció al escucharla… ahí estaba… trago lentamente sintiendo temor… y este aumento cuando sintió que sus brazos se enredaron en el desde al espalda sintiendo frio… -No tiembles querido… mejor dame calor…- Inuyasha cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de no gritarle… -Kagura déjame…- Inuyasha sintió un escalofrió al sentir el aire frio en su cuello… -Recuerda que eres mío Inuyasha… recuerda que EL te quiere… y que debes cumplirle…-

-Yo cumplí y el mato a Kikyo…- Inuyasha sentía deseos de gritarle y golpearla… -No querido… yo la mate porque estaba celosa… además el me dejo porque tu te habías pasado todo ese tiempo con ese cura estúpido…- Inuyasha cerro los ojos de nuevo y se tenso… ya no iba a hablarle… cuando lo hacia ella se cansaba y se iba…

-Inuyasha???...- Kouga apareció en la puerta e Inuyasha se volteo viéndole con un poco de alivio… -Que haces aquí???...- Inuyasha miro hacia su alrededor… era al parecer un cuarto de huéspedes porque no habían muchos muebles… una simple cama con sabanas blancas y un mueble para guardar ropa con un espejo… nada mas… -Escuche un ruido y subí… y pues me encontré con algo que a Kagome el interesara…-

-Que va a interesarme???...- Los chicos voltearon a ver a las chicas detrás de ellos… Inuyasha aclaro su garganta y le miro un poco nervioso…- No te ofendas o te enfades… es la verdad…- Kagome asintió un poco extrañada viendo al chico que se estaba acomodando bien su sombrero… -Tu abuela me pidió que buscaras su diario en el ático…- Kagome abrió mas los ojos viendo a Inuyasha extrañada…

-Que???...- Kouga vio a Kagome bastante serio… -Kagome… Inuyasha puede hablar con… los espíritus… con el siempre encontramos cosas gracias a que el los oye…- Kagome les vio incrédula y se dio la vuelta buscando la entrada al sótano en el techo… dio un salto y bajo la escalera… los demás la siguieron y ella busco entre las cajas y no vio nada… siguió y vio el diario en una mesa… sintió que su corazón latía mas rápido… y tomo el diario bastante grueso… le abrió y vio mas papeles…

Lo cerro y cerro los ojos un momento para bajar hacia la sala siendo seguida por el resto del equipo… cuando bajaron el sol ya no les daba mucha luz así que buscaron encender la luces… y enviaron a Inuyasha al sótano a conectarlas… Inuyasha bajo no de muy buena gana pero aprovecho para cubrir sus orejas bien de una vez… las antiguas las cubría fácil con su cabello largo… pero estas… las tenia que cubrir con un sombrero… suspiro y regreso con los demás…

-----

Kagome se sentía bastante mal… sabia que estaba interponiéndose en el trabajo de los chicos pero no podía decirles nada ya que aun se sentía mal por la muerte de su abuela… cuando todos se asignaron habitaciones ella fue a la que fue suya… aun estaba adornada de color rosa… el papel tapiz estaba despegándose de las paredes en algunos puntos pero se veía confortable… se sentó en la cama con la cobija rosa polvosa…

Sintió que las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos al imaginar que su abuela nunca toco mas esa habitación desde que sus padres la llevaron lejos de ella… siempre la quiso… sus padres trabajaban mucho en el exterior o no llegaban a casa así que cuando era una niña de apenas cinco años el único lugar que siempre había conocido era ese pequeño pueblo junto a su abuela…

Siempre se había sentido segura ahí… Sota también vivió tranquilo con ellas ahí… solamente ellos tres mientras sus padres se encargaban de su trabajo… pero un día corrieron a sacarle del lugar y no le dejaron volver a ver a su abuela… cuando ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para poder visitarla los estudios y el trabajo no la dejaban… y no podía llamarle porque ella nunca tuvo un teléfono… decía que odiaba la tecnología…

Suspiro pasando despacio la mano sobre la sabana… vio le pequeño armario rosa con las puertas entreabiertas… luego miro el pequeño mueblecito rosa que un día tuvo su maquillaje falso… sonrió con tristeza y vio la lámpara al lado de su cama… si que había sido feliz viviendo en la tranquilidad del lugar… suspiro y se puso de pie sacudiendo la frazada… tosió un poco y camino hasta su maleta… la abrió y busco su ropa de dormir… estaba cansada…

Cuando por fin estaba en sus pijamas favoritas de color azul con un perrito blanco y peludo se metió en la cama buscando algún libro para leer y vio el diario de su abuela… no sabia si leerle o no… no quería sentirse mal en ese momento… pero sintió que no tenia opción así que lo abrió ya siendo iluminada simplemente por la lámpara a su lado…

_3 de abril de 1960_

_Hola… No se quien va a leer esto pero le anuncio que este día a comenzado mi entrenamiento… en mi cumpleaños numero 7… _

Kagome dejo de leer… no entendía mucho y escucho un ruido… miro todo alrededor de su habitación y no vio a nadie… 'entrenamiento??? Que clase de entrenamiento???' Kagome se quedo intrigada y regreso sus ojos a la lectura…

…_Mi madre a dicho que todas y todos debemos de escribir un diario por si alguien nos asesina… me da miedo… pero ella dice que Dios nos cuida por estar de su lado…_

Un golpe suave en la ventana regreso a quitar su atención de su lectura y comenzó a sentirse un poco ansiosa… sabia que iba a descubrir algo… y justo cuando regresaba a leer volvió a escuchar un golpecito en la ventana… frunció el seño y dejo el libro en la cama poniéndose de pie… se acerco despacio a la ventana y vio el árbol de maple afuera de la casa… a veces le daba miedo… pero nunca lo cometo y en ese momento simplemente le causaba escalofríos…

Miro hacia abajo y no vio nada… nada… sintió una ráfaga de viento suave y se abrazo a si misma… viento??? Pero si al ventana estaba cerrada… sintió que la observaban y se volteo sin encontrar a nadie… frunció el seño mas enfadada que nerviosa… ella nunca se había inmutado por nada y no iba a comenzar en ese momento… con un paso seguro se dirigió a la cama y se metió de nuevo debajo de las sabanas tomando el diario decidida a seguir leyéndole…

…_Ya que yo soy hija única le preocupa mucho que no tenga a nadie en cuerpo y alama a mi lado ayudándome… pero… dice que Kotaro siempre estará conmigo y eso me hace sentir muy bien…_

Kagome se quedo pensando… su abuela nunca menciono a ningún cachorro querido de la infancia… de hecho… casi nunca le hablaba de esta… decidió seguir leyendo antes de alguna otra interrupción…

…_Mama dice que el también me ayudara con mi entrenamiento ya que convertirse en una…_

Las puertas del armario se abrieron de par en par y luego se cerraron de golpe… Kagome se quedo petrificada mirando las puertas sin saber que hacer… las puertas no podían hacer eso por si solas y no había ningún lugar por donde una corriente de aire pudiera entrar con esa fuerza…

Petrificada abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que la cama se hundía considerablemente al lado de sus pies como si alguien estuviera subiendo… abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero no pudo… sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a pesar mientras la cama seguía hundiéndose hacia arriba…

-----

Inuyasha estaba relajando su cuerpo tendido en la cama… justo en la habitación donde la abuela de Kagome le había hablado… no se sentía mal de estar ahí… no había percibido la presencia de ELLA en ningún lugar… después de todo algo de bueno había tenido eso del viaje… había podido reunir valor para hablar con alguien… desde hacia mucho tiempo no escuchaba a los que le pedían ayuda…

Suspiro dejando que también sus pulmones se relajaran todo estaba maravillosamente tranquilo para el y estaba feliz de eso… ya era de noche y nadie se le había acercado a fastidiarlo… pero justo cuando mas en paz se había sentido en algún tiempo… alguien brinco sobre el…

Se sentó y abrió los ojos por equivocación viendo un vistazo de un niño frente a el… de inmediato cerro los ojos asustado y busco sus lentes en la mesa de al lado sintiendo como sus dedos temblaban… su cuerpo entero temblaba… entonces a lo lejos escucho algo… -Kagome…-

Se puso de pie sin pensarlo y salió corriendo hacia la puerta abriéndola y entrando en la que estaba justo frente a el de golpe… y vio a Kagome al parecer luchando por respirar y la cama hundida a su alrededor… había alguien ahí… alguien… gruño dio un brinco hacia la chica… sin ninguna sorpresa sintió como empujaba al ser sobre Kagome y se caía al suelo… se puso de pie de inmediato y sacudió sus orejas dejando caer los pequeños tapones al suelo…

Kagome llevo sus manos a su cuello respirando pesadamente… su corazón latía a toda velocidad y no podía hablar aun pero ahora por le sorpresa… habían dos triángulos blancos en la cima de la cabeza de Inuyasha… y el había empujado lejos lo que la había atacado… no sabia que sentir o decir… el chico acaso estaba… defendiéndola…

Inuyasha cerro sus puños tratando de concentrarse en escucharle… porque sabia que seguía ahí… olía a agua… mas de lo normal así que seguramente murió ahogado… -Vete de aquí…- Inuyasha gruño advirtiéndole que se fuera… no quería problemas… al menos se sentía bien al saber que no se trataba de ELLA…

El movimiento del viento… Inuyasha retrocedió… pero un segundo golpe fue lanzado hacia el y no pudo evitarlo… sus lentes cayeron al suelo… y lo vio… un tipo aparentemente mojado… con el cabello largo hasta la cintura y la piel pálida… casi tan blanco como le papel… una sonrisa burlona y su rostro cubierto por la mitad gracias a su cabello negro… su risa burlona le hizo temerle… pero el no era un inútil… y ya había pasado por situaciones así…

-No me voy hasta terminar lo que me pidieron…- Inuyasha le gruño y volteo a ver sus lentes en el suelo… si iba a luchar contra el no los necesitaba… pero si ELLA llegaba… si ella lo veía directamente a los ojos sabia que perdería completamente el control… gruño y volteo a ver a Kagome de reojo… parecía asustada… y entonces vio el diario… eso seguramente lo había provocado… 'Feh!!! La vieja me dijo que me alejara de Kagome pero ella le trae problemas…'

Retrocedió sintiendo la cama a sus espaldas y se preparo para recibir el golpe… el sujeto frente el intento golpearlo y no lo logro así que sus cabello lo enredo… Inuyasha gruño sintiendo que no podía soltarse… -Cobarde!!!...- Inuyasha le mostro sus colmillos al gruñirle y le tipo le sonrió… -No… tu eres el débil…- Inuyasha se resistió mas y logro liberar un brazo golpeo la sujeto y le dio una patada haciendo que se golpease contra la pared…

-Márchate de una buena vez…- el tipo sonrió e Inuyasha supo que estaba viendo hacia Kagome… comenzó a voltearse pero entonces lo sintió… ELLA estaba ahí… el miedo se apodero de el… tanto por lo que podía hacerle a el como por lo que podía hacerle a Kagome…

**Hola!!! Espero que les guste hoy me inspire en este fi casi que tengo el siguiente cap xD… ya lo subo xD… siento haberme tardado pero aca viene la recompensa xD…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Supo que tenia que pensar rápido y clamarse… gruño y bajo la vista encontrando sus lentes… los tomo con rapidez y levanto su mirada hasta Kagome viendo que ELLA la estaba levantando por el cuello… gruño y llevo sus manos a su cuello sacando su cruz la tomo y la lanzo justo por sobre la cabeza de Kagome…

Kagome se estremeció al escuchar el grito de una mujer y luego sentir que su garganta había sido liberada… estaba a punto de preguntar a Inuyasha que había sido todo eso cuando vio que sus brazos se levantaron y sus lentes cayeron al suelo de nuevo… -déjame…- Kagome le vio aterrada… parecía rogarle a alguien y ella no comprendía…

Inuyasha se encogió sintiendo como ELLA lo tocaba… le daba asco… -Te portaste mal esta noche mi querido Inuyasha…- Inuyasha simplemente apretó con mas fuerza sus ojos cerrados… ese maldito cobarde le había sujetado por detrás con ese cabello suyo… y estaba seguro de que ELLA estaba furiosa con el…

-Porque no me das lo que no le diste a Kikyo???...- Inuyasha simplemente se encogió y se tenso aun mas… Kagome vio a Inuyasha tensarse… no estaba llevando camisa alguna… solamente un pants negro hasta las caderas… intento hablar pero no supo que decir… vio que movió su rostro hacia un lado y su mejilla se hundió… acaso… quien le había atacado le hacia algo a el ahora…

Inuyasha se encogió mas al sentir la lengua fría y húmeda de ELLA sobre su mejilla… sintió que su respiración se agitaba aun mas cuando apretaba sus dedos en su mandíbula y metió su lengua en su boca… Inuyasha trato de moverse pero el tipo detrás de el no lo dejo y el aliento de ELLA entro en su boca… Inuyasha se encogió de nuevo tratando de liberarse pero supo que era inútil…

-Eso es mi precioso Inuyasha… ya comenzaras a sentirlo…- Inuyasha se pregunto que??? Pero decidió no darle vueltas al asunto ya que si ELLA lo decía era verdad… sintió como sus manos bajaban despacio por su pecho hasta el borde de sus pantalones y los levantaban… trato de decirle que no pero no pudo… y al contrario sintió la sangre agruparse en su entre pierna cuando ella lo toco… y sintió… deseo… y asco de si mismo por sentir… sentir que lo necesitaba…

Kagome abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver que su pantalón se separaba de su piel y comenzaba a abultarse hacia abajo… a ella le habían tocado las piernas y había sentido la mano de alguien subiendo por su vientre hacia arriba… acaso a Inuyasha… también querían hacerle daño… se puso de pie temerosa sosteniendo la cruza de Inuyasha…

-Déjalo…- Inuyasha gimió con suavidad y a lo lejos pudo escuchar la suave vos de Kagome… diciendo… … …-No!!! Kagome vete de aquí…- Kagome retrocedió un paso… acaso… -Inuyasha…- Inuyasha se retorció un poco… -Vete…- Kagome retrocedió otro paso y se dio la vuelta encontrando la puerta abierta… miro a Inuyasha y camino hacia la habitación de el… encendió la luz y vio la maleta de Inuyasha… se acerco buscando… algo…

Vio una pequeña bolsita blanca… la abrió y vio como medio litro de agua… le vio curiosa… y leyó la etiqueta que tenia… "Agua bendita" Kagome sonrió y la tomo corriendo de vuelta a su habitación viendo a Inuyasha un poco sonrojado abrió la botella y arrojo el agua sobre el chico… escucho el grito de una mujer… el de un hombre y también el de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha cayo al suelo gimiendo y Kagome corrió asustada hacia el… se arrodillo frente a el y lo vio… su piel ardía… era como si lo hubiera quemado… -Inuyasha…- Inuyasha levanto su mirada… ya no había nadie en el lugar mas que Kagome… entonces escucho una puerta abrirse… -cierra la puerta y di que nada pasa…-

Kagome asintió y corrió a cerrarla… momentos después escucho el suave golpe en la puerta… -Kagome… Inuyasha??? Todo esta bien???...- Kagome sintió que debía de escuchar a Inuyasha… -Si… es que tenia miedo porque escuche algo y le pedía a Inuyasha que viniera…- Kagome escucho silencio… - Pero grito hace un momento…- Kagome se mordió el labio… ella no mentía mucho pero… -Es que había un clavo en el piso de mi habitación… voy a currarle el pie…- la chica no sonó muy convencida pero les deseo buenas noches y regreso a su habitación…

Kagome se volteo y se sentó frente a Inuyasha… el levanto su rostro y ella vio como las quemaduras profundas que vio hacia un momento se estaban curando… frente a ella… -Tienes mucho que explicar…- Inuyasha le vio aun adolorido… si… tenia mucho que explicar… pero antes… -Kagome… que dice el diario de tu abuela???...-

Kagome le vio sorprendida… -Porque???...- Inuyasha se sentó derecho buscando sus lentes y poniéndoselos de nuevo… -Porque… por lo que hay ahí dentro… ellos te buscan…- Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par… -Bueno… eso mismo pensé yo… que algo tenía ese diario porque escuche ruidos desde que comencé a leer…-

Inuyasha vio a la muchacha sorprendido… -Y no encontraste nada aun???...- Kagome movió la cabeza suavemente hacia los lados mirando como ahora la piel de Inuyasha estaba casi intacta… -No pude leer mucho… alguien se subió sobre mi….- Kagome vio extrañada que Inuyasha se hubiera puesto los lentes para cubrir sus ojos de nuevo… al pensarlo bien llego a la conclusión de que no les vio en ningún momento…

-Inuyasha… porque te pones esos lentes???...- Inuyasha se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a la chica… -Tu ya lo dijiste tengo mucho que explicarte pero…- Inuyasha se sonrojo al sentarse en la cama colocando sus manos frene al bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones… suspiro y vio como la chica se ponía de pie… -Pero que???...-

Inuyasha suspiro… como podía decirle… -Tendrás que quedarte un poco lejos de mi…- Kagome le vio confusa… a que se refería??? Estaba loco??? Que quería decir con eso???... –Que??? Porque???...- Inuyasha suspiro… -Digamos que el mal a hecho efecto sobre mi… si???...- Kagome le vio confundida y vio el pequeño banquito frente a su ex mesa de maquillaje y se sentó en el mirando a Inuyasha un poco molesta…

-A esta distancia esta bien???...- Inuyasha asintió un poco aliviado que desde ese lugar no pudiera ver el efecto de los trucos de esa maldita en su cuerpo… la odiaba… la detestaba con toda su alma… -bien… para comenzar… quieres que te diga lo de los lentes o de las orejas???...- Kagome le vio sorprendida… es verdad… ahora que todo estaba calmado podía examinar las graciosas y peludas orejas en la cabeza del chico…

-Las orejas estarían bien… son lindas…- Inuyasha le vio serio… -No son lindas créeme…- Inuyasha suspiro… como podía comenzar???… -Desde que tengo memoria supe que algo estaba mal conmigo…- Kagome le vio intranquila… estaba diciendo que era mutante???…- No creas que era como ahora… era normal… como todo niño… mi madre nunca me corto el cabello… a ella le gustaba que lo tuviera largo y a mi no me desagradaba… yo nunca salía mucho de mi casa… tenia tutores que venían a enseñarme…-

Inuyasha suspiro… -Para no hacerte largo el cuento… un día que fuimos al supermercado con mi mama me encontré con una niña… muy pálida… y me comenzó a hablar… yo le hable feliz ya que nunca hablaba mucho con los demás niños… a mi madre no le gustaba…- Inuyasha se estremeció solo de recordarlo… -Cada vez que iba al supermercado buscaba a la niña… una vez por semana… hasta que una vez por la noche… la vi en mi habitación… había una tormenta y cayo un rayo iluminándola… la niña estaba ahí…-

Kagome le vio un poco incrédula… pero después de lo que sucedió esa noche… creí poder creer un poco… solamente un poco… - La niña dejo de ser una niña y se acerco a mi como una mujer… una muy fea y con la carne en estado de putrefacción… me quería tocar… que quería hacer daño y obvio que lo comprendí… pero estaba tan asustado que no podía ni gritar… entonces cuando ella me intento tocar una luz la hizo alejarse de mi…-

Inuyasha cerro los ojos suspirando un momento…- después de eso ella desapareció y yo corrí hacia mi madre… le dije lo que paso y ella se puso a llorar desconsolada…- Inuyasha suspiro… -Después de eso comencé a ver gente extraña por las ventanas… pero también comencé ver gente que brillaba… llegue a comprender que lo que brillaban eran los buenos… mi madre me llevo a ver a un amigo de mi padre… y el me dio un par de lentes… cuando me los ponía dejaba de ver a la gente extraña y todo estaba bien…-

Kagome se sorprendió… y miro a Inuyasha extrañada… -Yo dije orejas…- Inuyasha sonrió… -Lo lamento… creo que después de todo necesitaban un orden…- Kagome sonrió… -Continua…- Inuyasha asintió… -Como ya no veía a esa gente mi madre me mando a una escuela… y los niños me molestaban por mis lentes… pero no me los quitaba porque mi madre me lo prohibía… y yo tenia miedo de encontrar a alguien mas como aquella mujer…-

Inuyasha suspiro y apretó sus manos formando un sus puños… -Todo iba bien hasta que un día… mi casa estaba mas oscura de lo normal… yo no escuche mucho… subí las gradas y busque a mi madre… no la encontraba así que me quite los lentes… siempre que lo hacia veía mucho mejor en la oscuridad y me sentí algún tipo de súper héroe con poderes especiales… escuche un ruido en el techo y subí al ático… cuando llegue… vi a aquella mujer… asfixiando a mi madre… yo intente detenerla pero… alguien mas me sujeto…-

Kagome abrió los ojos… ella sabia lo que se sentía… - ELLA la mato Kagome… frente a mis ojos… a estos malditos ojos… después de eso… después fui llevado a un internado… mis padres siempre habían tenido bastante dinero así que no era un lugar malo… desde ese entonces sentía a alguien junto a mi que no era desagradable… y una noche cuando me quite los lentes para dormir le vi… un ángel… estaba sentado en mi cama a mi lado… empezamos a hablar y se convirtió en mi amigo… paso un año… y justo para las fiestas de navidad…-

Inuyasha cerro los ojos con fuerza… -Unos sujetos vinieron a buscarme al instituto… eran del gobierno… y de una manera inexplicable sabia lo que yo veía… el ángel me dijo que si me ayudaba… que si los alejaba de mi y se encargaba de que nunca mas me buscaran… iba a estar completamente solo rodeado por la maldad del mundo e indefenso ante esta… pero si no lo hacia… iban a llevarme a experimentar conmigo… y a hacerme sufrir… no de la maldad del mundo entre la vida y la muerte… sino de la maldad de los humanos…-

Inuyasha vio a Kagome directamente a los ojos… -Yo era un niño… tenia 7 años apenas… y no sabia que hacer… así que decidí que me ayudara y me dejara solo… y así fue… después… en la luna nueva que hubo en enero del año siguiente… al anochecer… algo horrendo paso… todo se volvió oscuro y frio… y mi cabello dejo de ser negro y se volvió blanco… y vi cosas que nunca había imaginado esa noche… ni siquiera en mis pesadillas Kagome… fue… horripilante…-

-Que viste Inuyasha???...- Inuyasha le vio con un poco de dolor… -El mal Kagome… Demonios por todos lados… espíritus malignos… y ni una sola pizca de bien… ninguno podía tocarme pero solo el hecho de verlos me hacia sentir miserable… después se volvió un ciclo… paso un año antes de que volviera a suceder… entonces cuando volvió a suceder mis ojos cambiaron de color… seis meses después de eso mis oídos cambiaron… pero no a ser como lo son ahora… pasaron a ser como los de un duende o un elfo… puntiagudos… y casi normales… seis meses después tenia colmillos y tres meses después pude sentir su presencia en ese momento aun en el mundo oscuro y frio… hui… corrí y finalmente llegue a una iglesia… entre por una ventana… y ahí dentro… no había nada… ni un solo espíritu o demonio… me sentí salvado y me senté en un rincón y me quede dormido… a la mañana siguiente un cura me despertó… yo le dije lo que me pasaba y milagrosamente me creyó… se sorprendió por mi cabello y mis ojos al igual que por mis orejas… siempre que entraba a ese mundo cambiaba pero luego regresaba a la normalidad después de salir pero al estar ahí dentro no cambie…-

Kagome no sabia como podía alguien creer algo así… -Y entonces???...- Inuyasha suspiro… -Me quede ahí… aprendiendo sobre las cosas de Dios… aprendiendo a enfrentar el mal en todo lo que pudiera….- Kagome le vio indeciso… -Te quemaba el agua bendita???...- Inuyasha le vio sorprendido y sonrió con tristeza… -No… aun no había sido tocado por ELLA…- Kagome le vio confundida… -Por la mujer que… asesino a tu mama???...- Inuyasha asintió…

-Y cuando te toco???...- Inuyasha le vio con dolor… -Cuando salí de la iglesia…- Kagome se sorprendió pero no le vio con ánimos de continuar así que lo dejaría ahí… Inuyasha miro hacia abajo… ya no habían rastros de excitación… y era obvio… ya no iba a ver ni una pizca de esta después de relatar la pesadilla que había sido su vida…

-Pero… no me dijiste de tus orejas…- Inuyasha sonrió y se sintió tonto… -Al salir de la iglesia…no a pasado mucho tiempo para mi… un año… y en este año cada luna nueva e sido llevado a ese horroroso lugar… y ahora ya puedo tocarlos… así como ellos pueden tocarme…- Kagome le vio sintiéndose asustada… -Los demonios???...- Inuyasha asintió… -Ellos estaban aquí hace un… momento???...- Inuyasha asintió de nuevo… -Ellos te quieren por alguna razón Kagome…-

Kagome se estremeció por completo… pero supo que tenia que ver con el diario… así que se puso de pie y prácticamente ignoro a Inuyasha en cuento a su "guarda tu distancia conmigo" y se sentó a sus espaldas en la cama tomando el diario… el mismo Inuyasha se olvido del "Guardar distancias" y se sentó detrás de ella mirando el diario perfectamente…

Kagome señalo con un dedo asustada… -Mira… - Inuyasha vio a donde su dedo apuntaba…

…_Mama dice que el también me ayudara con mi entrenamiento ya que convertirse en una ángel en vida al servicio de Dios es muy difícil…_

Inuyasha vio asustado el diario y comprendió porque no querían que esto llegara a Kagome… Kagome gimió prácticamente y le se asusto apresurándose a seguir leyendo…

…_Me da miedo pero ella dice que es nuestra misión y tradición familiar… y se DEBE de mantener de esa forma para que le mal no reine… debemos de ser los guardianes de Dios en la tierra para hacer lo que los que ya murieron no pueden…_

Kagome sintió como su corazón latía mas rápidamente… no sabia como poder reaccionar ante tal cosa… como???... Inuyasha no dejaba que la información terminara de adentrarse en su cabeza… acaso… acaso… Kagome era un ángel??? Acaso ella podría ayudarlo??? Acaso…

Tantas preguntas en su mente le abatieron pero comprendió una cosa… podrían ayudarse mutuamente… tal vez Kagome podría purificarlo de alguna forma… y el le cuidaría en el proceso de su aprendizaje… además tenia que ir a ver a Myoga… para que les diera mas información… para que les ayudara y les aconsejara…

Kagome movió repentinamente las páginas del diario para acercarse al final y vio unas páginas con papel rojo pegado en ella… y comenzó a leer…

_22 de noviembre de 2006_

_Kagome… esto lo dejo para ti… como ya mencione antes alguien a andado por estos lugares… y presiento que ya no podre mantenerme a salvo mas tiempo… mis fuerzas ya no son las mismas… y no e podido contactarte… tu madre no me dice nada sobre ti… y no me a llegado una sola carta tuya en años… me siento mal y débil hija… creo que moriré pronto… no por alguna enfermedad… sino porque ellos podrán alcanzarme… ya han logrado entrar en esta casa que se mantenía segura gracias a mis rezos y conjuros pero algo los esta haciendo mas fuertes… Kagome… ya nadie… casi nadie de tu generación esta con vida… todos han ido muriendo… aunque yo mas bien creo que han sido asesinados… tu madre se rehusó a aprender… y varios de su generación lo hicieron… hija… por favor cree en mis palabras y no te cierres… puede que dependa de ti que este mundo se salve o se condene… me e enterado de que ellos han comenzado a usar a gente normal… los están convirtiendo en demonios hija así que ten mucho cuidado… los convierten en "Demonios en vida" así como nuestro señor lo hace con sus enviados… ten mucho cuidado y por favor sigue las instrucciones de este diario para aprender… tu llevas el don Kagome… lo llevas dentro de ti por favor aprende y busca ayuda de alguien confiable… y cuídate… cuídate mucho porque ellos buscaran acabarte y no se si tu ángel aun te cuida…_

_Con amor…_

_Tu abuela…_

Kagome se sintió aterrada y se alejo de Inuyasha de golpe… Inuyasha le vio con tristeza… -Si… estas en lo correcto… eso es lo que soy… o lo que ellos tratan de hacer Kagome… por eso te dije que te alejaras de mi por un tiempo… en todo lo que los efectos de ELLA dejaban de influenciarme…-

Kagome se sintió culpable al ver el rostro triste e inocente de Inuyasha… no podía juzgarlo… pero no sabia si confiar en el o no… después de todo la salvo y parecía resistirse ante ellos…a pesar de que podía haber estado actuando… ya no sabia que pensar… Inuyasha se puso de pie viendo su indecisión y camino despacio hasta su cuarto… -Inuyasha no te vayas…-

Inuyasha regreso con una sonrisa triste y le entrego un pequeño frasco… -Toma… llévalo siempre contigo Kagome… yo voy a cuidarte si tu me lo permites porque ellos van a regresar y eso no te bastara…- Kagome le vio sorprendida… estaba diciéndole que la usara contra el???...- Inuyasha…- Inuyasha le vio seguro… -Kagome… tu abuela tiene razón… esto se esta derrumbando y es cada vez peor… yo te cuidare… y tu aprenderás de ese diario… y si algo me pasa arrójame eso y corre lejos de mi… me apartaría de tu lado… pero…-

Kagome le sonrío e Inuyasha le vio sorprendido… -Gracias Inuyasha…- la chica acerco el botecito a su pecho abrazándolo y entonces vio la cruz de Inuyasha en su pecho… la tomo y la saco por sobre su cabeza para entregársela… extrañada… -Inuyasha… porque el agua te lastima y esa cruz no si la lastimo a ELLA…- Inuyasha le sonrió… -Porque esta cruz purifica el corazón de las personas…- Inuyasha se coloco la cruz alrededor se su cuello…- Y yo aun no pierdo el mío…-

Kagome le sonrió mas ampliamente y le extendió la mano… -Entonces… seamos un equipo… yo te cuido de que no pierdas la cabeza y tu me cuidas de que ninguno de esos tipos malos me mate antes de poder hacer algo por este mundo que se viene abajo…- Inuyasha sonrió y tomo la mano de la chica… -Trato hecho…- Kagome le vio con una sonrisa…- Ahora puedo ver tus ojos… me da curiosidad…-

-No… lo lamento… tendremos que esperar hasta ir a ver a Myoga…- Kagome le vio interrogante… -Myoga… es el cura que me enseño en la iglesia…- Kagome asintió…- pero porque???...- Inuyasha soltó la cálida mano de la chica y le vio a los ojos… -Porque en esa iglesia no hay mal… hay otras en que si pero otras en que no… y esa es una de las mas protegidas…- Kagome asintió… -Bien entonces eso también es un trato…-

Ambos sonrieron… pasarían muchas cosas y esperaban poder enfrentarlas… juntos…

_**Sábado 19 de enero de 2008**_

**Hola!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo espero que les haya gustado… aun queda mucho por contar sobre Inuyasha xD… y pues en el próximo cap vamos a cambiar de ELLA porque se rebelara la identidad de la primera ELLA pero no de la segunda ELLA mujajaja xD… weno weno espero que les haya gustado y no les haya parecido muy exagerado xD… jijijiji nos vemos en el próximo cap xD… y pues el próximo cap no viene con lemon directo pero al menos es principio que ya esta escrito es un poco… un poco… lemon xD… weno weno espero que le guste y gracias por leer!!! Sayito…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

-Maldita perra!!!... no me dejo…- ELLA estaba sentada en una silla negra frente a un espejo viendo como su cara se reponía… y entonces mágicamente su piel era impecable… su rostro era hermoso y su cuerpo se veía bien en el espejo… -Esa maldita no es tan hermosa como yo… Inuyasha será mío después de que la ataque o antes no le veo la diferencia…-

-Sabes que el nunca será tuyo…- la mujer se volteo molesta viendo a un sujeto con el rostro impecable… la piel blanca y una bata roja cubriendo su cuerpo mostrando los largos mechones de cabello que caían a los lados de su rostro un poco rizados y negros… mirando con sus ojos rojos como rubíes a la mujer frente a el… ELLA volteo a ver hacia otro lado… -Cállate… he dicho que será mío…-

-Yo no te e dado permiso de eso Kagura…- la mujer le vio enfadada mientras el se acercaba por detrás y ponía sus manos en sus pechos… -No necesito tu permiso… Naraku…- el hombre sonrió mirándola por medio del espejo dejando la bata caer al piso… -Lo lamento… pero ya se lo e dado a ELLA…- la mujer se puso de pie furiosa…

-QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... Maldito puto malnacido!!! Como fuiste capaz!!! El fue mío desde el principio!!! yo lo encontré!!!... y además…- Kagura guardo silencio cuando Naraku la golpe lazándola hasta la pared… -Recuerda con quien hablas perra!!!...- Kagura levanto su mirada desafiante… y Naraku vio sus ojos rojos arder… -Te cuento que YO también tengo poder aquí….- el la vio desafiante…- No mas que yo querida…- ella sonrió maliciosa… -Pero no mas que Onigumo y yo juntos… eso sin tomar en cuenta a Kanna que siempre a estado de MI lado…- Naraku se puso serio y esa sonrisa burlona que tenia desapareció de sus labios…

-Escucha… ya se lo entregue a ELLA… porque no lo comparten???...- Kagura se puso de pie enfadada…- Estas loco???!!! Yo no lo voy a compartir a el…- Naraku se acerco a ella malicioso y la atrajo a su cuerpo poniendo sus manos en su trasero… -Me has compartido a mi…- Kagura se inclino hacia el y mordió su labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar para pasar su lengua sobre el… -Tu me has invitado con compañía que es otra cosa querido…-

Naraku le sonrió a la chica mientras introducía sus dedos en su segunda entrada… -Ya veo… entonces deja que Inuyasha te invite con compañía al estar con ELLA…- Kagura le vio molesta pero aun así dejo que siguiera con sus atenciones… -Eso ya lo veremos…- Naraku sonrió… -Veremos también si Inuyasha se resiste al angelito ese…- Kagura se alejo un poco de su cuerpo llevando sus manos al miembro duro y caliente de su acompañante… -Dices que mi Inuyasha la desea???...-

Naraku le sonrió con malicia mientras pellizcaba sus pezones… -Lo que le hiciste esta noche era justamente para eso…- ella levanto la mirada… enfadada… -Que dices???...- Naraku le sonrió y presiono sus hombros para que se arrodillara… ella lo hizo… -Que no era solamente para que reaccionara ante ti sino también ante ella… y como esta solo e indefenso… no podrá resistirse mucho tiempo…- Kagura saco el miembro de Naraku de su boca y paso su lengua por la punta de este… -Dices que mi precioso Inuyasha se volverá loco por ella…- Naraku sonrió poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de la mujer y presionándola mas contra el…

-Si… se volverá loco y corromperá esa angelita… a la ultima que le queda a EL… jejejeje… y ya nada lo evitara así que no hables mas y sigue con tu trabajo… ya veremos cuento resistirá ese Inuyasha ante sus necesidades primarias…- Naraku sonrió con maldad… no soportaría mucho de eso estaba seguro… y su alma seria suya… al igual que la de Kagome… sonrió mas ampliamente… era bueno… el siempre salía ganándole a EL… 'El mal siempre vence… si… y si yo soy el rey en ese campo… yo siempre gano…'

------

Inuyasha estaba acostado en su cama tranquilo con sus lentes puestos aun ya que no podía dormir y si necesitaba mirar no quería que sucediera nada malo… Myoga le había dicho… que si un demonio le veía directamente a los ojos durante mucho tiempo podía controlarlo… hasta controlar su mente sin la necesidad de posesionar su cuerpo… y que el en su estado ya no podría ser salvado ni con mil exorcismos… así que desde que Myoga le rescato aquella noche… aquella noche en la que aquello paso… desde ese entonces había luchado y tratado con su alma para no ver a ELLA (Kagura)…

Suspiro… había sido un tiempo desde que aquello paso… cerro sus ojos suspirando y una imagen vio a su mente… pechos… abrió los ojos y sacudió su cabeza… de donde vino todo aquello???… se sentó y miro que no había nadie en la habitación… no sentía la presencia de nadie tampoco… suspiro y volvió a recostarse… así tranquilo escucho que la puerta de Kagome se abría… se sentó en la cama de nuevo y vio que la puerta de su habitación se abría… parpadeo varias veces y vio a Kagome cerrar la puerta en silencio detrás de ella y caminar hacia el…

-Que pasa Kagome???...- Kagome se sentó en la cama junto a el muy cerca de su cuerpo… -Tengo miedo Inuyasha y no puedo dormir… todo esto es tan confuso… y siento que van a volver a llegar a mi habitación… además… además…- Inuyasha vio a la chica guardar silencio… vio que sus manos estaba juntas y se movían un poco sobre sus piernas expuestas… entonces noto que el short de esa pijama era demasiado corto… levanto su mirada y vio la delgada camisa de tirantes que estaba llevando la chica… eso tampoco era muy correcto…

Trago lentamente viendo el arco que formaban los pechos de la chica… ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños… sintió que su miembro dio un tirón y se sonrojo… eso solamente le había pasado dos veces antes de eso… una hace un tiempo con ELLA… y la otra cuando ELLA (Kagura) estaba metiendo sus manos en sus pantalones… -Además que… Kagome???...- sabia que necesitaba decir algo o no dejaría de pensar en esas cosas pervertidas en las que definitivamente no tenía que pensar porque no era correcto…

'malditos pensamientos impuros…' –además… siento que van a volver a tocarme los pechos… y… entre las piernas…- Inuyasha sintió que se iba de espaldas… acaso ese sujeto la había tocado??? Acaso quería???... –Y ahí en esa oscuridad… me siento… sola…- Inuyasha trago lentamente de nuevo al sentir que la chica se apoyaba contra el… -Pues no creo que vuelvan a intentarlo…-

-Pero lo intentaron contigo??? Aun lo tienes caliente???...- Inuyasha vio sorprendido a la chica moviéndose instintivamente un poco lejos de ella pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenia sus manos sobre su miembro duro aun a través de su pantalón… -Ves… aun estas caliente… como yo…- Inuyasha trago lentamente y tomo las manos de Kagome para alejarla de el… -Kagome… esto no esta nada nada bien… deberías de regresar a tu habitación…-

Kagome movió la cabeza hacia los lados y se recostó en la cama halando le pelo de Inuyasha… Inuyasha sintió que debía decir que no con toda su alma y sabia que era lo mas incorrecto que había hecho en su vida… pero su cuerpo no le respondía… y cada vez estaba mas acalorado… el… lo necesitaba… en verdad que lo necesitaba… se sostuvo un poco sobre Kagome y ella se quito la camisa despacio mostrándole sus pechos…

Inuyasha simplemente se sintió endurecer mas… Kagome levanto sus caderas y llevo sus manos hasta su short y le bajo junto con su ropa interior… Inuyasha vio a la chica desnuda frente a el… y escucho por ultima vez aquella voz en el fondo de su mente advirtiéndole que no lo hiciera… pero no le hizo caso y se coloco sobre Kagome dejando que ella se deshiciera de su ropa mientras ponía su rostro entre sus suaves pechos…

Inuyasha se coloco sobre ella mientras Kagome le abría las piernas despacio… -Es… Estas segura Kagome??? Yo nunca e hecho esto…- la chica enredo sus brazos en su espalda y lo presiono contra ella… -Yo tampoco Inuyasha… pero lo necesito o voy a quemarme…- Inuyasha gimió sintiendo que describía como se sentía el mismo… y sin mas espera se deslizo despacio en el interior de la chica sintiendo sus músculos apretar alrededor de el así como su calidez y humedad… gimió con placer…

------

Un gran golpe en la cabeza le hizo sentarse de golpe y vio de nuevo al niño que vio cuando fue a rescatar a Kagome… se sobo la cabeza cerrando los ojos y buscando sus lentes en la mesa de al lado de la cama… 'Que paso… donde estoy??? Donde estaba???...' Inuyasha se sonrojo furiosamente al recordar lo que estaba soñando sorprendiéndose de cómo pudo imaginar todo eso… 'Dios santo que pasa conmigo???...'

Bajo su mirada hacia su regazo y vio la forma cilíndrica de algo no muy conocido o investigado por el debajo de su pantalón… -Mierda!!!- llevo sus manos a su boca recordando que no debía de insultar… se sonrojo y comenzó a ver hacia todos lados… como iba a quitarse ESO… -Maldita sea como paso esto???…- se puso de pie y se dio cuenta que se notaba mas y comenzó a dolerle… -Mierda!!!-

-Inuyasha??? Todo esta bien???...- Inuyasha escucho a Kagome hablar desde afuera de la habitación y se puso tan rojo como un tomate… -si… si… es… estoy bi… bien!!!...- Inuyasha escucho silencio y vio desesperado hacia todos lados buscando algo con que cubrirse… -Esta bien ya vamos a desayunar baja rápido…- Inuyasha asintió a pesar de no estar frente a la chica… y entonces algo se le ocurrió…

-Kagome!!!...- espero un momento y escucho pasos… -Si???...- Inuyasha trago y suspiro sabiendo que no tenia otra opción… -Puedes pedirle a Kouga que venga??...- Kagome levanto una ceja mirando la puerta… porque Inuyasha le pediría algo así… se encogió de hombros... –Esta bien… le digo…- Inuyasha se sintió aliviado al escuchar que la chica se alejaba…

Momentos después escucho pasos nuevamente y se puso cerca de la puerta… Kouga la abrió y entro… -Inuyasha???...- Inuyasha se acerco a Kouga y cerro la puerta después de mirar hacia fuera para cerciorarse de que Kagome no estuviera cerca…- Que te sucede ciclope…- Inuyasha se volteo molesto hacia el chico… -Cállate!!! te dije que no me gusta que me digas así…- Koga le vio burlón… -Vamos si te ver igual que Scott Summer… súper x-men…-

Inuyasha suspiro… -Necesito tu ayuda…- Kouga le vio extrañado… -Con que???...- Inuyasha suspiro… -Con esto…- Kouga siguió la mirada de Inuyasha y vio el bulto en sus pantalones retrocedió y vio a Inuyasha furioso… -Eres gay!!!??? Estas loco que me has creído yo no soy ningún culero ni nada por le estilo!!!- Inuyasha se acerco a Kouga y le tapo la boca furioso… -Cállate imbécil no me refería a eso!!!... yo no soy GAY!!!...- Kouga retrocedió y pareció aliviado… -Bien… y entonces que quieres que yo haga???...- Inuyasha le vio casi frustrado… -Que me digas como PUTAS SE QUITA ESTO!!!…-

-Pues follando!!!...- Inuyasha le vio molesto… -Yo me refiero en algo que NO implique sexo!!!...- Kouga le vio como si la cosa fuera de lo mas obvia… -Pues mastúrbate…- Inuyasha le vio asqueado… -Estas loco!!! Eso es un pecado!!! Como piensas en algo así!!! Corrupto pervertido…- Kouga suspiro… -Casi me olvido de que eres monje…- Inuyasha le vio molesto –No soy monje ni nada por le estilo CASI fui un sacerdote que es algo diferente…-

-Bien bien lo que sea… mmm… no se viejo… realmente no se… yo soy NORMAL y hago cosas NORMALES y definitivamente eso es algo NORMAL… anormal…- Inuyasha le vio molesto… -Que yo no sea un libidinoso como todos los de ahí afuera no quiere decir que sea ANORMAL el ANORMAL y CORRUPTO eres tu!!!...- Kouga suspiro…- Esta bien no me evangelices o me hables de moral…- Inuyasha le vio frustrado ahora… -Y… bien señor sabelotodosobresexo dime como se quita sin nada pervertido…-

-Pues espérate a que se te pase…- Inuyasha le vio molesto… -Kagome quiere que baje a comer ya!!!...- entonces Kouga le vio malicioso… -Oh!... Kagome me dijo que bajara a comer… oh! Kagome me quiere vaya abajo para comer y no pedo ignorarla como a todas las demás porque ella tiene la culpa de que mi pobre necesitado y…- Inuyasha le grito furioso… -Cállate y no lo digas!!!- Kouga se rio al ver la chico sonrojado… -Eres tan obvio… y que sensible si la pobre chica solo te dijo que fueras a comer y eso te pone así…-

Inuyasha le vio ofendido… -No es por eso idiota yo soñé con ella y…- Inuyasha cerro la boca esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde pero ya lo era y el chico le veía malicioso… -Oh!!! Tuviste un sueño húmedo y eres tan retraído que no te dejaste terminar!!!...- Inuyasha le vio ofendido… -Cállate!!!- Kouga le vio entonces curioso… -Nunca te habías despertado así??? Nunca habías soñado algo así???...-

Inuyasha bajo la mirada sintiéndose pequeño y movió la cabeza suavemente hacia los lados… -Oh por Dios no pedo creerlo…- Inuyasha le vio molesto… -No uses el nombre de Dios para algo así…- Koga sonrió y se sentó en la cama… -Oye lo siento es que me parece increíble…- Inuyasha le vio con los ojos entrecerrado por el desprecio… -Yo crecí sin pornografía ni mensajes subliminales por todos lados Koga… yo SI tuve infancia una infancia normal y como debe de ser…-

Kouga no pareció verse aludido por su comentario… en lugar de eso le vio malicioso… -Inuyasha… aun eres virgen cierto???...- Inuyasha se sonrojo por su mirada pero le vio decidido y orgulloso… -Claro que si… o acaso me ves casado???...- Kouga le vio un poco mas serio…-Me entere de que eras viudo…- Inuyasha bajo la mirada… -Si…-

-Entones como es posible???...- Inuyasha suspiro… -Solamente nos casamos por la ley… y estuvimos casados como por treinta y seis horas solamente… pues… nosotros no nos habíamos casado por la iglesia… y yo no pude… y ella se fue… y yo le llame al padre Myoga y me fui… y al día siguiente me entere de que se había caído por las escaleras… fue un accidente… y yo me sentí terriblemente mal porque si no me hubiera ido ella hubiera podido recibir ayuda a tiempo y tal vez… tal vez no hubiera muerto…-

Kouga asintió… nunca creyó que el chico fuera a decir algo sobre aquello… -Lo lamento…- Inuyasha asintió… -Eso fue hace poco mas de un año…- Kouga entonces lo sorprendió y le sonrió empujándolo suavemente… -Y que tal si reconstruyes tu vida amorosa con Kagome???...- Inuyasha se sonrojo y retrocedió… -Estas loco???... yo no puedo hacer eso!!!... además Kagome es… inocente… intocable… pura…- Inuyasha bajo la mirada sintiendo que su cara ardía en llamas…

Kouga le vio malicioso de nuevo…- Míralo de esta forma… tu inocente ella inocente y los dos juntos en la oscuridad buscando fantasmas tomados de la mano porque a ella le da miedo… pero no hay ningún fantasma así que…- Inuyasha lo empujo… -Estas loco!!!- Kouga le sonrió… -Yo lo decía solamente como una posibilidad…- Inuyasha vio a Kouga molesto al verle reírse por lo bajo…

-Mejor vete que solo empeoras las cosas con tus comentarios…- Kouga sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta… la abrió y volteo a ver a Inuyasha… -Sabes una vez en la universidad los padres de mi novia nos llegaron a visitar y nosotros habíamos estado "en proceso" y tocaron la puerta ella se vistió y yo corrí al baño… ella dijo que yo me bañaba en su habitación porque mi compañero de cuarto se acabo el agua caliente pero me bañe con un agua bien fría… y desapareció… así pude salir bien vestido y relajado a conocer a sus padres…-

Inuyasha se sintió furioso cuando Kouga cerro la puerta… no tenia porque sacarle tanta información después de todo pudo simplemente decirle eso y ya!!! Gruño y corrió hacia su maleta buscando sus cosas para bañarse…

------

Kouga bajo con una sonrisa en su rostro viendo a Kagome y a Ayame comer despacio… -Donde esta Inuyasha???...- Kouga le sonrió a Kagome… -Se esta dando una ducha…- Kagome le vio extrañada… -Una ducha bien fría…- las chicas le vieron extrañadas pero ninguna comprendió… Kouga se rio con malicia y se sentó acompañando a las muchacha en su conversación y rico desayuno…

------

Kagome subió a su habitación después de que Kouga y Ayame fueran al pueblo a entrevistar personas y a preguntarles si habían visto algún tipo de cosas extrañas… ella decidió quedarse para poder tener la oportunidad de seguir leyendo el diario junto con Inuyasha pero el ni siquiera había desayunado y aun seguía en la ducha… suspiro cuando entro a su cuarto y vio el diario… pensó en quedarse en el lugar a leerlo pero le dio miedo y decidió irse mejor al habitación de Inuyasha… estaba mas iluminada y tenia una maleta con cosas santificadas así que se sentía bien…

Se sentó en la cama poniendo su botecito portátil de agua bendita en la mesita al lado de la cama y abrió el diario de su abuela…

_10 de abril de 1960_

_Hola diario… no he escrito en toda la semana porque mi madre dice que se escribe solamente en los días siete ya que es el número de Dios… y pues es bueno hacerlo en esa secuencia… así como el día en el que tenia que comenzar a entrenar y como estaba dictado por el día de mi cumpleaños… que justo a los siete años comenzaba mi entrenamiento como el de todos y todas las demás…_

Kagome dejo de leer recordando que justo antes de su séptimo cumpleaños sus padres se la habían llevado lejos… -Hmmm… ya comienzo a entender mas…- Kagome miro hacia todos lados en la habitación y continúo leyendo…

…_Kotaro dice que tengo mucho potencial ya que en esta semana ya logre mirarlo de una forma un poco mas clara así como logre escucharlo… me siento feliz porque me cuenta muchas cosas hermosas del cielo y de cómo quiere Dios lograr que este lugar sea igual pero EL no lo deja…_

Kagome dejo de leer nuevamente sin saber como podría ella aceptar algo así de un momento para otro después de todo…

…_No estoy haciendo nada muy interesante… solamente rezo en latín las oraciones que mi madre me enseña y me concentro en ver mejor a Kotaro tratando de purificar más mi corazón…_

Kagome miro el diario sorprendida… que tipo de purificación iba a recibir una niña de siete años??? Vamos nadie tiene maldad en su interior a esa edad… entonces recordó porque su abuela le enseñaba bastantes cosas en latín y tuvo curiosidad por saber el sentido de usar el idioma antiguo… y no solamente eso sino que también por descubrir todo lo demás… todos los secretos que le serian rebelados con ese diario… todos…

_**Sábado 19 de enero de 2008**_

**Hola!!! Weno weno tengo 3 cosas que decir xd…**

**Ya esta una ELLA!!! Siempre que sea Kagura voy a tratar de aclararlo para que no sea confuso xD… jijijijijiji **

**No se si Scott Summer esta bien escrito sorry!!! Es que vi las películas y la serie pero no leí nunca el comic de los x men xD…**

**Hay otra ELLA!!! Si!!! Mujajajajajajajajaja…**

**Weno weno ahí ta el cap… el sueño extraño de Inuyasha no me pareció muy muy bueno pero ni modo ya no lo cambie xD… espero que no quede tan mal xD… espero que les haya dado risa la conversación con Kouga jijiijijiji hasta yo me reí con ella y pues… weno weno siempre dejar asi el cap… la parte sigue pero lo que pasa es que necesito un descanso para alimentarme xD… jijijiji asi que veo si termino el otro cap ahora… todo depende de los reiwes jijijijiji es que me animan a seguir.. seguí con este fic por un rewiews!!! Si!!! Y me inspire ayer en la madrugara así que weno weno gracias por sus rewiwes!!! Y gracias por leer tambien xD... nos vemos en el próximo cap que espero que sea pronto… sayito… xD…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

_**Hola!!! Weno weno antes que nada quiero aclarar que lo escrito en este fanfic es producto de mi imaginación de mi mentecita y de que nadie ha venido a traerme algún código de da vinci nuevo o algo así xd… esto salió de mi cabecita y pos yo lo advertí al principio del fic xD… espero que no les moleste ya que yo no he escrito este fanfic para molestar a nadie xd… weno weno aquí les va xD…**_

Kagome decidió concentrarse mas aun en su lectura mas interesada que antes…

…_Mi madre dice que el latín se usa por ser cercano al idioma que se usaba en el tiempo de Jesús… que era un "Ángel en vida" como kotaro!!! Puedes creerlo???..._

Kagome vio el diario casi asustada… que era lo que le estaban tratando de decir???...

…_Kotaro dice que a veces Dios a tenido que pedirle a algunos "ángeles en vida" que actúen de una forma menos oculta para mostrarle al mundo que el bien aun existe… pero es peligroso y les deja decidir por ellos mismo…_

Kagome vio el diario sorprendida… eso… eso era bastante contrario a lo que la gente de la iglesia decía…

…_Mi madre dice que por eso cada cierto tiempo hay personas aparentemente normales que actúan como Dios manda… pero ellos siempre fueron "ángeles en vida"…_

Kagome se sorprendió… esto tal vez era un poco mas creíble que cualquier cuentecito que podría encontrar en la biblia… nunca había creído en esta… admitía que decía cosas buenas y podía enseñar pero… pero no era suficiente… ella sabia que las acciones pesaban mas que cualquier cosa… pero entonces… todo aquel misterio de Jesucristo se vendría abajo si alguien llegara informar sobre esto… y la iglesia caería al igual que su poder… deseaba que su abuela pudiera estar con vida para hacerle tantas preguntas…

…_Aun no me siento capaz de ser una de ellos… mas si pueden hacer tantas cosas como Jesús lo hacia aunque creo que nunca lograre tanto… y se que si lo logro me gustaría ir por ahí ayudando gente pero mi madre dice que esta prohibido… que tenemos que tener cuidado… porque EL actúa oculto para que nosotros no sepamos cual será su siguiente paso…_

Kagome se imagino que estaba refiriéndose al demonio… a pesar de todo lo que había pasado aun no sabia si realmente su corazón podía creer algo así y aceptar tal cosa…

…_Bueno tengo que irme a dormir porque Kotaro dice que es tiempo de que descanse… solamente voy a escribir la oración que me a ayudado a ver a Kotaro… adiós…_

Kagome vio la pequeña oración de tres párrafos… vio que su abuela sabia como escribir el latín también y ella misma se sintió feliz de recordar como se escribía y se pronunciaba ya que si no estaría en problemas… escucho un ruido fuera del cuarto y abrazo el diario contra su pecho tomando su botecito portátil de agua bendita mirando hacia la puerta… encontrando para su sorpresa a Inuyasha con una toalla sobre su cabeza y otra alrededor de su cintura abriendo la puerta despreocupado…

Inuyasha cerro la puerta y se volteo mas relajado aunque también hambriento… pero toda su paz y estado de relajación se vinieron abajo a ver a Kagome frente a el… se sonrojo y se aseguro de que su toalla no se moviera de su cintura… Kagome se sonrojo al ver al chico prácticamente desnudo así que se puso de pie y tomo el diario de su abuela…

-Perdón Inuyasha… es que me da miedo mi cuarto…- Inuyasha asintió y la chica salió despacio… Inuyasha sintió que podía respirar de nuevo y se acerco a su maleta para vestirse… Kagome bajo la gradas y se sentó en la mesa del comedor mirando lo que había quedado de desayuno para Inuyasha… estaba segura de que bajaría en un momento…

Inuyasha por fin bajo las gradas despacio con una camiseta blanca… un jean azul… tenis y una gorra de lona para cubrir sus orejas… escucho a Kagome en el comedor murmurando algo y se dirigió al lugar… se asusto cuando vio a la chica prácticamente brillando mientras seguía repitiendo algo que pudo identificar como latín…

-Kagome!!!...- Kagome se desconcentro y dejo de brillar… volteo a ver a Inuyasha y se sonrojo un poco… -Lo lamento no te escuche…- Inuyasha le sonrió y se sentó a su lado buscando comida… -Lo lamento… para que era eso que rezabas???...- Kagome le sonrió y le paso la miel para los panqueques…- Era para ver a mi ángel…-

Inuyasha se tenso y ella pudo notarlo en los músculos de sus brazos y en su rostro… pareció tratar de calmarse y volteo a verle despacio… -Kagome… no quieres ver lo que yo te lo aseguro…- Kagome asintió… -Lo se!!! Solo quiero ver a mi ángel…- Inuyasha le vio con tristeza… -Kagome… lo lamento pero tu ya no tienes uno… el ya te salvo…- Kagome se sorprendió…

-Porque dices eso??? como estas tan seguro???...- Inuyasha puso la miel sobre sus panqueques… -Porque si aun estuviera a tu lado yo no habría tenido que intervenir ayer… ellos no hubiera podido tocar ni uno solo de tus cabellos Kagome…- Kagome miro hacia abajo decepcionada… era verdad… si ella tuviera aun a un ángel cuidándola Inuyasha no necesitaría protegerla… entonces levanto su mirada un poco mas animada y le sonrió ampliamente… -Pero ahora te tengo a ti como mi ángel Inuyasha…-

Inuyasha se sonrojo y sintió que lo que dio un tirón en su cuerpo no fue algo entre sus piernas sino en su pecho… fue su corazón… miro a la chica sonrojado… su rostro feliz y animado… sabiendo que lo que decía no tenia ni la mas mínima gota de verdad… suspiro con tristeza y tomo su mano… -Kagome… lo que yo menos soy es un ángel… soy un… ellos tratan de volverme un… "u demoño en vida" recuérdalo…-

Kagome asintió bastante tiste escuchando la soledad y la amargura en la voz de Inuyasha… sabia que se sentía mal… y quería ayudarlo… quería ayudarlo y salvarlo como el la había salvado a ella… dirigió su mirada a la cruz en su pecho y pensó que el aun… aun era humano y tenia un corazón bueno… -Oye… porque no aprendes conmigo a ser un "ángel en vida" entonces???- Inuyasha se volteo hacia la chica desconcertado… -Yo???... Kagome voy a incendiarme si repito alguna de esas oraciones… se quemara mi lengua o algo así… puedes estar segura…-

-No lo creo!!! Si tu solamente tratarías de ser mejor!!!...- Inuyasha simplemente no respondió y siguió comiendo en silencio… Kagome bajo su mirada y la regreso al diario de su abuela… tenia que seguir leyendo para ver si podía encontrar alguna forma de ayudar a Inuyasha… y para poder comenzar a ser útil… quería ayudar… quería hacerlo por su abuela… por su madre… que de una u otra forma la había decepcionado pero quería hacer un trabajo doble para que Dios no fuera enfadarse con ella…

-Oe… donde están Kouga y Ayame???...- Kagome siguió concentrada en el diario sin verle y le molesto un poco… -Se fueron a entrevistar personas al pueblo…- Inuyasha se sonrojo de inmediato… 'Ese maldito de Kouga quería que nos quedáramos solos…' suspiro y se puso de pie llevándose los platos sucios al fregadero… los lavo y se volteo secándoselas manos con una toalla mirando a Kagome aun absorta en su lectura…

-Oe Kagome… que has encontrado de interesante???...- Kagome levanto su mirada hacia Inuyasha viéndole apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados… vio su rostro serio e impecable y por primera vez noto que no era un chico feo… es mas… hasta podría decir que era muy apuesto… desvió su mirad hacia el libro temiéndole a sus pensamientos y busco que decir…

-Dice que Jesús esa un "ángel en vida"…- Inuyasha vio a la chica arqueando una ceja… no sonaba muy convencida… pero acepto su información… era algo muy interesante en lo que se podía pensar… -Y que mas??? Habla de otros ángeles en vida???...- Kagome asintió sin voltear a verle… -Dice que las personas buenas que podemos descubrir en el mundo son ángeles en vida… y que al tener hijos su don se transmite… solamente deben ser buenos y ser tocados por la mano de un ángel…-

Inuyasha asintió… ser tocado por la mano de un ángel… eso sonaba bien… y no se comparaba a ser tocado por la mano de ELLA (Kagura)… 'Kagome puede haber sido tocada por la mano de un ángel… y yo e sido tocado por la mano de un demonio que inspirador… tengo un futuro prospero y feliz frente a mi…' Kagome levanto su mirada y vio a Inuyasha un poco distante… se pregunto como seria poder ver sus ojos todo el tiempo para descubrir cuales eran los sentimientos habitaban en su interior… -Porque no seguimos leyendo el diario juntos Inuyasha???...-

El chico la miro y le sonrió caminando hacia ella… -Esta bien pero vayamos a tu cuarto y conectemos el equipo para que se graben los que nos vigilan… así veremos a lo que nos enfrentamos…- Kagome sintió que un escalofrió la recorría… no le parecía mucho grabarse con ese equipo especial porque tenia miedo de ver algo fuera de lo normal… entonces Kagome comprendió… eso era lo que Inuyasha vivía cada día de su vida… por eso necesitaba esos lentes… para no volverse… loco…

------

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Tiiiiiiiiiiiiii

La chica se movió entre sus sabanas escuchando el suave tono de su celular… saco su mano de debajo de la cobija y vio que su reloj decía que eran las 3:15 am… -Ahhhh… quien llama a esta hora???...- extendió su mano hasta el celular y vio quien le llamaba "Miroku"… frunció el ceño… -Seguramente esta ebrio… y me llama para decir estupideces de nuevo…- suspiro… y contesto el celular llevándolo cerca de su oreja… -Sabes que horas son???...-

Sango guardo silencio al no escucha nada del otro lado de la línea… -Miroku deja de bromear o voy a colgar…- escucho un susurro pero no comprendió lo que decía… ese no era el susurro de un hombre… era el de una mujer… frunció el seño… -Estas con una mujer???!!!...- Sango abrió los ojos espantada… la vos de Miroku sonaba tan… tan… espectral???... aterrada??? Necesitada??? Desesperada…- Sango… ayúdame…-

Sango se congelo y se sentó de inmediato en su cama encendiendo la lámpara de noche… -Miroku que sucede??? A donde estas???...- se puso de pie buscando sus sandalias por fin encontrándolas… camino a través del pequeño pasillo de las habitaciones y el baño llegando a la sala del apartamento viendo las llaves de su casa y el auto en la mesa de centro… -abajo…-

tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sango se sintió mas aterrada… abajo??? Eso significaba abajo en el edificio… a pesar de tener un poco de miedo y estar nerviosa tomo las llaves y corrió hacia las gradas… bajo finalmente hasta el primer piso y salió a la calle mirando hacia todos lados… no veía a Miroku por ninguna parte… se abrazo a si misma caminando simplemente con su pijama y sus sandalias por la calle hasta ver en el callejón al lado del edificio de los apartamentos… y ahí vio una figura tirada en el suelo…

-Miroku!!!...- Sango corrió hacia el y vio que de hecho si era su novio conflictivo y mujeriego… que estaba pálido… frio… y sudando… eso no era nada bueno… le ayudo a ponerse de pie y prácticamente lo cargo en su espada llevándolo de vuelta a su apartamento… después de entrar lo dejo en el sillón un momento y fue a cerrar la puerta con llave las llaves se le cayeron de lo nerviosa que estaba y luego corrió al baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios…

Se arrodillo frente al chico viendo que casi no podía respirar y sus labios estaban morados… -Miroku que te paso???... por Dios santo… estas bien???...- el chico a penas y asintió… Sango le vio preocupada y le puso un termómetro… vio que no tuviera cortaduras o algo así y corrió a preparar chocolate caliente para que el chico bebiera…

Finalmente regreso con el y vio que su cuerpo estaba demasiado frio… puso el termómetro en la mesa y coloco el chocolate frente a el… se fue a su habitación y tomo su cobija regresando de inmediato al lado de Miroku… se sentó junto a el y lo cubrió con la frazada llevando el chocolate cerca de su labios… -bebe esto te hará recuperar calor…-

Miroku obedeció y termino todo el chocolate que la chica preparo para el… Sango lo abrazo acercándolo a su cuerpo sintiendo que aun temblaba… y no sabia exactamente porque… -Miroku… quien te hizo esto??? Quien te lastimo???...- Miroku simplemente dijo una cosa… -Naraku…-

------

Sango se despertó al sentir el sol en su rostro… se sentó de golpe recordando al Miroku que jamás hubiera podido imaginar en su vida entera… uno miedoso y tembloroso… lo busco a su lado y no le encontró en el sillón se puso de pie y comenzó a llamarlo… -Aquí…- Sango escucho su voz y se dirigió a su habitación encontrándolo hablando por teléfono…-Si… llegare en 5 días…- Sango decidió guardar silencio y escucharlo… -Si… gracias…-

Miroku colgó el teléfono y levanto su mirada hacia la chica… cuando vio a su querida Sango sintió ganas de llorar… y finalmente así lo hizo… se lanzo hacia ella y la abrazo enterrando su rostro en su pecho… Sango se sonrojo y supo que pudo haberlo golpeado por poner su cara entre sus pechos en otra situación… pero el realmente estaba… llorando…

-Que paso anoche Miroku???...- el chico se sentó en la cama e hizo que Sango hiciera lo mismo después se recostó en sus piernas y tomo su mano… -Fue horripilante Sango… tengo… tengo que ir a ver a un amigo de mi abuelo Mushin…-Sango le vio interrogante… -A un monje???...-Miroku movió la cabeza suavemente hacia los lados… -A un sacerdote… su nombre es Myoga…- Sango le vio esperando mas respuestas…

-Perdóname Sango… anoche me porte mal… y lo se… pero te juro que recibí mi castigo… nunca mas volveré a hacer algo así…-Sango frunció el seño… -Te portaste mal???...- Miroku asintió… y Sango le vio mas molesta… -Exactamente como te portaste mal???...- Miroku suspiro… -Recuerdas que te dije que iba a ir a tomar con los chicos…- Sango asintió… - Bien… fuimos a un bar… y la pasamos bien como siempre… pero entonces…-

Sango sintió como Miroku tembló levemente y cerro los ojos tratando de serenarse… -Una mujer… muy pero muy muy hermosa se me acerco…- Sango frunció mas el seño y Miroku le vio pidiendo que siguiera escuchando… ella decidió escucha un poco mas… -Tomamos juntos… y pasamos el rato… los chicos se fueron y yo también me venia con ellos pero ella no me dejo… me pidió que la llevara a su casa… yo le dije que estaba bien pero que no iba a bajarme del carro porque tenia novia…-

Sango le vio dudosa… pero al ver la claridad de los ojos del chico suspiro creyéndole… -todo fue normal… me trajo cerca de acá… y me dijo que entrara a un callejo como atajo… y así lo hice… pero cuando íbamos en medio de este se abalanzo sobre mi… yo le detuve… pero pare el carro para no chocar junto con ella… se enfureció… y ya no era la mujer hermosa que vi en el bar… era una mujer horrible… mas blanca que le papel con los ojos negros completamente… su pelo se volvió tan blanco como su piel y comenzó a romperse la ropa y a querer romper la mía…-

Sango le vio extrañada… no sabia si creerle esa historia… -Le dije que me soltara y no me hizo caso le di una patada y me salí del carro corriendo… pero justo en ese momento había un hombre frente a mi… con la piel mas normal… pero con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa malévola… estaba llevando una espacie de bata negra y larga… se acerco a mi y me empujo contra la pared golpeándome solo con tocarme…-

Sango frunció el seño… que trataba de hablarle de mounstros???... –la mujer le llamo Naraku… el se rio y me tiraron al piso… iban… iban a…- Sango abrió los ojos al comprender… ese hombre… debía de ser un enfermo!!!... frunció el seño molesta y le dio un beso en la frente al chico… -Te… violo???...- Miroku movió la cabeza hacia los lados… -Casi… no se de donde algo brillo y el tipo grito así como la tipa… yo simplemente me puse de pie y salí corriendo… lejos de ese lugar… entonces pensé en ti… y supe que estaba cerca… pero para cuando llegue cerca los vi pasar de largo… y el… Naraku… me miro sonriendo… sus ojos brillaron y deje de moverme… me dio frio y me caí en ese callejón… a penas y logre llamarte… la tipa que iba con el se quedo conmigo esperando a que tu llegaras creo…-

-Pero yo no vi a nadie…- Miroku le vio fijamente… -eso es porque tu no puedes verlos… si no te tocan no puedes verlos… eso dijo Mushin…- Sango se sorprendió… -Así que ahora buscaras a ese cura… para…- Miroku se sentó en la cama de nuevo… -Para queme haga algún tipo de exorcismo… Mushin teme que Naraku me haya puesto una maldición…- Sango se puso de pie… -Estas diciendo que te topaste con un demonio???...-

Miroku asintió… -Mushin teme… porque no sea uno normal…- Sango le vio extrañada… -Como que no uno normal???…- Miroku suspiro… -para que me comprendas… te diré que el nombre de Naraku podría ser tomado como… Lucifer…- Sango abrió los ojos y la boca asustada… acaso… acaso eso podría ser posible???...-Pues… si vas a ir a buscar a ese tal Myoga yo iré contigo…- Miroku abrió mas los ojos sorprendido mirando a su novia… no la dejaría decirle que no…- Sera peligroso Sanguito…- la chica le vio molesta… -Pues no me importa!!! vamos…- Miroku asintió y se puso de pie siguiendo a la chica…

------

-Perdóname… no pude hacerlo… - Naraku sonrió y le dio un beso a la chic a de cabello blanco frente a el… -No te preocupes Kanna… lo maldije… no durara mucho tiempo…- Kanna arqueo su espalda mirándose en el espejo… Naraku estaba obsesionado con ellos y le gustaba tener sexo frente a ellos… -Aquí de nuevo???... – Naraku gruño suavemente al sentir quela chica estrujaba su miembro en su interior… -Si mi querida Kanna… aquí de nuevo… pero recuerda una cosa…- la chica sonrió y comenzó a moverse con el hombre parado detrás de ella… apoyando mas sus manos en el mueble frente a ella… -Si… tu eres mi dueño…- Naraku sonrió… con Kanna de su parte… no necesitaba a Kagura… ya no mas…

_**Domingo 20 de enero de 2008**_

**Hola!!! Gomen gomen no hubo lemon… paciencia xD… weno weno pos hoy si que dije cosas de la iglesia así que espero que no les haya molestado… yo dije que iba a decir cosas así pero bueno… aquí entraron al fin Miroku y Sango!!! Creo que en ningún otro fanfic los había introducido con su mini historia a parte y pues se me ocurrió que para este fic fuera asi xD… tenia planeado que Naraku fuera la misma mujer pero eso sonaba muy cercano a Rumiko Takahashi y no es que su idea sea súper pero ya creo que tengo suficiente tomando prestados sus personajes así que pos mejor nos alejamos de la zona xD… jijijiji weno weno espero que les guste y pues poder traer pronto un nuevo e interesante capitulo xD… y pos gracias por sus rewiews!!! Ellos me animan a seguir y pos arigato xD… gracias por leer y sayito!!!...**

**Arigato!!!**

**Galy**

**kariko**

**dyelbi **

**nere**

**DenisseKagome**

**Mizume-Chan No te preocupes que ningún rewiew largo me molesta xD… jijijiji…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Kagome estada sentada en su cama mirando a Inuyasha conectar el equipo en todas partes… -Oye… estas seguro de esto??? Es incomodo para mi…- Inuyasha volteo a verle y le sonrió para regresar a su trabajo… -Recuerda a lo que vinimos Kagome… debemos de regresar aunque sea con una grabación para la pagina web de la revista… - Kagome frunció el ceño recordándose a si misma que lo que decía Inuyasha era verdad… ella estaba ahí por su nuevo trabajo…

Inuyasha sonrió al ver la ultima cámara conectada… era bueno… ya podían grabar a esos estúpidos… y también tenían micrófonos por si lograban alguna cacofonía… suspiro regresando a sentarse al lado de Kagome en la cama… -Y bien…- Kagome le vio un poco incomoda… -Estas seguro de que debemos de leerlo grabando…- Inuyasha asintió… y la chica suspiro… abrió el diario e Inuyasha se acerco mas a ella para leer…

_10 de mayo de 1960_

_Hola diario… hoy es el día de las madres y la pase muy bien con mi mama… ya que puedo ver a Kotaro por completo la pasamos junto con el también… pero me siento un poco mal porque no podemos decirle nada de mi entrenamiento a mi papa… y eso me pone triste… pero Kotaro dice que es por el bien de el y el nuestro… para guardar el secreto de la existencia de los "ángeles en vida"…_

Kagome dejo de leer y volteo a ver a Inuyasha… el levanto su mirada y se fijo en ella… -Así que se supone que esto es secreto…- Inuyasha asintió… -Porque crees que estaban cuidando que nadie tocara o leyera este diario….- Kagome le vio confusa… -Pero esto tiraría a la iglesia abajo… eso debería de ser bueno para EL…- Inuyasha sonrió… -Y tu crees que no hay gente de EL en la iglesia???...-

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida… -pero que estas diciendo???...- Inuyasha se acerco un poco mas a la chica… -La verdad Kagome… en todos lados… están en todos lados…- Kagome bajo la mirada… le sorprendía haber podido vivir todo ese tiempo sin darse cuenta de las cosas que le rodeaban… -Oe… porque no buscas algo mas interesante??? Algo que ya hable de las cosas de verdad???...- Kagome asintió y comprendía… después de todo una niña de 7 años no le daría mucha profundidad a los temas anteriores…

Kagome se movió de nuevo cerca de las páginas que estaban en rojo… y descubrió que después de las páginas en rojo ya no comenzaba con un querido diario… sino…

_14 de enero de 2005_

_Kagome… ya se que cuando muera podre buscarte para pedirte que comiences tu entrenamiento… así que pienso resumir lo que dice el resto del diario… y si tienes problemas te guiare a esa parte del diario…_

-Ella ya sabia o al menos presentía que esto sucedería…- Kagome asintió… al parecer realmente le preocupaba que ese diario llegara a sus manos… realmente era algo importante y ella había tenido planeado tomarlo todo a la ligera… se sintió un poco culpable y siguió leyendo al ver a Inuyasha un poco mas interesado que ella en la lectura…

_En cuanto tengas este diario comenzaran a perseguirte Kagome… y si tu ángel aun te protege tendrá que hacerlo de una forma fuerte y te quedaras sola hija… así que debes de ser fuerte y apresurarte a aprender… si alguna vez viste una luz brillar mucho cerca de ti es que tu ángel te protegió y ya no esta contigo… así que ten mucho mas cuidado hija mía… seria bueno que buscaras una iglesia confiable para refugiarte durante tu entrenamiento…_

Kagome volteo a ver a Inuyasha y este le vio a ella… -Quizás seria una idea que nos quedáramos con le padre Myoga un tiempo…- Inuyasha movió la cabeza suavemente hacia los lados… -No nos dejaran quedarnos mas de un día o dos Kagome… yo ya no soy bienvenido en ese lugar…- Kagome se sorprendió… -Te echaron???…- Inuyasha movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados… -Yo te dije que había dejado la iglesia cierto???...-

Kagome asintió… e Inuyasha dejo de mirarla tratando de que comprendiera de que no deseaba hablar de eso… -Y porque la dejaste???...- Inuyasha suspiro… no había comprendido… -Yo estaba en el seminario… y me salí…- Kagome se sorprendió… no se imaginaba a Inuyasha como sacerdote… pensó un poco y tampoco se imagino a ella misma como una "ángel en vida" movió la cabeza suavemente hacia los lados y regreso su atención hacia Inuyasha…

-No tenias vocación???...- Inuyasha suspiro… -Eso creo…- la chica vio que no quería seguir hablando del tema y prefirió dejarlo para después… -Entonces hacia donde iremos???...- Inuyasha puso su mano sobre el diario… -No lo se… supongo que cada quien regresara a su casa… veremos si Myoga conoce algún lugar donde los demonios no puedan entrar y tu puedas estar tranquila para aprender…- Kagome puso su mano en la mejilla de Inuyasha suavemente y el se sonrojo a ver que la chica lo hacia verle…

-Vendrás conmigo cierto???...- Inuyasha retrocedió instintivamente y se alejo de su mirada volteándose un poco… -No lo se… no creo que sea conveniente…- Kagome puso su mano en le hombro del chico viendo que prácticamente le daba la espalda… Inuyasha sintió que su corazón latía mas rápido y no podía creer que la chica prácticamente le estuviera pidiendo que la acompañara… -Inuyasha…-

Inuyasha cerro los ojos mas fuertemente pero reunió fuerzas y volteo a ver a la chica al sentir que presionaba mas la mano sobre su hombro… cuando la vio sintió que se le partía el corazón… -Esto me asusta… no me siento capaz de hacerlo… no me dejes sola…- Inuyasha abrió mas sus ojos… no soportaba ver a una mujer llorar… su madre le enseño eso… y sinceramente era su mayor debilidad… suspiro y se acerco a la chica abrazándola suavemente entre sus brazos…

-No te preocupes entonces… no te dejare sola… después de todo te prometí que iba a protegerte cierto???...- Kagome se separo suavemente del chico y levanto su mirada sonrojada levemente… -si… gracias Inuyasha…- Inuyasha asintió y se sonrojo mas al sentir que la chica correspondía a su abrazo… y mejor decidió cerrar sus ojos y sentir los latidos del corazón de la muchacha… tan relajantes y cálidos…

'No te parece deliciosos ese cuerpo que estas abrazando???...'… Inuyasha soltó a Kagome de inmediato y volteo a ver hacia todos lados en la habitación… -Quien eres tu???...- se puso de pie frunciendo el seño y apretando sus puños… -Responde!!!...- Inuyasha miro hacia todos lados y se sintió frustrado… no percibía la presencia de nadie y esa no fue la vos de ELLA (Kagura)… gruño suavemente y se quito los lentes furioso… busco rápidamente en la habitación y no encontró a nadie… se coloco los lentes de nuevo y suspiro…

'Maldita sea… porque me moleste tanto???...' Inuyasha dejo que sus hombros cayeran un poco y se sintió derrotado… no sabia porque se había molestado tanto por la voz de ese sujeto… por el tono que uso??? O por le contenido de sus palabras???... o tal vez… porque en el fondo… sentía que lo que le había dicho era verdad… -Inuyasha???...- Kagome se acerco al chico al verlo derrotado sentado ahí sin hacer nada en la orilla d la cama…

-Que sucedió???...- Inuyasha levanto su rostro hasta alcanzar a ver a Kagome… estaba preocupada… y eso lo hacia sentirse feliz… que alguien se preocupara por el y tratara de entenderlo le hacia sentir feliz… nadie nunca había hecho eso por el… su madre jamás trato de comprenderlo… a pesar de todo… nunca trato de comprenderlo… le temía… su propia madre le tenia miedo aun siendo un humano…

Sonrió con tristeza… seguramente hubiera salido huyendo en cuanto ELLA (Kagura) le hubiera tocado y lo hubiera hecho comenzar a cambiar… -No es nada Kagome… pero…- Kagome se sentó al lado del chico mirándolo… Inuyasha volteo a verle sonriendo con tristeza… -gracias por preocuparte por mi…- Kagome vio al chico ponerse de pie y entrar en su habitación sin decir otra palabra…

Kagome suspiro… no comprendía en lo absoluto lo que había sucedido… suspiro y se sentó ahí tranquila en la cama decidida a seguir leyendo lo que su abuela trataba de decirle…

…_Bien… ese era un punto muy importante que tenia que aclarar… ahora quisiera seguir con las cosas con las que deberías de tener cuidado… y una de estas son los hombres…_

Kagome abrió los ojos… que indirecta mas directa… porque tenia que tener cuidado con los hombres???...

…_Escúchame Kagome… no diré que todos los hombres son seres malignos que quieren engañarte… pero la mayoría lo son… además… si estas enamorada durante tu entrenamiento podrían suceder dos cosas… o que tu entrenamiento sea mas rápido y efectivo por el deseo de proteger a esa personas o a varias personas que amas aunque no sea de la misma manera… o que sea todo un desastre y tu entrenamiento se desmorone porque no puedas mantenerlo como tu prioridad… debes de estar muy segura y determinada de lo que deseas hacer…_

Kagome sintió que su corazón latía mas rápido… como podría el amor ser algo malo y bueno a la vez… cerro los ojos tratando de interpretarlo… ahora que se daba cuenta nunca se había enamorado o había tenido un novio en serio… no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener que salir y desperdiciar el tiempo cuando podría estudiar… trabajar o entrenar en le gimnasio haciendo su cuerpo mas fuerte y manteniéndose delgada como a ella le gustaba estar a la vez que era saludable…

Ella no quería ser una anciana sin fuerzas y por eso no fumaba ni tomaba… su abuela siempre había sido muy fuerte y saludable y eso había sido porque caminaba o corría en sus años de juventud… y pues ella prefería los aeróbicos… y pues el kickboxing era un deporte muy pesado… pero era aeróbico y le gustaba que sus músculos tuvieran oxigeno…

Amor… bueno… nunca se había concentrado en querer mucho a sus padres y le era difícil quererlos ya que ellos nunca estaban en casa… así que a quienes quería era a Sota y a su abuela… pero a ambos los perdió casi al mismo tiempo… entonces… había decidido no aferrarse mucho a alguien y eso era lo que siempre había hecho… incluso a Sango… la quería… pero… sabia que su perdida no le lastimaría demasiado… porque… eso era lo que deseaba… no sufrir al perder a alguien porque no quería sufrir al hacerlo…

Nunca se había interesado en ayudar mucho a alguien o había querido estar mucho tiempo cerca de alguien… pero con Inuyasha era diferente… tal vez… porque el era diferente… -Pero no dejare que me importe…- porque… no deseaba sufrir al perder a alguien… de nuevo…

------

-Wow!!! Si que capturaron cosas interesantes…- Kouga estaba junto con Ayame viendo lo que habían filmado… y Kagome estaba un poco sonrojada ya que Kouga dijo eso porque vio que Inuyasha la abrazo y no porque se viera algo fuera de lo normal cerca de ellos… -Oye Kagome… te gusta Inuyasha???...- Kagome se sonrojo y dio un paso hacia atrás… -No!!! Claro que no!!!... el es mi compañero de trabajo… y me cae bien… pero… no… me gusta…- Ayame asintió y Kouga volteo a ver hacia la chica para decir que eso no parecía cuando le pidió que la acompañara pero descubrió a alguien cerca de la puerta…

-Oh no…- Inuyasha se dio la vuelta de regreso a su habitación… 'hubiera sido mejor quedarme en ese estúpido lugar…' -Que sucede Kouga???...- el chico volteo a ver a Ayame y a Kagome… -Es que Inuyasha se acaba de ir…- Kagome abrió mas los ojos y volteo a ver hacia la puerta… estaba entreabierta… 'oh no…' se puso de pie y salió de la habitación…

Cuando llego al cuarto de Inuyasha no vio nada… -Inuyasha???...- no estaba ahí… fue a su habitación y tampoco lo encontró… bajo a la sala… no estaba ahí… ni en el comedor… ni en la cocina… incluso bajo al sótano a buscarlo pero no lo encontró… 'A donde estará???...' suspiro y se regreso hacia donde estaban los chicos en el cuarto de Kouga… pero entonces al subir las gradas y ver al techo vio que había cables yendo hacia el ático…

Bajo las escaleras y subió con una lámpara… -Que vienes a hacer aquí???...- Kagome sonrió al ver al chico cerca de la ventana… -Quería saber en donde estabas… no te vi desde la mañana…- Inuyasha no volteo a verla… -Tal vez es porque estoy cansado de ver tu cara…- Kagome frunció el seño… -Oye!!! No me hables así…- Kagome vio que el chico no se inmuto así que se acerco y tomo los dos mechones mas cortos de cabello a los lados de su rostro… -Mírame cuando te estoy hablando!!!...-

-No te estoy mirando aunque hagas eso…- Kagome le miro mas enfadada… y llevo su mano izquierda hasta sus lentes pero el la detuvo… -Ni se te ocurra…- Kagome se sintió un poco sorprendida por el tono frio que uso con ella… el mismo tono que uso cuando la conoció… entonces soltó sus lentes pero el no soltó su mano… -Déjame entonces para que no te moleste mi cara…-

-Yo no dije que me molestara…- Kagome le observo… serio… se sintió una tonta sin poder saber que era lo que pensaba… sin poder ver sus ojos… -Dijiste que estabas cansado de ella…- Inuyasha halo su mano despacio y la hizo agacharse un poco hacia el que estaba sentado cerca de la ventana… -Tu misma lo dijiste… no te e visto en el resto del día… ahora puedo seguir viéndote sin cansarme…- Kagome le vio molesta…

-Pero que es lo que te pasa??? Estas loco!!! Hace un momento me echas de aquí y ahora me dices que…- Kagome abrió sus ojos de par en par… sus labios temblaron y dejo de respirar… los labios suaves y cálidos de Inuyasha estaban a punto de tocar los suyos… podía sentir su cálido respirar claramente sobre sus labios… pensó en retroceder pero el enredo su brazo desocupado en su cintura y la acerco un poco mas a el… Kagome no sabia que hacer… su corazón latía rápidamente y los labios del chico acababan de juntar un milímetro de los suyos con los de ella…

'Ella te desea también Inuyasha…' Inuyasha se rehusaba a creer lo que la voz encerrada en su cabeza le decía pero… al rozar levemente los labios de Kagome sin darle un beso aun pudo percibir una ráfaga de sentimientos en la chica… nerviosismo… indecisión… felicidad… y… deseo… abrió los ojos de par en par y estaba a punto de abalanzarse a devorar sus labios hambriento y decidido a no retroceder cuando…

-AHHHHHHHHH- Inuyasha se separo de la chica y Kagome se paro de golpe… una caja les había caído encima… comenzó a toser por el polvo que se había levantado en el lugar… y entonces una lámpara fue lanzada justo hacia Inuyasha… Inuyasha retrocedió y la esquivo pero justo detrás de esta venia otra que golpe justamente en su cara… -ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG-

-Inuyasha!!!...- Kagome no vio nada en la oscuridad… pero sabia que había alguien ahí… podía sentir su presencia…

**---Flash back---**

_En el primer paso urgente de tu entrenamiento lo primero que debes aprender es a sentir la presencia tanto de los ángeles como de los demonios… y aprender a identificar la diferencia para luego poder saber donde están y purificarles si son demonios… debes de concentrarte… debes de tomar respiraciones largas y repetir la oración de abajo… haz eso hasta que comiences a poder sentir la presencia de las personas vivas cerca de ti… cuando puedas diferenciar una persona de la otra es que podrás diferenciar si es un demonio o un ángel… y si estas en una casa y puedes saber si alguien esta en el baño y alguien mas en la habitación de al lado podas saber su ubicación… practica mucho Kagome y recuerda estar completamente concentrada…_

-Bien…- se había concentrado y había repetido esa oración toda la mañana y parte de la tarde… hasta que pudo sentir la presencia de Inuyasha… aunque no de una forma muy fuerte… y cuando Kouga y Ayame llegaron a penas y pudo sentir que aquella presencia aumentaba sin poder diferenciarles… 'Pero algo es algo cierto???...'

**---Fin flash back---**

-Que sucede aquí???...- Kagome volteo a ver a las gradas y vio a Kouga y a Ayame llegar hacia ellos con sus linternas en la mano… -No lo se… alguien nos lanzo una caja y dos lámparas…- todos voltearon a ver a Inuyasha y este estaba sentado y furioso sosteniendo su nariz que sangraba a mares… -Maldito!!! Me las vas a pagar cuando descubra quien eres…-

Kagome intento detenerlo… decirle algo… pero su voz no salió y la mano que intentaba alcanzarlo tembló… nunca ningún chico la había hecho sentir así… 'Dios santo si ni siquiera me beso…' Kagome miro hacia abajo y llevo su mano hasta sus labios… un roce… eso había sido todo... un roce… corto y rápido… pero cálido… muy cálido… y hasta ese momento recordó que cuando Inuyasha la abrazo… su cuerpo y… sus brazos… también eran muy… cálidos…

------

-Maldita sea!!!...- Inuyasha tiro lejos un par de zapatos y se lanzo a la cama… -Que sucede conmigo???...- gruño sosteniendo el pañuelo debajo de su nariz… en un principio se molesto con el culpable de lanzar esa caja… pero… ahora no podía con la rabia que sentía contra ese maldito que se mentía en su cabeza y le decía cosas… prácticamente le había lavado el cerebro para que la besara…

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! Soy un idiota…- 'ahora Kagome va a odiarme…' Inuyasha sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente al recordar la piel de su mano… al recordar su respirar suave y cortado golpear contra sus labios… y el roce… ese roce relámpago… nunca lo olvidaría… alguna vez se sintió así antes???... tal vez… suspiro y se quedo mirando le techo oscuro de su habitación… llevo despacio su mano desocupada hasta sus labios… eso había sido… mágico…

_**Domingo 20 de enero de 2008**_

**Muajajajajaja!!! Aquí lo voy a dejar xD… jijijijijijijijijijiji… weno weno ya había decidido que se iban a besar y que hasta iba a comenzar gran lemon… pero luego lo pensé bien… y mejor decidí que no se besaran jijijiji paciencia paciencia xd… muaajajajaja… el próximo cap viene mas interesante jijijiji ni yo misma puedo dejar este fic… una vez que empiezo a escribir me atrapa jijijijiji… weno weno espero que les haya gustado… gracias por leer!!! Sayito xd…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Ahí estaban todos de vuelta hacia el aeropuerto… Kagome estaba molesta al lado de Ayame… ella no sabia que en el ático también habían cámaras… o sea que en resumen Kouga y Ayame también sabían lo que había sucedido antes de que alguien que al parecer no estaba contento con el hecho de que Inuyasha estuviera cerca de ella les atacara… pero ellos creyeron que si se habían besado aunque no…

Pero ella no estaba molesto porque supieran o que Kouga hiciera uno que otro comentario incomodo… estaba molesta porque Inuyasha estaba insoportable… había estado de un humor negro desde ese entonces y parecía que su contacto le quemara… que su presciencia fuera como un calor o un frio insoportable y trataba de alejarse de ella… y como si sus palabras fueran veneno…

-idiota…- Inuyasha volteo a verle… -tonta…- ella simplemente decidió ignorarlo y volteo a ver hacia la ventana… ese Inuyasha era un estúpido… desde que actuó de esa manera no había si quiera vuelto a hablarle de una forma normal… solo le contestaba con frases lo mas cortas posibles y con algún tipo de insulto incluido… o con su forma sarcástica de hablar que acababa de descubrir… y ella que pensó que era un buen chico…

-Pero es un total idiota!!!...- Inuyasha se volteo… -Perdón señorita perfecta pero yo no soy tan perfecto como tu!!!...- Kagome se acerco a su cara –Al menos yo digo las cosas en la cara y no estoy loca!!!...- Inuyasha se vio mas enfadado… -Yo te digo las cosas en la cara tonta loca e histérica!!!...- Kagome le gruño y estaba a punto de responderle cuando Kouga intervino… -Oigan muchachos por favor… no se peleen mas…-

Ayame simplemente suspiro y Kagome regreso a mirar por la ventana mientras que Inuyasha hizo lo mismo y Kouga se llevo un mano a la frente y miro hacia el techo del taxi en el que iban… los últimos dos días en la casa de la abuela de Kagome habían sido una pesadilla con esos dos manteniendo el ambiente como un campo de batalla… y el que pensó que iban a ser miel andando después de ese beso… pero al parecer Inuyasha era demasiado infantil como para aceptar algo así…

Cuando se bajaron del taxi el conductor dio gracias a Dios y se marcho en busca de un poco de silencio para despegar tanto grito de su cabeza… Kouga estaba parado frente a la pareja junto con Ayame… parecían unos niños… con los brazos cruzados la mirada frustrada y dándole la espalda al otro… -Y bien… ustedes mencionaron antes que querían viajar a un lugar…- Inuyasha y Kagome voltearon a verle al mismo tiempo…

-Si….- Ambos se voltearon a ver molestos… -No me copies al hablar!!!...- ambos se vieron mas molestos…-deja de decir lo que yo digo!!!...- se acercaron mas…-Inepto!!!- Inuyasha le respondió… -Tonta!!!...- Kagome lo empujo e Inuyasha tomo su maleta… -Ya no voy a ningún lado contigo… - Kouga lo detuvo… -Oye cuando hablaste conmigo pareció ser algo realmente importante…-

-Ya no lo es…- Koga vio a Inuyasha molesto… -Ya inmaduro!!! Acaso fuiste así de infantil con tu esposa!!!???...- Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par asustado y retrocedió… Kagome les volteo a ver asustada… su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sintió que algo le dolió… Inuyasha simplemente bajo la mirada… -Esta bien… vamos… ustedes regresaran y nosotros iremos a Santigao…- Inuyasha y Kouga se alejaron de las chicas…

Kagome no pudo evitar levantar su mirada y acercarse a Ayame… -Ayame… Inuyasha… es divorciado???..- la chica movió suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados… -Es viudo…- Kagome abrió mas aun sus ojos… -Co… Como??? Porque no lo sabia???...- la chica puso una de sus manos en su hombro… -Nosotros no sabemos mucho sobre le chico… Kouga me dijo que el otro día que hablaron… le conto… ella murió antes de que se casaran por la iglesia… y pues… como después ya no pudo regresar a la iglesia y seguir con el seminario… no tuvo otra opción mas que trabajar… y termino trabajando con nosotros…-

-Debe de haber sido terrible para el pobre...- Ayame asintió…- iba a ser un cura… pero lo dejo por ella… aunque ella murió… dos días después de que arreglaran sus papeles para casarse por la iglesia… en cinco días iban a casarse… fue terrible para el pobre… me imagino que lo golpeo con fuerza…- Kagome bajo su mirada… no tenia idea… nunca pudo haber imaginado que Inuyasha… e hubiera salido de la iglesia por una chica… pero… como es que iba a ser un sacerdote??? Como es que iba a hacer eso y luego todo se vino abajo…

Todo fue por ella… por… amor…

…_o que sea todo un desastre y tu entrenamiento se desmorone porque no puedas mantenerlo como tu prioridad… debes de estar muy segura y determinada de lo que deseas hacer…_

Kagome simplemente cerro sus puños y miro el suelo algo decepcionada… creía que había sentido algo por Inuyasha… pero ahora ya no estaba segura… no estaba segura de casi nada… pero… tomo una decisión… y quiso prometerse… que iba a luchar con todas su fuerzas para poder convertirse en una "ángel en vida" para poder redimir el nombre de su madre y el de ella misma… para poder ayudar… y que no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera… ningún sentimiento ni nadie… nadie… ni su madre… nadie… ni siquiera… Inuyasha…

Después que Inuyasha y Kouga regresaron… todo fue silencio… Kouga y Ayame tomaron un avión y ellos otro… les toco sentarse a la par… y a Inuyasha le toco la ventana… pero no parecía muy cómodo… -Oe… Kagome… podemos cambiar de asiento???...- Kagome se sorprendió de que le hablara… ya no lo hacia ni molesto y feliz… lo hacia como cuando hablaron en el avión… sonrió suavemente y se puso de pie… así cambiaron… -Gracias…-

Kagome volteo a ver a Inuyasha un poco sorprendida… -No te gusta la ventana???…- Inuyasha movió suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados y luego se quedo mirando a Kagome… y ella lo miro a el… -Lo lamento…- ambos se quedaron callados… porque cuando hablaban decían lo mismo…???... luego suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se quedaron mirando… Kagome comenzó a reírse por lo bajo e Inuyasha la siguió hasta que rieron un poco mas fuerte…

-No te escuche reír antes…- Inuyasha vio a la chica…-No me rio muy a menudo…- Kagome asintió mas tranquila… al parecer las cosas entre ella e Inuyasha… iban a ponerse mejor… -Kagome… yo no quise ocultarlo… en verdad… es solo… que no me gusta hablar de eso…- Kagome asintió viendo al chico un poco mas contenta… -No me gusta hablar de eso pero… tengo que hacerlo… para que comprendas… y mas aun si vamos a hablar con Myoga de lo que esta sucediendo…-

Kagome le vio sorprendida… Inuyasha miro hacia los lados y luego bajo la mirada y llevo su mano hasta sus lentes quitándoselos despacio… Kagome abrió la boca y le miro con cuidado… aun tenia sus ojos cerrados pero estaba caí segura de que iba a abrirlos en un instante… y así lo hizo… dorados… sus ojos eran dorados… -Inuyasha… esta… bien???...- Inuyasha asintió…

-No siento la presencia de nadie aquí…- Kagome asintió confirmándolo… sus habilidades perceptivas habían mejorado… y no sentía nada extraño en el avión… -Gracias… por quitártelos por mi…- Inuyasha le sonrió con tristeza… -Quería hacerlo… para que veas… para que me veas como soy… cuando… cuando te cuente… porque… porque nunca me quito los lentes Kagome…- Kagome asintió… -Si lo hice en este momento… es porque no hay nadie aquí… y les sentiría si e acercan al avión a tiempo…- Kagome asintió… -Yo también estaré pendiente de sentirlos…-

Inuyasha le sonrió… -Ya puedes sentirlos cierto???...- la chica asintió… -En que estas concentrándote ahora???…-Kagome le miro a los ojos… -En tratar de escuchar la voz de Dios…- Inuyasha se sorprendió… -ya veo…y has escuchado algo???...- Kagome negó con la cabeza… -Aun no pero… mi abuela dice que toma mucho tiempo y que para mientras lo logro me concentre en otra cosa…- Inuyasha le vio curioso… -En que???...- Kagome le sonrió… -En ver a través del corazón de las personas…-

Inuyasha se sorprendió… -Y lo has logrado???…- Kagome bajo un poco la mirada… -Un poco…- Inuyasha suspiro… -Ya veo… … … Kagome… quieres… que te cuente sobre… mi esposa???...- Kagome le miro directamente a los ojos… era una pregunta… y no sabia que responder… trago lentamente y bajo su mirada pero Inuyasha llevo su mano hasta su rostro y la hizo mirarlo… -Kagome… es importante para mi saber si debo hacerlo o no…-

Kagome le vio indecisa… -Yo no lo se…- Inuyasha se acerco mas a ella… -Yo no quiero perturbarte… o que te desconcentres en tu entrenamiento… es lo que menos deseo pero… pero…- Inuyasha aparto su mirada de la de la chica un momento… y luego volteo a verla… -Pienso que es necesario que lo sepas… mas… mas aun si… si vamos a estar juntos…- Kagome abrió mas los ojos…

-ju… juntos???...- Inuyasha se sonrojo suavemente y quito su mano de la cálida mejilla de la chica… -Lo lamento… es que me olvide… me olvide de que yo… no te gusto… perdóname…- Kagome se acerco a el y tomo su cabello de nuevo… -Oye…- Inuyasha le vio nervioso… supo que se sonrojo al verla sonrojada… -Yo te gusto???...- Inuyasha se sintió acorralado… y trago lentamente…- si…- creyó que Kagome iba a alejarse pero no lo hizo… incluso cerro sus ojos… pero luego volvió a abrirlos y la vio sonriéndole… - a mi también me gustas…-

Inuyasha le sonrió a la chica y la abrazo suavemente… Kagome correspondió a su abrazo y sintió como el corazón de Inuyasha latía con fuerza en su pecho al igual que el de ella… luego de que se separaron le miro a los ojos… -Inuyasha… tu aun… la quieres???...- Inuyasha bajo su mirada… trago lentamente y hasta cerro sus ojos… 'Dile que no… que ella es la única…' Inuyasha gruño suavemente y levanto su mirada de nuevo… -Si… aun… aun la quiero…- Kagome bajo su mirada decepcionada… pero Inuyasha llevo su mano hasta su rostro y le hizo mirarlo de nuevo…

-Dame tiempo Kagome… yo la amaba… deje todo lo que conocía y me arriesgue a salir al mundo exterior por ella… pero… las cosas no salieron bien y…- Kagome puso su mano despacio sobre los labios del chico… -Inuyasha… no tienes que contarme nada si no lo deseas…- Inuyasha tomo su mano… -Quiero hacerlo Kagome… porque… porque…- Inuyasha bajo su mirada y suspiro… -Estas en peligro al estar a mi lado Kagome… yo dije que iba a protegerte… pero pienso que es mejor que después de ver a Myoga vayas a donde vayas… lo hagas sola…-

Kagome abrió mas sus ojos… y luego le vio seria… -Inuyasha… si lo que deseas al contarme esa historia es asustarme y apartarme de tu lado… estas muy equivocado si piensas lograrlo… - Inuyasha apretó un poco mas fuerte la mano de la chica… -Kagome… compréndeme… comprende como me siento… todos los que han estado cerca de mi han resultado lastimados… todos los que estaban cerca de mi padre fueron lastimados… y… yo no lo soportaría… no soportaría que algo malo te sucediera por mi culpa Kagome… no lo soportaría!!!...-

Kagome vio al chico sorprendida… y no supo que responder… -Kagome… se que no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos… pero… desde que te vi… desde que te acercaste sentía algo en ti… y por eso me dio miedo y trate de mantenerme lejos pero no puedo… no puedo alejarme aunque quiera… por eso debes de alejarte tu de mi…- Kagome le vio seria… -Ves… ese es tu problema!!! Quieres pasarte la vida entera solo!!! Luchando contra algo tan terrible… crees que podrás con ella tu solo???...-

-No…- Kagome se sorprendió… creyó que le diría que si… -No y justamente por eso no quiero arrastrarte en ello conmigo… no quiero hacerlo con nadie mas…- Kagome le vio con dolor… se notaba que Inuyasha había sufrido mucho… -Inuyasha…- Inuyasha la abrazo… -Kagome… yo… siento algo muy fuerte por ti… y no quiero que siga creciendo porque me da miedo…- Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida… -Inuyasha… eso… eso es lo que pienso que pasa conmigo…-

Inuyasha se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos… -Kagome… justo por eso… debemos de separarnos... yo no soportaría perderte…- Kagome bajo su mirada… ella… ella tampoco lo soportaría… tampoco podría… -Entonces… no creo que sea bueno que me cuentes nada Inuyasha…- Inuyasha asintió y se puso los lentes de nuevo… sonrió con tristeza… no sabia si era bueno o malo lo que había sucedido por quitarse los lentes pero la menos podía decir que no fue catastrófico… como la ultima vez…

------

Inuyasha y Kagome se bajaron del avión y fueron por su maleta en relativo silencio… iban calmados… pero era obvio que después de su conversación no tenían mucho mas que hablar… tomaron otro taxi e Inuyasha le dio las indicaciones del lugar a donde se dirigían al conductor… al llegar Kagome vio la iglesia alta y blanca… se sorprendió… vio sus ventanas con pasajes del rosario en las ventanas… se bajaron con sus maletas y se acercaron a la entrada…

Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver la puerta cerrada… -Esta cerrada… es curioso… se supone que la iglesia esta siempre abierta durante el día…- Kagome le vio un poco preocupada… -Ven Kagome… entremos por donde yo lo hice…- Kagome asintió y siguió al chico a un callejón a la izquierda de la iglesia… era un poco estrecho pero al final vio la ventana por donde Inuyasha lanzo su maleta… -Dame la tuya…- Kagome se la entrego y el chico la lanzo…

-Bien ahora vienes tu…- Kagome se sonrojo y le vio molesta… Inuyasha no comprendió hasta que noto que estaba llevando una falda y se sonrojo… -No me refería a eso…- Inuyasha se arrodillo y puso sus manos en el suelo… -Bien sube…- Kagome le vio dudosa… -Voy a ensuciar tu ropa…- Inuyasha suspiro… -Quita tus zapatos su quienes… yo los lanzare después…- Kagome asintió y se quito los zapatos… luego subió a la espalda de Inuyasha y comenzó a impulsarse para entrar en la ventana…

Se sonrojo al sentirlos músculos del chico debajo de sus pies… 'me gustaría sentirle con mis manos…' se sonrojo aun mas y se empujo con fuerza… tanta que casi cae de golpe sobre una banca pero logro estabilizarse y bajar normalmente… tomo sus zapatos cuando Inuyasha se los entrego y se los puso… Inuyasha entro y recogió sus maletas… -Vamos…- Kagome asintió y se puso de pie siguiéndoles…

Ambos se detuvieron sin mover un musculo al ver a tres personas frente a ellos y Kagome abrió sus mas ojos y su boca… -Sango!!!...- Inuyasha vio a Kagome sorprendida y la chica que estaba con Myoga y otro sujeto corrió hacia ella… -Kagome!!!... pero que haces aquí???...- las chicas se abrazaron y Kagome le vio curiosa… -Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti…- ambas se soltaron y dirigieron su mirada hacia los hombres detrás de ella… -Kagome el es mi novio… Miroku…-

Kagome vio al chico… y retrocedió… una aura oscura lo rodeaba… no se sentía nada bien…- ho… hola…- Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome por detrás…- esta bien…- Sango vio a Inuyasha extrañada… y Miroku retrocedió,… -AHHHHHHHHHHHHH otro demonio!!!...- Sango retrocedió al notar el color del cabello de Inuyasha… y de sus ojos… -Kagome!!! Aléjate de el!!!...- Kagome le sonrió a la chica… -esta bien Sango… el es mi amigo…-

Todos guardaron silencio cuando el anciano sacerdote se acerco a ellos… Inuyasha le vio serio… y le cura levanto su vista hacia el… y luego su mano… Inuyasha cerro los ojos después de sentir el golpe en su mejilla… -Dime… que haces con esta mujer…- Inuyasha no dijo nada… -Respóndeme Inuyasha… que haces con una sacerdotisa???...- Miroku y Sango se sorprendieron… -Sacerdotisa???...- Kagome les sonrió… -bueno yo no lo diría de esa manera…-

-La traje… porque se que puedes ayudarla a aprender…- Myoga le vio furioso e Inuyasha lo sabia aunque no levantaba su irada aun… -Bien… solamente estas con ella por eso???...- Inuyasha asintió… -Bien… yo tenia que hablar contigo…- Inuyasha levanto su mirada… -Porque??? Que sucede???...- Myoga le vio serio… -Se donde esta Inu no Taisho…- Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de par en par…-Do… Donde???...- Myoga suspiro… -En un manicomio…-

Kagome les vio sin comprender nada… -Inuyasha… quien es Inu no Taisho???...- Inuyasha le miro triste… -Mi… padre…- Kagome se sorprendió… y se pregunto que es lo que su padre podría estar haciendo… -También… se otra cosa…- Inuyasha vio al anciano mas atento…- esto va a sorprenderte mucho…- Inuyasha asintió viéndole fijamente… -Tienes un hermano mayor…- Inuyasha abrió la boca sin saber que decir…

-Co…Como??? Donde???...- Myoga suspiro… -Su nombre es Sesshomaru… y… descubrí algo… la enfermedad de tu padre… si la puedes llamar así… es hereditaria… porque Sesshomaru también la tiene…- Inuyasha le vio sorprendido… -Esta viviendo en una iglesia en un pueblo escondido… nada se interesa por ese lugar y esta a salvo… a el también lo buscaron… y lo toco un demonio… pero su transformación fue detenida justo a tiempo… un poco mas y lo hubieran hecho uno de ellos…-

-Pero… como???...- Myoga suspiro… -Sabes… a tu padre no lo transformaron porque la medicina que le dan les dificulta un poco su trabajo… y porque si no puede salir de donde esta… no les sirve de nada convertirlo en uno de ellos… pero tu y Sesshomaru si les serian muy útiles…-Inuyasha asintió… y se sentó en una banca… necesitaba respirar y asumir esa información… que le dijeran que tenia un hermano…

Y que también fuera afectado al poder ver el mundo que el nunca hubiera deseado… nunca y el también lo había padecido… el había visto lo que el… el podría comprenderlo… -Puedo… verlo???...- Myoga asintió… -seria bueno que fueras de hecho a vivir donde el lo hace… … …la iglesia… alguna parte de esta se a dado cuenta de lo que el demonio trata de hacer… puedes ir a ese lugar junto con este joven…-

Todos voltearon a ver a Miroku… y Sango lo abrazo… -Puedo ir con el???...- Myoga negó suavemente con la cabeza… -Si tienes miedo de que te busquen puedes quedarte aquí… pero no puedes ir donde ellos están…- Kagome se acerco a Inuyasha y puso una mano en su hombro… -Porque no podemos ir con ellos???...- Myoga le vio serio… -Debería de ser obvio señorita…-

-Kagome… Kagome Higurashi…- Kagome vio a Inuyasha sorprendida… y sintió que le dolía… tener que dejarlo ir… -Bien Srta. Higurashi… ustedes no pueden ir ahí simple y sencillamente porque ellos deben de estar lo mas alejados de las otras personas que puedan…- Kagome le vio con determinación… -Pero… si yo logro ser buena… si yo logro se una "ángel en vida" podre ayudarlo!!!... – Myoga le vio sorprendido e Inuyasha se puso de pie…

-No Kagome… no puedes venir conmigo…- Kagome le vio sorprendida… molesta… dolida… y decepcionada… -Porque??? Porque no???...- Inuyasha le volteo a ver molesto… -Porque no!!! Acaso no lo hablamos en el avión!!! No!!!...- Kagome se acerco a el… y lo tomo por el brazo… -No me importa lo que digas yo iré contigo!!!...- Inuyasha le vio molesto y trato de liberarse e su agarre pero no pudo…

-Déjame!!!...- Kagome le sujeto mas fuertemente… -No!!!...- Inuyasha le vio de frente… enfadado… -No vendrás conmigo mujer entiéndelo!!! No!!!...- Kagome le vio determinada y también molesta… -Te digo que iré!!! Y no me lo impedirás!!!...- Inuyasha se halo con fuerza de ella soltándose de su agarra le vio molesto… y le grito… -No quiero que vengas conmigo!!! Porque yo jamás… jamás dejare de amar a Kikyo!!!...-

Kagome se quedo mirándole sorprendida… y no pudo decir nada mas… las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos… y no vio mas que su cabello blanco alejándose… bajo su mirada y se dejo caer al suelo… -Esta bien Inuyasha Taisho… te olvidare… para siempre…-

_**Domingo 20 de enero de 2008**_

Muajajajajajaja soy malvada!!! Muy malvada… soy mala… muy muy mala… soy muy mala bien bien mala muy malvada… muajajajajaja… jijijijijijijijiji… weno weno espero seguir con el próximo cap xd… jijijijijiji… y para poder seguir porque pienso que no seria muy bueno publicarle todo de una vez… mejor dos capítulos por día o algo así llevando la seria adelantada por si tengo algún otro tipo de bloqueo -- como en mis otros fanfics… cosa que pasa muy frecuentemente… pero weno weno espero que les guste ijijijiji y pos que no me manden amenazas de muerte porque le fic sigue!!! Jijijijijijiji weno weno hoy si me voy xD… jijijijiji prometo seguir pronto xd… sayito… jijijijiji…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Hola!!! Weno weno aquí les trigo un flash back inmeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnso xD… jijijiji y pos un poco de lemon… no muy agradable para mi en lo personal al final xd… pero weno weno esto ya estaba escrito desde el primer capitulo y estaba guardado para ahí para cuando encontrara un lugar del fin en que ponerlo y pues… si lo hice xD… sayito!!!...**

-Inuyasha ten cuidado con eso…- Inuyasha asintió guardando las ostias en su lugar… -así esta bien padre Myoga???...- el anciano asintió e Inuyasha sonrió levemente… -Ve y prepárate porque tienes que reunirte con el grupo de jóvenes en una hora…- Inuyasha asintió y salió de la iglesia yendo a la casa que estaba detrás… -Que bueno… por fin podre hablar con los jóvenes… jejejeje…-

Inuyasha dejo su ropa ordenada y se puso ropa "normal" como el padre Myoga decía… así que se puso un jean y una camiseta blanca… Inuyasha se miro en el espejo y no le pareció tan extraño… se encargo de asegurarse de que no se vieran sus orejas puntiagudas con la ayuda de su cabello y tomo su biblia de la cama… -Creo que ya estoy listo…- Inuyasha sonrió e hizo una oración rápida antes de regresar a la iglesia para ver a los jóvenes que iban a llegar a su charla… estaba nervioso y ansioso a la vez pero le padre Myoga decía que si ya tenia 22 años estaba listo para algo así…

Inuyasha se sentó quieto mirando como iban llegando poco a poco… hasta que al final habían como 15 chicos y chicas frente a el… -Donde esta el padre Myoga???...- Inuyasha trago lentamente… -El quiere que yo este con ustedes ahora…- el chico le vio desconfiado… y una chica cerca de el levanto la mano… Inuyasha vio atento a la pelirroja… -Oye… de donde sacaste ese color de cabello??? Te dejan decolorártelo???...- Inuyasha sintió que los nervios aumentaban… pero trato de sonar lo mas normal posible… -Yo naci así…-

Otra chica se puso de pie y se acerco a el… Inuyasha vio nervioso a la chica de cabello negro liso y largo acercarse a el… -puedo tocarlo???...- Inuyasha le vio indeciso y supo que si le decía que no podía molestarse así que se lo permitió… asintió y la chica paso sus dedos atreves de el… y sonrió para después regresar a su asiento… otro chico le hablo… -Oye… como te llamas???...- Inuyasha suspiro… -Inuyasha Taisho…-

-Porque estas aquí???...- Inuyasha trato de pensar… -Porque estoy en el seminario… y aun me falta un año para convertirme en sacerdote…- todos hicieron un sonido de comprensión… y el se fijo en la única persona del grupo que no hizo ningún sonido… la chica de cabello largo y liso… 'Quien será???...' … -Oye… y no vas a hablarnos de nada???...- Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces… -Si… en esta ocasión podemos hablar…-

------

-Inuyasha…- Inuyasha se volteo despacio… Kikyo… de nuevo estaba siguiéndolo… -Que sucede señorita…- Kikyo le vio molesta… -Ya te dije que no me llames así…- Inuyasha suspiro… -Kikyo… debo de hacerlo… eres un miembro de la comunidad… debo de respetarte… además… eres una mujer… y…- Inuyasha se sonrojo… ya llevaba un mes con ellos y no se acostumbraba aun al hecho de que ella le escuchara mas atentamente que los demás… que siempre se quedara al menos media hora para hablar con el… y que siempre se acercara mas a el…

-Que??? Yo no voy a morderte o algo así…- Inuyasha vio que todos se habían ido y se habían quedado solos… y el pánico se apodero de el… -Kikyo será mejor que se vaya no es correcto…- Kikyo vio a su alrededor y sonrió… -Que no es correcto???... que estemos aquí hablando…- Inuyasha suspiro y retrocedió tres pasos…- no es correcto que te quedes a solas conmigo… debes de regresar a casa…-

-Inuyasha!!!... pero si tu sabes que en mi casa no me quieren…- Inuyasha suspiro… -Kikyo debería de tratar de llevarse mejor con sus padres…- Kikyo le vio molesta… -ya te dije!!! No me gusta que me trates como a una desconocida…- Inuyasha vio a la chica marcharse molesta… pero no podía hacer nada… así es como las cosas eran para el… si ni siquiera su madre había estado feliz con su "don-maldición" de ver lo que los demás no podían ver… era imposible que alguien le aceptara de la forma en que era…

------

-Inuyasha!!!- Inuyasha estaba atrapado… Kikyo estaba llorando desconsoladamente aferrándose a su cuerpo y el no sabia que hacer… suspiro y puso sus manos en sus hombros temeroso… -Tranquila Kikyo… todo estará bien…- Kikyo dio otro grito y sollozo con mas fuerza… -Mis padres me echaron de mi casa Inuyasha que hare???…- Inuyasha suspiro… no sabia que decirle… no sabia que hacer…

-Puede quedarse aquí… mientras yo hablo con sus padres…- Kikyo se separo del pecho de Inuyasha e Inuyasha volteo a ver al padre Myoga… Kikyo asintió… -muchas gracias…- Inuyasha vio a Myoga pidiéndole auxilio… y el anciano le sonrió con comprensión y le tendió la mano a Kikyo para que les acompañara al lugar a donde dormiría…

------

-Gracias Inuyasha… no se que hubiera hecho sin ti…- Inuyasha se sonrojo al lado de la chica sentados en las bancas de la iglesia… solos nuevamente… poniendo al chico con los nervios en el cielo… -El padre Myoga fue quien mas le ayudo debería de agradecerle a el…- Kikyo se acerco mas a el peligrosamente e Inuyasha trato de alejarse pero había llegado al final de la banca… -Inuyasha… ya le agradecí a el… ahora quiero agradecerte a ti… y no me llames de esa forma… ya te lo he dicho millones de veces… además… nos conocemos hace ocho meses… la gente que se conoce de tanto tiempo no se trata así…-

Inuyasha intento retroceder pero no pudo… y antes de que se diera cuenta Kikyo ya estaba besándolo… abrió sus ojos como platos sin saber que hacer… estaba ahí… quieto… sin mover un solo musculo… Kikyo comenzó a profundizar el beso y a enredar sus brazos alrededor de el… Inuyasha simplemente se tenso mas… y Kikyo se separo poco después… y le sonrió… Inuyasha le vio aun asustado sintiendo su saliva en sus labios… su calor… su sabor…

-Di algo…- Kikyo vio al chico sorprendido y aun con los labios entreabiertos… entonces volvió a acercarse a el y lo abrazo… -Te amo Inuyasha… te amo…- Inuyasha sintió un golpe de adrenalina en su cuerpo… y esta vez si cerro los ojos al sentir los labios de Kikyo nuevamente unidos a los suyos… Kikyo se aferro mas a su cuerpo e introdujo su lengua en su boca haciendo a Inuyasha estremecerse… pero no corresponder al beso… así que le correspondió el abrazo… sintiéndose incapaz de corresponder a su beso…

-Que esta sucediendo aquí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????...- Kikyo se separo de Inuyasha de golpe volteando a ver al padre Myoga frente a ellos… Inuyasha volteo a verle asustadísimo… sintiéndose… sucio… y manchado por el pecado… tanto que se puso a llorar… y Kikyo le vio asustada…

------

-Que es lo que tienes en la cabeza jovencita!!!... no sabes lo trastornado que esta ese joven y vienes tu y te lanzas sobre el acosándolo!!!...- Kikyo vio al hombre furioso con lagrimas en los ojos… -Pero padre yo lo amo!!! Lo amo en verdad!!!...- el hombre le grito furioso… -No!!! Tu no lo amas!!! Sientes deseo por el… lujuria y ese es un pecado!!!...- Kikyo le vio casi ofendida… -Eso no es cierto yo lo amo de verdad!!!...-

-Te casarías con el???...- Kikyo se detuvo en seco… -Si lo amas como dices… estarías dispuesta a casarte con el???...- Kikyo bajo su mirada y lo pensó un momento para volver a levantar su mirada viéndole decidida… -Si… si estoy dispuesta a casarme con el… quiero casarme con el!!!...- Myoga le vio sorprendida… -Ese seria un compromiso verdadero por la iglesia ante los ojos de Dios!!!... no debes de pensar en eso como la demás gente… no podrás divorciarte si las cosas no funcionan… no de Inuyasha…-

Kikyo asintió mirándole decidida… -Si quiero casarme con el y pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado… estar junto a el para siempre…- Myoga suspiro… -Si dices eso tienes que saber cosas sobre Inuyasha… cosas… que nadie sabes…- Kikyo le vio curiosa…

------

Myoga vio a la chica marcharse pensativa a su hogar… mientras el iba a buscar a Inuyasha en la capilla aun trastornado y rezando… -Inuyasha…- Inuyasha volteo a verle mortificado… -Perdón por decepcionarle padre Myoga… yo no pude evitarlo yo… yo…- el hombre se acerco despacio al chico y lo abrazo… -Esta bien hijo… tranquilo… Kikyo me lo conto todo… y yo le conté a ella todo también…-

Inuyasha se separo de Myoga y le vio sorprendido… no sabia si llorar… gritar… reír… o temer… temer mucho por la reacción de la chica… -Inuyasha… te casarías con Kikyo???...- Inuyasha le vio aun mas sorprendido retrocediendo… -Qu… que… que??? Co… co… como??? Yo???...- el anciano asintió… -Per… pe… pero… yo… yo soy…- Myoga cerro los ojos tranquilo… -Inuyasha… yo hable con Kikyo… ella dice… que esta noche lo pensara… todo… todo sobre tu pasado Inuyasha… ella lo sabe y mañana nos dirá si lo acepta o no…-

Inuyasha le vio asustado… y luego sonrió con tristeza… -No regresara… puedo estar tranquilo… - Myoga vio al chico y suspiro… -Yo la vi muy decidida Inuyasha… hoy en día ya no hay muchachas así… que aceptarían casarse de un momento para otro… dice que en verdad te ama…- Inuyasha le vio asustado… si ella lo decía de esa manera… y que si ella en verdad le amaba… sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor rapidez recordando también los besos que le dio…

Sus labios nunca nunca pudieron imaginar sentir algo así… Inuyasha trago lentamente recordando la mágica sensación… y suspiro… -Inuyasha… yo ahora quiero que TU me digas si quieres o no casarte con Kikyo… que es lo que tu corazón desea… porque si tu prefieres permanecer en este lugar… las cosas seguirán así como van y tu incluso en dos meses harás tus votos definitivos y todo será como siempre a sido… pero… si tu aceptas casarte con la muchacha… si tu aceptad eso Inuyasha… no podrás volver a aspirar a ser un sacerdote aquí o algo como parte de esta iglesia que no sea un laico nunca mas Inuyasha… nunca podrás volver a vivir aquí y deberás de salir al mundo a enfrentarlo tal y como es… a enfrentar todos eso demonios y toda esa maldad de la cual huiste…-

Inuyasha respiro tratando de calmarse… era verdad… si el decidía irse de ese lugar jamás podría regresar… sin importar que sucediera porque si se casaba… rompería sus votos… Inuyasha levanto su mirada hacia Myoga… -En verdad no podría regresar???...- Myoga suspiro… -No aquí Inuyasha… si puedes convertirte en un sacerdote habiendo estado con una mujer… si puedes ser un sacerdote aun teniendo hijos… pero no puedes hacerlo al estar divorciado… y menos casado…- Inuyasha asintió… y Myoga siguió… -Y si fueras a ser viudo… así si podrías regresar pero… pero no aquí Inuyasha… todas las probabilidades que dije… podrías regresar a una iglesia pero no a esta… y no creo que a la que puedas regresar… este libre de demonios así que seria lo mismo…-

Inuyasha miro el suelo… si… el mismo sabia eso… sabia que si podía regresar pero no a ese lugar… no al que consideraba su hogar y parte de su vida… pero… Kikyo era así de importante??? Podría arriesgar todo eso para estar al lado de Kikyo???...

------

-wow… en verdad son reales…- Inuyasha tomo las manos de Kikyo para quitarles de sus orejas… -si Kikyo… son reales… todo lo que Myoga te dijo es real… los demonios haya afuera… todo… todo sobre mi…- Kikyo simplemente le sonrió y le abrazo… -No me importa Inuyasha… yo te amo… y quiero casarme contigo…- Inuyasha trago lentamente…

Kikyo sintió como los latidos del corazón de Inuyasha aumentaron su velocidad después de que le dijo que lo amaba y sonrío aferrándose a el con mas fuerza… -Kikyo… si yo… me caso contigo… ya no podre regresar aquí nunca mas…- Kikyo levanto su rostro de su pecho y volteo a verlo… -dejaría todo mi mundo… mi hogar… mi seguridad y lo que conozco…- Kikyo le vio sintiendo que iba a llorar…

Inuyasha pudo notar que Kikyo iba a llorar así que la abrazo con fuerza… -Kikyo… yo… también te quiero… yo… siempre lo sentí… pero… pero nunca lo acepte… Kikyo… en verdad quieres casarte conmigo???...- Kikyo le sonrío… -Claro que si Inuyasha… nunca e estado mas segura de algo en mi vida…- Inuyasha le vio con cariño y la abrazo con fuerza… -Entonces iremos a arreglar la parte legal ahora… y mañana… el padre Myoga nos casara ante los ojos de Dios y recibiremos su bendición…- Kikyo asintió feliz y sonriente…

------

Ahí estaba en su habitación… la que Kikyo había dicho iba a ser la de los niños y la de ellos seria la que ella tenia en ese momento… suspiro… todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido y bien como para ser verdad… esperaba que siguiera así ya que salirse del seminario por una mujer era lo peor que se consideraba que se podía hacer… pero el padre Myoga no se enojo con el y le apoyo… siempre le había querido como a un padre ya que a su verdadero padre no lo recordaba…

Se sentó de golpe al ver que la puerta de la habitación estaba abriéndose… tomo la cruz que llevaba en el pecho y estaba listo para comenzar a sacar de ahí a esos odiosos demonios cuando vio una mano pequeña abriendo la puerta… se asusto ya que se suponía que con los lentes no tenia que poder verlos… pero entonces la puerta se abrió mas y a quien descubrió detrás de esta fue a Kikyo…

Suspiro y le sonrió a la muchacha que cerro la puerta detrás de ella y brinco en su cama abrazándolo… -Que pasa???...- la chica se aferro a el con mas fuerza… poniéndolo nervioso… -Nada… no podía dormir…- Inuyasha suspiro… -Bien… duérmete tranquila yo te llevare a tu habitación en cuanto te duermas…-

La chica suspiro con su rostro contra su pecho y llevo una de sus manos a este pasándola suavemente por el… Inuyasha trago lentamente y se recostó en la cama esperando a que la chica se durmiera cuando se levanto despacio… -Inuyasha… ya nos casamos…- Inuyasha abrió mas los ojos y trato de retroceder… se imaginaba a todo a lo que venia eso…

**-**No… aun no hemos recibido la bendición del padre…- Inuyasha trago lentamente viendo a Kikyo fruncir un poco el ceño… -Pero eso va a ser a mañana… para toda la sociedad ya nos casamos…- Inuyasha se asusto y su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápidamente… -Pero aun no ante los ojos de Dios Kikyo…-

**-**Pero tu me amas cierto???...- Inuyasha vio a la chica hasta un poco ofendido… -Claro que si!!!…- 'lo e dejado todo por ti…' si… podía decir que la amaba… hacia que su corazón latiera mas rápido y lo había hecho sentir en el cielo al besarlo… si… tenia que ser amor cierto??? El realmente la amaba???...

**-**Entonces porque no me lo demuestras???...-Inuyasha vio a la chica interrogante -Como quieres que haga eso???...- Kikyo sonrió y se inclino sobre el chico para besarlo… Inuyasha correspondió a su beso nervioso a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos y habían hablado Kikyo estaba ahí frente a el pidiéndole algo que aun no podían hacer… además… no sentía muy buenas cosas en esa casa y no se sentiría bien haciendo algo similar rodeado de malos espíritus… a parte de que no sabia absolutamente nada sobre eso…

Sin darse cuenta las manos de la chica ya se habían adentrado en su camiseta y pasaban por su abdomen subiéndola al mismo tiempo… Inuyasha empezó a sentirse mas nervioso… el no podía hacer eso… no antes de casarse!!! no era correcto!!!...-Ki… Kikyo… por… favor… espera…- Inuyasha sentía los dedos de la chica erizar su piel… algo… completamente nuevo para el…

**-**Shhh… estas muy tenso Inuyasha…- Inuyasha se tenso aun mas al sentir que la chica presionaba mas sus manos enterrándolas en su carne… -Kikyo…-Inuyasha trato de detenerla pero para cuando se dio cuenta la camisa ya había salido de su pecho y acababa de pasar sobre su cabeza… Inuyasha trago lentamente al ver a Kikyo viéndole fijamente…

**-**Nunca te había visto sin camisa…- Inuyasha se sonrojo furiosamente la ver a la chica mirarle de una forma fija y extraña… -Eso es porque no nos hemos casado…- Inuyasha estaba ahora mas nervioso… Kikyo parecía seguir con esto y el no quería…-Inuyasha… dijiste que me amabas e ibas a demostrármelo…-

**-**Si… y… y… yo… yo… pregunte que… que tenia que hacer…- Inuyasha se abrazo a si mismo apenado… Kikyo no le veía de la forma mas correcta y eso le asustaba… estaba seguro de que no estaba listo para algo así… además el remordimiento iba a matarlo si llegaba a acceder a algo con ella… si llegaba a acceder a algo… carnal???... -Inuyasha… quítate los lentes… quiero ver sus facciones durante esto…-

**-**No Kikyo…- bien ahora a parte de estar muy nervioso se estaba poniendo serio… Kikyo le vio fijamente y sin avisar se quito la camisa logrando que Inuyasha se sonrojara como un tomate y cerrara los ojos abrumado… -Ki… ki… Kikyo!!!...- la chica se acero mas a el… -Mírame Inuyasha…- Inuyasha movió la cabeza hacia los lados y sintió como Kikyo le quito los lentes de sorpresa… automáticamente apretó mas sus ojos juntos… no quería ver… no quería ver… trato de levantarse de la cama pero Kikyo se sentó sobre el sorprendiéndolo…

**-**Kikyo!!! No… porque lo hiciste???... no me tortures por favor devuélvemelos…- Kikyo sonrío levemente… Inuyasha le suplicaba… y… eso… la excitaba… -No… no quiero que en nuestra primera vez tengas puestas esas cosas…- Inuyasha trago lentamente… -Primera vez???...- de algo nuevo??? Algo nuevo así como ese beso… no señor el no estaba listo para algo así de intenso…-Si…-

**-**Primera vez de que???...- Kikyo sonrió y se hizo un poco mas hacia atrás quedando a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Inuyasha… Inuyasha suspiro y quiso ver… pero su piel se erizo de inmediato por una corriente fría… y definitivamente supo que ahí no estaban ellos solos… oh no… y el no iba a abrir los ojos… -Kikyo… po… po… por favor… devuélveme los…-

Sus palabras se cortaron cuando Kikyo le quito de una vez su pantalón de dormir y su ropa interior… Inuyasha trato de huir pero antes de que se diera cuenta Kikyo ya tenían sus manos donde ni siquiera el las había puesto… -Ahhhh Kikyo!!!...- no pudo evitar gritar… eso era algo MUY intenso… ahora si estaba REALMENTE MUY nervioso… -Ahora si vas a abrir los ojos???…- Inuyasha gimió al sentir que la mano de la chica se movía un poco… haciendo que esa parte prohibida de su anatomía se endureciera…-no…-

Inuyasha tembló debajo de la chica y la halo hacia el acostándola sobre su cuerpo tembloroso… asegurándose de que no le hiciera nada mas pero sus pechos terminaron aplastándose contra su torso haciendo que de todas formas los efectos hicieran temblar mas su cuerpo…-Kikyo… no… no podemos…- ella sonrío escuchando la voz quebrada de Inuyasha… -Si… si podemos…- Kikyo se movió sobre el cuerpo tembloroso del chico haciendo que temblara mas… -no… no… no…- Kikyo sonrío… sus gemidos y sus suplicas… solamente… la calentaban mas…

_**Lunes 21 de enero de 2008**_

**Jijijijiji weno weno tomamos un gran flash back de parte de Inuyasha… jijijijiji… y pos aquí vino la historia perdida de Inuyasha jijijijijiji y pero weno weno una esperita para tener estos caps… no es que valga la pena porque es con la zorra violadora de Kikyo que quiere pervertir al pobre Inuyasha… pero weno weno ya veremos que pasa después xD… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**-**Porque tiemblas Inuyasha???...- Inuyasha trago lentamente y apretó su rostro contra su hombro y cuello… no quería abrir los ojos para nada… no quería nada… en lo absoluto nada… solamente quería hacer las cosas de la forma correcta… además no estaba listo… para nada…-Yo… no puedo Kikyo… yo…- Kikyo se levanto un poco y lo beso suavemente… se sorprendió al sentir los labios del chico temblar como su cuerpo también lo hacia… Inuyasha suspiro y sintió como los labios de la chica lo dejaban…

**-**Inuyasha… desde cuando estabas en la iglesia???…- Inuyasha trago lentamente tratando de encontrar su voz… -Desde niño…- Kikyo sonrió… era un chico virgen inocente y puro… y ella iba a pervertirlo… eso le gustaba… -Inuyasha… nunca habías besado a una mujer antes de mi???...- Inuyasha respiraba agitadamente y eso le gustaba mas y mas cada vez… -No…-

Kikyo volvió a besarlo y se abrazo al chico… le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha…-No te preocupes… todo va a salir bien…- Inuyasha tembló por su toque sintiendo que iba a colapsar… no estaba listo para eso… no quería… no…

**-**Aun no por favor Kikyo… que tiene de diferencia un día mas???...- Kikyo sonrío al escuchar nuevamente su suplica… amaba esto… -Pero yo te necesito ahora!!!...-Kikyo vio al chico debajo de ella… al parecer no iba a abrir los ojos por mas que se lo pidiera y eso la decepcionó… no iba a conseguir lo que llego a buscar… suspiro y se alejo del chico… se sentó a la orilla de la cama y comenzó a buscar sus sandalias…

**-**Kikyo???...- Inuyasha se sintió inseguro y nervioso al sentir que la chica se iba… -Ya entendí… tu no me quieres… me vas a dejar sola… yo te obligue a casarte tu no lo deseabas…- Inuyasha se sintió culpable y se envolvió con su frazada… no quería que se fuera en el fondo y lo sabia pero el tenia que mantenerse firme… no quería fallarle a nadie… ni a el mismo… pero un pequeño sollozo que estaba seguro era de Kikyo le rompió el corazón y se sentó buscando a la chica… Kikyo se sorprendió un poco al sentir la mano de Inuyasha cerca de su trasero… pero para cuando iba a peguntar el chico ya la había abrazando por detrás…

**-**Kikyo… por favor no digas esas cosas… yo… te amo…- Inuyasha suspiro esperando que comprendiera… -Pero tu no quieres hacerlo conmigo… no te gusto…- Inuyasha suspiro… -Si me gustas…- Kikyo volteo a ver al chico viendo que aun tenia sus ojos cerrados pero que la expresión en su rostro era bastante serena…-Pero me asusta…-

-No tiene porque asustarte es algo normal…- Inuyasha suspiro de nuevo aun temblando al abrazar a la chica por los nervios… -Comprende que a mi toda la vida me dijeron lo contrario…-Kikyo suspiro y paso sus brazos sobre los de Inuyasha… realmente lo quería… hasta podría decirse que lo amaba… porque Inuyasha era diferente… era diferente de todos los demás hombres que había conocido en toda su vida… y por eso era especial… además ella quería que fuera suyo para lo que venia después… seria un hermoso juntos por siempre…

Inuyasha trago lentamente y dio un pequeño beso en el hombro de Kikyo… le dolía… y sabia que iba a ser duro enfrentarse a la realidad después de eso pero si eso era lo que ella quería y realmente lo necesitaba iba a dárselo… después de todo… iban a casarse al día siguiente cierto???...

Kikyo suspiro haciéndose hacia atrás junto con Inuyasha… terminando recostados y abrazados… Inuyasha suspiro de nuevo y tiro hacia el suelo su pantalón medio enrollado aun en sus piernas… sintiéndose expuesto y mas apenado… porque el no iba poder ver a Kikyo… pero Kikyo si iba a verlo a el…-Acuéstate sobre mi Inuyasha…-

Inuyasha trago lentamente obedeciendo y tratando de no tener contacto con su cuerpo… Kikyo enrollo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura haciendo que la rapidez los latidos de su corazón aumentaran mucho mas… mientras que sintió las manos de Kikyo en su rostro…-Inuyasha… realmente quiero ver tus ojos cuando entres…-

'entrar a donde???...' Inuyasha apretó mas sus ojos negándose a abrirlos… no… no podía… no iba a ser capaz de eso… no… -Por favor Inuyasha… por favor… quiero ver tu expresión…- Kikyo le miro suplicante… ansiaba ver la expresión de su rostro al descubrir… el placer…-no… Kikyo…-

**-**No va a pasar nada en verdad…- Inuyasha comenzó a abrir los ojos siendo inundado por el pánico… pero finalmente logro ver a Kikyo debajo de el… con mucha mas claridad… se sintió aliviado el no ver nadie mas ahí… sonrió suavemente y Kikyo le atrajo hacia ella con sus piernas haciendo que el sintiera su muslo… su respiración se corto cuando ella lo acerco mas a ese lugar prohibido entre sus piernas… cerro los ojos y Kikyo puso su mano en su rostro como señal para abriera los ojos y el obedeció…

Pero entonces todo acabo… vio a aquella mujer… a la que había asesinado a su madre… debajo de el… entre su cuerpo y el de Kikyo… abrió los ojos a mas no poder viendo a la tipa sonriendo… hasta que lo empujo… y araño su rostro mientras venia cayendo de la cama… terminando dolorosamente sobre el suelo… entonces ella le comenzó a gritar… ella y varios mas… se tapo los oídos y apretó sus ojos juntos comenzando a gritar oraciones en latín para que se fueran…

Kikyo se puso de pie y trato de tocarlo pero el la ignoro y siguió gritando… hecho un bola junto a la pared… se sintió decepcionada… y entonces se molesto… era un miedoso debería de enfrentarlo todo por ella… y aun con lo que hacían… si ella era algo que no quería enfrentar no iba a volver a obligarlo… molesta se vistió y salió de la habitación…

Inuyasha se mantuvo en el lugar sin moverse hasta que recordó que había un teléfono en la mesa de noche junto a la cama… así que se arrastro prácticamente sin dejar de repetir nada de lo que le había enseñado el padre Myoga hasta que por fin llego al teléfono y le llamo desesperado…-Alo…-

**-**Padre… rescáteme… están aquí… no me dejan en paz… y Kikyo… me quito los lentes… no se donde están… ayúdeme…- Inuyasha no pudo soportarlo y se puso a llorar… el padre se asusto… ese chico era prácticamente como su hijo!!! Definitivamente iba a ir… le dijo que iría en seguida y se levanto buscando a uno de los que le ayudaban con la limpieza para que lo llevara hasta la casa de la chica…

Para cuando entro y subió a las habitaciones… abrió las puertas de los cuartos sin encontrar a nadie hasta que llego a la habitación donde estaba Inuyasha… habían papeles y cosas volando por todo el cuarto… el jardinero que fue quien lo llevo se asusto… el supo que lo mejor era sacar de ahí a Inuyasha… así que fue a su lado y quito una de sus manos hablándole un poco alto… Inuyasha simplemente lo abrazo… el jardinero encendió las luces de la habitación y aun así nada se detuvo en el lugar…

-Los lentes… busca sus lentes…- El chico asintió y los encontró tirados cerca de la cama se los dio al padre y el se los puso a Inuyasha… Inuyasha le vio entonces con los ojos aun llenos de lagrimas… ese trauma no iba sacárselo nunca… nunca…-Vístete para que nos vayamos hijo…-Inuyasha asintió… -

------

-Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Inuyasha!!!...- Inuyasha abrió los ojos de golpe… 'donde???...' Miroku estaba junto a el… -Ya llegamos…- Inuyasha asintió… trato de despejar esos recuerdos de su mente… no sabia… no sabia porque había recordado algo así después de todo ese tiempo… se bajo del taxi junto con Miroku y tomo su maleta caminando despacio siguiendo al chico mudo que vivía con Sesshomaru en ese lugar… Kagome… cerro los ojos con fuerzas sintiendo… sintiéndose fatal…

Su rostro… lleno de lagrimas… su voz quebrada… y aquel inmenso dolor en su corazón… amaba a Kagome… y lo sabia… se había enamorado de ella… pero no quería aceptarlo… el había querido a Kikyo… si… pero le había confundido con amor… le había dicho que le amaba por no conocer lo que era el amor… el amor… lo había descubierto con Kagome… cuando Kikyo le dio su primer beso… le dejo desconcertado… asustado…

Pero cuando sus labios y los de Kagome tuvieron aquel roce… aquel suave y cálido roce… lo había dejado con el corazón acelerado y los labios mas sensibles de lo normal… pensando en ella y sintiéndose en el cielo solo de recordar aquel pausado momento… al igual que al abrazarla… se había sentido feliz y lleno… cuando abrazaba a Kikyo… solamente sentía… compromiso… y tal vez cariño en una que otra ocasión…

-Kagome…- Miroku vio a Inuyasha… al parecer si estaba enamorado de la amiga de su Sango… pero le había gritado para que no le siguiera… si Kagome era como su Sango… era seguro que era lo único que podía hacer… con esas mujeres obstinadas y testarudas no se podía hacer mucho… -Tranquilo amigo… la cosas estarán bien… ya veras… ella estará bien…-

Inuyasha asintió con dolor y siguió caminando hasta que entraron a la gran casa… el chico mudo abrió la puerta y les guio a través del lugar… finalmente llegaron a un largo pasillo con habitaciones a los lados… les indicaron cual era su cuarto e Inuyasha entro… era bastante pequeño pero suficiente para el… dejo su maleta y salió de nuevo viendo al chico esperándoles… Miroku salió también y el chico siguió caminando a través de la casa…

-Sabes donde esta… Sesshomaru???...- el chico sonrió y finalmente los llevo hacia un salón iluminado con vidrios por todos lados… y ahí le vio… al chico de cabello blanco… vestido también de blanco y al parecer hablando con una… iguana???... Sesshomaru volteo a verles y se puso de pie despacio… -Tu debes ser… Inuyasha cierto???...- Inuyasha asintió… -Y tu Sesshomaru…-

Ambos se miraron un momento… Inuyasha no sabia que decir… había pensado… que tal vez seria un saludo mas… cordial???... el hombre volvió a tomar asiento mirando la lagartija y Miroku se sentó frente a el e Inuyasha a su lado… -Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí Sesshomaru???...- Sesshomaru cerro los ojos y suspiro… -Tres años…- Inuyasha le vio casi asustado… el no podía quedarse ahí tres años encerrado…

-Es tan pacifico sabes… muy relajante…- Inuyasha miro hacia los lados… ese lugar parecía un invernadero… con plantas en todos lados recibiendo la luz del sol por la trasparencia del vidrio al igual que ellos… -Y Sesshomaru… cuando comenzó???...- Sesshomaru le vio serio… Inuyasha vio que por pura casualidad sus ojos también eran dorados… su cabello también blanco y sus orejas puntiagudas como habían sido las de el… pero que unos tatuajes morados adornaban su cara y por lo visto sus manos… que también estaban equipadas con garras…

-Hace… poco mas de tres años…- Inuyasha le vio interrogante y Sesshomaru suspiro sabiendo que el chico esperaba una historia…-Bien… estaba lloviendo… y venia fumando de regreso de un mini supermercado cerca de mi casa… nunca me molesto la lluvia así que venia tranquilo por la calle esperando feliz una ducha caliente a llegar a mi casa… cuando vi a una niña corriendo… y a un mounstro rojo corriendo detrás de ella…-

Sesshomaru suspiro…-Deje mis compras tiradas en la calle y corrí hasta la chica… la abrace y fui lanzado lejos… entonces cuando voltee a ver quien era el que me había atacado vi a un gran mounstro… que ahora se que era un demonio… rojo… y con los ojos amarillo… brillantes… intento atacarnos de nuevo y le esquive con la niña entre mis brazos… la deje y me puse de pie haciéndola frente… le dije que se fuera y volvió a atacarme entonces le lance una patada y lo golpee… el demonio retrocedió y simplemente se dio la vuelta marchándose tranquilo…-

-Después de eso me lleve a la niña a mi casa… le cure algunas heridas y le ofrecí la ducha… ella al principio no hablaba… pero luego lo hizo… nunca quiso salirse de mi apartamento y yo no estaba molesto con su presencia… hasta que en luna nueva… fui llevado a ese horroroso lugar con demonios… y todo eso… tu debes de saberlo…- Inuyasha asintió…- cuando mi cabello… mis ojos y mis orejas eran así… comencé a escuchar una vos en mi cabeza… y…-

Miroku e Inuyasha veían atentos la expresión… mortificada del chico???... Sesshomaru suspiro… - Quise tomar a Rin…- Inuyasha se hizo hacia atrás asustado… -A… A… a la niña???!!!...- Sesshomaru asintió… -Si solamente una niña… tiene 15 años ahora…- Inuyasha le vio como a un mounstro… y Sesshomaru simplemente se sintió peor… -No hice nada… no me veas así… pude detenerme… y pues… busque ayuda… y encontré a Myoga… y… aquí estoy…-

-Y la niña???...- Sesshomaru vio a Miroku curioso y Miroku el sonrío tendiéndole la mano… -Miroku Himura… - Sesshomaru tomo la mano del chico… -Sesshomaru Taisho… y pues… Rin se quedo con Myoga…- Inuyasha bajo la mirada… entonces la niña estaba con Kagome y con Sango… suspiro… y se puso de pie caminando cerca de la ventana… quisiera saber… como estaría yéndole a Kagome con Myoga… pero su amiga estaba con ella… así que debería de estar bien…

------

-Jajajaja… en serio…- Sesshomaru sonrió… -si… fue muy divertido…- Inuyasha vio a Miroku y Sesshomaru muy animados jugando cartas así que se acerco para ver de que estaban hablando… -Oe… de que están hablando???…- Miroku le sonrió con malicia… -De las mamacitas que Sesshomaru a llevado a su casa!!! Si supieras que…- antes de que el chico terminara Inuyasha ya se había puesto de pie y se había dado la vuelta marchándose del lugar…

-Que le pasa???...- Miroku vio a Inuyasha extrañado…-Bueno… Myoga dice que esta traumado con las mujeres…- Miroku le vio aun mas desconcertado… -como que traumado con las mujeres???... que hombre puede traumarse con algo tan hermoso…- Sesshomaru suspiro… 'yo…' –Inuyasha casi fue un sacerdote… y lo dejo por casarse con una mujer pero… ella quería adelantar la luna de miel por decirlo así e Inuyasha no pudo… así que ella se enfado e Inuyasha se tuvo que regresar con Myoga… al día siguiente ella murió…-

Miroku abrió los ojos asustado… bueno… si era pasable que se traumara con las mujeres… -Oe pero yo lo vi llegar a Santigao con una muchacha muy bonita…- Sesshomaru le vio extrañado… -En serio??? Myoga me dijo que el no se acercaba a las mujeres después de lo que paso…- ambos se miraron preguntándose acerca de lo que Inuyasha pensaba… pero la final se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con su platica y juego…

------

-Sesshomaru… donde esta tu madre???...- Sesshomaru bajo la mirada… Inuyasha lo noto y suspiro… -La mía murió cuando era muy pequeño… la mato un demonio…- Sesshomaru se sorprendió y volteo a verlo rápidamente… -En serio??? A mi madre también la mato un demonio!!!...- ambos se vieron extrañados… era una coincidencia extraña…

-Que paso contigo después de eso Inuyasha???...- Inuyasha suspiro… -fui llevado a un internado… y luego me escape de ahí porque algunos hombres del gobierno querían experimentar conmigo… por... la maldición… y pues una noche de luna nueva me escondí en una iglesia… y pues me dormí… y al despertar ahí estaba Myoga… me quede a vivir ahí… y luego… entre al seminario…-

Sesshomaru asintió… -Que suerte tuviste Inuyasha…- Inuyasha le vio confundido suerte??? Le llamaba suerte???... bueno… después de haber entrado a la iglesia si le podía llamar suerte… -Que paso contigo Sesshomaru???...- el chico bajo la mirada… -me vendí…- Inuyasha le vio confuso… -A un circo??? A un programa de fantasmas???...- Sesshomaru sonrió con tristeza moviendo la cabeza suavemente hacia los lados…

-A las mujeres…- Inuyasha se alejo un poco del chico… -Ya vas de nuevo con eso???...- Sesshomaru le vio serio… e Inuyasha comprendió… que era algo serio de echo…- No es que me guste Inuyasha… en verdad… no fue algo agradable…- Inuyasha le vio serio… comprendiendo un poco… -Pero acaso… mi padre no te dejo dinero???...- Sesshomaru asintió… -Lo hizo… pero dejo congelado el dinero de mi universidad… tuve que buscar a alguien que me ayudara a vender mi casa para comprar una mas pequeña…-

Inuyasha le vio sintiéndose mal… era difícil enfrentarse al mundo exterior… por eso siempre había preferido la seguridad de la iglesia… -Luego mis ahorros fueron acabándose rápido… tenia que comprar todas las cosas para la casa… tenia que ir caminando a la escuela y levantarme muy temprano yo solo… y además tenia que pagar mas por la calefacción en invierno… pase así dos años hasta que le dinero comenzó a agotarse… y busque trabajar…-

Sesshomaru suspiro… -No era el trabajo mas pesado del mundo pero era algo considerable para mi… y además tenia que seguir estudiando… y tenia que aprender a cocinar… tenia que hacer todo yo solo…- Sesshomaru suspiro de nuevo… -Un año trabajando y consumía solamente lo que me pagaban… pero llego el reinicio de clases y pues tuve que comprar libros y cuadernos… era lo que mas me costaba así que termine agotando mis reservas… y pues… en la escuela…-

Inuyasha vio a Sesshomaru apretar la baranda en la que estaban apoyando sus manos… y supo que venia una parte desagradable… -Una profesora me empezó a insinuar cosas… era nueva… y algo joven… pero claro… no para ser la pareja de un niño de doce años… y pues al final… dijo que fuera a su casa a pasar la tarde… yo no comprendí… y fui… y pues…- Sesshomaru mejor se detuvo y volteo a ver a Inuyasha… Inuyasha asintió… y Sesshomaru regreso su vista hacia la nada a través de los vidrios… una colina pequeña con un árbol en la cima… parecía un lugar agradable para salir a caminar pero ellos no podían salir de ahí…

-Me dio dinero… y luego me siguió invitando… y pues yo le hice caso… así paso el tiempo hasta que por fin comprendí las cosas como eran… y pues… lo seguí haciendo… ella me recomendó a sus amigas… y luego también eran compañeras de la escuela… y así siguió avanzando…- Inuyasha le vio dolido… no parecía muy feliz con eso… -Por eso cuide de Rin… porque no quería que ella se quedara sin nadie… creí que iba a poder protegerla… pero de quien mas debía de ser protegida era de mi…-

Inuyasha se perdió observando el árbol a lo lejos… y suspiro… -Lo lamento…- Sesshomaru simplemente suspiro… -Gracias… por escucharme y no huir de nuevo…- Inuyasha suspiro… -También lo siento… pero es que eso me da mucho miedo… cuando… mi esposa quería que yo… bueno… me quito mis lentes… y pues… cerré los ojos un instante y cuando los abrí ahí estaba la mujer que había asesinado a mi madre riéndose… y pues… me caí de la cama y me quede ahí hasta que el padre Myoga me llego a rescatar…-

Sesshomaru asintió… al parecer… ambos habían pasado por cosas malas en su ambiente… -Y esta chica que Miroku me menciono???...- Inuyasha suspiro… -Kagome…- Sesshomaru asintió… -Es algo tuyo???…- Inuyasha movió suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados… -Seguramente me odia…- Sesshomaru se acerco a el y puso su mano en su hombro… -La amas???...- Inuyasha se sorprendió… no sabia si fuera muy peligrosos admitirlo… no quería decirlo para que se viniera abajo todo pero…

-Si…- Sesshomaru entonces se alejo de nuevo de el… -Entonces déjala ir…- Inuyasha se sorprendió y vio a Sesshomaru fijamente… -Déjala ir… porque recuerda que si nosotros tenernos hijos ellos serán como nosotros… y no creo que quieras transmitir nuestra desgracia tu tampoco…- Inuyasha vio a Sesshomaru llegando a la conclusión de que tenia razón… el nunca podría casarse…

_**Martes 22 de enero de 2008**_

**Weno weno aquí esta la parte de Sesshomaru… tenia planeado explicar mas pero no me pareció muy buena idea al final xD… y pues… weno weno espero que les haya gustado xd… y les haya dado alivio que Inuyasha aclarara sus pensamientos xD… y pos que Kikyo se murió como cualquiera que apoye a Kagome quisiera xD… jijijijijijijiji weno weno mañana viene el próximo cap xd… ya esta empezado xd… un tercio ya esta… xd… weno weno espero que les guste y pues gomen con respecto a mis otros fics… pero es que me bloquee xd… y ya estoy empezando a retrasarme con este así que espero poder seguir escribiendo mientras siga inspirada xD…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

-Ja!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Kagome vio feliz como la pequeña pulsera que tenia en sus manos brillaba… por fin lo había logrado… ahora podía hacer que las cosas no pudieran ser tocadas por los demonios… eso era bueno… el siguiente paso era una habitación y luego una casa… suspiro y se sentó tranquila en la banca… -Kagome… ya termino???...- Kagome le sonrió a la chica… -Si Rin… toma quiero obsequiarte esto…-

La chica se acerco a ella y extendió su mano para que Kagome le pusiera la pulsera de cuentas moradas… -Es muy bonita…- Kagome le sonrió… era una chica muy buena… y no podía creer lo que el hermano de Inuyasha había intentado con la pobre chica… -Tiene que cuidarte un poco así que no la pierdas…- la chica asintió… -Además la cuidare porque usted me la dio Kagome…-

Kagome la vio con una sonrisa… le incomodaba un poco que le tratara de esa manera pero ni modo ella la veía como un ángel… y pues… se suponía que eso era cierto???... había progresado mucho… pero aun le quedaba lo mas importante… escuchar la voz de Dios… y no lo había logrado… -Como vas Kagome???...- Kagome volteo a ver a Sango… ahora la quería mas… estaban pasando juntas por todo eso…

-Mucho mejor… quieres una pulsera como esa???...- la chica asintió y Sango y Rin vieron atentas como la pulsera brillaba levemente al estar en las manos de Kagome mientras ella repetía una oración por lo bajo… y luego se la entregaba a Sango con una sonrisa… -Ya esta…- Sango le vio confundida… -Eso es todo???...- Kagome asintió… -Eso es todo… ahora… tendríamos que probar si funciona…-

Sango negó con la cabeza suavemente hacia los lados… -confió en ti no te preocupes no necesito ponerlo a prueba…- Kagome sonrió y tomo sus cosas para ir a darse un baño… pero se encontró al padre Myoga antes de llegar… -como le fue ahora Kagome???...- Kagome se sonrojo levemente… -pues… bien… me falta ahora proteger una habitación…- el anciano asintió… y siguió caminando…

Kagome se volteo a verle un poco avergonzada… no le gustaba que la trataran como alguien superior o algo así… ella seguía siendo ella y no tenia nada de especial… suspiro y fue hacia su habitación a quitarse la ropa… finalmente se metió al baño… y dejo su frente contra la pared sintiendo le agua alrededor de ella… entonces le separo y puso sus manos en la pared… cerro los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse… tenia que comenzar con una habitación pequeña…

------

Kagome se tendió en su cama… y suspiro… se acercaba la semana santa… y el padre Myoga decía que las cosas se podían poner feas o durante esta o después de esta… y eso no era bueno para ninguno de ellos… suspiro y se sentó de nuevo… tenia que seguir entrenando para poder ser mas fuerte y evitar desastres… después de todo ya tenia que verse a ella misma como un "ángel en vida" el padre Myoga se lo había dicho…

_Para que logres serlo tienes que verte como uno de ellos… debes de creerlo TU para poder llegar a serlo TU…_

Suspiro… le era difícil verse de esa manera… se puso de pie y se sentó en la pequeña mesa que había en su habitación y busco las cuentas que usaba para las pulseras… y vio que habían mas grandes… -Mmmmm para un collar tal vez…- sonrió y se propuso hacer uno… pero vio que no tenia suficientes para hacerlo pasar sobre su cabeza… -mmmmmmmm…- busco mas en su gaveta de cuentas y encontró unos pequeños colmillos blancos… -Esto servirá…- los conto y los distribuyo para hacer un mejor collar…

-Perfecto!!!...- sonrió feliz al verlo terminado… era muy bonito… cerro los ojos y repitió su oración para protegerlo y sonrió al ver que estaba terminado… y lo dejo tranquila en la mesa… tenia que dormir… y así lo hizo…

_Kagome… yo siempre estaré contigo…_

Se despertó de golpe… ya había luz debajo de la puerta… pero esa voz… esa voz… se levanto de golpe y se vistió… corrió por le pasillo y encontró al padre Myoga… -Padre Myoga!!!... me hablo!!!...- el hombre la vio sorprendido… -Y que le dijo???...- Kagome trato de recobrar su respiración… -Siempre estaré contigo…- el hombre le cio extrañado… -Eso fue todo???...-

Kagome asintió… -Bueno… entonces ya sabemos que esta trabajando baso su supervisión…- Kagome le sonrió al hombre y suspiro… -Venga ayúdeme con las cosas para preparar la misa de la mañana…- Kagome asintió y le siguió… cuando terminaron ella se fue a cambiar para hacerle de acolita y ayudarle durante la misa…

------

-Kagome…- Kagome volteo a ver hacia todos lados… y vio a un niño pequeño en la esquina de la habitación… -No te acerques… tengo que decirte algo…- Kagome le vio curiosa… no era una presencia maligna… pero… podrían disfrazarse??? El padre Myoga decía que si así que tenia que ser muy cuidadosa al hablarle a los espíritus… -Que quieres decirme…- el niño suspiro… Kagome intento ver mejor su rostro pero no lo logro… y asumió que era un niño por la voz y la altura…

-Inuyasha te necesita…- Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par… Inuyasha… le había costado tanto dejar de pensar en el y preocuparse por el como para que ese niño llegara a arruinarle todo… -Para que me necesita???…- el niño suspiro… -Seria bueno que fueras a visitarlo esta luna nueva… sino… el se perderá para siempre…- Kagome le vio asustada… y se puso de pie… -A donde esta???...-

-Dile a Myoga que necesitas ir a verlo porque yo te lo dije…- Kagome le vio extrañada… -Eres un ángel???...- hubo un corto silencio… -No…- Kagome le vio molesta y tomo el collar de cuentas con los pequeños colmillos en su mano… -Eres un demonio???...- otro pequeño silencio… -No…- Kagome le vio extrañada… -Y entonces que eres???...- el niño suspiro…-Alguien a quien necesitan tu e Inuyasha… así que ve y ayuda a ese tonto… o ELLOS lo tendrán bajo su poder y nada ni nadie podrá traerlo de vuelta…- Kagome se asusto… Inuyasha… estaba en peligro…

------

Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus pasos retumbaban en sus oídos… su respiración era agitada y a pesar de todo lo único que veía era lo que iluminaba la lámpara que estaba llevando… podía oler a rancio y a nacido… seguramente el lugar nunca tenia aire fresco… y también olía otra cosa… miedo… mucho miedo… su propio miedo… se detuvo al golpear una rata con el zapato… le alumbro y le vio alejarse de el cojeando… trago lentamente y alumbro su camino… descubriendo que a menos de dos metros habían gradas hacia abajo…

Trago lentamente y la lámpara tembló en su mano… podía sentir las gotas de sudor bajar despacio por su rostro hasta su cuello y dentro de su camisa… 'Maldita sea no quiero bajar ahí…' dio otro paso y su cuerpo no respondió… temblaba de pies a cabeza y sabia que algo grande estaba delante de el… y no deseaba seguir… 'Maldita sea que podría ser tan importante como para bajar a ese lugar???... maldita pesadilla…' suspiro y siguió caminando…

Al bajar la primera grada sintió la adrenalina a través de su cuerpo al ver que no eran mas de diez y que abajo en el pequeño pasillo había algo tirado en el suelo revolviéndose… trago lentamente y siguió alumbrándole hasta descubrir que era un intento de hombre que se deshacía en el piso y el fluido viscoso en que se convertía se colaba debajo de la puerta que estaba frente a el… le ilumino… era una puerta de metal oxidada… y trago lentamente… bajo otra grada…

'Sal de ahí idiota!!! Corre!!!...' pero el seguía avanzando… Inuyasha se dio por vencido y decidió seguir avanzando hasta que solamente le faltaba una grada para llegar al pasillo de un metro y medio frente a la puerta oxidada… trago lentamente y alumbro su camino viendo algo moverse debajo e la puerta… dio un paso hacia atrás subiendo otra grada y vio una mano putrefacta salir debajo de la puerta despacio… quiso correr de nuevo pero su cuerpo no le respondió…

'Idiota corre!!!...' nada… sintió como su corazón latía mucho mas fuerte al ver que después de la mano venia un brazo completo y luego un hombro… así hasta ver a una mujer pudriéndose con pedazos de carne cayendo al piso quedarse parada frente a la perta y mágicamente volverse una mujer hermosa de ojos negros y cabello blanco… -Quieres pasar???...- 'Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Ni loco!!!'… -Si…- la mujer sonrió… -Entonces… debes dejar aquí todo lo que traes encima…-

'Que??? Quiere un Stripp tease!!! Esta loca!!!??? Corre imbécil!!!... o dime porque bajas a ese lugar!!!...' Inuyasha suspiro y bajo el resto de gradas que le quedaban poniendo la lámpara al revés en el suelo iluminando levemente el lugar… llevo sus manos a su camisa y las levanto junto con esta… la puso al lado de la lámpara y luego llevo sus manos a su pantalón verde oscuro… se lo quito después levanto sus pies y quito sus tenis y calcetines dejándolos junto a su ropa… levanto su mirada y vio a la mujer sonriendo… -Sigue…- Inuyasha le vio furioso pero obedeció y bajo sus bóxers quedándose desnudo…

La mujer le vio sonriendo… -Eso que llevas en tu cuello y en tu muñeca…- Inuyasha le vio enfadado… -No puedo quitármelos…- la mujer le vio dudosa y les intento tocar quemándose… -Te dije…- ella regreso a su postura intacta y le sonrió complacida… -Bien… entonces pienso que puedes entrar…- 'Nooooooooooo!!! No entres idiota!!! corre!!! Aléjate!!!...' Inuyasha asintió y comenzó a caminar… la mujer abrió la puerta y todo fue rojo…

------

-Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!...- Inuyasha se sentó de golpe en la cama viendo su habitación… encendió la lámpara al lado de su cama y no vio a nadie en su habitación… llevo una de sus manos hasta su frente y noto lo sudada que estaba… -Maldita sea que pesadilla mas real…- jadeo y se puso de pie caminando hacia el escritorio que tenia… Myoga le había dicho que esos sueños bastante reales podrían ser algún tipo de premoniciones…

-Oh Dios por favor que no sea algo parecido…- suspiro y comenzó a anotar lo que sucedía… finalmente dejando el lapicero en la mesa… -Buena pregunta… que seria tan importante como para bajar a ese lugar???...- suspiro… no conocía nada o al menos su mente no le llevaba a ninguna respuesta… suspiro y decidió que por ser las cuatro de la madrugada mejor se iba a ver las iguanas y a ver si hacia el desayuno…

Apago la luz y salió descalzo y solo con su pantalón de dormir… camino despacio por el pasillo y vio a Sesshomaru mirando la colina con el árbol en el invernadero… se acerco a el despacio… -Buenos días Sesshomaru…- el chico se volteo y le miro con preocupación… -Una pesadilla???...- Inuyasha asintió… -Iba a ver si desayunaba algo…- Sesshomaru suspiro… -Tenia que ver con un hospital???...- Inuyasha le vio espantado sintiendo como su cuerpo entero se erizaba… un hospital… ese era uno de los peores lugares para ellos…

Inuyasha agito la cabeza hacia los lados preocupado… -Soñaste… con un… hospital???...- Sesshomaru asintió… -Rin estaba ahí… y al parecer… habían problemas… y tenia que quedarme con ella para intentar protegerla… era horrible…- Inuyasha asintió… -Me imagino…- Sesshomaru le vio interrogante pero aun aturdido… -Y la tuya???...- Inuyasha suspiro… -Bajaba como a un sótano… y una mujer me hacia desnudarme…-

Sesshomaru levanto una ceja… -Y después???...- Inuyasha suspiro… -Era una especia de requisito para pasar por una puerta… y después me dejaba entrar y todo era rojo y luego me desperté…- Sesshomaru le vio curioso… -Crees que podría ser algún lugar en las plantas del sótano de un hospital???...- Inuyasha le vio asustado… era probable… podría ser el sótano de cualquier tipo de edificio… pero ya que ambos habían tenido un sueño extraño estaba mas preocupado…

-Por favor recuérdame no visitar un hospital en estos días…- Inuyasha asintió… -Tu también recuérdamelo…- ambos sonrieron e Inuyasha comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina… -Oe no vas a venir a cocinar el desayuno conmigo???...- Sesshomaru asintió y le siguió…-

------

-Pero padre Myoga!!! Inuyasha esta en peligro!!! El niño me lo dijo!!!...- el hombre suspiro… -Lo lamento pero es una regla Kagome… no puedo decirle donde están…- Kagome le vio casi cerca de las lagrimas… -Pero y si Inuyasha se pierde??? Y si ellos ganan???!!! Acaso eso no nos afectaría a todos???!!!...- Myoga suspiro… -Lo lamento Kagome… pero no puedo decírselo…- Kagome simplemente le vio enfadada y se regreso a su habitación a empacar…

Sango que iba pasando por el lugar la vio empacando y se asusto… -Kagome!!! Que estas haciendo??? A donde vas???...- Kagome le vio molesta… -A buscar a Inuyasha… si el padre Myoga no me dice donde esta le preguntare a cada demonio que sienta a donde esta hasta averiguarlo…- Sango suspiro… no tenia idea de que decirle para hacerla entrar en razón… -Kagome… y si te pierdes o algo te pasa… aun no terminas tu entrenamiento…- Kagome le vio molesta… -Es suficiente proteger puertas y ventanas… para sellar una habitación…-

Sango suspiro… cuando Kagome decide algo y se le mete en la cabeza nadie se lo sacaba… le dijo a la chica que la esperara que iba a acompañarla y finalmente estaban listas y despidiéndose de Myoga a pesar de que el no quería que se marcharan cuando le llamaron por teléfono… Myoga contesto la llamada y les dijeron que Miroku se había desmayado sin razón alguna y le habían llevado al hospital… ella fue con el… cuando llegaron todos se sorprendieron…

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha estaba esperando afuera de la habitación de Miroku bastante preocupados cuando vieron al padre Myoga llegando con… las chicas… ambos se pusieron de pie tratando de pensar… Inuyasha volteo a ver a Sesshomaru cuando la mas joven de todos corrió hacia el y lo abrazo… -Señor Sesshomaru!!!...- Sesshomaru simplemente abrazo a la chica cerrando los ojos y olvidándose del lugar en le que se encontraba…

Cuando Inuyasha levanto la vista Kagome ya estaba abrazándolo y el estaba sonrojándose… -ka… Kagome…- Kagome le soltó levemente y le miro… -Estas bien??? No te han hecho nada??? Nadie???...- Inuyasha vio a la chica preocupada y le sonrió abrazándola… -estoy bien ahora Kagome… te extrañe tanto…- Kagome sonrió y abrazo al chico… hasta que Myoga llego a separarlos… -bien estamos aquí por Miroku no porque ustedes tengan que verse…- todos suspiraron y Sango camino hasta la puerta mirando hacia adentro…

-Que… fue lo que… exactamente sucedió…- Kagome abrazo a su amiga y se sentaron a esperar mientras Inuyasha y Sesshomaru les decían que el estaba viendo el árbol como ellos cuando se fue había atrás… y cayo al suelo… ellos buscaron ver algo en al colina pero no vieron nada y debieron de haber podido verle si es que había algo… -Ya…. Veo…- todos guardaron silencio hasta que el doctor salió… -Quienes vinieron con Miroku Himura???...- todos se acercaron y el suspiro…

-No encontramos nada mal en el… debe ser algún desmayo común y corriente… o algo de efectos psicológicos… o impactos fuertes…- todos asintieron y le hombre continuo…- queremos dejarle en observación esta noche por si podemos encontrar algo mas y si no hay nada y despierta para mañana por la mañana se puede ir tranquilo…- todos asintieron y el hombre se marcho... Inuyasha le siguió con la mirada viendo una ventana… estaba anocheciendo…

Sesshomaru vio hacia donde el lo hacia y se congelo…miro hacia todos lados con un par de lentes que Inuyasha le había prestado y tomo a Inuyasha por los hombros temblando… Inuyasha le vio asustado… -Inuyasha… hoy es… luna… nueva…- Inuyasha le vio asustado… y miro hacia la ventana… vio a una mujer comenzar a verse cerca de esta… con su bata de hospital y el pelo enmarañado… se quito los lentes y le miro mas claramente al mismo tiempo que veía la noche caer por la ventana… 'que Dios nos ampare…'

-Donde esta la capilla de este hospital???!!!...- todos se sorprendieron al ver a Sesshomaru prácticamente histérico tomando por los hombros a una enfermera… -Hay una en este piso en el fondo hacia la izquierda y otra cinco pisos arriba… que es mas pequeña…- la mujer vio asustada a Sesshomaru tomar a Rin de la mano y correr hacia el final del pasillo… Kagome tomo a Sango de la mano cuando Inuyasha tomo la suya y corrieron detrás de ellos seguidos por el anciano Myoga…

-Maldita sea porque tenia que pasar esto…- Kagome veía extrañada a Inuyasha por sentir su mano temblorosa y sudorosa… -Inuyasha no deberías de haberte quitado los lentes…- Inuyasha simplemente le volteo a ver de reojo… -Esta noche los lentes no funcionaban Kagome… la noche mas oscura del mes… la noche sin luna…- Kagome le vio asustada… si esta noche era peligrosa era bueno que estuviera con Inuyasha… tal vez a eso se refería el niño…

Finalmente llegaron a la capilla que a pesar de todo no era tan grande… todos entraron y se amontonaron junto a la puerta… el pare Myoga ya no cabía junto con Inuyasha… -que haremos???…- Kagome salió de la capilla… -Inuyasha y yo podemos ir a la que esta haya arriba para pasar ahí la noche…- Myoga parecía querer quejarse pero no lo hizo al ver la chico pálido asentir… -Inuyasha!!!...- Kagome se detuvo junto con Inuyasha que volteo a ver a Sesshomaru…

-Recuerda lo que me dijiste por la mañana…- Inuyasha sintió que un balde de agua fría caía por su espalda mientras Kagome cerraba la puerta y la protegía para luego tomar su mano y comenzar a correr hacia el ascensor… cuando entraron y vio hacia abajo a un niño que estaba ahí… decidió evitar mirarle… pero comenzó a reír… y volteo a verle apretando un poco la mano de Kagome… -A donde llevas a tu novia???...- Inuyasha vio asustado al niño sin ojos y sonriendo mas de lo que cualquier humano podría… le vio asustado sin moverse hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Kagome siguió corriendo prácticamente arrastrándolo…

Inuyasha intento voltear a ver y vio al niño riéndose a carcajadas… escuchando su voz mucho mas ronca y profunda… se estremeció y cerro los ojos dejando que Kagome le guiara hasta la pequeña capilla… cuando llegaron Kagome vio que era un poco mas pequeña que la otra pero bien podría caber Sango con ellos para que no estuvieran todos incómodos como en la de abajo sentados en el piso encogidos… Kagome entro y protegió la puerta y una pequeña ventana mirando hacia el pequeño altar que había en el lugar suspirando…

-Creo que estaremos bien aquí… me gustaría ir a traer a Sango…- Kagome vio a Inuyasha sentado en el piso con los ojos cerrados y sin mover un musculo le puso la mano en el hombro y se puso de pie para ir a buscar a Sango cuando Inuyasha halo el vestido que estaba llevando… blanco con flores azules pequeñas por todos lados… le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas… así que el chico no veía nada desde donde estaba sentado… Kagome volteo a verle y vio su rostro suplicante… -No vayas Kagome… no… vayas…-

_**Lunes 28 de enero de 2008**_

**Hola!!! Gomen Gomen se que dije que iba actualizar mi reina xD… pero pos ayer por la noche tuve una pesadilla buah!!! Y me dio mucho miedo y dije… mmmmmm interesante material para el fic xD… así que pos hoy escribí y pos les tengo de buena noticia que mañana actualizo el siguiente cap de aca… y pos tratare de seguir con mi reina que me falta una pagina xD… jiijijijij weno weno espero que les guste xD… weno weno nos vemos sayito…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Suspiro y se sentó a su lado abrazándolo… -Todo saldrá bien Inuyasha… solo iré por Sango… no hay problema…- Inuyasha simplemente se estremeció y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos… -Tu no tienes idea de lo que hay haya afuera Kagome…- Kagome le sonrió con ternura y se sintió protegida en su abrazo… -Inuyasha… necesito ir por Sango…- Inuyasha la apretó mas contra su cuerpo… -No quiero que vayas… no quiero…- Kagome suspiro y llevo su mano hasta su rostro…

-Todo va a estar bien Inuyasha…- le sonrió y se separo de su abrazo un poco ya que Inuyasha no soltó su cintura… busco el collar de cuentas en su bolsillo y lo encontró… le saco y se lo puso a Inuyasha despacio alrededor del cuello… Inuyasha le vio sorprendido… -Que es esto???...- Kagome le sonrió y lo abrazo… -Es un collar que te protegerá…- Inuyasha le vio sorprendido… y abrazo a Kagome mas cerca… -Gra… cias…-

Kagome asintió y se separo un poco de Inuyasha para marcharse pero el tomo su mano despacio… -Kagome… perdóname… te dije muchas cosas… feas…- Kagome le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla… -tranquilo eso ya paso…- Inuyasha negó suavemente con su cabeza…-Kagome… lo que dije es mentira… yo ni siquiera ame a Kikyo… pensé que era así… porque nunca me había enamorado de alguien… hasta ahora…- Kagome vio la mirada brillante de Inuyasha sintiéndose capturada por sus lagunas doradas y sinceras…

-Inuyasha…- Inuyasha se acerco un poco mas a su rostro… -Te… amo…- Kagome intento retroceder pero el chico halo su mano moviéndole mas cerca de el sin permitirle alejarse al igual que la que estaba en su cintura… dejando que el chico se acercara mas a ella y besara sus labios despacio… Kagome sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y cerro los ojos despacio tratando de sentir mejor los cálidos labios de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha abrió un poco mas su boca tomando mas firmemente los de Kagome mientras rodeaba su cintura con ambos brazos y la muchacha rodeaba su cuello con los suyos dejándole así profundizar mas el beso… Kagome gimió suavemente al sentir la lengua de Inuyasha pasar despacio sobre sus labios haciéndola estremecerse y sentir algo que nunca había sentido… un cosquilleo en su cuerpo y corrientes eléctricas terminar justo entre sus piernas… gimió y se acerco mas Inuyasha por la agradable sensación…

Inuyasha supo que el cuerpo de Kagome comenzó a responder ante sus besos y pensó que seria prudente detenerse… pero no podía hacerlo… cada vez que trataba de separar sus labios de la muchacha simplemente se acercaba mas a ella tomando sus labios con mas pasión… y así el beso continuo hasta que para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió de golpe… ambos se separaron y voltearon a ver hacia la puerta aun abrazados… se sorprendieron al ver la niño pelirrojo y pecoso en el lugar…

El niño suspiro y cerro la puerta acercándose a Inuyasha halándole del pelo para alejarlo de Kagome… -Suéltala… sabes que no es correcto que hagas eso…- Inuyasha le vio molesto… -Quien eres tu???...- el niño suspiro… -Soy Shippo y e sido enviado para ver que ustedes no hagan cosas como esas…- Kagome se sorprendió… -Tu eres el niño que llego a mi cuarto…- Inuyasha le vio furioso… -Tu eres el que me despertó de aquel sueño!!!...-

Kagome vio a Inuyasha extrañada y luego Shippo volteo a verle un poco malhumorado… -si y si… y ambas cosas eran necesarias… tu no te controlas y tu debes de andar cuidando a este inútil…- Inuyasha le vio molesto… -oye!!! Aquí el único inútil eres tu!!!... si eres un mocoso no entiendes nada…- Shippo suspiro… -Antes de conocerla tu también eras un mocoso así que cállate…- Inuyasha le vio enfadado y decidió ignorarle…

-Pero… Shippo… quien eres en realidad???… dijiste que no eras ni un ángel ni un demonio…- el niño le vio de una forma mas amable a la muchacha… -Claro… estoy en proceso de convertirme en un ángel… es que bueno… no te vuelves un ángel así porque si… y además te preguntan si quieres serlo cuando mueres… y pues… yo dije que si y con ustedes estoy pasando una prueba muy difícil… pero si logramos que tu purifiques a este inútil… lograremos que purifiques a los demás como el… y Naraku fracasara…-

-Miroku menciono a un Naraku…- Shippo asintió… -El es el mal…- ambos asintieron… -Así que tu aun no eres un ángel… así que no puedes hacer ni siquiera lo que yo???...- Shippo negó suavemente… -No… por eso solo los vigilo… y esta bien que se pasen aquí todo el rato… aunque también seria conveniente que fueras a traer a tu amiga para que ustedes no se la pasaran SOLOS toda la noche…- Inuyasha vio a Shippo enfadado… y el simplemente le saco la lengua…

Kagome se puso de pie… -Bien… esta decidido… iré por Sango…- Inuyasha trago lentamente… -Ten mucho cuidado Kagome… y no te desvíes de tu camino…- Kagome asintió… -Si Kagome… pase lo que pase… no te desvíes de tu camino… solamente debes de bajar cinco pisos e ir a la capilla por Sango para subir de nuevo en el ascensor y todo estará listo…- Kagome asintió y salió despacio… Inuyasha vio a la chica marcharse por las ventanas en forma de cuadro que tenia la puerta… y suspiro…

Kagome siguió tranquila su camino pero al entrar al ascensor vio a una niña en el piso… llorando… se concentro y no percibió ninguna presencia maligna saliendo se su cuerpo… puso una mano en su hombro y la niña levanto su mirada viéndole triste… Kagome se arrodillo a su lado –Estas bien???...- la niña asintió… -A donde vas???...- Kagome vio que fueron mas debajo de lo que ella le había pedido al ascensor…

-Al piso cinco… y tu???...- la niña se restregó los ojos apartando las lagrimas… -Al sótano… mi papa trabaja ahí…- Kagome le sonrió a la niña… -No te da miedo bajar???...- la niña negó suavemente… -Mi papa esta ahí arreglando las luces porque se arruinaron y esta muy oscuro…- Kagome le sonrió… -Puedes acompañarme hasta donde esta mi papa??? No esta muy lejos…- Kagome pensó unos momentos… que tipo de atraso podría tener si solamente encaminaba a la niña un pequeño tramo…

-Esta bien… pero que sea rápido…- la niña le sonrió y se puso de pie… Kagome sintió que se estremecía al ver un pasillo realmente oscuro con una luz débil al final… la niña tomo su mano y comenzó a caminar con ella por el lugar… viendo que había un poco de agua en el lugar y una puerta oxidada casi al fondo… bajaron unas diez gradas y Kagome se paro justo debajo del foco… la niña abrió la puerta y entro corriendo… Kagome vio su interior oscuro y no le dieron ganas de entrar… -Oye!!! Ahí esta tu papa???...-

La niña no le contesto pero entonces Kagome sintió que había alguien tras de ella… trago lentamente y se volteo despacio viendo a una mujer con los ojos completamente negros y el cabello blanco… -No… pero yo si estoy aquí…- Kagome vio a la mujer sonreírle y luego comenzar a transformarse despacio en una mujer horripilante con la piel el tiras por todos lados Kagome se asusto y retrocedió… la mujer siguió avanzando y ella busco algo en la oscuridad sin encontrar nada… mirando petrificada a la mujer frente a ella hasta que topo en una pared detrás de ella… y se dio cuenta de que había otra puerta la mujer se siguió acercando pero ella ya no retrocedió…

-Lo siento angelita pero tu te quedas ahí!!!...- Kagome retrocedió de golpe asustada cuando la mujer se acerco a ella y cayo tirada en aquel lugar mojado y completamente oscuro… intento ponerse de pie pero se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada… sintió las lagrimas bajar de sus ojos y escucho un pequeño susurro… se asusto y retrocedió hasta la pared viendo que no había mucha distancia de la puerta hacia el lugar…

Puso su mano hacia la izquierda y comenzó a arrastrarse en el lugar… escucho de nuevo otro susurro y se abrazo a si misma… -Quien esta ahí???...- sintió las lagrimas mojar su rostro y se estremeció pensando de que hubiera alguien mas con ella en ese lugar… pego su espalda a la pared y encogió sus piernas contra su cuerpo rodeándolas con sus brazos… -Inuyasha…-

------

Inuyasha se había quedado tranquilo en el lugar… y Shippo había desaparecido así que el simplemente se quedo sentado en el lugar mirando una pared… si veía la puerta vería afuera en el pasillo y no quería ver nada que lo pusiera nervioso y lo mismo si veía por la ventana… además… estaba muy pensativo y con una mano sobre sus labios… aun sentía el sabor de los de Kagome en ellos y se estremecía solo de recordar sus besos… esos si que habían sido besos…

Suspiro… ese estúpido de Shippo los había interrumpido… pero tal vez si no lo hubiera hecho el se hubiera puesto mas… caliente??? Si… esa era la palabra que Kouga usaba para esos términos… el pervertido de Kouga… al igual que Miroku… Sesshomaru no era tan pervertido después de todo… se había dado cuenta de ello… pero ahora el estaba dudando de el mismo… no podía evitar ansiar los labios de Kagome… pero la pregunta era que si eso le hacia un pervertido???...

-Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Levántate!!!! corre!!!...- Inuyasha se puso de pie al ver Shippo preocupado… -Kagome… la secuestraron… la encerraron en el sótano tienes que ir a rescatarla!!!...- Inuyasha sintió su corazón latir mucho mas rápido y sus piernas comenzar a temblar… ahí estaba… ese sueño no había sido por nada… y recordó su pregunta… había lago tan importante como para ir a ese lugar???... si… Kagome…

Vio una lámpara en un rincón y le tomo tragando lentamente y saliendo al pasillo del hospital… no había mucho personal… y no había tanto movimiento de vivos así que no había problema… camino por el pasillo intranquilo… y extrañado porque no había nadie vivo en el pasillo… abrió las puertas del ascensor y vio al mismo niño en el lugar… suspiro y presiono el botón del sótano… sosteniendo con fuerza la lámpara…

-Porque tan nervioso???- Inuyasha no le respondió… ni siquiera volteo a verle… sabia que iba a tener pesadillas recordando la cara de ese demonio… mostrándole sus encillas completamente con su sonrisa macabra… se erizo… tenia que recordar su sueño… recordaba el pasillo oscuro y húmedo… apestoso… y luego… al final la puerta oxidada… trago lentamente… seguramente fue una pesadilla para Kagome ser llevada hacia ese lugar… pero la pregunta era… que había mas haya de la puerta???... suspiro y se bajo del ascensor viendo el lugar sin ninguna miserable luz… encendió la lámpara y volteo a ver al demonio sin querer…

-Diviértete en la fiesta…- Inuyasha se sorprendió y evito su mirada… ese maldito había sonreído aun mas… le había mostrado los músculos sobre sus pómulos… casi llevaba su torcida sonrisa hasta sus ojos… agito su cabeza hacia los lados y se sintió un completo desastre al ver que lo único que veía era el lugar alumbrado por la lámpara… estaba tan oscuro…

Comenzó a caminar despacio sintiendo como su corazón latica con fuerza y sus pasos retumbaban en los oídos… su respiración era agitada… podía oler a rancio y a nacido… seguramente el lugar nunca tenia aire fresco… y también olía otra cosa… miedo… mucho miedo… su propio miedo… y el de muchos mas… se detuvo al golpear una rata con el zapato… le alumbro y le vio alejarse de el cojeando… trago lentamente y alumbro su camino… descubriendo que a menos de dos metros habían gradas hacia abajo…

Trago lentamente y la lámpara tembló en su mano… podía sentir las gotas de sudor bajar despacio por su rostro hasta su cuello y dentro de su camisa… recordó que despee había una parte no muy agradable en su sueño… así que trago lentamente de nuevo y siguió con su camino… al bajar la primera grada sintió la adrenalina a través de su cuerpo al ver que no eran mas de diez y que abajo en el pequeño pasillo había algo tirado en el suelo revolviéndose… trago lentamente y siguió alumbrándole hasta descubrir que era un intento de hombre que se deshacía en el piso y el fluido viscoso en que se convirtió se colaba debajo de la puerta que estaba frente a el… le ilumino… era una puerta de metal oxidada… y trago lentamente… bajo otra grada…

'Aquí viene la maldita mujer…' suspiro… se dio por vencido y decidió seguir avanzando hasta que solamente le faltaba una grada para llegar al pasillo de un metro y medio frente a la puerta oxidada… trago lentamente y alumbro su camino viendo algo moverse debajo e la puerta… dio un paso hacia atrás subiendo otra grada y vio una mano putrefacta salir debajo de la puerta despacio… quiso correr de nuevo pero su cuerpo no le respondía…

'Kagome...' sintió como su corazón latía mucho mas fuerte al ver que después de la mano venia un brazo completo y luego un hombro… así hasta ver a una mujer pudriéndose con pedazos de carne cayendo al piso quedarse parada frente a la perta y mágicamente volverse una mujer hermosa de ojos negros y cabello blanco… -Quieres pasar???...- Inuyasha trago lentamente… -Si…- la mujer sonrió… -Entonces… debes dejar aquí todo lo que traes encima…-

Inuyasha suspiro de nuevo y bajo el resto de gradas que le quedaban poniendo la lámpara al revés en el suelo iluminando levemente el lugar… llevo sus manos a su camisa y las levanto junto con esta… la puso al lado de la lámpara y luego llevo sus manos a su pantalón verde oscuro… se lo quito… levanto sus pies y saco sus zapatos y calcetines dejándolos cerca de su camisa que estaba sobre su pantalón… suspiro una vez mas y vio a la mujer sonriendo… -Sigue…- Inuyasha le vio furioso pero obedeció y bajo sus bóxers quedándose desnudo…

La mujer le vio sonriendo… -Eso que llevas en tu cuello y en tu muñeca…- Inuyasha le vio enfadado… había enrollado su cruz en su muñeca después de que Kagome le dejo esperándola para que de su cuello colgara solamente el collar que ella le dio…-No puedo quitármelos…- la mujer le vio dudosa y les intento tocar quemándose… -Te dije…- ella regreso a su postura intacta y le sonrió complacida… -Bien… entonces pienso que puedes entrar…- Inuyasha asintió y comenzó a caminar… la mujer abrió la puerta y todo fue rojo…

Inuyasha abrió mas los ojos… después de que la fuerte luz roja se quitara vio claramente… muchos… pero muchos demonios en el lugar… algunos conversando… otros teniendo sexo… y otros al parecer embriagándose… Inuyasha volteo a ver a la mujer detrás de el y siguió caminando… todos estaban desnudos y se imaginaba porque… vio la puerta al final del lugar y al no ver a Kagome por ninguna parte le abrió…

Ahora la luz era azul… vio a varios demonios sentados en el lugar conversando y a otros mirando algo al final del pasillo… siguió su trayectoria con su mirada y le vio… -Kagome!!!...- Inuyasha corrió hasta el final del pasillo abrazando a la muchacha sucia y temblorosa que se aferro a el con fuerza… -Inuyasha!!!...- Inuyasha le envolvió con sus brazos sintiendo el olor de su miedo y sus lagrimas… -Tranquila… te sacare de aquí…- Kagome asintió…

Todo estaba oscuro pero esa era la voz de Inuyasha… se separo de el y puso sus manos en el collar alrededor de su cuello… dijo una oración por lo bajo y el collar comenzó a brillar… ella le vio y se sonrojo furiosamente… -Inuyasha!!! Estas… desnudo…- Inuyasha la abrazo… -lo se…- Inuyasha cerro los ojos con fuerza… -hey!!! Puede tocarla!!!...- la mujer de la puerta oxidada entro y les miro sonriendo Kagome le vio aterrada e Inuyasha le vio temeroso pero con el seño fruncido…

-Bien… puedes tocarla…- Inuyasha le gruño… -Apártate… déjanos salir…- la mujer le sonrió ampliamente… -No hasta que ustedes no… mmmmmm…- la mujer llevo sus manos a sus labios pensando y el mismo sujeto que Inuyasha vio queriendo asfixiar a Kagome en su cuarto en el pueblo de su abuela metió la cabeza y les miro sonriendo… -Forniquen!!! Si!!!..- Inuyasha le vio espantado y apretó mas ala chica contra su cuerpo… -Estas loco… maldito…- la mujer sonrió…

-Onigumo tiene razón… tómala… frente a nosotros y te dejaremos salir…- Kagome vio a la mujer asustada… de que estaba hablando… de que… -No…- la mujer sonrió mas ampliamente… -No me dirás de que no la deseas…- Kagome abrió sus ojos de par en par… cuando Inuyasha le respondo… -No seria un hombre de verdad si no la deseara…- Kagome simplemente se sonrojo y enterró su rostro en su pecho cerrando los ojos…

-Bien… entonces… porque no complacer tus deseos…- Inuyasha le vio enfadado… -Porque no estamos casados simple…- la mujer sonrió mas ampliamente… -Eso no te impidió intentar complacer a Kikyo…- Kagome levando su rostro del pecho de Inuyasha y vio a al mujer para luego mirar a Inuyasha… Inuyasha le vio furioso… -Eso es otra cosa… además… según ella estábamos casados…- la mujer sonrió mas ampliamente…

-Le negaste tu cuerpo a Kikyo… se lo negaras a este ángel también???...- Inuyasha trago lentamente… maldito juego se palabras… sabia que querían hacerle perder el control… cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse y respiro profundamente y abrazo a Kagome pegándole mas a su cuerpo y llevo sus labios cerca de su oído posando su boca sobre su cuello… Kagome se estremeció… -Kagome…- Kagome se sintió reconfortada al escucharle hablar en latín muy bajito… -Corre… cuando… te… suelte… corre…-

Kagome asintió e Inuyasha deslizo sus labios hasta su mejilla… se volteo luego hacia la mujer de cabello blanco y Onigumo empujándolo de golpe… -Ahora…- Kagome salió corriendo tal y como Inuyasha se lo dijo… Kanna sonrió… -Inuyasha… acaso piensas de que se salvara…- Inuyasha simplemente gruño cuando Onigumo le inmovilizo con sus cabellos y ella se acerco a el… -Kagura te beso y esta obsesionada contigo… puedo saber yo porque???...- la chica sonrió y tomo los labios de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha simplemente vio su rostro antes de verle mas detenidamente… -Maldición…- 'Mis ojos deben de haber cambiado de nuevo…' gruño y lentamente onigumo le dejo ir mientras el perdía la conciencia… Kanna sonrió al ver a Inuyasha sonreír… levanto su mirada y le sonrió… -A donde se fue mi perra…- Kanna le sonrió y extendió su brazo hacia el pasillo… -Te desobedeció… castígala…-

Inuyasha le sonrió mirándole con sus ojos rojos brillantes y las líneas moradas en su rostro… le obedeció a la chica y salió corriendo tras su presa… esa perra no iba a escaparse fácilmente de el… no señor…

Kagome corrió… Inuyasha le dijo que corriera así que le hizo caso… subió por el ascensor y se dirigía hacia sus amigos cuando dos enfermeras le vieron correr por el pasillo y le detuvieron asustadas… -Señorita que le paso???...- Kagome de detuvo jadeando… -Me caí… en el sótano… me equivoque al presionar el botón en el ascensor y…- las mujeres le dieron un poco de agua y Kagome le acepto gustosa…

-Puede tomar un baño si lo desea y tiene ropa limpia…- Kagome asintió… -Si… me encantaría muchas gracias…- la mujeres le sonrieron y Kagome se volteo junto con ellas encontrando a Inuyasha parado frente a las puertas del ascensor… sonriendo… -Te encontré perra…- Kagome le vio asustada… ese… no era Inuyasha… ahora compendia el concepto de "demonio en vida"… y por primera vez… le tuvo miedo…

Inuyasha camino despacio haciendo que las enfermeras se sonrojaran al ver su cuerpo desnudo… cuando llego frente a Kagome le sonrió… -Porque huiste de mi perra???...- Kagome le vio asustada… su voz era mas ronca… muy diferente… le vio con le corazón latiendo a una gran velocidad… -Tu… tu me dijiste… que lo… hiciera…- Inuyasha le sonrió y se inclino sobre ella tocando su nariz con la suya… -Segura???... porque de todas formas tendré que castigarte…- Kagome le vio espantada… su cuerpo no le respondía y la razón de Inuyasha se quedo haya en el fondo del sótano… estaban… perdidos…

_**Martes 29 de enero de 2008**_

**Hola!!! Weno weno como les prometí aquí ta este cap xD… espero que les guste y pos advierto que Inuyasha va a estar medio poseído en el próximo capa si que pos esperen un poco de drama y lemon xD… aunque claro no del bueno x que in uta poseído… xD… weno weno no se cuando le voy a publicar xD… porque aun tengo la mitad a penas… así que voy a ver ahorita para leerle y corregir los errores que tiene ahora por como le he escrito y pues después veré si le continuo o pos me esperare y seguiré con mi reina xD… jijijiji weno weno espero que les haya gustado… sayito!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**Hola!!! weno weno muchas me dijeron que estaban anciosas de este cap y de hecho casi estaba terminado asi que solamente segui con lo que sucede con naraku... weno weno... espero que les guste y pos... realmente no creo seguir actualizando tan rapido pero es que sinceramente no e estado teniendo nada que hacer y aun no entro a la U xD... y cuando entre talvez ya no me quede tanto tiempo pa escribir T-T pero weno weno aqui les va el cap xD... **

Kagome retrocedió… -Inuyasha… reacciona…- Inuyasha simplemente sonrió mas ampliamente… le tenia miedo… y eso… simplemente lo excitaba mas… -Vas a volver a huir???...- Kagome le vio asustada… y busco la cruz que le decía que su corazón estaba intacto pero no lo encontró solamente su collar… -Inuyasha… y la cruz que siempre llevabas???...- Inuyasha le vio divertido acercándose despacio a su presa…

-Ah… esa mierda… la tire porque me quemaba…- Kagome le vio asustada y se dio la vuelta para huir cuando sintió que el cuerpo del chico la empujo hacia el suelo… Inuyasha rio en su oído al sentir que su miedo aumentaba… -Le temes a tu castigo perra??? No te preocupes si eres una buena perra va a gustarte…- Kagome gimió e intento alejarse de el al sentir su erección sobre su trasero… pero Inuyasha llevo sus manos hasta sus caderas enterrando levemente sus garras en su piel…

-No… mala opción…- Kagome iba a hablarle de nuevo pero su voz se corto cuando sintió a Inuyasha morder su cuello… gimió y sintió las lagrimas salir de sus ojos… al igual que la sangre de su herida… -Que esta haciendo???!!!...- Inuyasha volteo a ver a las enfermeras y a un doctor con un enfermero mirándoles… el les sonrió… -Castigo a mi perra…- Kagome gimió y sintió a Inuyasha pasar sus manos por sus caderas hacia abajo rompiendo su vestido y dejando que sus bragas cayeran al suelo al ser cortadas de los lados por el…

Kagome gimió y arqueo su espalda al sentir el miembro del chico casi en su entrada… y una lagrima se derramo por su mejilla… -Inuyasha… detente por favor… tu mismo lo dijiste… nosotros aun… aun no estamos casados…- Inuyasha se detuvo un momento ante esas palabras… y quiso regresar a la realidad… pero entonces nuevamente aquella voz… le dijo que no importaba que ella era su perra y tenia que castigarla…

Inuyasha gruño contra su cuello… -Cállate…- el enfermero detrás del chico lo pateo e Inuyasha soltó a Kagome volteándose hacia el sujeto… -Deja a la señorita en paz…- Inuyasha le gruño dispuesto y le golpeo con rapidez tirándolo sobre una camilla… teniendo tiempo suficiente para regresar su cuerpo hacia el de Kagome y halarle de uno de sus pies para acercarle a el de nuevo…

-No te vas a escapar de mi perra…- Kagome gimió e Inuyasha llevo una de sus manos hasta uno de sus pechos apretándole con suavidad… Kagome gimió e Inuyasha comenzó a frotarse despacio contra su entrada gruñendo contra su hombro dando una que otra mordida lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar roja su piel pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper su piel y sacarle sangre…

-Inuyasha… detente…- Inuyasha la ignoro perdido en la sensación del pezón endurecido de la muchacha aun a través de su ropa… paso su lengua sobre su piel haciendo que Kagome sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo mientras Inuyasha se apoyaba sobre su cuerpo completamente dejando que sus rodillas y brazos les sostuvieran… Inuyasha llevo su mano recién liberada hacia la juntura de las piernas de la chica posando sus dedos sobre sus vellos rizados y gruñendo nuevamente…

Kagome se quedo completamente inmóvil al sentir a Inuyasha llevar su mano hacia ese lugar consiente de sus garras y lo peligroso que podría resultarle moverse… Inuyasha poso su lengua en el cuello de la muchacha al mismo tiempo que adentro un dedo en su interior y Kagome gimió arqueando su espalda… Inuyasha sonrió al oler la sangre de la pequeña barrera que le aseguraba que ningún hombre le había tocado antes…

Kagome gimió e intento moverse pero sintió sus brazos flaquear y trago lentamente… -Resiste perra que si nos caemos serás tu la que se lastime…- Kagome trago lentamente consiente de tal cosa arqueando su espalda una vez mas al sentir un segundo dedo entrar en su interior… no se sentía nada bien… el ardor no le dejaba en paz y tenia miedo que si protestaba Inuyasha pudiera ser mas brusco con ella…

-No lo estas disfrutando perra???...- Inuyasha lamio le mejilla de la muchacha viendo como apretaba sus ojos juntos y sonrió al llevar su pulgar hasta cierto montículo de carne muy sensible cerca de su entrada… Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir… placer???... negó suavemente con la cabeza negándose a sentir tal cosa e Inuyasha sonrió mas ampliamente rompiendo el vestido de la muchacha teniendo ahora su pecho suave y tibio bajo sus dedos… Kagome gimió y se arqueo de nuevo contra Inuyasha aunque ahora no precisamente por el dolor…

-Te dije que te gustaría perra…- Inuyasha sonrió y saco sus dedos del interior de la chica acomodándose para entrar en su interior… cuando Kagome noto que el chico a penas y estaba sujetando sus caderas mas concentrado en mirarla que agarrarla aprovecho para ponerse de pie y correr… Inuyasha reacciono cuando vio a Kagome corriendo hacia la capilla… y corrió tras ella… Kagome abrió la puerta y todos la vieron sorprendida… y más aun se sorprendieron al ver a Inuyasha detrás de ella…

-A donde vas???!!!...- Inuyasha hizo a Kagome hacia atrás e iba a lanzarse sobre ella de nuevo cuando Sesshomaru le dio una patada que lo lanzo a través del pasillo… Sango se arrodillo al lado de Kagome abrazándola y Myoga vio a Inuyasha creyéndolo imposible… Rin corrió hacia Kagome y Sango y comenzó a llorar… recordando… como era estar en esa situación…

-Sesshomaru… no te interpongas en esto…- Sesshomaru le veía sorprendido ese no era su hermano… -Inuyasha… reacciona… luego te arrepentirás de esto…- Sesshomaru le dio un puñetazo y comenzó a pelear contra Inuyasha… reconociendo que sus golpes eran mas fuertes que los suyos… pero que aun así podría hacerle frente y detenerlo… aun…

-Kagome… por favor haga algo con el collar en el cuello de Inuyasha… diga alguna oración para inmovilizarlo…- Kagome simplemente vio al padre Myoga y luego a Inuyasha… no sabia que podía hacer… pero verlo luchar contra Sesshomaru… no era algo muy bonito… se puso de pie decida y corrió hacia el abrazándolo a pesar de que sus piernas flaqueaban… Inuyasha se quedo inmóvil y Sesshomaru se detuvo donde estaba…

-Inuyasha… dijiste que siempre ibas a protegerme cierto??? Tu me lo prometiste… porque no te calmas para poder cumplirme tu promesa???...- Inuyasha se detuvo… y vio a Kagome levantar su rostro lleno de lagrimas y dolor de su pecho… todos vieron sorprendidos como los ojos rubí brillante de Inuyasha se volvieron sus ojos dorados… e incluso las marcas moradas en su rostro desaparecían… dejándole justo como antes… simplemente con que garras y colmillos…

-Ka… Kagome… que… sucedió???...- Inuyasha le vio interrogante y Kagome lo abrazo con fuerza… -Regresaste!!!...- Sesshomaru se acerco a ellos y se quito su camisa quedándose en un centro para darle algo de ropa a Inuyasha… Inuyasha le agradeció a Sesshomaru con su mirada y levanto el rostro de Kagome con cuidado… -Kagome… que paso???...- Kagome simplemente le sonrió… -Regresaste…- entonces lo vio… una mordida y sangre en su cuello… Inuyasha se asusto… había sabor a sangre en su boca… abrió los ojos de par en par y levantó sus manos viendo sus garras llenas de sangre… miro a Kagome y ella tomo sus manos despacio…

-Inuyasha… no fuiste tu…- Inuyasha le vio aterrado y se dejo caer de rodillas en el piso llevando sus garras hasta su cabeza enrollándoles en su cabello… -Nooooooooooooo!!!... que… que te… e hecho???...- Inuyasha dejo que las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y Sesshomaru se arrodillo junto a el poniendo una mano en su hombro… sabia como se sentía… Kagome iba a acercarse al chico cuando vio a Kanna parada aplaudiendo sonriente apoyada en las puertas del ascensor… Sesshomaru vio a Kagome mirar fijamente hacia un lugar y vio a la mujer…

Inuyasha se volteo sintiendo la presencia de aquella mujer y le vio furioso… ahí estaba… -Wow… ángel… veo que eres hábil… lo detuviste sin matarlo… ya veo porque Naraku te teme y Kagura te odia…- Sesshomaru le vio enfadado… esa mujer… tenia mucho poder… -Maldita… que me hiciste!!!???...- Inuyasha se puso de pie mirándola furioso… y la mujer simplemente sonrió mas ampliamente… -Nada precioso… Kagura fue quien te hizo algo… no recuerdas???... Onigumo le ayudo…-

Inuyasha le vio sorprendido… si… algo había pasado cuando esa maldita lo había besado… pero ella… -Pero tu me hiciste algo peor!!!...- la mujer simplemente sonrió… -No… yo solamente te bese…- Inuyasha le gruño a la mujer furioso hasta que vio a alguien llegar corriendo y se sorprendió… ELLA… que había sido llamada Kagura por esa mujer estaba ahí… aparto su mirada un momento pero luego le levanto de nuevo mirándole furiosos…

-TU!!! Maldita!!! Explica lo que me hiciste…- Kagura volteo a verle un momento y luego volteo a ver a Kanna… -Kanna!!! Maldita quien te dio permiso de jugar con MI Inuyasha!!!???...- Kanna le sonrió… -Naraku me dijo que lo hiciera…- Kagura le vio furiosa… -Tu estabas de MI lado que haces ahora haciendo tratos con Naraku???!!!...- la mujer le sonrió… -el me busco porque tu le cambiaste por esos dos…- Sesshomaru e Inuyasha le vieron sorprendidos… ellos???...

-Oe ya es hora de que nos vayamos…- Kagome vio sorprendida al tipo de cabello negro y largo… al parecer había alguien mas ahí… pero ella solamente veía a Kanna… y a Onigumo… y le temió… el debía ser el que había entrado a su habitación y le había intentado asfixiar… -Bueno precioso… Inuyasha… nos vamos…- Kanna y onigumo se fueron y Kagura hecho un ultimo vistazo hacia ellos y también desapareció…

------

-Kagome… estas bien???...- Sango estaba afuera de la ducha acompañando a Kagome mientras se baña teniendo su ropa limpia lista… -Si Sango… ya te lo dije…- Sango suspiro… -Si… pero Inuyasha…- Kagome no le dejo terminar… -Ese no era Inuyasha Sango… ese era un demonio… no Inuyasha…- Sango suspiro… no sabia como podía hacerla entender que Inuyasha también era ese demonio que ella había visto…

-Pero Kagome… y si ese demonio vive dentro de Inuyasha???...- Kagome suspiro… -Pues el le detiene… y se que puede hacerlo… esto sucedió porque era una noche de luna nueva y esa Kanna le hizo algo…- Sango suspiro… no creía que lo entendiera…

------

Inuyasha estaba sentado con la mirada gacha en una banca en la capilla con el cabello mojado y su ropa un poco sucia por haberla dejando en el suelo del sótano… el padre Myoga se sentó a su lado y le entrego la cruz que había tirado en el pasillo… -Toma… la recupere también con tu ropa…- Inuyasha la tomo y le sorprendió que no le quemara… -Porque padre??? Porque no me quema si soy un… un demonio… eso soy… un ser asquearos y despreciable que… que…- Inuyasha guardo silencio al recordar nuevamente la cara preocupada de Kagome y la sangre en su cuello… en sus piernas… su ropa rasgada… todo… todo lo que el había hecho…

-Hijo… por eso te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de la muchacha… pero no me escuchaste…- Inuyasha suspiro… -la amo padre… como no ame nunca a nadie… en verdad… la amo… y la lastime…- Myoga le vio sorprendido… -Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo Inuyasha??? Eso dijiste cuando te casaste con Kikyo…- Inuyasha volteo a verle despacio… -Si… pero yo no le pedí que se casara conmigo… a Kagome… si podría pedírselo… de no ser… porque soy… esto…-

Inuyasha no dejaba de ver las garras en sus manos… se sorprendía de que Kagome hubiera tenido el poder de revertir parte de su transformación… sabia que no lo hizo por completo pero que si en la mayor parte… suspiro… esos malditos estaban tomando el control sobre el… el control de su vida… y los odiaba… con todo su corazón los odiaba… Shippo se acerco a el y le vio sintiéndose mal…

-Lo lamento… creo que fue mi culpa… no debí pedirte que fueras tras Kagome… debimos esperar el amanecer…- Inuyasha le vio con una sonrisa triste… Shippo… quien había sido enviado por Dios para ayudarles… como podría sentirse mal??? El había sido el que había fallado… no Kagome no el… sino su debilidad… su falta de fuerza… de autocontrol y fuerza de voluntad…

-No… fue mi culpa por ser débil…- Inuyasha miro sus manos de nuevo… le olor de Kagome estaba en ellas… cuando la había visto caminar lejos de el junto con Sango para bañarse… vio sus piernas con sangre… abrió los ojos y levanto su mirada asustado hacia Shippo… -No… no lo lograste… no completamente…- Inuyasha le vio esperando mas de su parte… y Myoga les vio preocupado… -Tus dedos… metiste tus dedos en su interior…-

Myoga vio a Inuyasha asustado y el aun así no comprendía muy bien cual podría ser la diferencia entre eso u otra cosa… -Entonces… la viole o no???...- Shippo suspiro… -No sabría responder a esa pregunta Inuyasha… solamente Kagome puede hacerlo…- Inuyasha le vio extrañado… -Po… por… que…- Shippo suspiro de nuevo y se sentó al lado de Inuyasha apoyándose contra el… -Tu no eras tu… no es tu culpa…-

Inuyasha cerro sus ojos con fuerza… le dolía que todos trataran de hacerle sentir mejor cuando el había lastimado lo mas preciado para el en ese mundo… -Kagome puede decidirlo… porque solamente ella puede saber hasta que punto le lastimaste… no físicamente… sino… psicológicamente…- Inuyasha le vio sorprendido… -Q… Que???...- Shippo le miro sintiéndose mal… -Kagome no te culpa… Kagome no te odia… y tu no recuerdas nada… así que legalmente para ella tu no le hiciste nada…-

Inuyasha vio a Shippo ponerse de pie y marcharse despacio… suspiro… esto era horrible y el no podía sentirse peor… no sabia cuanto la había lastimado… y no tenia el valor de verle a al cara… quien podría decirle sobre como controlarse??? Quien podría… darle un… consejo???... –Sesshomaru… padre… donde esta…- Inuyasha guardo silencio al ver a Sesshomaru entrar… el padre asintió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta…

-Gracias… por… detenerme…- Sesshomaru asintió y se sentó a su lado… -Sesshomaru… que fue lo que le hiciste a Rin???...- Sesshomaru suspiro… -No lo se… y ella no se lo a dicho a nadie…- Inuyasha miro hacia abajo… -Lo… lamento…- Sesshomaru suspiro… -Yo también… lo lamento… por… ti…- ambos suspiraron… -Oe… y tu madre??? Que era de mi padre???...- Sesshomaru le vio sorprendido… ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba muy bien… -No lo se… pero… no creo que estuvieran casados…-

Inuyasha asintió… -Con tu madre si se caso cierto???...- Inuyasha asintió… -Ya veo…- ambos miraron hacia abajo… -Oe… y si entre en ella???...- Sesshomaru suspiro… -No lo se… dices que había sangre en tu… cierto???...- Inuyasha asintió… y Sesshomaru suspiro…- A mi también me paso lo mismo… pero Rin no me dijo nada…- Inuyasha cerro sus manos en puños y les apretó con fuerza hasta hacerse sangrar… -Soy… un mounstro…- Sesshomaru le corrigió… -No… no eres un mounstro… somos demonios en vida…-

Ambos suspiraron de nuevo… -Oe… y… si… mi padre nos cuenta???...- Sesshomaru le vio sorprendido… nunca había pensado en ello… de una u otra forma le había guardado rencor por no haber cuidado de el cuando lo necesitaba… a pesar de que ahora sabia que era porque estaba en un manicomio… -Esta en un manicomio… quieres ir???...- Inuyasha asintió… -Lo hare… para preguntarle… como… como hizo para… no matar a tu madre… o a la mía… cuando… tu sabes… nosotros…- Sesshomaru comprendió y asintió…

-Entonces te acompañare… podremos ir… cuando las cosas se calmen…- Inuyasha asintió… -Gracias… por… apoyarme…- Sesshomaru le sonrió… -Se siente bien saber… que puedes contar con alguien…- Sesshomaru miro hacia el piso… -Que tengo un hermano… y ya… no estoy… solo…- Inuyasha le intento sonreír y Sesshomaru lo noto y se lo agradeció… comprendía que el chico no fuera capaz de sonreír después de todo lo que paso durante esa noche…

------

-TU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Como fuiste capaz de hacerme es…- Kagura guardo silencio completamente… y abrió sus ojos de par en par… ahí estaba esa puta… esa maldita follando con Naraku… frunció el seño y se dio la vuelta cerrando la puerta de golpe… Naraku volteo a ver de reojo hacia la puerta y sonrió… -La viste???...- la mujer debajo de el gimió y asintió enterrando mas profundamente sus dedos en su espalda…

Naraku sonrió… y se detuvo mirando su cuerpo y rostro sudados debajo de el…-Naraku… sigue…- Naraku movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados… -Tu estas aquí para complacerme… no para que yo te complazca a ti…- la mujer le vio suplicante y movió suavemente sus caderas haciendo que la sonrisa torcida que Naraku tenia en su cara se hiciera mas grande… -Dime lo que quieres… Kikyo…-

Kikyo le vio suplicante y volvió mover sus caderas siendo detenida por las manos de Naraku… -Por… favor…- Naraku sonrió mas ampliamente inclinándose hacia la chica para morder suavemente su labio inferior… -Dime… crees que Inuyasha pudo haberte dado algo así???...- Kikyo negó con la cabeza insistentemente… y Naraku sonrió más ampliamente… -Segura…- Kikyo asintió…

-Naraku… por favor… sigue…- Naraku lamio sus labios y le miro triunfante… -Que siga con que… Kikyo???...- Kikyo se arqueo y trato de acercarle mas a su cuerpo pero no lo logro… y suspiro resignada… -sigue follándome!!!...- Naraku sonrió y se inclino mas cerca de ella… -como quieras… puta…-

------

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Maldito!!!- Kagura estaba en su cuarto tirando todo hacia todos lados… esa maldita de Kikyo… se había quedado con Inuyasha a cambio de follar con Naraku… maldito… a todas les daba lo que querían con esa condición… pero y a ella??? Y ella que???!!!... tiro un cepillo hacia el suelo y se lanzo a su cama… pensándolo bien… no había tantos problemas si Kikyo se quedaba con Inuyasha… era lindo e inocente… pero… si terminaba perdiendo su alma por fornicar con el ángel… entonces su encanto se perdería…

-Pero Sesshomaru seguiría igual… - sonrió crenado un hermoso plan en su mente… Sesshomaru era muy hermoso también… y de seguro era muy bueno en la cama por su profesión… perfecto como esclavo… sonrió mas ampliamente y se sentó mirando hacia todos lados en su habitación… tal vez después incluso podría hacer tratos con Kikyo para tener a Inuyasha en una que otra ocasión…

Se puso de pie y acomodo bien su bata para salir al pasillo… camino despacio mirando las paredes decoradas al gusto de Naraku… con mil y un retratos suyos… 'Estúpido egocéntrico…' suspiro y finalmente vio la puerta roja y amplia sonriendo le abrió y entro… la cerro detrás de ella y se apoyo contra la pared viendo a Kikyo retorcerse debajo del cuerpo de ese cerdo… -Oh… Kagura… vienes a visitarme??? Un favor tal vez???...-

Kagura le sonrió y dejo su bata en el suelo caminando hacia ellos… -Si… te importa si me uno a ustedes???...- Naraku sonrió ampliamente y le halo de la mano de una vez tirándola junto a ellos… -Bien Kagura… puedo escuchar tu propuesta en el proceso…- Kagura sonrió y abrió sus piernas… -No hay problema bombón…- Naraku sonrió ampliamente… siempre obtenía lo que quería… siempre…

_**Martes 29 de enero de 2008**_

**Weno weno… aquí ta este cap xD… espero que les guste… no hubo lemon legal legal pues… porque no… pero algo fue algo xD… no se preocupen la experiencia tendrá efectos "secundarios" en Kagome mas tarde… ya sean buenos o malos depende de cómo lo vean jijijijijiji weno weno… ya revele la segunda ella xD… ahí ta… Kikyo… jijijijijij creo que no se entendió mucho en el fic pero no sabia como explicarle xD… hoy ya se sabe el nombre de todo el mundo xD… y pos se nos espera una visita al manicomio en busca de Inu no Taisho xd… y tal vez Kagome busque algo de ayuda en el diario de su abuela xD… jijijiji weno weno la cosa sigue y hasta a mi me obsesiona no se preocupen… pero en verdad quiero seguir con mi reina xD… y con secuestrada así que les dejo xD… espero que les fuste y pos gracias por leer!!!... **


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Miroku abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Sango sentada junto a su cama… entrecerró un poco los ojos por la luz que entraba por la ventana con su mano toco a Sango aun dormida despertándola… Sango le sonrió y se acerco a el dándole un suave beso… -Buenos días…- Miroku le sonrió… -buenos días… mi Sanguito… te extrañe mucho… haya… en aquel lugar solitario…-

Sango acerco mas su silla hacia la cama del chico y tomo su mano… -Que te sucedió Miroku???...- Miroku suspiro… -Vi… al hombre de nuevo… y me asusto… sus ojos brillaron y escuche su voz en mi cabeza… antes de darme cuenta ya todo estaba negro… y luego… abrí los ojos y aquí estas tu…- Sango le vio aun preocupada… -Seguro que eso fue todo??? No digas que no es por preocuparme porque me vas a dejar muy preocupada si no me dices nada mas…- Miroku la vio con ternura… -No hay nada mas Sanguito… no te preocupes…-

Sango suspiro… -Oye… donde están Inuyasha y Sesshomaru???...- Sango le vio con tristeza… -Muchas cosas pasaron… ayer por la noche…- Miroku se sentó mirando el rostro preocupado de Sango… -Dime cariño… estoy listo…- Sango le vio y le sonrió… dio un largo suspiro… tratando de no abatirse demasiado al traer a su memoria todo lo que había pasado…

-----

Kagome abrió la puerta de la azotea… el sol brillaba con fuerza y calentaba su rostro… camino tranquila sintiendo el viento levantar su cabello y mover su camisa… miro hacia todos lados y no vio a nadie… camino rodeando el lugar y le vio… en una esquina… sentado en el suelo con sus piernas encogidas y abrazadas por sus brazos con su rostro enterrado entre sus rodillas… dándole una enorme vista de sus orejas puntiagudas y peludas a ella…

Kagome le sonrió con ternura y se acerco viendo como una de las orejas del chico se movía hacia los lados… se sentó frente a el… y noto que estaba dormido… sonrió y se sentó a su lado tomándole con cuidado y dejándole recostado sobre sus piernas… le miro tan tranquilo… parecía un niño miedoso… sonrió y paso sus dedos a través de su cabello sintiendo lo suave que era… y noto que Inuyasha era verdaderamente hermoso…

Su oreja se movió de nuevo y dio un respiro profundo… Kagome puso sus dedos sobre su brazos y le miro tranquilo casi encogido de forma fetal ahí en el piso… sabia que si intentaba dejarle acostado sobre su espalda le despertaría… y quería verle dormido un poco mas… pero noto que abrió los ojos despacio… -Buenos días…- Inuyasha se levanto de golpe y volteo a ver al suelo…

-Que haces aquí???...- Kagome le sonrió con ternura… -Viene a verte…- Inuyasha simplemente giro su cabeza sin dejarle ver nada mas que su cabello… -No… no deberías de estar a solas cerca de… este… demonio…- Kagome le vio preocupada y le abrazo por la espalda despacio… Inuyasha apretó sus ojos juntos resistiendo la sensación de su calor y sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo… -Inuyasha… no fue tu culpa…- Inuyasha suspiro y se alejo de ella poniéndose de pie…

-Lo fue… si lo fue!!!...- Inuyasha vio enfadado a la chica… y sintió que se congelaba al ver sus ojos chocolates llenos de… ternura???... Kagome se puso de pie y lo abrazo con suavidad… Inuyasha suspiro y respondió a su abrazo… -Kagome… te lastime… te mordí… te arañe… y… metí mis…- Kagome se separo de su cuerpo y tomo la cruz en el pecho de Inuyasha… -Ves… tu corazón sigue ahí en tu pecho…- Inuyasha le vio sorprendido…

-Cuando tu rostro cambio… la cruz te quemo y la tiraste… pero… cuando regresaste a la normalidad… la cruz ya no te lastimo… porque tu tiene un corazón Inuyasha… uno maltratado pero lleno de amor…- Inuyasha trago lentamente sintiendo que iba a llorar de rabia contra el mismo de nuevo al ver a la muchacha levantar su rostro hacia el… -Y tu me dijiste que me amabas… no vas a compartir ese amor conmigo???...-

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de par en par… definitivamente que Kagome era una chica muy espacial… y definitivamente era lo ultimo que el podía merecer en ese mundo pero… y si ella deseaba que el estuviera a su lado??? Que si era lo que ella deseaba??? Quien era el para negarle algo a ese precioso ángel frente a el… suspiro y se inclino mas hacia ella correspondiendo al ver que se inclinaba mas hacia el pidiendo un beso…

Kagome suspiro y beso a Inuyasha con ternura y se sintió feliz al sentir la manos del chico firmemente en su cintura abrazándola y juntando su cuerpo con el suyo… Kagome llevo sus brazos por su espalda y finalmente hasta sus hombros jugando con su cabello y con el viendo que les movía y alejaba y acercaba de sus dedos mientras se besaban con tranquilidad… -Kagome…-

Kagome le sonrió… -Ves… esa mirada… este eres tu…- Inuyasha trago lentamente… -Kagome… tengo… que ir a ver… a mi padre…- Kagome le vio sorprendida… -Donde… esta???...- Inuyasha suspiro y la apretó contra su cuerpo… -En un manicomio… Sesshomaru va a acompañarme…- Kagome asintió… y levanto su mirada hacia Inuyasha… -Bien… y tus lentes???...- Inuyasha movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados… y Kagome le vio confundida…

-Es un castigo…- Kagome frunció el ceño… -Inuyasha!!! Como que castigo esta loco???...- Inuyasha suspiro y levanto sus manos frente a ella… -Kagome… mi nariz es mas sensible que la de los humanos… tu sangre aun esta en mis manos… ellas huelen aun… yo les lave una y otra vez pero el olor no se va… hasta que se quite… no voy a ponérmelos de nuevo…- Kagome le miro sintiéndose mal… -Pero Inuyasha…-

Inuyasha volvió a besar a la chica… y finalmente apoyo su frente contra la de ella mirándole fijamente… -Kagome… la apariencia de ningún demonio podría afectarme tanto como el verte ayer caminar ayudada por Sango hacia las duchas…- Kagome abrió los ojos mas de lo normal y les cerro alejándose de la mirada del chico y abrazándole… -Inuyasha…- Inuyasha suspiro contra su cabello… -Kagome… te amo… y me siento tan mal por haberte lastimado…-

Kagome sonrió con su rostro enterrado contra el pecho del chico… -No te preocupes… no eras tu…- Kagome se separo de su pecho y levanto su rosto de nuevo hacia el de Inuyasha acerándose a sus labios siendo correspondida por el chico… permanecieron así durante varios momentos… dejando que el viento les acariciara y les relajara un poco… -Yo también… te amo… Inuyasha…-

-----

Kagome hacia sido enviada a unas de las casas que la iglesia tenia para las personas importantes… y al recibir el reporte de una "santa" para ellos le habían dado ese lugar ofreciéndole lo que necesitaban… Kagome fue al lugar tranquila con Sango Miroku y Rin… al llegar descubrieron a una monja esperándoles… y lista para atenderles… Myoga regreso a la iglesia de Santigao y Sesshomaru e Inuyasha habían ido a buscar a Inu no Taisho…

Kagome fue a su cuarto completamente blanco llevada por la monja mientras llevaba a Sango Miroku y a Rin a cada quien a su habitación… Kagome vio que la casa era bastante grande… pero ella deseaba dormir para después poder ir a recorrerle y a tratar de protegerle de cualquiera que se acercara a ellos… así que así lo hizo acostándose en la cama tranquila sin preocuparse por ponerse una pijama… se quito la ropa y se lanzo a la cama en ropa interior…

------

_El cuerpo de Inuyasha sobre el de ella… haciéndole sentir su calor…_

Kagome gimió y se volteo en la cama… arrastro parte de la cobija y alcanzo a descubrir parte de su pie…

_Su aliento en su oído al hablarle…_

Kagome gimió suavemente y volvió a voltearse hacia otro lado en la cama llevando con ella la frazada nuevamente y enredando su pie en esta cubriéndose más…

_Su miembro duro y caliente sobre la piel de sus glúteos y separado de ella solamente por sus bragas…_

Kagome gimió y arqueo su espalda al dejar su espalda contra el colchón de la cama e intento mover las manos lejos de la frazada pero solo consiguió que la tela pasara despacio sobre su piel causándole escalofríos…

_Sus colmillos enterrándose en su carne…_

Kagome gimió de nuevo y giro su cabeza hacia que su cabello acariciara su piel… la piel cerca de la mordida… haciendo que el calor entre sus piernas comenzara a aumentar casa vez mas…

_Sus garras rompiendo su ropa y acariciando despacio su piel…_

Kagome gimió y se giro nuevamente en la cama dejando sus pechos contra el colchón y la frazada fuera de la mirad de su cuerpo dejando una de sus piernas y uno de sus brazos expuestos a aire frio de la habitación…

_Sus manos con sus garras acariciando su pecho aun a través de la ropa…_

Kagome gimió de nuevo y llevo aun en medio de sus sueños una d sus manos hasta uno de sus pechos acariciándose despacio aun sobre su sostén…

_Inuyasha frotando su dureza contra su entrada despacio…_

Kagome gimió y llevo su otra mano despacio aun debajo de la sabana despacio hasta sus bragas tocándose aun con estas puestas sintiendo su humedad y su calor al igual que las suaves caricias del algodón de la frazada sobre su pie con cada sutil movimiento de su cuerpo…

_Su lengua paseándose despacio sobre la piel de su cuello…_

Kagome arqueo su espalda y dejo salir un pequeño gemido de sus labios alejando la frazada de su cuerpo y dejando que el aire de la habitación acariciara su cuerpo caliente que comenzaba a sudar…

_Inuyasha acariciando sus vellos rizados con sus garras…_

Kagome gimió de nuevo y llevo su mano entre sus piernas despacio un poco hacia arriba para introducirla debajo de sus bragas tocando su piel y el montón de rizos que ocultaban su lugar más privado e intocable…

_Inuyasha introduciendo despacio uno de sus dedos en su interior…_

Kagome dejo escapar un jadeo al deslizar despacio su dedo en su interior… sintiendo que la sensación le llenaba y sus cuerpos se estremecía completamente que el calor simplemente aumentaba y aun no encontraba como alejarle…

_Inuyasha introduciendo un segundo dedo en su interior llenándole aun mas…_

Kagome dejo salir un suspiro e introdujo un segundo deseo en su interior… partió sus labios y dejo que sus respiración agitada se escuchara con un poco mas de fuerza al igual que sus dedos comenzaron a moverse despacio aumentando su calor y su humedad que ya había goteado hasta las sabanas…

_Inuyasha acariciar despacio su clítoris haciendo que su espalda se arquera…_

Kagome no puso evitar dejar escapar un pequeño grito al sentir la descarga eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo al tocar ese lugar tan sensible… justo como Inuyasha lo había hecho… Kagome jadeo y abrió los ojos asustada… intento sentarse pero al intentar moverse sintió sus dedos húmedos y calientes dentro de su interior… Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente e iba a alejar su mano de ahí… cuando lo recordó…

_Sus jadeos…_

_Su calor…_

_Y su punta lista para entrar…_

Kagome cerro los ojos y jadeo recordando lo sucedido… había lastimado al principio… pero después… solamente había empezado a sentir que no era algo tan desagradable después de todo… pero lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era… maravilloso… Kagome jadeo y arqueo su espalda apartando un poco su sostén y tocando despacio su pezón endurecido… gimió de nuevo y arqueo su espalda nuevamente sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpo aumentar y el sudor comenzar a mojar el cobertor de la cama debajo de sus cuerpo…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Kagome vio sonrojada a la monja frente a ella persignarse y salir corriendo… Kagome esta vez su saco los dedos de ese lugar y se tomo la frazada apretándola contra su cuerpo… entonces vio sus dedos mojados y sintió su olor… movió la cabeza hacia los lados y los limpio en la sabana… entonces regreso su vista a la puerta viendo a Sango y a la monja verle asustada…

-Un demonio!!! Un demonio la había poseído!!!...- Kagome se sonrojo… no… no precisamente…

------

Inuyasha estornudo y Sesshomaru le seseo salud… -Oe… no creo que nosotros nos podamos enfermar de gripe…- Inuyasha asintió… -Es extraño desde niño no recuerdo haber estornudado…- ambos miraron el camino… el taxista les estaba llevando justo hacia el lugar que Myoga les dijo… necesitaban hablar con el para averiguar muchas cosas… -Oe… no será que alguien estaba hablando de ti???...- Inuyasha le vio confundido…

-Y quien podría estar hablando de mi???...- Sesshomaru sonrió y señalo al collar de cuentas alrededor de su cabello sonriendo… -Tienes razón… en ese caso me alegraría un poco que se acuerde de mi…- Sesshomaru suspiro… -Sabes… tenemos suerte… por haber encontrado… a Kagome y a Rin… aunque no creo que ella comprenda en toda la extensión de la palabra lo que sucede…- Inuyasha le sonrió… -Si… tenemos mucha suerte…-

------

Kagome suspiro sentada en la tina… después no había podido con la vergüenza frente a la monja que solo la veía y se persignaba… pero Kagome al fin le dijo que era verdad lo que ella decía y que por eso se tenia que mantener un poco distante de todo para enfrentar a los demonios que la agobiaban… Sango se rio al igual que Miroku pero la mujer lo creyó todo… Sango le había dicho que hacer ese tipo de cosas eran de lo mas normal…

Pero ella aun así no se sentía bien haciéndoles… suspiro y se retiro para darse un baño caliente… estaba tranquila y feliz en la ducha cuando le recordó de nuevo… Inuyasha… sus gemidos… sus voz profunda… movió la cabeza hacia los lados y decidió tomar el jabón de nuevo… y entonces recordó algo muy distinto al poner su mano sobre su cintura… cundo Inuyasha la abrazaba hacia lo mismo… y le mantenía segura y cálida bajo su abrazo…

Kagome suspiro y llevo una de sus manos hasta sus labios… Inuyasha… sus besos eran tan… tan… sabrosos??? No sabia si describirles así… pero de los pocos novios que había tenido en la universidad… podía decir que Inuyasha era el mejor en cuestión de besos… y en ser tierno… después de todo los demás chicos se interesaban mas por los deportes… los estudios… o l pedían sexo… así que ella simplemente decía que no… puede que no creyera en Dios en esos días… pero eso no significaba que no fuera a tener principio y una moral…

Suspiro y se hundió un poco mas en el agua…en ese punto ya no sabia que sentía por Inuyasha por completo… lo quería mucho… lo amaba… lo quería a su lado… quería que estuviera feliz… no quería que estuviera triste o solo… le interesaba mucho mas de lo que había podido interesarse por alguna persona que no fuera ella misma… y ahora descubría esta atracción física hacia el chico… todo causado por un incidente… era verdad que le agradaba que el chico la abrazara y le dijera cosas lindas… pero… también le gustaba quela besar… y que pegara su cuerpo al suyo…

Kagome suspiro y levanto su mirada al sentir la presencia de Shippo viéndole parado cerca de la bañera… -Kagome… que paso contigo???...- Kagome le vio sonrojada sabiendo a lo que se refería… -No lo se… estabas soñando cuando paso…- Shippo suspiro… -hoy Inuyasha fue a ver a su padre y por eso fui con el todo el día… a estas horas de la noche ya están de regreso con Shippo… probablemente lleguen en la madrugada… y tu deberías de estar lista para verlo y no reaccionar de esa manera si no quieres que Inuyasha pierda el control por las reacciones de si cuerpo…-

Kagome le vio sintiéndose mal… -Lo lamento… pero no puedo controlarlas…- Shippo suspiro… -deberías de buscar información sobre eso en el diario de tu abuela… seria lo mas conveniente…- Kagome asintió y se puso de pie sabiendo que su baño estaba terminado… tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarse… -Pero recuerda siempre Kagome… el mayor error que podrías cometer seria… caer presa… de la… lujuria…- Kagome volteo a ver al chico sonrojada pero el ya no estaba ahí… suspiro y se coloco una bata yendo hacia su cuarto…

Al entrar busco en su maleta y saco el diario de su abuela… siguiendo con las lecciones avanzadas busco de forma tapida y encontró algo…

_Si te enamoras Kagome… debes de empezar a ver mi historia… para asegurarte de que no te pase nada incorrecto y lo hagas todo como yo… como se debe… yo tenia a mi madre para ayudarme a instruirme… y tu tendrás mi experiencia escrita en este lugar…_

Kagome asintió sintiéndose mejor de encontrar respuestas de ese tipo en el diario de su abuela… y comenzó a leer de forma rápida saltando párrafos y cosas que notaba innecesarias… hasta llegar a un párrafo específico…

_Cuando me beso… sentí una corriente eléctrica barrer por todo mi cuerpo y terminar entre mis piernas… me asusto en un principio y sentí como su ese lugar prohibido incluso pulsara ansiosos y con calor…_

Kagome se sonrojo… no creía que su abuela hubiera podido ser tan… grafica??? Si… así podría decirlo… suspiro… y trato de recordar su primer beso… pensó unos momentos hasta recordarlo… si… algo un poco similar le había sucedido… si había sentido calor y unas pequeñas cosquillas pero eso era todo… nada intenso… el mas intenso había sido su primer beso francés en aquel cine con aquel chico… aun no podía creer que hubiera podido ser tan inocente como para acostarse sobre sus piernas con su boca tan cerca de su…

_**Sábado 2 de febrero de 2008 **_

**Hola!!! Weno weno espero que les haya gustado xD… y pos weno weno la primera vez que describo… a algunos de nuestros personajes favoritos en el proceso de "liberar tensión" jijijijiji aunque pobre Kagome se quedo con las ganas jijijijiji xD… ya se imaginaba a una monja viendo algo así y salir corriendo persignándose juajua!!! **

En serio que me las imagino… me la pase toda mi vida en colegios con monjas -- y créanme no es algo nada bonito… si el cole es mixto y te ven hablando con un chico… SON NOVIOS si el cole es solo de niñas e invitas chicos a algún evento… los miran como HATAJO DE DEPRAVADOS PERVERTIDOSRES DE NUESTRAS NIÑAS SANTAS jijijijijiji los pobres sufren… hoy hable con un chico al que sacaron del lugar junto con sus amigos solamente porque eran las 9 de la noche y había una fiesta podría decirse y duraba hasta los 11 pero a ellos los echaron a las 9 jajajajajaja xD…

**Weno weno después de esos pequeños relatos espero que les guste y pos… aun no e ido a la universidad a ver el pasillo tenebroso --' pero pronto iré xd… así que entonces actualizo porque no soy muy buena con el terror xD… sayito y gracias por leer!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Kagome se sonrojo pensando en otros temas y mejor decidió regresar su mirada a la lectura…

_Pero mi madre me regaño mucho… y dijo que debíamos casarnos y hablar con el… y así lo hicimos… y el me dijo que decidiéramos esperar un poco mas… mientras el terminaba de estudiar al igual que yo… y no volvimos a tener contacto físico hasta nuestra boda…_

Kagome se sorprendió… pero eso era fácil decirlo para ella haya hacia tanto tiempo… hoy todas las cosas habían cambiado… y si era verdad que Inuyasha había estado en el seminario y seguramente tenia mucho autocontrol y mas aun si ella se lo pedía… pero en ese punto ni ella misma creía poder llegar tan lejos sin ningún tipo de contacto extra a parte de los abrazos y los besos… buenos… besos inocentes podría decirles… como los que se dieron en la azotea del hospital…

Kagome suspiro… estaba en graves problemas… -Estúpidas hormonas…- suspiro… tenia problemas y esperaba que Inuyasha pudiera controlarse… por ambos… miro hacia la ventana pensando en el chico… le gustaría que estuviera pronto en ese lugar… para poder estar cerca de el pero… no le gustaría que llegara porque… seria una… tentación???... suspiro… si… Inuyasha… era una tentación para ella…

------

Inuyasha llevaba la vista fija en la guantera del auto en el que Sesshomaru les estaba llevando a visitar a Inu no Taisho en Espasa… sabia que si veía fuera del auto no vería cosas muy buenas… comprendía que Sesshomaru estuviera casi acostumbrado… pero el… debía admitir que en ese sentido… era mas… débil… débil en fuerza de voluntad… débil en fuerza… y débil en ese sentido… suspiro y volteo a ver a Sesshomaru tranquilo conduciendo… el no sabia si seria capaz de hacer tal cosa… con tanta tranquilidad… bueno… no sabia si seria capaz de conducir y no volcar el auto sin los lentes…

-Oe… Sesshomaru… como… como puedes vivir de esta forma???...- Sesshomaru volteo a verle un momento antes de regresar su mirada hacia la carretera… -Inuyasha… no te diré que tu vida fue fácil… pero… cosas muy malas me pasaron… y ver a un humano en proceso de putrefacción sentado a tu lado en el metro no se ve tan mal después de eso…- Inuyasha le vio sin comprender mucho pero prefirió no preguntar… si Sesshomaru lo veía de esa forma… prefería guardar silencio…

Sesshomaru volteo a ver a Inuyasha… y suspiro… -Supiste alguna vez lo que era tener fiebre alta y no tener a nadie a tu lado o cuidándote de ti???...- Inuyasha le vio confundido… pero recordó… no… siempre alguien estuvo ahí… su madre… la enfermera del internado… o Myoga… pero nunca estuvo solo… y Sesshomaru había estado siempre solo… y sin nadie mas a su lado… Inuyasha suspiro y dejo de pensar en quien tenia una vida mas miserable… si su hermano o el… y para cuando decidió que iba a ser capaz de ver a la carretera lo que encontró fue el Psiquiátrico Espasa frente a el… y sintió que la sangre se le helaba de golpe… Sesshomaru se aparco en el lugar y se bajo… Inuyasha le siguió despacio sintiendo que todo el se tensaba…

Sesshomaru se detuvo antes de entrar y le tomo por los hombros viéndole directamente a los ojos… -Inuyasha… escúchame… si ves algo… lo que sea… no le hables… no me digas nada e ignóralo… porque si ven que nos pasa algo similar a lo de mi padre nos pueden internar… y pues dirán que es hereditario cosa que es verdad… de acuerdo???...- Inuyasha asintió asustado y Sesshomaru le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a entrar… Inuyasha le siguió aterrado estando tan cerca de el como podía… porque no podía evitarlo… estaba terrado…

Inuyasha escucho una musiquita estúpida cuando Sesshomaru estaba en la recepción junto con el preguntando por su padre… Inuyasha trago lentamente dándose la vuelta levemente y viendo a una mujer-niña… cosa que no podía definir… con una sombrilla de flor e internando bailar… Inuyasha le vio asustado con sus brazos deformemente mas delgados y largos de lo normal… vio sus ojos con iris negro y su cabello igualmente negro y rizado a los lados de su rostro mientras tenia una expresión perdida… Inuyasha vio un poco detrás de ella y vio a una morsa al parecer muerta con una pequeña radio sostenía en su trompa de donde el asumió venia la música estúpida…

Inuyasha vio aterrado como la tipa comenzaba a dar vueltas y después el animal marino comenzaba a caminar arrastrándose y dejando al parecer agua por donde caminaba… Inuyasha se aferro a Sesshomaru que estaba hablando con la secretario del lugar… Sesshomaru le vio y puso su brazo en su hombro viendo a la mujer atento y pendiente de no ver lo que sea que Inuyasha estuviera viendo… la mujer finalmente les dijo que si podían verlo… que ya iba a llegar el doctor a hablar con ellos y a llevarles hasta su cuarto… Inuyasha no soltó el brazo de Sesshomaru ignorando que le vieran extraño… o cualquier otra cosa… hasta que finalmente se sentaron e Inuyasha decidió recortarse en el chico a su lado cerrando los ojos tratando de aparentar que estaba durmiendo… Sesshomaru vio a Inuyasha y suspiro volteando a ver hacia el frente encontrando el rostro de una mujer a menos de cinco centímetros de su rostro…

Sesshomaru sintió perder la paciencia al ver ese fenómeno enfrente de el… pero simplemente llevo su mano cerca de su rostro y le golpe hacia un lado… volteo a ver a la mujer amorfa tirada en el piso al parecer sin levantarse y vio a la morsa detrás de ella al parecer mirando a la tipa tirada en el piso… el animal volteo a verle y sus ojos brillaron de color rojo mirándole desafiante… Sesshomaru comprendió que tal vez la mujer anormal no era mas que un juguete del demonio… el animal se acerco a el y se paro sobre sus patas traseras viéndole desafiante con sus ojos rojos y brillantes… Sesshomaru miro hacia un lado y le susurro… -No te tengo miedo…- el animal bufo… -Pues deberías niño… tu padre me teme…-

Sesshomaru vio al demonio frente a el sonreírle y darse la vuelta y avanzar por un pasillo seguido de la mujer amorfa que comenzó a bailar alejándose de ellos y siguiendo al demonio… Sesshomaru suspiro… 'Pobre alma apresada…' y así vio fijamente a la mujer anormal marcharse bailando siguiendo la música estúpida que llevaba el demonio delante de ella… definitivamente era aterrador ver a esa tipa de frente… definitivamente era el motivo del porque Inuyasha estaba tan aterrado… Sesshomaru le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda a Inuyasha y vio a un doctor acercarse a ellos… -Creo que ustedes deben ser Inuyasha y Sesshomaru Taisho…- Sesshomaru asintió y se puso de pie… Inuyasha lo hizo junto con el sin mirar a su alrededor hasta que finalmente percibió que aquella música estúpida se había alejado lo suficiente… y se separo del brazo de Sesshomaru viendo al doctor frente a ellos… -Síganme por favor… Inu esta un poco afectado por su visita… así que por favor no lo alteren…-

Ambos asintieron e Inuyasha espero no ver algo similar a esa tipa de nuevo… finalmente cuando llegaron a una puerta blanca con un vidrio en esta vieron hacia el interior… un hombre en una esquina… su padre sentado en una silla frente a una mesa… y detrás de el algo negro… Inuyasha suspiro al igual que Sesshomaru… el doctor entro con ellos… y Inu les vio confundido… Sesshomaru vio que ninguno de los otros dos presentes ahí estaban vivos… así que se volteo hacia el doctor… -Podría dejarnos a solas con el???...- el hombre asintió y salió del lugar dejando que un enfermero les viera a través de la puerta por el pequeño vidrio por si había algún tipo de problema…

Tan solo el doctor se fue Inuyasha corrió hasta Inu y lo abrazo… -Inuyasha…- Inu abrazo a su hijo y volteo a ver a Sesshomaru dolido… Sesshomaru volteo a ver hacia la nada… -No creas que te e perdonado… e venido… porque Inuyasha venia…- Inu le vio sintiéndose mal por haber dejado así a su hijo… pero el no sabia exactamente porque el seguía enfadado… -Perdóname Sesshomaru…- Inuyasha soltó levemente a su padre y vio al sujeto cubierto al parecer de una tela negra al lado de ellos… -Quien es ese padre???...- Inu no Taisho se encogió de hombros… -No tengo idea… solo esta ahí…-

Sesshomaru vio al tipo al final de la habitación acercarse a ellos… -Oe Taisho… tus hijos también me miran???...- Sesshomaru le vio serio… -Lamentablemente…- el hombre sonrió y comenzó a brincar por el lugar… Inuyasha vio fijamente a su padre… -Padre… tengo… bueno tenemos un problema…- el hombre vio confundido a Inuyasha y luego vio a Sesshomaru… el finalmente se dio por vencido y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a la mesa donde estaba su padre… -El del problema urgente eres tu…- Inuyasha asintió y soltó a su padre sentándose al lado de Sesshomaru… y mirándole serio… -Padre… como hiciste con nosotros??? Como lo hiciste sin perder el control???...- Inu no Taisho les vio confundido y Sesshomaru suspiro…

-Lo que el quiere decir es que como tuviste sexo sin matar a su amante???...- Inuyasha se sonrojo levemente pero aun así no hizo nada e Inu no Taisho les vio confundido… al parecer era algo que necesitaban… -Pues nada… solo lo hice…- Sesshomaru le vio incrédulo e Inuyasha le vio desesperado… -No!!! Pero como??? Dime… como… el problema no es solo conmigo… así que no tiene nada que ver con que Kagura me besara…- el hombre vio a sus hijos confundido y Sesshomaru suspiro de nuevo… -Kagura es un demonio que persigue a Inuyasha desde que es un niño…- Inu no Taisho abrió mas amplio sus ojos… -Un demonio te beso???!!!...- Inuyasha asintió…

-Pues… creo que por eso tienes problemas…- Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza… -Yo también perdí el control… eso no tiene nada que ver…- Inu no Taisho lo pensó un momento tratando de acordarse… pero negó con la cabeza… -Nada… no sucedió nada… solamente… lo hice…- ambos suspiraron… y el hombre detrás de ellos llego y se sentó en la mesa… -Oigan… inclúyanme en la platica…- todos le vieron enfadado… -Seichi… bájate de la mesa…y déjanos conversar…- el hombre les vio enfadado y no se bajo… -Vamos tengo una idea… yo creo que el de abajo quería que mi amigo tuviera hijos para tener mas a su servicio…- todos ensancharon sus miradas y las fijaron en Seichi para luego verse entre si… e Inuyasha se puso de pie… -No!!! No es justo!!! Porque el no quiere lo mismo!!! Porque no recuerdo nada!!!...- Sesshomaru suspiro… -Creo que a el no le prestaron tanta atención porque creían que los ángeles se habían acabado… y mas aun… quieren que la corrompas cierto???...-

Inu no Taisho vio a sus hijos sorprendidos nuevamente… -Un… a… a… ángel???...- Sesshomaru asintió e Inuyasha vio sus puños cerrados con rabia… -MI hermanito casi corrompe un "ángel en vida"… por la fuerza…- el hombre vio a Inuyasha sorprendió y se puso de pie… -No!!! Inuyasha!!! Como has pensado hacer tal cosa???!!!...- Inuyasha vio a su padre confundido… -Yo no quise hacerlo…- el hombre le vio enfadado… -Si has venido a preguntarme esto es porque deseas hacerlo…- Inuyasha le vio ofendido… -Su abuela era uno también y se caso!!! Porque Kagome no puede???...- Inu no Taisho le vio confundido… -Eso no lo sabia…- el hombre miro la mesa un momento y luego fijo su mirada en Inuyasha… -La amas???...-

Inuyasha asintió sonrojándose un poco… pero luego puso una cara triste… -Pero la lastime… y… y… ella aun así… no me culpa…- Inu no Taisho asintió… -Entonces… cásate con ella… y amala… no te la folles… hazle el amor Inuyasha… esa es la respuesta…- Inuyasha le vio sorprendido… y Sesshomaru pensó que eso no iba a funcionar con el… Inuyasha podía… porque el… porque el nunca… nunca estuvo con una mujer… en cambio el… Sesshomaru suspiro… y se puso de pie… -Bien… creo que hemos terminado… si queremos ir al lugar donde Myoga nos dijo… tenemos que apurarnos Inuyasha… eso si queremos llegar antes de que caiga la noche…-

Inuyasha asintió y se puso de pie para abrazar a su padre… mientras Sesshomaru estaba en la puerta… -Espero que algún día me perdones Sesshomaru… y puedas decirme que es lo que hice mal…- Sesshomaru no le dirigió la mirada… simplemente le trato ignorar a pesar de que sus palabras le dolieron… -Padre… prometo regresar algún día a verte… ahora… tenemos problemas… pero cuando ya no hayan… buscare sacarte de aquí…- Inu no Taisho asintió y se abrazo con mas fuerza de Inuyasha antes de soltarle… el enfermo abrió la puerta y ellos salieron… mientras se despidieron del doctor en el pasillo al ver que llevaba una cámara… justo en la salida del lugar Sesshomaru se detuvo e Inuyasha le vio confuso… -Regresemos… quiero… perdonarlo… no fue… su… culpa…-

Sesshomaru abrazo a Inuyasha y el chico se sintió mejor y asintió viendo a Sesshomaru a punto de llorar… -Vamos para que se lo digas…- Sesshomaru asintió y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta… la secretaria les dijo que el doctor estaba teniendo su conversación diaria con su padre y que esperaran pero al final la convencieron de que les dejara pasar… y así fue… pero cuando se iban acercando al lugar vieron gente corriendo… y se asustaron… así que apresuraron su paso y encontraron muy abierta la puerta de la habitación de su padre… cuando les intentaron detener arrojaron a quien fuera y finalmente vieron… lo que quedaba de su padre… en el piso…

Ambos gritaron y entraron al lugar viendo la cabeza de su padre en le suelo y el resto de su cabello blanco en el piso cubierto de su sangre… Sesshomaru vio al doctor furioso gritándole por una explicación y le mostraron la cámara de video… y no se veía nada… pero entonces el sujeto que les había molestado antes… Seichi les dijo… -El sujeto… el de negro… que no decía nada… lo hizo…- Inuyasha le vio furioso… y se puso de pie buscándole por el lugar y no le encontró… ellos cubrieron lo que quedaba del pobre hombre y les dijeron que comenzarían a preparar las cosas para entregárselos…

-No… quémenle y denos sus cenizas… no creo que nadie… vaya a venir…- el doctor asintió y les llevaron a un lugar para ver el video de la cámara con sonido… y ahí estaba su padre… Inuyasha sentía que las lagrimas no dejaban de bajar de su rostro al igual que su sangre hervía de rabia… había visto a su padre claramente una vez en su vida y a la siguiente… ya no podría verlo nunca mas…

------

-Bien este es el video número 3-2-5-6-8 del paciente numero 1-5-6-0… Inu no Taisho… como se encuentra…- Inuyasha y Sesshomaru sintieron que la rabia aumentaba para ellos al ver a su padre sonreír… -Bien… muy feliz por haber sido visitado por mis hijos…- escucharon un sonido de interferencia y ver que se movía un poco al video… finalmente el doctor hablo de nuevo después de un pausa… -Y porque le buscaban???...- el hombre sonrió de nuevo… -Pues es que son unos muchachos y han crecido mucho… y pues buscaban hablar conmigo sobre sus madres… y uno que otro consejo con las mujeres…-

El doctor se rio suavemente e Inu no Taisho veía tranquilo al doctor… -Y vinieron para eso solamente???...- el hombre asintió… -Dijeron que vendrán a visitarme mas y eso me hace feliz…- Inu no Taisho seguía viéndose tranquilo… -Y Sr. Taisho… que me dice del… mmmmm…- se escucho el movimiento de papeles y luego el doctor siguió hablando… -Del demonio morsa que me hablo…- Inu no Taisho ya no se veía tan tranquilo pero aun así no dejo de sonreír… -Ya no creo que venga… pienso… que pronto los ángeles vendrán aquí y lo acabaran…- el doctor aclaro su garganta… -Los ángeles???...- Inu no Taisho asintió… -Y no cualquiera… sino los ángeles en…-

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru ensancharon sus ojos viendo como la garganta de su padre se veía siendo recorrida por una línea roja oscura mientras dejaba de hablar y luego su cabello comenzaba a caer detrás de el mientras que su cabeza perdió su equilibrio en su lugar y comenzó a caer son su rostro tranquilo aun mostrando aquella sonrisa suave… que daba a entender una expresión llena de paz y tranquilidad… Inuyasha apretó sus puños juntos con tanta fuerza que su manos sangraron al igual que Sesshomaru… y el doctor les vio curioso… ellos eran MUY parecidos a su padre… definitivamente…

-Perdónennos… pero no tenemos idea de cómo sucedió esto…- ellos no dejaban de ver como la cámara caía al suelo sin mostrar nada mas que sangre… y finalmente alguien apareció detrás de ellos trayendo el video de seguridad… y pues pusieron a reproducirle en el mismo lugar y finalmente encontraron que de hecho desde arriba se veía exactamente lo mismo solamente que en esta versión no había sonido alguno… -Doctor… nos podría dar una… copia… de ambos videos???…- el hombre asintió y mando a hacer dos copias de una sola vez… sabia que la policía iba a querer una… y pues ellos la merecían no se lo podían negar… Sesshomaru no dejaba de sentirse fatal por no haber podido perdonarle…

Finalmente la policía llego y les interrogo… y hasta después pudieron marcharse a su nueva casa… todo el viaje fue hecho en silencio… antes de marcharse Inuyasha y Sesshomaru buscaron por todo el lugar al tipo vestido de negro… pero no lo encontraron… y así no podrían hacer nada y lo sabían… ya no quedaba nada que hacer y estaban seguros… así que ya bastante tarde en la madrugada llegaron a la casa… le vieron sin mucho animo y se bajaron del auto para tocar la puerta… Inuyasha no se sorprendió mucho la ver a una monja un poco temerosa abrir la puerta… -Disculpe madre… pero el padre Myoga nos dijo que aquí estaban nuestros amigos…- Sesshomaru se dedico a ver al piso todo el tiempo… la mujer les vio dudosa y finalmente les dejo pasar…

Kagome le había sentido llegar así que salió de su habitación y vio a Sesshomaru y a Inuyasha entrando a la casa… -Inuyasha!!!...- Kagome comenzó a bajar las gradas con rapidez deseando saber como le había ido a Inuyasha en aquel lugar a donde había ido a visitar a su padre… Inuyasha recibió el abrazo de la muchacha correspondiendo… sintiendo como su corazón aun latía con dolor en su pecho recordando el rostro de su padre al mencionar que amaba a la muchacha… estaba feliz… y definitivamente seguiría su consejo… Kagome finalmente se separo un poco de el y le vio con una sonrisa…

-Como te fue Inuyasha??? Viste a tu padre???...- Inuyasha asintió mirándole adolorido y noto como al alegría de Kagome disminuía y la hermosa sonrisa en su rostro se borraba… -Inuyasha… sucede algo malo???...- Inuyasha asnito… Kagome volteo a ver a Sesshomaru tratando de comprender algo y de hecho vio al hico avanzar por el lugar con la cabeza gacha avanzando y siguiendo a la monja que iba a llevarle a su habitación cerca de la de Miroku y donde iba dormir Inuyasha también… Kagome volteo a ver a Inuyasha preocupada entonces… -Se pelearon con tu padre???…- Inuyasha negó suavemente con su cabeza…

-Murió…- Kagome simplemente abrazo a Inuyasha con mas fuerza… y sintió como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos despacio… -Lo lamento tanto Inuyasha…- Inuyasha llevo una de sus manos a su rostro y movió las lagrimas lejos de su suave piel… -Kagome… lo asesinaron…- Kagome le vio sorprendida ahora… -Pero quien podría…- Inuyasha simplemente le abrazo con mas fuerza pegando su cuerpo al suyo… -Un demonio… estaba ahí desde que llegamos… mi padre nos dijo que no hablaba… y pues cuando no fuimos… el doctor que le atendía estaba hablando con el… y pues cuando mi padre… iba a mencionar a los ángeles en vida… pues…- Kagome levanto su rostro del pecho del chico y le miro con dolor y sorpresa… -Inuyasha…-

Inuyasha simplemente apretó a la muchacha con mas fuerza contra su cuerpo… -Lo buscamos Kagome… por todo el lugar… y no lo encontramos… después de matarlo desapareció…- Kagome abrazo a Inuyasha también con mas fuerza sabiendo que el chico la necesitaba… así permanecieron por momentos que parecían eternos hasta que la monja regreso para llevar a Inuyasha a su lugar encontrándole abrazando a Kagome… la mujer aclaro su garganta y ellos se separaron mirándola… -Quiere que le lleve a su habitación joven???...- Inuyasha negó suavemente con su cabeza y Kagome le sonrió a la mujer… -Yo lo llevare… no se preocupe…- la mujer les vio indecisa pero se marcho a su propia habitación… Inuyasha tomo el rostro de Kagome entre sus manos… -Tenemos que hablar…- Kagome asintió e Inuyasha se agacho para recoger vasija que contenía las cenizas de su padre y comenzó a caminar despacio junto con Kagome hasta su habitación…

_**Viernes 22 de febrero de 2008**_

Hola!!! Aquí toy de nuevo xD… weno weno pues veré si sigo así con todos mis fics… no me gusto mucho este cap pero digo que algo es algo… jijijijiji… weno weno también veo si publico ese one shot que e venido preparando des hacia TAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNTOOOOOOOOOOO tiempo xD… weno weno espero que les guste y pues no prometo nada aun de cuando actualizar ni nada xD… pero weno weno las cosas van saliendo xD… yo no iba a matar a Inu No Taisho pero weno weno al final así salió xD… weno weno pos espero que el próximo cap tenga mas romance… y quien sabe si haya lemon o no… no tengo ni la mas mínima idea xD… sayito…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15 "Declaraciones"**

Kagome cerro la puerta despacio detrás de ella… miro a Inuyasha sentado en la cama pensativo y despacio camino hacia el sentándose a su lado… -Kagome…- Kagome le vio interrogante… el chico ni siquiera estaba mirándola… -Que deseas hablar???...- Inuyasha volteo a ver a la chica a su lado sin saber que decir exactamente… como podía expresar sus sentimientos???... suspiro y tomo su mano entre las suyas mirándole fijamente a los ojos… -Cásate conmigo Kagome…-

Kagome parpadeo varias veces sin saber que responder… o como hacerlo… Inuyasha acaso estaba… realmente… pidiéndole matrimonio???!!!... –Inuyasha… estas…- Inuyasha asintió y le dio un suave beso… -Kagome… estoy muy seguro… por eso… deseo contarte… lo que ocurrió… Con Kikyo…- Kagome vio a Inuyasha sorprendida… el chico se veía determinado a hacer lo que le había dicho sin importar nada… Kagome asintió… sabia que podía ser un poco doloroso… tanto para ella como para cualquiera… pero lo haría… ya que si iba a casarse con Inuyasha… debía de saber esto y lo sabia muy bien…

------

Sesshomaru estaba sentado en su cama sin poder dormir… se sentía el peor ser de ese mundo por no haber perdonado a su padre… y ya no poder hacerlo nunca mas… suspiro… ya no quedaba mas que hacer… el chico suspiro y se puso de pie con su camiseta blanca y el pantalón de dormir azul que se había puesto… tenia un poco de sed… abrió la puerta de su habitación y vio las columnas del pasillo en donde estaba con ese jardín en medio de la casa… Sesshomaru supo que tal detalle no le agradaría para tener en su casa sobre todo por su "don" de ver "cosas"…

Camino despacio por el pasillo escuchando la suave voz de Inuyasha en el interior de la habitación a su lado y se imagino que estaba hablando con Kagome… continuo despacio con los pies descalzos y fríos por el lugar hasta llegar a la sala… busco por unos instantes y finalmente encontró la cocina… tomo un poco de agua y estaba dispuesto a regresar a su habitación cuando escucho un ruido suave… como pasos???... Sesshomaru frunció el ceño… no le agradaban esas cosas… mas si Rin estaba cerca…

Decidió ir a echarle un vistazo a la niña antes de irse a dormir antes de cualquier cosa y comenzó a subir las escaleras prestando atención a todos lados… hasta que a medio pasillo del tercer piso escucho una voz que para nada sonaba agradable… -Hola… porque no juegas conmigo???...- Sesshomaru frunció el seño y retrocedió unos pasos hasta la habitación de donde provenía la voz chillona de ese sujeto… espero un momento al intentar girar la manecilla de la puerta sin ser percibido escuchando atentadamente pero sin recibir respuesta…

-No quieres ser mi amiga???...- Sesshomaru junto sus dientes con fuerza reprimiendo un gruñido al escuchar aquella pregunta y al darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave… y luego sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar una risilla que definitivamente no sonaba agradable… mas bien… macabra… -Bueno… entonces me comeré tu alama…- Sesshomaru partió la puerta en segundos con sus garras y vio a Rin asustada en su cama y cubriéndose con una frazada mirando al sujeto frente a ella… un tipo de piel blanca como el papel con maquillaje de payaso y un traje de cuerpo completo de color amarillo con lunares negros por todos lados al igual que su cabello enmarañado y crespo de color amarillo y negro...

Sesshomaru no perdió el tiempo y se abalanzo sobre el sujeto… -Te comes su alama sobre mi cadáver inepto!!!...- el payaso comenzó a reírse con fuerza y enredo a Sesshomaru con tentáculos negros con ventosas amarillas como las de un pulpo quemando su piel… Sesshomaru gruño y se golpeo contra una pared junto con el sujeto sin lograr mayor cosa… hasta que se le ocurrió saltar por la ventana… y así lo hizo terminando en el jardín lleno de espinas al igual que vidrios incrustados junto con el payaso-pulpo…

Inuyasha y Kagome salieron de su cuarto con rapidez al igual que todos los presentes de la casa buscando el origen de tal escándalo en medio de la madrugada… Kagome se asusto al ver a Sesshomaru casi siendo asfixiado por ese sujeto y se paralizo sin saber muy bien que hacer… su cuerpo no reaccionaba e Inuyasha estaba tratando de liberar a Sesshomaru… Kagome reacciono moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados y miro la escena pensando en una solución decidiendo finalmente recordar aquella ocasión en que su abuela se enfrento a una serpiente gigante y la forma en que le atrapo…

Kagome camino hasta la tierra del lugar y comenzó a dibujar un triangulo en la tierra con sus dedos sin dejar de repetir un pequeña oración… el triangulo comenzó a brillar y de igual forma se formo un triangulo desde el cielo que iluminaba al demonio que luchaba contra los Taisho… Inuyasha vio a Kagome concentrada en su conjunto y finalmente libero a Sesshomaru saltando lejos del mounstro… -Kagome ahora!!!...- la chica no perdió el tiempo y grito la parte final de su conjuro para que el demonio fuera bañado por una luz rosado clara y comenzó a desintegrarse despacio…

Miroku Sango y la monja estaban observando desde la habitación de Rin hasta que la chica salió corriendo de donde se encontraba escaleras abajo para llegar junto con su salvador… los demás le siguieron de prisa para encontrar a Inuyasha junto con Sesshomaru tirado en medio del pasillo y Kagome cerca de ellos mirando hacia los lados de vez en cuando hasta que noto que se acercaban… -Traigan pinzas…- la monja asintió y corrió por el botiquín de primeros auxilios… mientras que rin se arrojo sobre el hombre herido en el piso… -señor Sesshomaru!!!-

Inuyasha suspiro y se sentó tranquilo al lado de su hermano… -maldición Sesshomaru… la próxima vez que luchar contra un pulpo demonio payaso avísame… estoy harto de los animales marinos…- Sesshomaru le sonrió a Inuyasha con pesadez recordando la morsa… -Creo que por un tiempo no haría mucho bien alejarnos de todo marisco existente…- Kagome vio a Inuyasha interrogante… -Que otro demonio marino vieron ahora???...- Inuyasha vio a Kagome sin sonrisa alguna… -A una morsa escalofriante que tocaba una musiquita realmente macabra y obligaba una chica a bailar con una sombrilla de girasol al son de su música…-

Kagome trato de imaginarse semejante cosa y le pareció terrible sabiendo que debería de ser mucho peor verle… -Rin… estas bien???...- la chica asintió y abrazo a Sesshomaru por el cuello con mas fuerza… -Gracias señor Sesshomaru… si no hubiera llegado…- la niña comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Sesshomaru trato de responder a su abrazo… -Vaya que a sido un día muy largo…- Inuyasha vio a Miroku interrogante e iba a quejarse de lo interesante que podría haber sido su día en el lugar cuando Sango le interrumpió… -Bueno ya que estamos cansados creo que deberíamos de irnos a dormir…-

Kagome asintió un poco sonrojada e Inuyasha le vio sin comprender cuando noto un cambio en la chica… se puso seria de nuevo… Inuyasha suspiro… seguramente Kagome estaba pensando que el trataba de decirle que no era virgen cuando eso no era verdad… a penas y estaba llegando al momento en que Kikyo entro a su habitación en la noche cuando escucho a Sesshomaru caer hasta el jardín… la monja llego interrumpiendo sus pensamientos… -Dios santo esto si que es nuevo… gracias señora Kagome…-

Kagome vio a la mujer sorprendida y hasta un poco ofendida por el término que uso la mujer para referirse a ella mientras le sacaba los vidrios y las espinas a Sesshomaru… Kagome suspiro y se puso de pie deseándole las buenas noches a todos al igual que Miroku y Sango… -Ve con ellos Rin…- la niña vio a Sesshomaru con los ojos llorosos… -Pero señor Sesshomaru…- Inuyasha le sonrío a la chica… -No te preocupes… yo me encargare ce cuidarlo…- la niña le sonrió a Inuyasha y se puso de pie… -Gracias señor Inuyasha… buenas noches…-

-Si quiere me encargo yo…- la monja vio a Inuyasha un poco desconfiada pero asintió y se puso de pie marchándose a su habitación… Sesshomaru suspiro y entro junto con Inuyasha a su habitación… -Debiste tener mas cuidado…- Sesshomaru vio a Inuyasha un poco molesto y luego diviso las cenizas de su padre sobre un mueble para la ropa desviando su mirada del lugar… -No iba a importarme mi cuerpo cando se trata de proteger a Rin…- Inuyasha sonrió comprendiendo… -Esta bien entonces estas excusado…- Sesshomaru le sonrió a Inuyasha y finalmente ambos suspiraron cuando Inuyasha termino su trabajo…

-De que hablaste con Kagome???...- Inuyasha se sorprendió pro al pregunta de Sesshomaru… -Le hable de Kikyo…- Sesshomaru vio al chico interrogante e Inuyasha supo que no sabia mucho de el… -De mi esposa… ex esposa… ex esposa muerta… ex esposa asesinada…- Sesshomaru asintió… -La mato…- Inuyasha termino por Sesshomaru… -Kagura… supongo… o tal vez fue por sus ordenes… no se…- Sesshomaru asintió… -Lo lamento…- Inuyasha le sonrió al chico a su lado… -No te preocupes todo esta bien… espero…- Sesshomaru asintió y se puso de pie…

-Bien creo que aquí acaba mi día… me voy a dormir…- Inuyasha asintió…-Buenas noches…- el chico le sonrió y cerro la puerta detrás de el… Inuyasha suspiro… esperaba que Kagome le diera una respuesta por la mañana… o al menos tener tiempo de terminar de hablar con ella de explicarle bien las cosas… Inuyasha suspiro y se desvistió tranquilo… quedándose simplemente con su bóxer… bueno específicamente su bóxer "sexy" que Kagura le obligo a comprar en una tienda una vez… Inuyasha agito su cabeza hacia los lados viendo la tela negra pegada a su piel… que diría Kagome si lo ve usando eso???... Inuyasha se sonrojo pensando que ella también estaría en ropa interior y decidió mejor dormirse de una buena vez…

------

Kagome se revolvió en su cama un par de veces Yukata dio un lago bostezo ante de abrir los ojos y ver todo blanco… estaba cansándose de la pureza extrema que querían ver en ella… ella era una chica normal… común y corriente… ella no era ninguna monja o algo así… ella lo único que quería era hacer las cosas bien y ayudar a las personas que pudiera… especialmente Inuyasha… y Sesshomaru de paso ya que el problema de ambos era el mismo… Kagome bostezo de nuevo y se sentó en su cama…

Se desvistió tirando su pijama a un lado y se puso su sostén y una pantalón flojo… busco una camisa desmangada de color azul claro que daba juego con su pantalón azul oscuro y se puso unos tenis blancos… lista para comenzar su nuevo día decidió ir a hablar con Inuyasha de una vez por todas… no era por nada pero desde el momento en que escucho que Inuyasha había tenido una esposa se imagino que el y ella habían… Kagome agito su cabeza hacia los lados evitando la palabra en su cabeza y su representación mental de Inuyasha con otra mujer… definitivamente con el cuerpo que Inuyasha poseía era muy difícil no desearlo… era obvio que si se casaba su esposa estaría ansiosa por comérselo… 'Como yo…'

Kagome suspiro… y se sorprendió al ver Shippo en el pasillo… -Te felicito por tu logro de anoche Kagome…- Kagome le sonrió al niño y comenzó a caminar a su lado… -Shippo… porque no me dijiste lo que les sucedió a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru???...- el niño miro hacia el suelo… -Porque no puedo Kagome… solo se me permite ayudarte a ti no a ellos…- Kagome vio al niño un poco dolida y se arrodillo frente a el… -Shippo… apreciaría verdaderamente el hecho de queme dijeras donde esta el asesino de Inu no Taisho…- el niño negó suavemente hacia los lados… -No puedo… lo lamento…- Kagome le sonrió al niño y se puso de pie frente a la puerta de Inuyasha… cuando iba a preguntarle al niño sobre como pudo haber hecho para purificar el demonio sin lastimar a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru en caso de que no hubieran podido alejarse se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba…

Kagome sonrió y se volteo nuevamente para ver a Inuyasha… abrió la puerta y le vio dormido y roncando como un bebe con la colcha medio enrollada… Kagome se acerco al chico viendo su pecho bien definido y sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían al pensar simplemente en pasar su mano despacio sobre este… 'O tus labios…' Kagome movió su cabeza rápidamente hacia los lados y sonrió gritándole… -Hora de levantarse dormilón!!!...- alejando la frazada de su cuerpo y tirándola al piso sonrojándose como un tomate l tiempo que Inuyasha se despertaba mirándola sonrojado y ella comprendía lo que el chico estaba llevando…

Kagome intento retroceder y girarse para no verlo pero se tropezó en la colche e iba para abajo directo a un golpe duro en el trasero cuando Inuyasha tomo su mano y le halo hacia el para que cayera obre su cuerpo haciendo que la cama traqueara por le peso y el rápido movimiento… Kagome permaneció inmóvil sobre el cuerpo de Inuyasha con su rostro enterrado en su pecho mientras que Inuyasha no se movía sintiendo los pechos de la chica aplastarse contra el aun a través de la ropa… Inuyasha trato de desviar sus pensamientos o moverse pero le fue imposible… el cuerpo de Kagome era tan cálido… y su peso sobre el suyo… su aroma rodeándole… si su simple presencia le descontrolaba un poco… muchísimo mas su cuerpo obre el suyo…

Pero finalmente pudo reaccionar y se sentó despacio abrazando a la muchacha… -Kagome… estas bien???...- Kagome asintió aferrándose al cuerpo del chico… -Inuyasha… si quiero casarme contigo…- Inuyasha separo a la chica de su pecho y le vio estupefacto… -Di… di… dijiste… que…- Kagome le sonrío asintiendo… -No importa Inuyasha… yo te amo… quiero estar contigo… para siempre…- Inuyasha le vio sorprendido… -Kagome… debes de saber que a Kikyo le asesinaron por mi…- Kagome le sonrió mas ampliamente… -Creo que ellos ya me odian por ser un "ángel en vida" no creo que me odien mas solamente por casarme contigo…- Inuyasha le dio un suave beso a la chica y Kagome se separo del chico yendo hacia la puerta y volteando a verle con una sonrisa…

-Y por favor… para nuestra noche de bodas… usa ropa interior así de sexy…- Inuyasha se sonrojo furiosamente cuando Kagome cerro la puerta después decir estas palabras… al parecer Kagura no le había hecho ningún daño al hacerle comprar esa cosa… Inuyasha sonrió triunfante poniéndose de pie para vestirse… -Ahora solamente hay que casarnos cuanto antes…- Inuyasha sonrió haciendo equilibro en una pierna mientras se ponía los pantalones… solamente tenia que buscar al padre Myoga para que les casara y las cosas estarían listas… esta vez… no perdería el tiempo y cuidaría a Kagome como debía…

------

-Por favor… dame un cuerpo… déjame volver…- Kikyo veía a Naraku suplicante pero el no parecía prestarle atención… por tres razones… porque estaba comiendo piña… porque Kanna estaba muy ocupada con le rostro entre sus piernas y porque no quería permitirle regresar… -No Kikyo… seria mucho esfuerzo… y a mi me conviene mucho mas que Kagome se deje corromper por Inuyasha…- Kikyo le vio enfadada y golpeo la mesa mirándole desafiante… -Escúchame… no escuchaste lo que Taisho le dijo a Inuyasha??? Y que tal si logra hacerlo… yo no la veré tan corrompida… yo al veré feliz mente casada con Inuyasha!!!...-

Naraku tomo un trozo grande de piña y lo estrello en el rostro de Kikyo dejando su pelo pegajoso al igual que su rostro por el jugo de la fruta… -No me veas así puta…- Kikyo suspiro y le miro maliciosa… -Acaso los celos y el rencor no son mejores??? Que tal si logro que Kagome me odie??? Acaso eso no la corrompería mejor???...- Naraku vio a Kikyo interesado y suspiro con una sonrisa… se enderezo en su asiento y Kanna salió de debajo de la mesa sonriéndoles y girándose dirigiéndose hacia la puerta… -Kanna espera…- la chica se volteo y les miro interrogante… -Quiero que ocupes el grupo de Clay para que le consigan un cuerpo a esta puta…-

La chica asintió y Kikyo sonrió abiertamente dándole un beso a Naraku… -Gracias…- Naraku le sonrió a la chica y metió su mano entre sus piernas… -No… no es un favor Kikyo… vas a lograr que Kagome te odie… y si logras que intente matarte… o es mas… que te mate… Inuyasha será tuyo para siempre…- Kikyo le vio con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro… -Si amo…- Naraku sonrió con malicia… el siempre… siempre salía ganando…

------

-Pero padre Myoga!!!...- Inuyasha estaba furioso… -He dicho que no… tu la corromperás…- Kagome vio al anciano decepcionada… ella e Inuyasha habían hecho todo lo posible para casarse cuento antes y ya que lo habían logrado legalmente solamente les faltaba la bendición del anciano… y todo estaría listo… pero en el momento de la verdad se los negaba… -Escucha las cosas que se eligen de un momento a otro salen mal… díganme… hace cuento tiempo se conocen???… no… mas bien cuento tiempo han pasado juntos???... quince o veinte días??? Creen que se conocen???-

Inuyasha vio a Myoga enfadado… -Con Kikyo fue diferente…- Myoga negó suavemente hacia los lados… -No lo fue Inuyasha…- Inuyasha le vio enfadado… -Bueno pues si tu no nos casas alguien más lo hará…- Inuyasha y como enfadado la mano de Kagome y empezó a caminar fuera de la iglesia cuando la voy del anciano le detuvo… -Esta bien… espera…- Inuyasha y Kagome voltearon a verle… -Lo hare si ese es su deseo… pero…- Inuyasha y Kagome le vieron indecisos… sabina que tenia que haber un pero… -Si los caso… toda ayuda económica de parte de la iglesia hacia ustedes será retirada…-

Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente emocionado… -Bien comienza…- Kagome sonrió y ambos caminaron nuevamente hacia el altar con Miroku… Sango… Sesshomaru… y Rin como testigos de su unión y de la ceremonia… cuando Myoga finalmente había llegado a la parte final… justo cuando los esposos hacen su juramento… Inuyasha se giro hacia Kagome y tomo sus manos mirándola a los ojos sonriente… -Yo… Inuyasha Ta…- todos desviaron sus miradas hacia la puerta de entrada de la iglesia al escuchar une estruendoso grito y ver a una figura cubierta con una manta grande y negra… -Inuyasha!!!...-

Kagome abrazo al chico y todos vieron a la figura acercarse hacia el altar para finalmente caer frente a ellos exponiendo su largo cabello negro y lacio… Inuyasha sintió que vivía una pesadilla cuando la mujer frente a ellos levanto fu mirada y fijo sus ojos chocolate profundos en os suyos… -Inuyasha… no pude alcanzarte en Espasa… pero sabia que te encontraría aquí…- todos veían sin comprender la escena hasta que el anciano Myoga se dejo caer en el piso con los ojos abiertos de par en par fijos en la muchacha frente a ellos… -Esto… esto es… i… i… imposible!!!...-

La chica le sonrió con tristeza al anciano en el suelo… -Gusto de verle de nuevo padre Myoga…- Kagome vio a la chica en el suelo sin comprender quien era… obviamente no era un fantasma ya que todos lo veían… la chica volteo a verle con un poco de recelo y se puso de pie viendo con desprecio su sencillo vestido de color blanco… -Quien eres tu??? Y que haces vestida así al lado de Inuyasha???...- la chica volteo a ver hacia los lados… observando a las personas en las bancas… para regresar su mirada hacia el joven de ojos dorados que vestía de forma formal y aun sostenía las manos de Kagome… -Podrías explicarme lo que esta sucediendo… Inuyasha…-

Kagome sintió la mano fría de Inuyasha desde que la mujer entro apretarle con mas fuerza y volteo a ver su rostro pálido y desconcertado… llevo una de sus manos hasta este y le miro interrogante… -Inuyasha… que esta pasando???... Quien es ella???...- la mujer aparto a Kagome de Inuyasha haciéndola caer al piso… Kagome le vio interrogante empujar a Inuyasha hacia atrás… mientras que la chica le veía de forma burlona… -Si querido dile quien soy…- Kagome le vio ofendida… como que querido??? No iba a tolerar semejante cosa con su novio-prometido… de forma inmediata y directa para convertirse en su esposo…

Inuyasha se alejo de la chica con la frazada negra como so le quemase y choco contra el altar moviendo las cosas sobre este tirando de unos cuantos cabellos con su mano izquierda desesperado… hasta que finalmente sus labios consiguieron pronunciar dos silabas… -ki… kyo…- los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de par en par antes de que todo se desvaneciera…

_**Domingo 9 de marzo de 2008**_

**Hola!!! Weno weno se que me e atrasado muchísimo!!! Pero e estado algo atareada en la universidad por haberme atrasado una semana por una estúpida mujer imbécil que me complico las cosas… pero weno weno hoy ya se me esta normalizando la rutina… y graciosamente para la semana santa les prometo actualizar sin falta porque tengo vacaciones xD… jijijijiji weno weno escribiría mas pero me toca ir a clases los sábados… al menos por unos meses… asi que tengo menos tiempo… xD… pero weno weno espero que les guste… y pues también actualizar pronto… sayito!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Inuyasha reacciono y tiro a Kikyo hacia un lado corriendo hacia Kagome y sosteniéndola en sus brazos antes de que se golpeara contra el piso al desmayarse… y comprendía perfectamente los motivos de su desmayo… Kikyo vio a Inuyasha con lágrimas en los ojos desde el suelo viendo el cariño con que Inuyasha apartaba los cabellos del rostro de la muchacha… Inuyasha NUNCA la trato así… Kikyo les vio con odio… la odiaba… mataría a Kagome… de una u otra forma lo haría… solamente debía de corromper su alma… y es mas… debía lograr que la matara para poder tener a Inuyasha para SIEMPRE…

Sesshomaru llego al lado de Inuyasha y le levanto junto con Kagome para poner a la muchacha en un lugar cómodo… Sango corrió hacia ellos y trataron de despertar a Kagome en vano hasta que en padre Myoga les llevo un poco de agua y un pañuelo para humedecer su rostro… Kagome comenzó a despertarse despacio e Inuyasha la abrazo con fuerza... –Kagome… estas bien???...- la chica le sonrió sentándose… -Que sucedió???...- Sango vio a su amiga preocupada… -Te desmayaste…- Kagome volteo a ver hacia un lado y vio a su peor pesadilla frente a ella… a Kikyo… Kikyo Taisho… Kagome movió la cabeza hacia los lados… -No es cierto… no eres tu… eres… un demonio!!!...-

Kagome se puso de pie señalando a la chica y Sango la abrazo… -No!!! Es un demonio!!! una ilusión!!!...- Kagome sentía las lagrimas bajar por su rostro e Inuyasha camino hasta Kikyo furioso… -Porque la empujaste!!! Pudiste lastimarla!!!...- Kikyo vio a Inuyasha furiosa… -Me estabas engañando!!! Soy TU esposa!!!...- Inuyasha le vio furioso –NO!!! Tu no eres NADA mío!!! Absolutamente NADA!!!...- Inuyasha llevo su mano hasta su documento de identificación y se lo mostro a Kikyo… -VIUDO!!! Ves!!! Tu estas MUERTA legalmente!!! Tu no eres NADA mío!!!...-

Kikyo golpeo a Inuyasha con fuerza dejando su mejilla roja mientras se tiraba al piso llorando histérica… -Tu no tienes idea de lo que e sufrido!!! Y encima acaban de violarme y tu me rechazas!!! Eres un mounstro!!!...- Inuyasha vio a Kikyo en silencio… y por primera vez lo noto… si… olía a muchos hombres… a sangre… y a sexo… Inuyasha le vio asustado y se inclino a su lado abrazándola… -Lo… lamento…- Kikyo sonrió escondiendo su rostro tras su cabello y se abrazo a Inuyasha llorando desconsoladamente… Inuyasha suspiro y supo que probablemente no tenia mas remedio… espero un poco a que la chica se calmara y la ayudo a ponerse de pie… -Quieres que te lleve a un hospital???...-

Kikyo asintió aun llorando en pequeños sollozos… Sesshomaru se acerco a Inuyasha… -Si quieres voy a buscarlos…- Inuyasha asintió… puede que Kikyo ya no le importara de la forma en que le importo antes… pero… ninguna mujer merecía tal trato… -Kikyo… que tal si Sesshomaru te lleva y yo los busco???...- Kikyo negó fuertemente con la cabeza aferrándose a el con mas fuerza dejando que Inuyasha sostuviera la frazada que la cubría… -No quiero que me dejes sola…- Inuyasha apretó sus ojos con fuerza tratando de calmarse… esto era simple y explícitamente terrible pero… tenían que esperar… todo tenia que esperar…

Sesshomaru dejo a Rin al cuidado de Miroku y Sango mientras se marchaba… Inuyasha finalmente cargo a Kikyo en sus brazos y salió del lugar dejando a Kagome sentada en una banca llorando silenciosamente… esa era la segunda vez que Inuyasha le dejaba por Kikyo… a pesar de comprender un poco sobre la situación Inuyasha pudo haberle ofrecido ir con ellos… pero si ella era su esposa… ella que tenia que hacer en ese enredo???...-Vamos Kagome… debes descansar…- Kagome simplemente asintió y fue llevada por Sango a una de las habitaciones del lugar…

------

-Tiene suerte de haber sobrevivido… ya le hemos dado anticonceptivos como ella pidió y esperamos que este bien… debemos de esperar a que sane y no podrá comer nada solido en una semana… aquí esta una lista de lo que podrá consumir…- Inuyasha tomo la lista sintiendo que su corazón dolía… suspiro y se sentó a esperar que Kikyo saliera acompañada por una enfermera vestida como el personal del hospital… -Inuyasha…- la chica corrió hacia el y lo abrazo con fuerza… Inuyasha le sonrió a la enfermera y cargo a Kikyo sin inconvenientes de vuelta a la iglesia…

Subió a Kikyo al auto y condujo en silencio viendo a la chica a su lado…-Ya no me quieres cierto???...- Inuyasha suspiro… -Kikyo… escucha… para mi tu habías muerto hace dos años… y me sentí muy mal… te llore Kikyo… para mi tu… ya habías quedado atrás…- Kikyo comenzó a llorar de nuevo e Inuyasha detuvo el carro abrazándola con cuidado… -Kikyo… lo lamento… pero…- Kikyo se aparto e el gritándole… -No!!! Comprendo ya no me quieres solo porque no soy virgen… ya no me quieres porque otros hombres me tocaron… pero te diré una cosa… No quería!!! Yo no se los pedí!!! Ahora te doy asco… yo… y yo…- Inuyasha abrazo a la chica apretándola contra su pecho para que guardara silencio… esto iba a ser difícil… sobretodo por lo que el doctor le dijo…

"_Debe tener cuidado con ella señor Taisho… esta muy mal del corazón… puede darle un ataque en cualquier ataque de histeria… por favor cuídela y dele su medicina… cuide que no pase por emociones fuertes…"_ el no deseaba ser el asesino de Kikyo… no lo deseaba… el nunca mataría a alguien… -Shhhhhhhh… tranquila… todo va a estar bien… tu no me das asco Kikyo…- Kikyo se separo de el y le vio interrogante… -No???...- Inuyasha le sonrió y movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados… -Lo que sucede… es que yo ahora… tengo a alguien mas…- Kikyo le vio con lagrimas en los ojos y el supo que no podía hacer mas… no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar… pero si las lagrimas de Kikyo significaban una sonrisa en el rostro de Kagome… pagaría el precio…

Finalmente cuando llegaron a la iglesia y entraron vieron a un grupo de personas hablando y luego Kagome salió corriendo y gritando… Inuyasha dejo a Kikyo de inmediato y corrió hacia ella abrazándola… -Kagome!!!... Kagome… estas bien???...- Inuyasha levanto su mirada hacia los hombres en el lugar furioso… -Que le hicieron a Kagome???!!!...- los hombres permanecieron tranquilos… -nada… señor… Taisho si no me equivoco…- Inuyasha asintió… y el hombre le mostro un documento que era el de su matrimonio con Kikyo… -Su matrimonio con Kagome Higurashi a sido anulado y se a cambiado por este… ya que se comprobó quela señorita no estaba muerta…- Inuyasha vio a los hombres molestos…

-No importa… quiero el divorcio…- otro hombre se acerco a el… -Para divorciarse debe de tener motivos para ello si su conyugue no esta de acuerdo… y sobre todo por el estado de salud de la señora Taisho no seria lo mas indicado que usted llevara esto a juicio…- Kikyo se acerco a ellos… -Yo no quiero el divorcio…- Inuyasha vio a Kikyo molesto… -Kikyo… comprende… ya te dije…- Kikyo le vio molesta… -No me importa… tuve amnesia y lo único bueno que recordé fuiste tu… no te dejare ir…- Inuyasha le vio sorprendido y apretó mas a Kagome contra su pecho…

-Te he dicho que no siento nada por ti… yo… amo a Kagome!!!...- Kikyo abrió sus ojos de par en par y retrocedió sosteniendo su pecho con sus manos desmayándose… los abogados le vieron sorprendido y Myoga se arrodillo junto a al chica sosteniéndola… -Inuyasha… si la señorita Kikyo esta delicada no debes ser brusco con ella…- un abogado se le acerco serio… -Señor Taisho… debe de estar consciente que puede acusársele de asesinato el algún grado dentro de la ley si algo le sucede a la señorita Kikyo… sobre todo si casualmente muere cuando usted desea que ella hubiera permanecido muerta…-

Inuyasha simplemente observo a los hombres marcharse furioso… no había nada que pudiera hacer… Inuyasha se volteo hacia Myoga… -Bien… cásanos…- Myoga vio a Inuyasha interrogante e iba a responderle cuando Sesshomaru llego caminando tranquilamente… -Ya están siendo procesados…- Inuyasha vio a su hermano interrogante… -Quienes???...- Sesshomaru volteo a ver a Kikyo… -Los que la atacaron… no fue solamente a ella sino a otras chicas… y están siendo procesados por ello…- Inuyasha asintió… y volteo a ver a Myoga de nuevo… -Cásanos Myoga…- Myoga se puso de pie… -Como puedes pedirme eso cuando tu ESPOSA esta aquí???!!!...- Inuyasha vio a Kikyo de forma sombría y volteo a ver a Myoga determinado…

-Mi matrimonio con ella nunca obtuvo la bendición del padre… el que tengo con Kagome estaba a punto de finalizar… así que terminemos…- antes de que Myoga pudiera responder Shippo ya le había golpeado la cabeza al ojidorado…-Shippo!!! Porque hiciste eso???...- Shippo les vio serio siendo visto solamente por la pareja y Sesshomaru… -Porque esta loco… su esposa es Kikyo… no tu…- Kagome vio a Shippo con lagrimas es los ojos… -Pero eso no es justo!!! El no la ama!!! – Shippo le vio un poco triste… -Es verdad… pero es su esposa… y seria incorrecto que un "ángel con vida" fuera la amante de un casi-demonio casado…- Kagome vio a Shippo furiosa y le empujo al piso… -PUES YA NO LO SOY!!! YA NO SOY UN "ANGEL EN VIDA" Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE EL MUNDO SE PUDRA A COSTA DE ELLO!!! NO SI MI VIDA LO HACE!!!...-

Kagome salió corriendo del lugar y Shippo supo que tenia que dejarle marchar… que ella tenia que ser la ultima en escoger… que la decisión era suya y no podían obligar a nadie a ser bueno o a amar… Shippo vio a Inuyasha triste pero con intenciones de detenerla y se interpuso entre el y el camino que Kagome tomo fuera de la iglesia… -Lo lamento… pero no puedes ir tras ella…- Inuyasha le ignoro e intento seguir adelante siendo quemado al parecer por una barrera espiritual… -E aprendido algo Inuyasha… y lo lamento pero no puedes ir tras ella con Kikyo en el estado en que se encuentra…- Inuyasha le vio furioso… -Y que de Kagome??? Un auto podría atropellarla!!! Un demonio podría capturarla!!! Podría sucederle cualquier cosa!!! Y no me quedare aquí esperando!!!...-

Shippo estaba decidido a empujar lejos a Inuyasha de nuevo cuando Kikyo comenzó a recuperar la conciencia… Myoga estaba a su lado… -hija… por favor cuéntanos lo que sucedió…- la chica asintió viendo a Inuyasha de reojo sentado en una banca alejada de ella y mirando prácticamente a la nada… ella tenia unas irrefrenables ganas de morir a carcajadas pero no podía… aun no había ganado por completo… Kagome acababa de renunciar a salvar a ese mundo… ahora solamente faltaba que renunciara a salvar su propia alma…

------

Kagome no dejo de correr… no le importaba hacia donde iba… solamente le interesaba alejarse de aquel lugar… no era justo que Kikyo regresara simplemente a robarles todo… a quitarles lo poco que habían logrado ganar… pero ella guardaría los momentos que pararon juntos en su memoria para siempre… Kagome fue golpeada levemente por un auto… y se levanto ignorando al conductor que le preguntaba su se encontraba bien… le dolía la cadera y se había doblado el pie derecho… pero todo estaba mal así que ya no le importaba en absoluto lo que sucediera… de hecho creía que se sentiría bien al morir en ese instante… escucho un rayo en lo alto del cielo y creyó que Dios se había enfadado con ella…

-Porque te enojas conmigo si eres tu quien la trajo de vuelta…- Kagome le hablo molesta… no sabia si estaba bien o mal hablarle de esa forma… pero… estaba enfadada… y era a quien podría culpar… a el y a Kikyo… el por salvarla ella por sobrevivir… por regresar a ese lugar a buscar a Inuyasha… por querer apartarlo de su lado… por hacerle sentir tan desdichada y miserable como le estaba haciendo sentir… además ya ni siquiera tenia un trabajo… había estado tan ocupada pensando en rescatar al mundo y a los que le pedían ayuda… pensando en su abuela y en su pasado… en los problemas de todos menos en los de ella… porque ya estaban resueltos… porque Inuyasha la amaba y entonces nada mas importaba…

Pero ahora si importaba porque esa tipa había llegado a quitarle su felicidad… porque el único hombre con el que podría ser capaz de casarse se lo habían quitado… cuando todo estaba listo le habían estrellado contra un muro y se habían reído de ella… -Esto no debe ser real… debe de ser una ilusión… una pesadilla…- Kagome se dio una suave palmada en la mejilla tratando de reaccionar de esa pesadilla… pero no funciono… y para dejarle mas claro que no estaba soñando una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer sobre sus hombros y su ser frio y desesperanzado… Kagome simplemente suspiro y siguió caminando despacio por las calles dejando que comenzara a oscurecer lentamente y notando que no tenia ni idea de donde estaba…

-Fantástico… ahora estoy perdida…- Kagome sintió ganas de llorar… pero se reprimió… había corrido tanto descargando ahí sus fuerzas empeñada en dejar de llorar y sin dirección alguna que ahora no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde estaba… suspiro y siguió caminando bajo la lluvia sin dirección alguna… simplemente perdida en el sonido de la lluvia tratando de no pensar en nada… tratando de dejar su mente en blanco alejándose de cualquier realidad que le trajera desgracia a su vida…

------

-Y entonces cuando recién me recuperaba de mi amnesia y comenzaba a recordar a mis padres recordé a Inuyasha al verlo… y trate de ir tras de el pero no pude alcanzarlo…- todos veían a Kikyo tratando de creer esa historia de que no había muerto y el vehículo en que le transportaban a la morgue en casa de sus padres que se habían mudado lejos choco y su cuerpo cayo en un lugar abandonado a donde le llevaron a un hospital sin identificación alguna terminando así en el psiquiátrico al no recordar nada… Inuyasha no se había siquiera interesado en escuchar la historia con claridad… escucho una que otra parte recordando todo sobre Kagome… como había sido de diferente la situación en que se había encontrado con ella… y la de Kikyo…

Inuyasha simplemente se puso de pie… Shippo ya no estaba en el lugar… todos le vieron en silencio pero nadie se atrevía a pedirle una explicación… Kikyo se puso de pie y le tomo del brazo… Inuyasha reacciono de forma violenta alejándola de el… -Aléjate de mi…- Kikyo le vio dolida fingiendo lagrimas nuevamente… -Porque vas tras ella???...- Inuyasha no le respondió… ni siquiera el sabia si iba a poder encontrar a Kagome… mas aun con la lluvia… pero lo que necesitaba era salir del lugar… alejarse de Kikyo… alejarse de todos y de todo y perderse en la lluvia… necesitaba enfriar sus ideas y calmarse… tenia que haber una forma legal de pedir un divorcio… era simplemente injusto que se lo negaran…

Inuyasha abrió las puertas de la iglesia despacio y con el mismo paso lenta las cerro detrás de el… comenzó a caminar despacio sintiendo frio por la temperatura baja y la humedad del agua que caía sin descanso sobre el… pero… que importaba??? Sin importar cuan frio estaba afuera en ese momento estaba mucho mas frio su corazón… frio sin Kagome y sus sonrisas para animarle… sin sus abrazos y sus miradas tiernas… Inuyasha se detuvo y levanto su vista al cielo… -Kagome…-

------

Kagome siguió avanzando sin llegar a ninguna parte y finalmente vio un pequeño callejón que la parecer estaba techado… Kagome suspiro y decidió que podía detenerse al menos un momento ya que el cansancio estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo… y sus pies ya comenzaban a doler mientras caminaba… al igual que el frio había comenzado a hacer temblar su cuerpo y el agua había empapado casa hilo de tela que llevaba sobre su cuerpo haciendo que prácticamente se viera desnuda con el vestido blanco sencillo que estaba llevando con el cuello en forma de v y largo hasta sus tobillos… caminando despacio con los pequeños tacones en los zapatos blancos que Sango le había prestado y que tenia en su equipaje…

Kagome suspiro arrastrando sus pies al estar dentro del lugar viendo como las gotas que caían de su vestido hasta el suelo dejaban un rastro mientras caminaba adentrándose en el pasillo… su mente analizo que entre mas lejos de la entrada mas lejos de la lluvia estaría y por lo tanto un poco mas alejada del frio y libre del viento… finalmente se sentó en el final de este pasillo… tenia tal vez dos metros de ancho… y había una que otra puerta a sus lados… que tenia como muebles cajas de madera o de cartón a los lados… ella decidió que se quedaría ahí hasta que dejara de llover… tendría mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que sucedería con ella y su vida cuando dejara de llover… ya que por lo visto la ultima intención que tenia la tormenta era la de terminar…

Kagome se encogió en el riscan y abrazo sus piernas con sus brazos apretándoles contra su pecho tratando de reunir un poco de calor… y justo cuando iba a darse la autorización para comenzar a llorar nuevamente la puerta mas cercana a ella se abrió de golpe y cuatro tipos salieron mirando hacia los lados… Kagome se sintió tranquila al ver que se iban… pero en ese momento un quinto salió y al cerrar la puerta noto su presencia… Kagome vio el rostro de ese hombre… su barba era un poco larga y su rostro era el de un hombre de al menos cuarenta años… pero lo ultimo en lo que estaba interesada en pensar era en su edad ya que la car que puso al verla le hizo estremecerse… -Hey!!! Regresen… miren lo que encontré…- Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par asustada cuando el sujeto comenzaba a acercarse… pensó en ponerse de pie y tratar de huir pero sus piernas no reaccionaron y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta los otros cuatro sujetos habían regresado y le veían felices… -Oh miren… una mujer plantada en el altar…-

Kagome le vio con miedo y uno de los sujetos sonrió… -Es mía!!!...- otro sujeto lo golpeo… -No… estas loco… hay que… jugar piedra papel o tijera…- uno de los sujetos comenzó a reír… -No sean estúpidos… escojamos con una moneda… dos un lado y tres otro…- Kagome les vio aterrada… 'Inuyasha… Inuyasha!!!...' los sujetos comenzaron a reír y dijeron le lado que querían… y finalmente tres sujetos comenzaron a reír mientras Kagome sentía que iba a morir… 'No… esto no puede estar pasando…' uno de los sujetos se lanzo sobre ella y comenzó a romper su vestido con una navaja… Kagome finalmente desespero y comenzó a gritar y a tratar de empujar al sujeto… este le golpeo el rostro con fuerza haciendo que su labio sangrara…

-Quieta o te mato!!!...- otros dos sujetos se acercaron a tomar sus manos y Kagome comenzó a patalear sin dejar de gritar y llamar a Inuyasha… uno de los sujetos puso su mano sobre su boca mientras comenzaban a jalonear su sostén… Kagome mordió la mano del sujeto y volvieron a golpear su rostro… -Pues mátenme!!! Prefiero morir a que sus manos asquerosas estén sobre mi!!!...- uno de los sujetos comenzó a reírse e hizo una tira larga del vestido de Kagome para atar sus manos Kagome entro en pánico y comenzó a revolverse como podía pero sus manos terminaron detrás de su espalda… 'No!!! Inuyasha!!! Inuyasha!!!...' uno de los sujetos le forzó a un beso… y Kagome puso sentir su asquerosa lengua jugando en el interior de su boca así que decidió morderlo… el sujeto se separo de ella de golpe y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla haciéndole sangrar por dentro al chocar con fuerza contra sus dientes… Kagome se sintió aturdida… y entonces el vio… a ese sujeto de cabello largo y rizado…

-Vas a servirme Kagome???...- los hombres dejaron a Kagome y voltearon a verle… -oye lárgate que es nuestra puta…- Naraku sonrió… -ella no es ninguna puta… es una virgen… pura e inocente…- los hombres le vieron incrédulos pero dejaron que Naraku se acercara y terminara de despojar a Kagome de sus bragas abriendo sus piernas despacio… Kagome le veía completamente aterrada… quien era el???... –de… déjame…- Naraku le sonrió… -Donde esta tu dios Kagome… donde esta ese dios al que tu proteges… al que amas y obedeces???...- Kagome le vio con los ojos abiertos de par en par… era… un demonio???...-wow!!! Tiene razón!!!...- Kagome vio con el corazón acelerado al máximo como los sujetos le veían con mayor lujuria… -Porque… hiciste eso???...- Kagome sentía las lagrimas bajar por su rostro… aun deseando no llorar… -Porque quiero que elijas Kagome… le servirás a tu dios que no va a protegerte… o me servirás a mi… y mataras a Kikyo… si lo haces… te daré riquezas… y lo mas importante… Inuyasha… será solamente tuyo… hasta que la muerte los separe… aceptas???...- Kagome vio a Naraku sintiendo que se desmallaría de nuevo… ahí estaba… el diablo frente a ella haciendo un trato sucio con ella… y no sabia que responder pero… tenia opción… ella no quería perder así su virginidad… ella quería… dársela a alguien a quien amaba… ella quería… a Inuyasha…

_**Viernes 14 de marzo de 2008**_

Hola!!! Weno weno se que nos quedamos al borde de algo pero ya pronto pronto actualizare xD… ya comencé el cap que sigue pero veo si actualizo otro fic xD… weno weno espero que les guste y pos que me digan que piensan del cap xD… o del fic ahí sugerencia y todo xD… y pos esperen lemon!!! Weno weno si no es completo… al menos una parte pero que hay en el próximo cap hay jijijijiji la pregunta es… con quien??? Jijijijijiji… les dejo un pequeño adelanto… sayito!!! xD…

_Kagome le vio sorprendida… -Eso no te beneficiaria a ti…- Naraku le sonrío mas ampliamente… -Claro que si… porque después serias mía…- Kagome suspiro… sabia que nunca podría salir ganando… no tenia ninguna opción…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Inuyasha iba caminando tranquilo por la calle sin percibir el dulce aroma de Kagome en ninguna parte… suspiro… porque les tenia que suceder algo asa a ellos? Porque?... Inuyasha vio a un pequeño niño en la calle… se sorprendió y camino tras el… solo y mojado bajo la lluvia… -Oe… que te paso?...- el niño volteo a ver a Inuyasha y se sujeto de su pierna abrazándolo… Inuyasha se sorprendió… sabia muy bien que ningún padre le enseñaría a su hijo a abrazar a los extraños… Inuyasha vio al niño confundido hasta que le soltó y le vio como pidiéndole algo… Inuyasha le vio sin comprender y el niño comenzó a caminar halándole de su pantalón… 

Inuyasha comenzó a seguir al niño imaginando que bien podría ofrecerle su saco para que se cubriera si quiera un poco de la lluvia pero ya no lo tenia… se lo había quitado al estar esperando a Kikyo en le hospital y ahora solamente le quedaba su camisa blanca encima mostrando tal vez su pecho y su espalda a quienes le vieran solamente cubriendo su pecho con la delgada tela… el niño le soltó entonces y comenzó a correr… Inuyasha le vio asustado y comenzó a seguirlo… -Oe! Detente!...- Inuyasha vio que definitivamente el niño estaba mojado y que la lluvia caía sobre el… no era un demonio… o la menos eso esperaba… ya que si lo era podría evitar las molestias de la lluvia… o al menos eso creía el…

------

"_No lo dejes ganar… yo siempre estaré a tu lado… siempre te ayudare y te protegeré…"_

Kagome movió su cabeza hacia los lados al escuchar aquella voz… 'Si… bien me estas protegiendo ahora… tu eres mas cruel que el…' Kagome comenzó a llorar de nuevo… porque… porque a ella le hacían escoger… porque tal castigo era impuesto sobre ella… porque tenia que imponer la felicidad de los demás delante de la suya… porque nadie la ayudaba a ella?...

"_Eso no es verdad… pero debes de saber… que yo también puedo equivocarme…"_

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par… equivocarse! Equivocarse? Que tipo de Dios se equivocaba? Acaso el Dios en que creía el anciano Myoga se equivocaba? Acaso en el que había confiado ella se equivocaba! Kagome miro a Naraku vacilante… miro a los sujetos a su alrededor… esto era una tortura… simple y sencillamente una tortura…

"_Cree en mi Kagome… cree que no estas sola… siempre hay alguien contigo… además… siempre estoy yo… yo te quiero mas de lo que imaginas… cree en mi…"_

Kagome dejo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos con más fuerza… sabia que se arrepentiría de ello… sabia que no ganaría nada y lo lamentaría toda la vida… pero… que mas daba? Porque pensaba aun en Inuyasha cuando el estaba casado con Kikyo?... Kagome dejo salir un pequeño sollozo y miro a Naraku directamente… -Lo siento Naraku… pero… yo no soy capaz de matar a Kikyo… nos soy capaz de algo así… solamente para tener a Inuyasha a mi lado…- Naraku le sonrió… ya había imaginado esa respuesta… -Bien… entonces… entrégate a Inuyasha… acaso no es eso lo que deseas? Que el sea el primero?...- Kagome le vio sorprendida… -Eso no te beneficiaria a ti…- Naraku le sonrío mas ampliamente… -Claro que si… porque después serias mía… para siempre…- 

Kagome suspiro… sabia que nunca podría salir ganando… no tenia ninguna opción… -No… el me salvara…- Naraku comenzó a carcajearse y uno de los sujetos introdujo dos dedos dentro de Kagome haciéndola gritar y perder parte de su concentración… -Acaso piensas que tu dios vendrá a este mismo lugar a salvarte?... porque de otra forma… nadie lo hará…- Kagome simplemente evito su mirada y mordió suavemente su labio sintiendo un tremendo ardor en su interior al contraer sus músculos y tratar de evitar la entrada de ese dedo intruso… Naraku siguió riéndose y se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia la lluvia… -Que lo disfrutes entonces… -

Kagome simplemente gimió al sentir a otro sujeto comenzar a aplastar sus pechos sin cuidado lastimándola… y abrió los ojos simplemente para ver uno de los sujetos comenzando a deshacerse de su pantalón… Kagome simplemente apretó sus ojos juntos y comenzó a revolverse de nuevo obteniendo un par de golpes hasta que realmente le marearon de tantos golpes y se detuvo… -Bien… yo lo hare primero…- otro sujeto se quejo… -No… lo hará la moneda…- todo le vieron interrogante pero el sujeto se las mostro… -Escojan…- los sujetos lo hicieron y uno comenzó a reírse a apartando al otro de entre las piernas de Kagome… la chica adolorida y mareada abrió los ojos viendo al sujeto que le descubrió… el tipo le sonrío… -Te descubrí por algo bombón…- 

Kagome abrió sus ojos de par en par revolviéndose de nuevo al sentir algo caliente y duro en su muslo interno muy cerca de su entrada… -No! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!...- el sujeto se rio felizmente al igual que sus compañeros y comenzó a frotarse contra ella… su sonrisa se amplio y justo cuando se preparaba para dar un solo empujón en su interior se detuvo… comenzó a sentir algo muy caliente en la espalda… y luego ya no sentía las piernas… -que…- nunca pudo terminar porque una mano con garras paso frente a su rostro y tomo su mandíbula con fuerza arrancándola y rompiendo su cuello al hacer su cabeza con fuerza hacia atrás…

Los otros dos sujetos a los lados de Kagome comenzaron a tartamudear y le soltaron… Kagome no comprendió hasta que abrió los ojos al sentir un liquido cálido caer sobre su cuerpo… y se sintió aliviada… como nunca antes se había sentido en toda su vida… Inuyasha estaba ahí… no precisamente su Inuyasha… pero era el… -Tu eres mía perra y de nadie mas…- Kagome vio a Inuyasha sonriéndole y se incorporo despacio sentándose y pegando su cuerpo al suyo sin poder abrazarlo por la inmovilidad de sus manos… -Lo se…- Kagome sonrío contra el pecho del chico sintiendo su calidez… Inuyasha simplemente gruño y comenzó a lamer sus garras despacio hasta dejarles limpias… 

Kagome sonrío al sentir a Inuyasha levantarla despacio y liberar sus manos… Kagome vio a Inuyasha interrogante… sus ojos aun eran rojos pero su mirada no era aterradora… era mas bien… extrañada… -No me temes?...- Kagome le sonrío… -No… porque iba a hacerlo… si eres le hombre que amo?...- Kagome vio esa sonrisa arrogante que solamente había visto en aquel hospital cuando llego mientras hablaba con las enfermeras y estaba parado desnudo frente a ella… Inuyasha le tomo por los hombros y le hizo caminar hacia afuera para mojarle con la lluvia y lavar la sangra que cayo sobre su cuerpo… Kagome iba a voltearse pero el no se lo permitió y le cubrió con su camisa rápidamente para luego cargarla y comenzar a correr y a brincar sobre las casas y edificios del lugar…

Inuyasha finalmente se detuvo frente a un motel y cargo a la chica de forma nupcial hasta la entrada… el hombre gordo de la recepción les vio extrañado pero no dijo nada… Inuyasha puso a Kagome en el suelo y metió una de sus manos en la bolsa de su pantalón tomando su cartera y sacando su identificación y su tarjeta de bando de ahorros… -Una habitación…- Kagome se sintió un poco nerviosa de que el hombre de la recepción alcanzara a ver los ojos rubí brillantes de Inuyasha aun a través del cabello blanco que goteaba sobre el suelo… el hombre simplemente vio a Kagome medio cubierta por la camisa del chico y Kagome supo que iba a sonreír cuando Inuyasha dejo salir un gruñido que a cualquiera dejaría espantado… 

El hombre coloco las llaves frente a ellos… -Tome… gracias por…- antes de que el hombre terminara de hablar Inuyasha ya había tomado las llaves y había comenzado a caminar hacia afuera llevándole de la mano… pasaron por el pasillo de afuera sin mojarse hasta llegar a la habitación catorce… Inuyasha le abrió y empujo a Kagome dentro de esta con suavidad… miro hacia lo lados y al no ver a nadie pendiente de ellos o en los alrededores cerro la puerta después de entrar y volteo a ver a Kagome… pero la chica no estaba…

-Kagome…- escucho que se abría la ducha y el agua comenzó a caer… Inuyasha sonrió con malicia… era una muy buena idea quitarle el olor de esos sujetos de encima… de deshizo de su ropa dejándola tirada en el piso y empujo con suavidad la puerta entreabierta del baño viendo a Kagome metiendo apenas su mano en la ducha con cuidado… Inuyasha cerro la puerta detrás de el y empujo a la chica dentro de la ducha… Kagome supo que pudiera haberse estremecido más de la cuenta si el agua no hubiera calentado ya… pero no lo hizo porque la calidez de esta le encovilo de inmediato… seguida por el cuerpo de Inuyasha presionado contra el suyo… Kagome gimió y se aferro del chico sintiéndose protegida de nuevo…

-no…- Kagome soltó al chico al escuchar su voz ronca… alzo su mirada y le vio con sus ojos rojos con el centro azul… -Aun apestas a esas mierdas…- Kagome asintió y tomo un poco de jabón comenzando a frotarse… e Inuyasha comenzó a hacer el resto del trabajo regando bien el jabón por el cuerpo de la chica… Kagome supo que seria atrevido pero comenzó a llenar al chico de jabón observando que aun había un poco de sangre en el… Inuyasha no se negó a sus atenciones y poco a poco su miembro comenzó a reaccionar… Kagome comenzó a sentirse nerviosa así como el jabón comenzó a desaparecer una vez que Inuyasha lo tomo y lo coloco donde estaba y comenzó a acercar mas su cuerpo al suyo…

Kagome se estremeció cuando el chico le abrazo por la cintura y le levanto un poco sosteniéndole en sus brazos y oprimiéndole contra la pared… Kagome dio un pequeño gemido al sentir la punta del chico rozar su entrada e Inuyasha se detuvo de inmediato… -te lastime perra?...- Kagome movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados…-no… pero gracias por preguntar…- Inuyasha vio la sonrisa sincera y tierna de la muchacha y suspiro… aun con la chica en sus brazos cerro la ducha y salió del lugar dejándole de pie en la habitación… se regreso al baño y tomo una toalla para secarle con cuidado… Kagome se enterneció al ver al chico tratarla con cuidado a pesar de la gran erección que veía con las mejillas sonrojadas… nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo… pero después de lo que había sucedido esa noche no podría entregarse mas gustosa a Inuyasha si el se lo pedía…

Inuyasha finalmente termino su tarea y empujo a la chica hacia la cama colocándose el sobre ella… Inuyasha vio a la chica fijamente… entregada… 'Mierda… esta perra no es para mi… al menos no así…' Inuyasha suspiro… podía que Naraku hubiera hecho su mayor esfuerzo por corromper su alma y llenarla de lo peor de lo peor… pero seguía siendo su alma y por lo tanto aun tenia su mente y su corazón… aun en ese estado… aunque no pensara claramente… aunque no fuera el mismo no podía hacer algo así… no a esa chica que le amaba… y no precisamente a el… no a esa parte de el… no a esa chica que ya se había sometido a el en dos ocasiones… no… su virginidad seria para el intento de cura acomplejado… el la tomaría después… cuando estuviera lista… 'Pero eso no significa que no tomare al menos una pequeña parte de su sabroso cuerpo…'

Inuyasha se puso de pie y busco su ropa… finalmente encontró ese bóxer negro que había excitado a la muchacha… buena idea… Kagome le vio extrañada al regresar junto a ella en la cama… -Inuyasha… que…- el chico la hizo guardar silencio con un beso apasionado que le dejo sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha y con sus manos a los lados de su cintura acariciando suavemente su tersa piel… Inuyasha se separo de ella y le miro fijamente… -No te hare mía aun perra… pero eso no significa que tomare un poco de tu inocencia antes que ese inútil cobarde acomplejado cura frustrado…- Kagome sintió sintiendo leves deseos de reírse al escuchar la forma en que se describía a si mismo… 

Antes de que pudiera preguntar Inuyasha se había alejado de su rostro y estaba mordiendo sus propios labios dejando que la sangre fluyera con libertad… Kagome iba a preguntar que que estaba haciendo cuando retrocedió sobre su cuerpo y tomo sus piernas con cuidado enterrando su rostro entre sus piernas… Kagome se sonrojo de inmediato y trato de hablar pero antes de que se diera cuenta Inuyasha ya había introducido su lengua húmeda y cálida en su interior… Kagome sintió un cosquilleo en su interior… no sabia si era por su musculo cálido o por la sangre tibia que seguramente estaba en su interior… 

Inuyasha siguió con su trabajo… tenia que asegurarse de que hubiera suficiente sangre en su interior para ayudarle a sanar… sabia bien que esos malditos mal nacidos la habían lastimado… y mucho… pero el podía remediarlo… el lo haría… y no dejaría que le temiera… que no le temiera al placer porque eso seria terrible… que no le temiera a su tacto… porque bien sabia que si en ese estado no se atrevía a lastimar semejante hermosura normalmente no lo haría… finalmente sintió un delicioso sabor… 'Mierda que rico sabe mi perra…' deseaba tanto alejarse de ahí y enterrarse en lo mas profundo de su ser… pero no podía… no en esa ocasión… no de esa manera… 'Malditos sentimientos…'

Kagome comenzó a gemir con suavidad al sentir lo placentera que podía llegar a ser la sensación de los labios y la lengua el chico en ese lugar… tanto que incluso sus caderas luchaban por subir y encontrarse con su rostro para darle mayor acceso o que fuera mas haya ya que había comenzado a sentir la necesidad de que fuera mas haya… -Inuyasha… por favor…- Inuyasha gruño y clavo sus garras en el colchón para no obedecerle a la dureza dentro de su ropa interior… -perdóname perra… pero si sigo…- Inuyasha cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de no mirarla o concentrarse en el olor de su excitación… -mierda…- Inuyasha se alejo de ella y se sentó al pie de la cama… Kagome simplemente se sentó sin saber que hacer… -si sigo… te tomare…- 

-Pero… yo quiero que lo hagas Inuyasha…- el movió la cabeza hacia los lados… -Ese es el problema… yo… al menos la mayor parte de mi… yo… no soy yo en este momento… no así… sin… ah mierda…- Inuyasha formo un puño con su mano derecha y golpeo el piso de la habitación gruñendo con fuerza… Kagome se asusto un poco y retrocedió en la cama cubriéndose con una frazada… -Pero aun eres tu…- el chico volteo a verla sentándose en la cama… -Naraku… corrompió la mayor parte de mi alma Kagome… yo no soy yo por completo… hasta podría decirse que te e tomado cariño… pero el inútil cura es quien te ama… y yo… ya no tengo el valor de tomarte… no si te entregas de esa forma a mi…- Kagome le vio interrogante… -a… a que… a que forma te refieres?...- el chico le vio como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo…- pues con amor…- Kagome le vio sorprendida y el chico se desplomo en la cama luego de sonreírle con un poco de malicia… 

-Inu… Inuyasha?...- Kagome se acerco solamente un poco por si el llegaba a reaccionar de una forma violenta o no le reconociera del todo… -inu…- Kagome guardo silencio cuando vio al chico sentarse de golpe y mirar hacia los lados finalmente sonrojándose con fuerza al verle… -ka… ka… Kagome…- Kagome le vio interrogante… sus ojos ya no eran rojos y no había manchas moradas en su rostro… -Inuyasha? Eres tu?...- el chico le vio interrogante… -Quien mas podría ser Kagome?...- Kagome le vio sonrojada… -Es que hace un momento me dijiste que no era tu mismo…- 

Inuyasha vio a Kagome asustado y miro a su alrededor… una habitación… Kagome cubriéndose con una frazada…y el… en ropa interior… -Kagome! Te lastime? Te hice daño? Ese maldito te…- Inuyasha no siguió porque Kagome se había arrojado a sus brazos… esa reacción… esa solamente podía pertenecerle al hombre del que se había enamorado… -Inuyasha…- Inuyasha abrazo a la chica sonrojado… -Kagome… sucedió algo… te escuche gritar mi nombre y luego todo fue negro…- Kagome se separo del chico y le vio con una sonrisa un poco triste… -si… trataron de violarme pero tu llegaste a salvarme…- Inuyasha vio a Kagome asustado y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo… -Kagome… maldita sea… perdóname por no haber venido antes… pero Shippo no me lo permitió… puso una barrera espiritual o algo…- Kagome asintió… estaba segura de que Inuyasha no tardo tanto porque quiso…

-Si… gracias por salvarme Inuyasha… aunque pienso que eso deberíamos de agradecérselo…- Inuyasha le interrumpió con un suave beso… -A Dios…- Kagome vio a Inuyasha sorprendida… -A… a… a Dios? Porque a el? El es malo…- Inuyasha le vio confundido y la brazo con suavidad… -No… el no es malo… le me guio hasta ti… si ese niño no me hubiera hecho seguirlo… hubiera llegado demasiado tarde… supongo…- Kagome asintió… -No lo lograron…- Inuyasha simplemente abrazo mas a la chica… -No se que hubiera sido capaz de hacer si te hubiera hecho daño…- Kagome se sintió feliz y segura en sus brazos porque sabia que Inuyasha decía eso de corazón… sabia que era verdad…

Inuyasha se separo despacio e Kagome poniendo la frazada sobre ella de nuevo… -Porque estoy casi desnudo… y tú… des… desnuda…-Kagome vio al chico sonrojado y ella misma se sonrojo… -Es que tu… bueno… me bañaste…- Inuyasha volteo a ver a la chica sorprendido y sonrojado como un tomate… -Que te… te… bañe?...- Kagome asintió en un gesto inocente mirándole como si fuera de lo mas normal del mundo… -Es que cuando los matataste me salpicaste de sangre… y además… dijiste que apestaba a ellos…- Inuyasha le vio asustado…-ellos? Cuantos eran!...- Kagome bajo su mirada abrazándose a si misma… -cinco…-

Inuyasha sintió que su sangre hervía por la rabia… no podía con tal indignación… como… como podían haber sujetos que eran mas malévolos que el mismo onigumo que ni siquiera cuando tenía a Kagome a su merced le hizo algo?… Inuyasha vio a Kagome sonrojado se puso de pie buscando batas o algo y les encontró… la parecer no era un mal lugar en el que estaban… -donde estamos?...- Kagome vio a Inuyasha dándole una bata cuando el mismo ya se había vestido sintiéndose un poco decepcionada por el hecho de que ella aun tenia ese calor abrazador entre sus piernas y necesitaba a Inuyasha… al verdadero Inuyasha para aplacarlo… -En un motel… no se tu nos trajiste aquí y pagaste con tu tarjeta…- 

Inuyasha asintió y entonces percibió la desilusión y la excitación en el cuerpo de Kagome… se volteo hacia ella y se sentó en la cama a su lado cuando la chica ya se había puesto su bata… Inuyasha tomo su mano con cuidado entre las de el y le miro con ternura y preocupación… -Que sucede Kagome?...- Kagome simplemente volteo a verle y se sonrojo para evitar luego su mirada… -nada…- Inuyasha suspiro… eso significaba que ALGO definitivamente sucedía… Miroku se lo había dicho cuando habían estado en aquel invernadero junto con Sesshomaru… Inuyasha suspiro de nuevo y abrazo a la muchacha con suavidad… -Kagome… sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea…-

Kagome vio al chico aun sonrojada y luego evito su mirada… no podía decirle… 'Oh Inuyasha… bueno lo que sucede es que tu otro yo hizo un muy buen trabajo lamiéndome donde solamente mi esposo debería y pues… podrías terminar lo que empezó? Es que en serio que lo necesito…'o tampoco podía decirle… 'oye Inuyasha sabes te deseo demasiado y no me importa que estés casado con Kikyo estoy dispuesta a ser tu amante…' Kagome simplemente suspiro… abrazo a Inuyasha de vuelta y se sintió segura… el chico aun tenia aquella colonia que tanto le gustaba que usara y que nunca le había dicho… sintió que si no le sentía como debía en esa ocasión nunca mas podría volver a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo… 

-Lo lamento…es que…- Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente y se aferro a el con mas fuerza… Inuyasha comenzó a acariciar suavemente la espalda de la muchacha para darle confianza… -es que… después de lo que sucedió… me da tanto miedo… que otro me toque…- Inuyasha abrazo a al muchacha contra su cuerpo con mas fuerza… como lo sentía… cuanto sentía no haber llegado antes… no haber podido evitar que Kagome pasara por semejante trauma… se sentía tan mal… tan culpable… el tenia que cuidar de ella y no dejar que absolutamente nada le sucediera… el TENIA QUE protegerla… era su deber… además un día el se lo prometió…

-No volveré a permitir que algo así te suceda Kagome…- Inuyasha apretó a la muchacha entre sus brazos aun con mas fuerza… -lo juro…- Kagome sintió que las lagrimas caían de su rostro mientras se apretaba a el con mas fuerzas… lo único que deseaba era que nunca le dejara ir… -pero… es que…- Kagome se aferro al chico con mas fuerzas antes de separarse un poco de el y fijar su mirada chocolate en la dorada de el… -el primero que yo quiero… que me toque… no quiero que sea Naraku… o cualquier otro… quiero que seas… tu…- Inuyasha vio a la chica entre sus brazos con los ojos abiertos de par en par… no solamente sonrojándose sino también sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba a toda velocidad en su pecho y su miembro debe un pequeño tirón ante la declaración de la muchacha con su excitación aun presente… el quería responder algo… decir lo que sea… pero descubrió que su garganta se había secado por completo… o que sus voz había sido secuestrada por la sorpresa y los nervios… 'Que hare?'

**Sábado 15 de marzo de 2008**

**Hola! Weno weno aquí esta… Inuyasha salvo a Kagome xD… weno weno pos no iba a dejar que Naraku le hiciera tal cosa no no no… no podía hacer tal cosa… weno weno eso no fue tan lemon… y aun estoy pensando en si hacer lemon o no en el siguiente cap… weno weno lo pienso y lo pienso… de hecho iba a comenzar a escribir el segundo cap cuando me decidid por revisar este cap y ver si lo publico porque pos no me había estado sintiendo tan tan tan así inspirada pero weno weno ahorita creo que si xD… aunque claro que quiero escribir en mis otros fics porque después de esta semana los Dios sabe cuando rayos voy a volver a escribir porque estaré muy ocupada en la U xD…**

**Weno weno con y ahora que… pos pienso seguir el fic… no se si ya lo dije por ahí xD… tengo unas cuantas ideas que me parecen súper! Jijijiji… **

**y pues…con secuestrada… pos ahí si creo que me costara mas pero en le fic tengo de donde escribir así que pues solamente debo de ambientisarme gitanamente para escribir… jijijijiji **

**weno y con mi reina… pues ya le seguí me falta un poco mas de la mitad del cap pero ya vemos avanzando… y pos ya ni se si va a haber guerra o no xD… pero pos ahí sigo xD… **

**y con tu fuiste mi luz dos… ese me a costado porque le seguí pero en un cuaderno y pues tengo que digitar y pues siempre que digito cambio cosas pero no es como para volver a reescribir todo lo que ya tengo… así que cuando tenga mi cuaderno y pues mis ideas en orden sigo el cap xD… **

**hoy ya solamente quiero que se vaya mi inspiración en este fic y pos seguir con otro xD… weno weno gracias por todos lo rewiew! Y pos entre mas rewiew mas me inspiro así que arigato… sayito…**

**Aquí les dejo un pequeño avance xD…**

_-Kagome… yo… nosotros no… no podemos…- Kagome vio al chico decepcionada… -Porque?... tu no me quieres… de esa forma?...- Kagome se encogió solamente de pensarlo y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos nuevamente…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Inuyasha seguía viendo la mirada fija de Kagome sobre la de el sin saber que responder… o como hacerlo… cual era la decisión correcta… -Kagome… yo… nosotros no… no podemos…- Kagome vio al chico decepcionada… -Porque??... tu no me quieres… de esa forma??...- Kagome se encogió solamente de pensarlo y las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos nuevamente pero Inuyasha le abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho calmándole un poco… -oh Kagome… como puedes pensar eso?? Si tú eres tan hermosa y…- Inuyasha agito su cabeza hacia los lados sin saber exactamente como explicarle… como decirle que la deseaba sin decirlo de esa forma…

Kagome vio a Inuyasha con los ojos aun llorosos… -Inuyasha… pero si yo ni siquiera pido tu virginidad… ella fue de Kikyo… yo solo quiero…- Inuyasha le interrumpió sorprendido… -Que yo le di mi virginidad a Kikyo??...- de donde sacaste eso??...- Kagome vio interrogante a Inuyasha… -Tu me lo dijiste cuando el pulpo-payaso-demonio ataco a Sesshomaru y a Rin…- Inuyasha vio a la chica enternecido y la abrazo con suavidad… -oh Kagome… yo no le e dado nada a Kikyo… bien… esa vez ella entro a mi habitación… para eso pero yo no quería… y pues al final ella ya se iba llorando… y pues yo finalmente pensé que tal vez no seria tan malo si ya era legal nuestro matrimonio y pues Kagura no nos dejo…- Kagome vio a Inuyasha sorprendida 'Gracias Kagura…'

-En… en verdad??...- Inuyasha asintió… -Nada paso Kagome… yo ni siquiera la vi… porque yo era mas cobarde y pues ella me quito los lentes…- Kagome le vio sin comprender mucho… era verdad… Inuyasha ya no llevaba puestos sus lentes… -Inuyasha… porque ya no usas tus lentes??...- Inuyasha vio a Kagome sonriéndole con un poco de tristeza… -Porque comprendí que era un cobarde débil… Sesshomaru y mi padre nunca tuvieron lentes… y no se quejaron… así que yo también debo de enfrentarme todo… y mas… si es para protegerte…- Kagome vio a Inuyasha con ternura y simplemente le abrazo con mas fuerza enterrando su rostro en su hombro de nuevo… lo amaba tanto… y quería que el fuera el primero… y lo quería en ese instante…

-entonces… porque no me tomas??...- Inuyasha se tenso nuevamente ante la pregunta de la chica… porque insistía??... Inuyasha simplemente suspiro abrazándola con suavidad… -Kagome… porque no tenemos la bendición del padre…- Kagome se separo un poco de Inuyasha y le miro seria… -Pues yo digo que si… porque el me fallo así que debe de remediarlo y dejarnos hacerlo…- Inuyasha vio a Kagome sorprendida… esa chica le sorprendía… como podía decir que Dios le había fallado… -Kagome… no deberías hablar así…- Kagome le vio seria… -Pero si no tiene nada de malo además el me dijo que se había equivocado… así que aunque este mal no tiene porque exigirnos que seamos perfectos…- Inuyasha vio a la chica confundido… -Que el se equivoco??...- Kagome asintió… -Si… el me lo dijo… cuando Naraku me dijo que le sirviera a el…- Inuyasha le vio sorprendido… -Quien es Naraku??...- Kagome le vio un poco confundida… -Pues no estoy segura pero creo que es el diablo…- Inuyasha le vio asustado… -Te hizo algo??...- Kagome negó suavemente con la cabeza… aunque luego se sonrojo… -bueno si…-

Inuyasha llevo su mano despacio hasta la mejilla de la muchacha y le hizo levantar su mirada sonrojada hacia el… -que te hizo??...- Kagome miro sus ojos y escucho su suave susurro… intento evitar su mirada pero sus ojos le habían capturado… -el… abrió mis piernas…- Inuyasha gruño y abrazo a la muchacha con suavidad… -Kagome...- Kagome abrazo al chico con fuerza enterrando su rostro contra el… -por favor…- Inuyasha simplemente suspiro y apretó a la muchacha contra el con suavidad… -Kagome… ellos… no… te tocaron… ahí??...- el chico sintió que la chica se estremecía y lo abrazaba con mas fuerza… -metieron sus… dedos…- Inuyasha gruño sintiendo la rabia llenarle y abrazo a la chica con cuidado enterando su rostro en su cabello aspirando su dulce aroma… -Kagome… si nosotros hacemos algo… puedo lastimarte…-

Kagome negó suavemente con su cabeza… -No… no lo harías…- Inuyasha suspiro… no podía negárselo… no podía decirle que no si la amaba… si la deseaba… y si ella necesitaba que borraran el rastro de esos malditos mal nacidos de su cuerpo… y el lo haría con gusto… pero con el mayor cuidado del mundo… -Kagome…- Inuyasha abrazo a la chica pegando mas su tembloroso cuerpo al de el comenzando a ponerse nervioso… 'Maldita sea… ni siquiera la estoy besando y ya estoy nervioso…' Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir como Inuyasha comenzaba a besar su cabello avanzando hasta su cuello y finalmente logrado su objetivo besando su piel… Kagome se estremeció e Inuyasha se sintió un poco mas tranquilo cuando la chica se apretó a el con mas fuerza…

-Inuyasha…- Kagome llevo sus manos de forma atrevida hasta la bata del chico y le deslizo de sus hombros para luego enredar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y aferrarse a el con mas fuerza… Inuyasha simplemente suspiro y dejo sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica levantándole con cuidado y dejándole casi en el centro de la cama con el comenzando a acomodarse sobre ella… -Kagome… estas segura??... yo… no se si pueda…- Kagome vio al chico sobre ella indeciso y tal vez un poco temeroso… Kagome simplemente le sonrió y le dio un beso suave y pequeño para luego sonreírle con amor… -Inuyasha… si podrás… y no te preocupes… que mas segura no podría estar…- Inuyasha asintió sintiéndose un poco mas tranquilo y se acerco mas a la muchacha para darle otro suave beso…

Kagome enredo sus dedos en el cabello del chico e Inuyasha comenzó a mover la bata de la chica lentamente para tener acceso también a sus hombros y a su clavícula… Kagome suspiro al sentir los labios cálidos del chico sobre su hombro derecho y levanto una de sus piernas dejándole al lado de la cadera del chico… Inuyasha se estremeció levemente solo con pensar en Kagome desnuda debajo de su cuerpo… y mas aun ofreciéndosele de esa manera… Inuyasha trago lentamente y se separo un poco de la muchacha mirándole sonrojado… Kagome le sonrió igualmente sonrojada pero aun así llevo sus manos hasta la cinta que mantenía la bata de Inuyasha en su lugar y le soltó…

Inuyasha se sonrojo al ver a la chica tomar la iniciativa para desnudarle pero no le importo… además aun no estaba completamente desnudo después de todo… -ka… Kagome…- la chica simplemente le sonrió y el suspiro llevando su mano hasta la cinta de su bata soltándole… Inuyasha supo que no podía verla en ese momento así que regreso a su lugar pobre su cuerpo abrazándola con cuidado pero sin darse cuenta de ello completamente llevo su piel contra la de la chica que ya había comenzado a remover la bata de su cuerpo por completo… ambos se estremecieron e Inuyasha sintió los pechos suaves de la chica aplastarse contra el… Kagome arqueo su espalda hacia su amado Inuyasha y lo abrazo con fuerza sintiendo su dureza en su muslo interno sintiéndose ahora mas ansiosa que nerviosa teniendo muchas sensaciones por descubrir…

'Déjate llevar imbécil reprimido…' Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido… nunca había escuchado esa voz… pero era posible que tuviera razón… Inuyasha miro la piel suave de la chica dejando un poco mas de su peso sobre ella… Kagome simplemente se arqueo contra el de nuevo y llevo sus dedos hasta su espalda pasándoles despacio sobre sus hombros y luego mas abajo despacio… -estas muy tenso…- Inuyasha le dio un suave beso a Kagome en la mejilla y luego busco sus labios… Kagome se sintió feliz cuando Inuyasha comenzó a besarla porque sintió su cambio… sus músculos se relajaron un poco y su respiración disminuyo un poco su velocidad mientras su lengua exploraba con tranquilidad el interior de su boca… Kagome simplemente se sintió en el cielo… algo que nunca podría olvidar seria ese momento… esa tarde lluviosa… nunca…

Inuyasha ni siquiera se tomo la libertad de abrir sus ojos… simplemente deslizo sus labios sobre la piel de la chica hacia abajo… despacio… dando pequeños besos hasta llegar a su esternón… Inuyasha supo que la chica se había tensado un poco así que abrió sus ojos y busco su mirada… Kagome le veía sonrojada con sus manos aun en sus hombros… -Sucede algo??...- Kagome asintió levemente y el chico le miro interrogante… -Es que… las había olvidado…- Inuyasha miro a la chica sin comprender y Kagome llevo despacio sus manos hasta los triángulos húmedos sobre la cabeza del chico… -Las había olvidado porque siempre usas sombrero…- Inuyasha le sonrió a la chica y le dio un suave beso… Kagome vio al chico dirigir su mirada hacia abajo y se erizo al ver luego su mirada brillante y una suave sonrisa en su rostro…

-Lo lamento… pero yo no puedo decir que me olvidado de estos…- Kagome se estremeció cuando Inuyasha dejo de mirarle y llevo despacio su boca hacia uno de sus pezones… Inuyasha sonrió al sentir como la chica arqueaba su espalda de nuevo y movía despacio sus manos sobre sus orejas enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo… y específicamente hasta su virilidad… Inuyasha gruño con suavidad y comenzó a succionar suavemente el pico rosa que tenia entre sus labios logrando sacar suaves gemido de la boca de la muchacha y sintiéndose ya un poco mas animado… 'Bien no creo ir tan mal…' al menos estaba feliz de haber percibido que la excitación de la muchacha había aumentado nuevamente cuando comenzó a ocuparse de su pecho…

Luego despacio y sin separar sus labios de su piel atendió el segundo… tomando su tiempo y finalmente soltándole hasta que estaba muy húmedo y endurecido… Inuyasha comenzó a seguir su rastro hacia abajo viajando por el cuerpo de Kagome… finalmente llegando a sus caderas… 'Vamos no te vas a retractar ahora… se valiente…' Inuyasha trago lentamente y bajo aun mas despacio siguiendo el dulce olor de su amada hasta finalmente llegar a donde esperaba… para su sorpresa Kagome no se encogió o cerro sus piernas sino que simplemente flexiono sus rodillas dándole mejor acceso… Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y se sonrojo levemente… 'Oh… porque tiene que ser tan difícil…' 'Porque eres un intento de cura reprimido… lamela y ya…' Inuyasha se sonrojo aun mas… como podría hacer eso?? Y quien rayos le hablaba??... quien sabe pero eso no importaba… el… tenia que obedecer… Inuyasha trago lentamente de nuevo y despacio llevo su lengua hasta la chica que se estremeció levemente cuando la lengua del chico le alcanzo…

Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al sentirle en ese lugar de nuevo… pero no pudo evitar estremecerse por completo al pensar que quien estaba haciendo eso no era un Inuyasha medio poseído y guiado solamente por sus instintos sino el Inuyasha que ella amaba… gimió con suavidad al sentirlo explorar todo el lugar con lentitud… deteniéndose en cada lugar para prestarle atención… incluso tomando con cuidado su clítoris entre sus labios y succionándolo con suavidad… Kagome arqueo su espalda y gimió con fuerza cuando Inuyasha hizo esto pero no se esperaba que luego fuera directamente a su entrada… y dio otro gemido al sentir su lengua adentrarse en su interior nuevamente… pero entonces el chico se detuvo e incluso retrocedió… mirándole asustado… Kagome pudo verle aun con los ojos entrecerrados necesitando pedirle que continuara… -Que sucede??...-

Inuyasha veía a Kagome confundido y sin comprender… el estaba deleitándose con el sabor de la excitación de la muchacha cuando percibió el sabor de su sangre… su propia sangre en su interior… que rayos estaba haciendo su sangra ahí!! Como había llegado a ese lugar??... necesitaba saberlo… a pesar de que su cuerpo le rogara dar el siguiente paso y al parecer Kagome que continuara… no podía… necesitaba una respuesta… -Como… es posible… que mi sangre este ahí dentro??...- Kagome le sonrió un poco la chico… con que era solo eso… -Lo hiciste para curarme… es que yo sangre mucho… y pues mordiste tus labios e hiciste lo que hacías hace un momento…- Inuyasha se sonrojo furiosamente… había hecho eso antes?? Pero las reacciones en el cuerpo de Kagome no parecían como si fuera la segunda vez que lo hacia… quería preguntar pero mejor decidió que no era bueno seguir esperando… ambos lo necesitaban…

Inuyasha simplemente le sonrió a la muchacha y se coloco sobre ella de nuevo dándole un suave beso… -Kagome… me ayudas con mi ropa??...- Kagome aun permanecía sorprendida de su sabor combinado con los labios de Inuyasha pero el chico parecía aun no comprender… Kagome vio sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas al igual que las de ella asintiendo… Kagome llevo sus manos despacio hasta sus caderas y comenzó a bajar la prenda despacio… dejándole finalmente cerca de las rodillas del chico… Inuyasha comprendió y termino de deshacerse de la estorbosa tela negra… Kagome abrazo a Inuyasha avergonzada sabiendo que para el era la primera vez que estaba desnudo frente a ella y que deseaba estarlo…

-Kagome… estas segura??... digo… de mi?? De nosotros??...- Kagome se separo del chico y llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla para luego darle un suave beso… sonriéndole… -No crees que es muy tarde para ello??...- Inuyasha le dio otro beso a la chica… -No… aun puedo salir corriendo a mojarme con la lluvia…- Kagome le sonrió ampliamente la chico y le abrazo con fuerza de nuevo arqueando su espalda y estremeciéndose levemente al sentir que su miembro rozaba sus caderas… -No te dejare escapar Inuyasha…- el chico sonrió y abrazo con fuerza a la muchacha entre sus brazos… hundió su rostro entre su cabello y tomo su oreja entre sus labios… -te amo Kagome…- Kagome simplemente arqueo su espalda y sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo de felicidad… amo la forma en que lo dijo… como su calado aliento recalco su significado tanto para el como para ella…

Kagome beso el hombro del chico aferrándose a su espalda con fuerza…-Yo también te amo Inuyasha… yo también…- Inuyasha sonrió y trago lentamente al moverse espacio y buscar rozar a la muchacha con su dureza… finalmente encontrándole… Kagome gimió y se arqueo aun mas contra el al sentir su punta caliente rozando su entrada con suavidad… Inuyasha apretó mas a al muchacha entre sus brazos comenzando a moverse con suavidad sobre ella… sin entrar en ella… pero comenzando a crear fricción entre sus cuerpos… Kagome comenzó a seguir el ritmo de Inuyasha deleitándose con sus movimientos y la forma en la que su piel rozaba la suya… la forma en la que iban volviéndose uno… en que se movían las mismo tiempo y comenzaban a sentir lo mismo… que aunque no fuera de forma exacta ella quería creerlo…

Inuyasha finalmente detuvo su sabe bamboleo y respiro hondo cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose en Kagome… tenia que tener el mayor cuidado posible… Kagome le abrazo con fuerza sabiendo lo que venia y decidió prepararse para la incomodidad… Inuyasha avanzando un poco dejando simplemente la punta dentro cuando Kagome se tenso y enterró sus uñas en su espalda soltando un suave gemido… Inuyasha se detuvo de inmediato y comenzó a besar el cuello de la muchacha y luego encontrando sus labios que le buscaban para darle un suave beso… cuando se separaron Inuyasha vio a la muchacha preocupado… -Kagome… quieres… que me detenga??...- Inuyasha vio el rostro de la muchacha preocupada… Kagome respiro pesadamente unos momentos y finalmente fijo su mirada en la suya…

Kagome vio los ojos dorados de su amado Inuyasha concentrarse en ella preocupados… -Inuyasha…- Kagome simplemente le abrazo con mas fuerza… el ardor aun no se detenía y se imaginaba que entre mas despacio fuera mas incomodo seria… pero… que mas podía hacer… tal vez no era tan buena idea haberlo hecho después de lo que sucedió con Naraku en aquel lugar… tal vez debían de haber esperado… pero… y si ya no tenía otra oportunidad para estar juntos??...-No… solo… trata de apresurarte… un poco…- Kagome se aferro al chico con fuerza y paso sus manos despacio sobre su espalda sintiendo las marcas de sus uñas… -Lo lamento…- Inuyasha sintió una punzada en su corazón y busco los latidos de la muchacha nuevamente llevando uno de sus brazos debajo de su cuello y así sosteniéndose sobre su cuerpo… -No tienes porque… lamentarlo…-

Kagome asintió y cerró los ojos preparándose para lo que seguía… Inuyasha simplemente trato de ir despacio… deteniéndose cuando la muchacha se tensaba… hasta que finalmente sintió que no podía ir mas halla se detuvo y busco la mirada de Kagome… la chica le vio son una sonrisa suave al parecer incomoda por su intromisión… -lo lamento tanto Kagome… yo…- Kagome simplemente lo abrazo con fuerza haciéndole guardar silencio… el chico simplemente apretó un poco mas a la muchacha entre sus brazos y respiro contra su cabello recibiendo su suave aroma… -todo esta bien… solamente… déjame acostumbrarme un poco…- Inuyasha le dio un beso pequeño a la muchacha en la frente como señal de que había comprendido… así permaneciendo sin moverse durante unos momentos hasta que Kagome movió suavemente sus caderas sintiendo nuevamente el ardor incomodo en su interior… 'Pronto tiene que pasar…'

Inuyasha comprendió y comenzó a moverse despacio hacia afuera cuando Kagome se tenso nuevamente y volvió a enterrar sus dedos en su espalda dejando salir un gemido que bien sabia estaba tratando de reprimir… Inuyasha se detuvo de inmediato… 'Maldita sea… malditos…' –Kagome… podemos…- Kagome se aferro a el con fuerza y movió la cabeza hacia los lados repetidamente… -No… solo… ayúdame… a sentirme… bien…- Inuyasha busco la mirada de la muchacha preocupado sintiendo que necesitaba empujarse con fuerza dentro y fuera de ella… sintiendo aquella parte de su ser gritarle porque no se detuviera por ella… pero el jamás lo haría… Inuyasha vio la mirad suplicante de la muchacha y asintió… despacio volvió a adentrarse en ella al mismo tiempo que besaba sus labios sintiendo que estaba un poco mas relajada…

Kagome comenzó a dejarse llevar gracias a los besos del chico y al rose suave de sus cuerpos… así despacio Inuyasha comenzó a sentir que la chica se relajaba y comenzaba a humedecerse poco a poco… y poco a poco comenzó a crear un ritmo ya que debido al temor de lastimarla ni siquiera había mantenido un entrar y salir constante… pero una vez que lo hizo sintió a Kagome relajarse otro poco y comenzar a responder a sus besos con mas necesidad… así como a poco fue dejándose llevar junto con su amada Kagome… junto con su ángel delicado y suave… poco a poco dejándose consumir por la pasión que guardaba en su interior por la muchacha debajo de su cuerpo… poco a poco sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo se concentraba tanto en las agradables sensaciones que le invadían como en las que invadían a Kagome…

Kagome simplemente comenzó a gemir con más fuerza sintiendo los empujes de Inuyasha aumentando su velocidad así como el peso de su cuerpo moviéndole levemente junto con la cama… Kagome simplemente cerró los ojos aferrándose al chico y tratando de respirar junto a su piel sintiendo su fuerte olor… 'Inuyasha…' quería decir su nombre pero para ese momento lo único que salía de sus labios eran gemidos y jadeos intentando ser el nombre del hombre que amaba y a quien no le había entregado solamente su corazón sino también su cuerpo ahora… a quien le había dado todo y en quien confiaba como nadie… sintiendo como entraba y salía de su interior… sintiendo le calor que recorría su cuerpo entero y la humedad en el lugar de su unión… sintiendo los músculos tensos del chico y sus cabellos pegarse a su piel tanto como a la del el por el sudor que cubría sus cuerpos… despacio sintiendo que llegaba hacia donde había estado esperando… Kagome arqueo su espalda gimiendo con más fuerza y apretando los hombros del chico casi con desesperación…

Inuyasha no pudo evitar gruñir al sentir como la muchacha se estrechaba aun mas a su alrededor haciéndole gruñir al mismo tiendo que liberaba un grito y le deleitaba con los deliciosos espasmos de su cuerpo… Inuyasha no pudo resistirlo más y se dejo terminar en el interior de Kagome llenándola por completo con su esencia… sintiendo que por fin se liberaba de todas las dudas… de todo lo que le abatía y le afligía… después de esto… nada… pero absolutamente nada iba a permitirle apartarse de Kagome… aun si necesitaban huir hasta África… hasta Madagascar o hasta Alaska… hasta el fin del mundo… el estaría a su lado y nadie se lo impediría… porque ya no podía separarse de ella… porque era parte de su ser… Inuyasha sintió que sus fuerza le abandonaba y se giro sobre la cama dejando a la muchacha cansada sobre su cuerpo respirando con agitación… Inuyasha abrazo a la muchacha sobre su cuerpo con una sonrisa… deseaba besar sus labios pero noto que la chica se había quedado dormida… así también exhausto y con la lluvia como música de fondo se permitió dormir con tranquilidad el también…

_**Miércoles 19 de marzo de 2008**_

Hola!! Weno weno aquí toy!! Espero que les haya gustado el lemon… no creo que sea de los mejores pero… es un lemon… me hubiera gustado poner a Inuyasha un poco mas tímido… pero debido a las circunstancias no se pudo xD… así que weno weno no creo que podría tener sentido a la segunda pero ya veremos lo que pasa xD… y pues por ahí me dejaron un rewiew muy lindo e interesante que me dio una idea requetegenial!! Weno weno espero que les guste como va mi fic… y pos aquí les pongo un avance!!

_**El abogado asintió… -Entonces señor Taisho… usted no considera un error enorme asesinar a cinco hombres a sangre fría para después secuestrar a una muchacha??...- Inuyasha vio al hombre con le ceño fruncido…**_

Gracias por todos sus rewiews que me dan animo a seguir este fic y los demás… en serio que espero poder escribir mas ya que cuando las vacaciones se acaben no les prometo mucho porque gracias a problemas en la universidad me toca llegar con tres semana de retraso -- o sea que a hacer el trabajo de 3 semanas de una sola vez -- pero bueno… ni modo… así que pos después de las vacaciones les anuncio que serian al menos como dos o tres semanas hasta que les pueda publicar algo… pero weno weno espero que les guste y pos si se puede publico algo antes xD… sayito…

**PD: Gracias**_** Dyelbi**_** por inspirarme jijijijijiji juajua!! Weno weno pos gracias por siempre dejarme rewiews y pos inspirarme!! Jijijijijiiji… en serio muchas muchas gracias por apoyarme así con mi fic!! Ahí dejo el lemon en tu honor así que me dices que opinas jijijijiji xD… y pos que sea bueno y no malito… arigatio!! Hontoni honto honto ni!! xD… sayito…**

**Mizume-chan también muchas gracias a tu por todos tur rewiews!! En serio xD… muy muy inspiradores jijijijiji en serio muxas gracias y pos también espero que te guste el cap xD…**

**Nere que pos el primer rewiew de la pagina gracias!! **

**Y pos Galy que por ahí has venido dejándome rewiew a lo largo del fic thank you!!**

**Y Gracias también a kharenia, kariko, kooriithaa, kirachristopher… en serio todos sus rewiews son súper… sayito… **


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19 **

Inuyasha abrió los ojos lentamente… respiro profundamente y sintió que algo cálido y pesado estaba sobre su cuerpo… abrió los ojos aun sin comprender mucho de la situación y vio con los ojos abiertos de par en par la figura de Kagome sobre su cuerpo desnudo completamente desnuda… sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y se giro de lado tratando de alejarse de la muchacha… 'Maldición… no fue un sueño… fue… real…' Inuyasha se sintió aun un poco mas avergonzado por lo que había sucedido… pero se sintió aun mas apenado cuando Kagome se abrazo a su cuerpo murmurando algo seguido de su nombre y moviéndose junto a el… Inuyasha iba a separarse de la muchacha definitivamente cuando esta alzo su mirada adormitada hacia la de el y le sonrió… -hola…-

Inuyasha le miro sonrojado pero finalmente le sonrió… -ho… hola…- Inuyasha se sentó de inmediato y Kagome le imito acercándose a el y abrazándole por la cintura… Inuyasha coloco su brazo sobre sus hombros y le apretó con suavidad contra su cuerpo… -Kagome… te… lastime??...- Kagome movió la cabeza hacia los lados sonriente… -No… por supuesto que no…- Inuyasha volteo a ver a la chica y para su sorpresa Kagome le atrajo para un beso… el no se quejo y le respondió tranquilo y aun un poco desorientado… finalmente se separaron y vio la mirada tierna de la muchacha… entonces no pudo evitarlo y la abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho enterrando su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro… -oh Kagome… te amo tanto…-

Kagome sonrió y correspondió al abrazo del chico contenta… -Inuyasha… yo también te amo… gracias… por darme un recuerdo tan hermoso…- Inuyasha se separo de la chica de inmediato y le miro interrogante… -Como que un recuerdo hermoso?? Lo dices como si nosotros ya nunca…- Kagome le miro con tristeza y se aferro a su cuerpo… -Inuyasha… tengo que aceptar… que le perteneces a Kikyo o no??...- Inuyasha vio a Kagome desconcertado y hasta casi ofendido… -Como puedes decir eso?? Yo no voy a dejar que nadie… NADIE nos separe… y yo no le pertenezco a Kikyo de ninguna manera… te pertenezco a ti!!...- Kagome vio a Inuyasha emocionada y se aferro con fuerzas renovadas a el nuevamente… Inuyasha sonrió y apretó suavemente a la muchacha entre sus brazos demostrándole que estaba ahí… entonces la chica se aventuro a besar la piel del chico haciendo que Inuyasha se estremeciera al sentir le roce de la lengua de la chica…

-Kagome… espera…- la chica se detuvo y volteo a verle interrogante… -Que sucede??...- Inuyasha le sonrió a la chica con ternura y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz antes de tomar sus labios entre los suyos con cariño… Kagome suspiro durante el beso sintiendo la suave caricia con gusto correspondiéndole con igual lentitud… finalmente se separaron y Kagome vio enternecida los labios rojos de Inuyasha al igual que su rostro sonriente antes de que le abrazara y le apretara contra su cuerpo… -oh Kagome… te amo tanto…- la chica sonrió contra su cuerpo… -Yo también Inuyasha… pero… porque no quieres??... no te gusto??...- Inuyasha separo con cuidado a la chica de su cuerpo y le dio otro beso un poco mas apasionado… para finalmente dejar su frente pegada a la de la chica… -oh Kagome… nunca sentí algo mas hermoso en toda mi vida…- Kagome vio a Inuyasha interrogante y el suspiro… -debemos marcharnos… lejos… antes de averiguar como divorciarme de Kikyo…-

Kagome le sonrió al chico con emoción y se puso de pie de una vez comenzando a buscar su ropa… encontrándose con que no había ninguna… solamente le pantalón de Inuyasha su camisa… su saco y el bóxer del chico… 'Es cierto… mi ropa se quedo… haya…' Kagome simplemente sonrió al recordar el evento como una mala jugada pero ya no mas… ahora que ella e Inuyasha habían estado juntos nada podría quitarle esa felicidad que le llenaba y le hacia sentir llena… Inuyasha veía sonrojado a la chica frente a el… 'Dios… es tan hermosa…' Inuyasha vio sorprendido a la chica mientras caminaba alrededor de la habitación al parecer buscando algo… -Oe… que sucede…- Kagome volteo a ver a Inuyasha un poco preocupada… -es que… no tengo ropa…- Inuyasha parpadeo un par de veces tratando de comprender hasta que recordó lo que Kagome dijo de los cinco sujetos… -maldición… saldré a ver… mientras… quédate aquí…- Kagome asintió con una sonrisa e Inuyasha se puso de pie comenzando a vestirse… su ropa no estaba completamente seca pero no estaba goteando agua por todos lados…

Inuyasha le dio su saco a Kagome y ella se abrazo a si misma con el puesto mientras Inuyasha se volteaba y salía de la habitación… Inuyasha vio a sus alrededores… aun llovía suavemente pero ya no como antes… vio el pasillo majado y supo que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde estaba… suspiro y camino por el pasillo viendo a una mujer atravesada por la lluvia con un vestido azul que la parecer estaba desteñido… 'Mejor ni pregunto…' Inuyasha siguió avanzando hasta que finalmente llego a la recepción y vio a un tipo gordo que se asusto al verle… -Si… si que… deseaba??...- Inuyasha simplemente suspiro sin tener ni idea de que le había dicho al sujeto… -Hay alguna tienda de ropa cerca de aquí??... y tiene comida o algo así??...- el hombre dejo de verle y se concentro en la computadora que tenia frente a el… Inuyasha espero un momento y luego el sujeto se volteo hacia el… -Bueno… hay una tienda de ropa tres cuadras hacia la izquierda desde la salida de aquí… y comida…- el tipo volteo a ver nuevamente la computadora y luego le vio a el… -Pues esta dos cuadras hacia la derecha…-

Inuyasha asintió… -gracias…- el hombre de la recepción vio un poco temeroso a Inuyasha caminando de vuelta hacia su habitación… Kagome volteo a ver hacia la puerta y vio a Inuyasha en ella… -Kagome… iré a comprar un poco de comida y ropa… puedes bañarte si quieres…- Kagome le sonrió al chico y asintió… Inuyasha se alejo de la ventana y dio un salto hasta un árbol cercano para comenzar a brincar sobre las casas esperando llegar a la tienda de ropa… Kagome entro a la ducha tranquila y disfruto su baño… finalmente salió y se seco para luego enrollar la toalla en su cabeza y ponerse la bata que Inuyasha le había dado… finalmente salió del baño y se sentó en la cama viendo le televisor frente a ella… -bueno… espero encontrar algo interesante que ver antes de que Inuyasha regrese…- así Kagome encendió la televisión… paso unos canales sin encontrar nada interesante hasta llegar las noticias…

"Bueno ahora les traemos en exclusiva un espeluznante video acerca de un maniático asesino que conseguimos en estos momentos… la policía se encuentra buscándolo y se le cree fácil de hallar así que si le ha visto por favor de aviso a las autoridades…"

Kagome vio la televisión con incredulidad… -ja!! Maniáticos… maniático los que me atacaron…- Kagome simplemente suspiro y vio como le video comenzaba con unos chicos hablando que luego comenzaron a filmar por una ventana… y de repente veían un sujeto vestido de negreo y algo blanco detrás de el pasar con velocidad… se cambiaron de ventana y acercaron el video… Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que efectivamente era una noticia impactante al ver la sangre salpicar por todas partes… 'Es un video hecho…' pero luego su corazón comenzó a latir con velocidad al ver que el sujeto de negro se inclinaba y luego sacaba a una chica a la lluvia llena de sangre… Kagome ensancho aun mas ojos para luego ver a Inuyasha cubrirle con su camisa y cargarla dando un salto alejándose del lugar…

El hombre gordo de la recepción tomo el teléfono con las manos temblorosas y llamo al numero del canal de televisión que habían puesto debajo de la pantalla… los del canal dijeron que la policía iba en camino… y justamente vio pasar a Inuyasha hacia su habitación… el sujeto se puso de pie y corrió hacia el baño… Inuyasha abrió la puerta tranquilo llevando la ropa de Kagome en una bolsa y la comida en su otra mano… -ya llegue…- Inuyasha le sonrió a la muchacha pero su sonrisa se borro de su rostro al verla llorando… Inuyasha se afligió y corrió hacia el lado de la muchacha dejando las cosas con cuidado en el suelo abrazándola… -Kagome… que paso?? Estas bien??...- Kagome se separo del chico mirándole afligida… -Inuyasha… debemos irnos… ocultar tu cabello…- Inuyasha vio a la chica interrogante pero justo en ese momento llego Shippo y les golpeo en la cabeza a ambos… -Tonto!! Inuyasha eres un idiota!! Como se te ocurre matar humanos??...-

Shippo se detuvo en ese momento observando la cercanía de ambos… temiendo lo peor… -Kagome vístete… ya le avise a Myoga y los que apoyan a los ángeles en vida y creen en ellos vendrán en unos segundos… esperemos que antes que la policía…- Kagome asintió afligida y tiro la bata al suelo comenzando a vestirse… Inuyasha se volteo y vio en la televisión la escena del lugar en donde el había asesinado esos sujetos… -Yo hice eso??...- Shippo vio a Inuyasha con una mirada furiosa… -Como es que preguntas algo así??...- Kagome vio a Shippo con las lagrimas aun en sus ojos…- Shippo… Inuyasha no era el… era el otro Inuyasha… oh Dios todo esto es mi culpa… si no hubiera huido así de la iglesia…- Inuyasha se alejo de Shippo de inmediato y abrazo a Kagome con fuerza… -oh pequeña no digas eso…saldremos de esto te lo aseguro…-Kagome abrazo a Inuyasha con fuerza y el termino de subir el pantalón de la muchacha ayudándole a ponerse de pie… -toma… esto es para ti…- Kagome tomo en sus manos las cajitas de comida china y volteo a ver a Inuyasha con mas lagrimas en los ojos…

-Pero… si tu vienes con nosotros…- Inuyasha vio a Kagome con una sonrisa triste y le abrazo de nuevo… -oh Kagome… la policía me busca… la iglesia no me va a encubrir o algo… mas si soy un… semi-demonio en vida…- Kagome simplemente abrazo a Inuyasha con fuerzas comenzando a llorar mas audiblemente… -No… no te quiero dejar… Inuyasha no…- Inuyasha simplemente apretó a la chica entre sus brazos sintiendo su calor y sabiendo que ya no lo sentiría en mucho tiempo… Shippo halo a Kagome por la camisa hacia atrás separándola de Inuyasha… -Sal… ya vendrán…- Kagome intento decir algo pero Shippo le empujo afuera de la habitación… y justo después Inuyasha vio un auto negro llegar y dos sujetos bajarse y subir a Kagome en el auto para marcharse… -No debiste profanarla…- Inuyasha volteo a ver a Shippo… -Entonces porque no estuviste ahí cuando ESOS sujetos la "profanaron" primero ah??...-

Shippo vio a Inuyasha asustado… -No… ellos no pudieron…- Inuyasha vio a Shippo molesto… -De no ser por el niño de pelo rizado no la hubiera encontrado a tiempo… tu eres un inútil bueno para nada que no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarnos… yo la amo y ella me ama y que??...- Shippo vio a Inuyasha guardando absoluto silencio comprendiendo… ese niño de pelo rizado…- Inuyasha… ese niño… que se hizo??...- Inuyasha le vio interrogante… -Pues no se… comenzó a correr… yo le seguí bajo la lluvia y después escuche a Kagome gritar mi nombre llamándome y todo fue negro…- Shippo asintió mirando el suelo y camino despacio hasta el baño… Inuyasha le siguió con la mirada y vio que el baño se iluminaba de un rosado cálido y luego Shippo salía… -Bien… me asegurare de que te saquen de la cárcel tan pronto como se pueda… en este momento te consideran culpable… y lo eres… pero… tu dirás que no estuviste ahí… que alguien les tendió una trampa a ti a y Kagome… que tu solo huiste de tu compromiso con Kikyo y que encontraste a Kagome en la calle empapada y con la ropa llena de lodo… luego ella se deshizo de su ropa y tu le prestaste tu camisa y viniste acá… di que se callo en una alcantarilla algo así y su ropa apestaba a parte de estar sucia…-

Inuyasha asintió viendo a Shippo sorprendido… al parecer algo le había hecho cambiar su aptitud… -Encontraremos la forma de probar que estabas en otro lugar en ese preciso momento…- Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces y Shippo se desvaneció… Inuyasha le llamo y percibió el olor de muchos hombres y armas… 'genial policías…' –una ultima cosa Shippo… Kagome…- Shippo simplemente le hablo… -Kagome fue enviada por ti en un taxi donde Myoga que le envió segura a un convento al saber de la noticia sintiéndote terrible al verte acusado de tal cosa…- Inuyasha asintió y tres sujetos botaron la puerta viendo a Inuyasha sentado en la cama con las manos debajo de su barbilla y con los codos en sus rodilla…-Quieto no intente nada!!...- Inuyasha simplemente vio a los policías con tristeza y dejo que le esposaran… así le sacaron despacio del lugar y le llevaron al carro patrulla directo a la estación…

Kagome se bajo del auto temblorosa y con las lágrimas que aun recorrían su rostro frente a la gran mansión lúgubre… Kagome trago lentamente y dos monjas salieron a su encuentro abrazándole y llevándole al interior… -Tranquila Kagome… todo saldrá bien… aquí esta segura y nadie le interrogara ni nada…- Kagome vio a la mujer un poco mayor mientras le hablaba con tranquilidad… Kagome simplemente asintió y fue llevada a una habitación lúgubre y que solamente tenia una cama y un guardarropa sin siquiera un espejo… Kagome miro la habitación consternada y las mujeres cerraron la puerta detrás de ella dejándole ahí… Kagome se sentó en la cama tomando con cuidado la comida que Inuyasha había comprado para ellos sin poder evitar comenzar a llorar nuevamente… coloco la bolsa en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama y se arrojo sobre las sabanas blancas a llorar inconsolablemente…

Pero en ese momento Shippo se apareció frente a ella y le abrazo con cuidado… -Kagome… no llores… Inuyasha estará en la cárcel solo por un tiempo mientras conseguimos las pruebas suficientes para reabrir su caso…- Kagome simplemente vio a Shippo entre las lágrimas sollozando… -Pero Shippo… es mi culpa… si yo no hubiera sido descuidada… Inuyasha no… no estaría en la cárcel…- Shippo simplemente suspiro y abrazo a Kagome… -tranquila… Kagome… tengo que preguntarte… si… Dios te dijo algo?? En estos días?? O cuando te atacaron…- Kagome vio a Shippo un poco desconcertada… -Si… me hablo… pero el es malo… ya no lo quiero… me quito a Inuyasha…- Shippo vio sorprendido la actitud de Kagome… a veces le parecía que era una niña caprichosa… -Kagome… hay cosas que el no puede evitar…- Kagome siguió mirando a Shippo de una forma acusadora…

-Pero pudo haberlo evitado…- Shippo simplemente suspiro… -Pero pudo haber evitado que te profanara…- Kagome vio a Shippo ya sin lagrimas interrogante… -Profanar?? Alguna tumba?? Pero si yo no estoy muerta…- Shippo simplemente llevo su mano hasta su frente… -Tu cuerpo Kagome… Inuyasha profano tu cuerpo…- Kagome se puso de pie mirando a Shippo ofendida… -Inuyasha no me a profanado!! Estas loco?? El no me a hecho NADA MALO!!...- Shippo suspiro… -para ti puede que no sea malo pero para los ojos de cualquiera SI lo es… Inuyasha tiene una esposa Kagome…- Kagome le vio molesta… -Una a la que no ama ni quiere para nada…- Shippo suspiro de nuevo tratando de hacer que la chica comprendiera… -Si… pero aun así es su esposa…- Kagome siguió mirándole decidida… -No lo es ante los ojos de Dios…- Shippo suspiro de nuevo mirándole casi derrotado… -Y tu si??...- Kagome le miro triunfal… -Si… el sabe que soy la mujer que ama y que DESEA como su esposa…- Shippo suspiro… -Lo que te desea se nota…- Kagome se sonrojo mirando al niño hasta un poco molesta… -No lo decía en ese sentido!! Digo que quiere que yo sea su esposa!!...- Shippo suspiro… -Bueno… dejaras de estar enfadada con Dios??...- Kagome vio al chico sonriendo y finalmente asintiendo…

Inuyasha estaba sentado y esposado en la corte escuchando a las perdonas testificar en su contra… simplemente con las mirada baja… -Inuyasha escucha… cuando te pasen al estrado… tu di que no estabas ahí… si que estabas con Kagome… no será una completa mentira… tu no estabas ahí y estabas con Kagome… dirás que su ropa estaba sucia y por eso le prestarte tu camisa… y que la llevaste al primer motel que encontrarte… y que no te enteraste de las acusaciones en tu contra hasta que viste la tele junto con Kagome como paso…- Inuyasha asintió dándole a entender a Shippo que comprendía… y finalmente le llamaron al estado… Inuyasha hizo el juramento sobre la biblia y el abogado se paro frente a el… -Señor Taisho… es verdad que usted estuvo en un seminario??...- Inuyasha asintió… -Estuve ahí mucho tiempo…- el hombre asintió… -Cuanto le faltaba para convertirse en un sacerdote??...- Inuyasha vio al hombre serio… -Como dos o tres meses no lo se con exactitud…- el hombre sintió y camino un poco frente al chico…

-Y porque deserto señor Taisho??...-Inuyasha vio al hombre serio suspirando levemente… -Porque me iba a casar con Kikyo…- el hombre sonrió… -Y se caos con ella??...- Inuyasha asintió… -Solamente por lo civil… no alcanzamos a casarnos por la iglesia…- el hombre asintió… -Usted cree que fue correcto lo que hizo??...- Inuyasha le vio interrogante… sabia que lo que dijera seria usado en su contra… -Podría aclarar su pregunta??...- el hombre le sonrió asintiendo… -Cree que fue correcto abandonar su camino religiosos y cambiare por el matrimonio que no logro??...- Inuyasha miro a las personas presentes en el lugar y Shippo entonces en el pasillo entre las bancas del lugar y suspiro mirando ahora determinado al abogado… -Si… ahora lo pienso… antes no lo hubiera hecho… pero ahora al ver el resultado de todo lo que sucedió… si lo hago…- el hombre se acerco al estrado… -Señor Taisho… usted se arrepiente de algo en especial a lo largo de su vida??...- Inuyasha vio al hombre tratando de engañarlo y negó suavemente con su cabeza… -Todos cometemos errores… esos pequeños errores que cometemos nos enseñan… y yo no e cometido ningún error enorme del cual deba arrepentirme…-

El abogado asintió… -Entonces señor Taisho… usted no considera un error enorme asesinar a cinco hombres a sangre fría para después secuestrar a una muchacha??...- Inuyasha vio al hombre con le ceño fruncido… -Yo no he hecho tal cosa… nunca haría algo así…- el hombre le vio serio… -Hay alguien… que podría aseverarnos que usted estuvo en otro lugar a esa misma hora??...- Inuyasha volteo hacia Shippo y el asintió… -Kagome Higurashi…- el hombre sonrió y se dio la vuelta revisando entre sus papeles… -Kagome Higurashi… cumple 20 años el día de mañana… esta graduada y trabajo durante menos de un año como reportera en un importante noticiero… y ahora se encuentra en el convento "Esperanza"… - Inuyasha vio al hombre serio y el se volteo hacia el jurado… -Debo de informarles que según le informe de la policía la sangre de Kagome Higurashi se encontró en la cama del motel en el que se capturo al acusado… junto con la de el…- el abogado se volteo hacia Inuyasha mirándole de forma maliciosa… -Podría darnos una explicación de esto Sr. Taisho??...-

Inuyasha bajo la mirada sonrojado… acaso iba a obligarlo a decirle… a decirle… tal cosa??... Inuyasha levanto su mirada y encontró a Shippo frente a el… -Vamos no me digas que ahora te da pena después de que hiciste lo que no debías… díselo… se sabrá que no mientes…- Inuyasha suspiro con las mejillas sonrojada mirando un interesante punto en el piso… -Bueno el señor Taisho no encuentra explicación alguna… y…- Inuyasha le interrumpió… -Si la hay… es que… Kagome y yo… nosotros…- Inuyasha se sonrojo furiosamente y apretó sus manos juntas sintiéndose apenado frente a toda la gente que le veía fijamente esperando que sus palabra saliera de sus labios… -Kagome y yo hicimos le amor…- Inuyasha levanto su mirada avergonzado notando que nadie estaba sorprendido por sus palabras… el abogado se le acerco… -Pero eso lo que prueba es que la violaste no que simplemente tuviste sexo con ella…- Inuyasha levanto su mirada enfadado hacia el hombre frente a el… -Yo no hice tal cosa!! Yo jamás lo haría!!...- el abogado defensor de Inuyasha se puso de pie… -Objeción su señoría…- el juez asintió… -aprobado…- el abogado se frustro levemente y miro a Inuyasha nuevamente… -No hay nadie mas que compruebe que usted no estuvo ahí Sr. Taisho??...-

Inuyasha simplemente miro hacia abajo… -Kagome es la única que estaba conmigo…- el hombre sonrió… -Pero Kagome Higurashi es su amante…- Inuyasha se puso de pie viendo al hombre furioso… -Kagome no es…- el juez goleo con su martillo e Inuyasha volteo verle… -Sr. Taisho… tome siento por favor…- Inuyasha bufo y se sentó nuevamente… -Déjeme definirle lo que es una amante… es una persona con la que tiene sexo y no es su esposa… y Kagome Higurashi no esta casada con usted…- Inuyasha simplemente vio al hombre furioso… -Anularon mi matrimonio con Kagome sin siquiera preguntarme…­- el hombre sonrió… -sabe que su esposa Kikyo Taisho esta en el hospital por la noticia de que usted tenia un amante y que asesino brutalmente a cinco hombres en un callejón…- Inuyasha vio al hombre enfadado pero respiro lentamente… -No… no sabia que Kikyo esta en el hospital… y no asesine brutalmente a esos cinco hombres…- el hombre se acercó a Inuyasha y le sonrió… -Entonces señor Taisho… menciónenme a alguien con el cabello blanco… largo… que se halla pegado esas orejas a la cabeza y se haya operado para oculta las verdaderas… y que haya estado usando un traje como el suyo que podría ser…- Inuyasha simplemente miro hacia abajo… -No lo se…-

El abogado sonrió y regreso a su asiento… -No mas preguntas su señoría…- el hombre asintió y miro hacia el defensor de Inuyasha… -Va a interrogar al acusado??...- el hombre negó suavemente con su cabeza… -No su señoría…- el hombre asintió y volteo a ver a Inuyasha… -Puede bajar Señor Taisho…- Inuyasha asintió y se puso de pie caminando para sentarse junto a su abogado… -Bien… si el jurado lo desea nos tomaremos un descanso antes de dar la resolución final…- una mujer se puso de pie con un sobre… -Su señoría… no es necesario… le jurado ya a decidido…- un policía se cerco y tomo el sobre de la mujer dándoselo al juez… el hombre miro el papel con detenimiento y levanto su mirada… -El jurado a encontrado al acusado… culpable…- el juez levanto la mirada hacia Inuyasha… -En estos casos debería de ser condenado a pena de muerte señor Taisho… pero… debido a que se nos a solicitado por parte del jurado que se le de un tiempo en la cárcel antes de que la ejecución se lleve a cabo le condeno a un año en la cárcel para luego ser llevado a la cámara de gas…-Inuyasha simplemente suspiro y un policía llego a ponerle de pie… Inuyasha volteo a ver hacia el jurado y vio a más de la mitad sonreírle… Inuyasha les vio interrogante y quiso decir algo pero ya había sido sacado del lugar…

Kikyo apago la televisión… -Un le deseas para la eternidad Kikyo??...- Kikyo volteo a ver a Naraku sentado a su lado… -Si… lo quiero pero como mi esclavo… es… es un…- Kikyo golpeó con fuerza el colcho y gimió al sentir su suero moverse un poco… -maldita sea… es un infiel…- Naraku le sonrió… -Ya debías de haber renunciado a tener su cuerpo virgen desde hacia mucho tiempo…- Kikyo vio a Naraku molesta… -Si… pero ahora es diferente… porque yo estaba VIVA!! Estaba viva de nuevo y pude haber sido yo la primera… tenia oportunidad… pero esa maldita… esa maldita puta me lo quito…- Naraku sonrió y miro hacia la puerta un momento viendo el cabello rubio de una mujer moverse… -Creo que debemos de dejar de hablar o te llevaran al psiquiátrico de nuevo… - Kikyo bufo… -Ya no me importa… ya no importa a donde me lleven… ahora solamente deseo que ese imbécil de Inuyasha se corrompa por completo… que renuncie a su dios…- Kikyo volteo a ver a Naraku a los ojos decidida… -Naraku… has que Inuyasha renuncie a di dios y se corrompa…- Naraku se rio levemente… -Y tu que me darás??...- Kikyo sonrió… -La vida de Kagome… con un cuerpo… si puedo matarla… y la dejare agonizar el tiempo suficiente como para que me odie y se martirice pensando en Inuyasha… así… así… se corromperá…- Naraku se rio entre dientes… -Hecho….-

_**Viernes 21 de marzo de 2008**_

Hola!! Weno weno pos espero que les haya gustado… weno weno ahora Inu se va pa la cárcel… necesitan conseguir pruebas de que no es culpable en menos de un año… y Kikyo tiene que comenzar a buscar la forma de asesinar a Kagome jijijijijijijiji que bonito y divertido… weno weno pos se preguntaran por las fechas de cuando escribí los caps… pos es que son las fechas deadeveras… es que pos no quise publicarles todo de una sola vez para después ya estando en clases pos no iba a poder tener tiempo de escribir y pa no quedarme sin actualizar nada en tres o dos semanas pos acortar el tiempo de ausencia xD… y mas porque me inspire mucho en este fic xD… jijijijiji… weno weno muchísimas gracias por sus rewiews que me inspiran!! Y pos especiales gracias a _**Maritza**_ que siempre me deja rewiew… xD… arigato!! Honto honto ni!! Hasta por seguirme hasta otra pag cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido xD… Y pos me despido de todas… sayito…

_Inuyasha le vio extrañado… -Yo no necesito protección….- el sujeto se rio un par de veces… -Oye con esa apariencia y sin apoyo rápido terminaras siendo la perra de medio penal…- el le vio con le ceño fruncido… -No te preocupes… eso no pasara…-_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

-Onigumo…- el tipo volteo a ver a Naraku… -hola Naraku… que quieres??...- Naraku vio al sujeto feliz acariciando su cabello… -No tienes ningún alma a tus servicios en algún penal??...- onigumo volteo a ver a Naraku interrogante… -Pues si… varios… porque??...- Naraku sonrió malévolamente… -Quiero que atormentes a Inuyasha…- onigumo comenzó a reírse y se puso de pie colocando el cepillo con le que siempre cepillaba el cabello y se acerco a Naraku con una sonrisa maliciosa… -Puedo tomarlo??...- Naraku vio a onigumo interrogante finalmente suspirando… -No crees que las mujeres son mejores??...- onigumo comenzó a reírse suavemente y paso uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Naraku… -Vamos Naraku… déjame… no le afectara en nada a Kikyo…- Naraku vio a onigumo sin sorprenderse mucho y finalmente suspiro… -Esta bien haz lo que quieras… pero debes de saber que ya tomo al ángel en vida…-

Onigumo parpadeo varias veces mirando a Naraku sorprendido… -En serio… wow… bueno… pero eso no me afecta…- onigumo comenzó a reírse malévolamente y tomo una camisa de su cama comenzando a cambiarse… -Estoy en camino Naraku… tengo que hacer algunos preparativos…- el demonio simplemente suspiro y se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación del sujeto…

--

Inuyasha suspiro viéndose en una celda… había un sujeto en el camarote de arriba y el guardia que le llevo al lugar se marcho… Inuyasha suspiro y admiro el lugar… un escusado… un poster con una mujer desnuda en la pared con una esquina despagada y el camarote… Inuyasha suspiro y puso su frazada y cosas que le permitieron en su lugar… justo cuando iba sacando su crucifijo y el collar que Kagome le dio el sujeto del camarote de arriba se bajo y le miro fijamente… Inuyasha observo al tipo con una facha de pandillero de primera… con la cabeza rapada pero sin afeitar el vello facial… Inuyasha le vio exhibiendo sus músculos con un centro blanco que usaban debajo de su uniforme… y con los brazos llenos de tatuajes… -Dame lo que traes…- Inuyasha le vio ofendido… -Son cosas muy valiosas para mi… así que lo lamento… no puedo dártelas…-

El hombre hizo una mueca e Inuyasha no le quito la vista de encima hasta que Shippo apareció parado junto al sujeto… -Inuyasha… no vayas a empezar a pelear y a causar problemas…- Inuyasha vio a Shippo molesto… -oye pero de que hablas si el fue quien empezó… además… me vasta con que me digas si hay cámaras o algo…- el hombre le vio enfadado… -De que hablas imbécil??...- Inuyasha le ignoro y fijo su mirada en Shippo… el niño suspiro y movió su cabeza hacia los lados… -No hay cámaras… pero no le rompas nada o le saques sangre…- Inuyasha sonrió complacido asintiendo… -Oye tu idiota quita esa cara y dame lo que traes…- Inuyasha levanto su mirada hacia la del sujeto con le ceño fruncido… -He dicho que no te daré nada…- el sujeto se enfado mas y se acerco a Inuyasha levantándolo por la camisa… simplemente ayudándole a ponerse de pie… el sujeto trago lentamente al ver que Inuyasha no era ningún enano… -Escucha enano… déjame en paz y no te golpeare…- el sujeto frunció el ceño e intento golpear a Inuyasha en el abdomen pero el sin problemas le esquivo y le tiro al suelo con un empujón leve...

El sujeto se revolvió en el suelo unos momentos y volvió a intentar golpear a Inuyasha terminando estrellándose contra la pared y cayendo apoyado en ella arrancando el poste de la mujer de la pared… -Escucha… no quiero problemas de acuerdo… solo déjame en paz…- el sujeto se puso de pie refunfuñando e iba a subirse a su camarote cuando llego un guardia que les abrió la puerta… -Hora del almuerzo… salgan…- Inuyasha sonrió recordando que tenia hambre y simplemente se coloco el collar de cuentas y el crucifijo saliendo detrás del tatuado… avanzando detrás del tatuado y del guardia viendo a todos los presos caminado despacio hacia el comedor… Inuyasha veía a todos los sujetos vestidos de naranja sintiéndose casi perdido… 'Cuanto tiempo iré a pasar aquí??...' Inuyasha simplemente suspiro y finalmente se encontró en el comedor…

Inuyasha vio la línea que había para la comida y se dirigió hasta esta con tranquilidad… finalmente cuando iba a pasar un sujeto gordo se interpuso delante de el sin preguntar… Inuyasha simplemente suspiro… tenia que mantenerse alejado de los problemas así que no importaba que sucediera no debía de perder la paciencia… así paso finalmente tomando su comida sin parecerle demasiado apetitosa pero no podía pedir mas en un lugar para sujetos podridos como se suponía que era el… así cuando caminaba en busca de una mesa el sujeto tatuado de su celda y cinco sujetos mas se pararon frente a el… -A donde vas??...- Inuyasha les vio sin expresión alguna… -A buscar una mesa para comer…- uno de los sujetos e rio e intento botar la bandeja de Inuyasha pero el le esquivo… -Dame eso…- Inuyasha le vio enfadado… -Es mi comida… y no pienso compartirla contigo…- Inuyasha vio al sujeto alto y con le cabello revuelto frente a el… el sujeto le sonrió… -Esta bien… pasa…-

Inuyasha vio como los sujetos detrás de el le vieron interrogante y el noto esa sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro suspirando… 'Esto es una trampa…' el simplemente comenzó a caminar esperando esquivar alguna patada o algo por el estilo incluso halaran su cabello… pero lo ultimo que hubiera podido imaginarse es que trataran de tocar su trasero… y de hecho lograron darle una nalgada… Inuyasha se detuvo en seco… sintió la rabia invadirlo y los deseos de voltearse y golpear la sujeto tanto que su rostro fuera una masa de carne cartílago huesos rotos y sangre… pero Shippo se pareció frente el… -Inuyasha no!! espera!! Cálmate… por favor si cálmate… cálmate y sigue caminando… ignóralo… clámate y camina!!...- Inuyasha vio a Shippo y finalmente suspiro… uno de los sujetos de atrás le silbo… y otro le lanzo un beso… -Eso gatita solo la cola te falta…-

Las orejas de Inuyasha dieron un tirón y Shippo le sujeto por la camisa… -Vamos sigue caminando… ignóralos… - Inuyasha ignoro al niño por completo sin siquiera verle -No los salvaras Shippo…- Inuyasha iba a voltearse cuando las palabras del niño le detuvieron… -Kagome… hazlo por Kagome… acaso no quieres volver a verla??...- Inuyasha se detuvo y comenzó a caminar… -Kagome no podrá venir hasta que sea para testificar así que clámate o no la veras nunca mas…- Inuyasha asintió suspirando… hasta que finalmente vio una mesa con un lugar vacio… se acerco y se sentó viendo a los tres sujetos que estaban en el resto de la mesa verle extrañados… Inuyasha simplemente suspiro y comenzó a comer… de ves en cuando levantaba su mirada y veía a los sujetos en completo silencio comer y verle de vez en cuando… cuando Inuyasha finalmente termino de comer se puso de pie y llevo sus restos de comida y platos sucios hasta donde les depositaban buscando la salida y encontrando un policía ahí… -A donde crees que vienes??...- Inuyasha le vio interrogante… -voy de regreso a mi celda…- el guardia con un bigote graciosos comenzó a reírse… y otro se le as acerco… -Oe que sucede??..-

-Es que este quiere irse a su celda de nuevo…- el otro se rio levemente… -Eres el que acaba de llegar cierto?? el del asesinato en el callejón…- Inuyasha suspiro… -si…- el sujeto de bigote se rio nuevamente… -No te preocupes… antes de que te lleven a la cámara de gas ya estarás arto de tu celda… espera a que suene el timbre y luego saldrán al patio…- Inuyasha asintió y se alejo de la puerta de la entrada apoyando su espalda contra la pared… observando y escuchando a los demás reos hablar… hasta que finalmente escucho un timbre y los guardias abrieron las puertas… Inuyasha simplemente suspiro al ver las canchas de básquetbol y una bancas a las orillas… el simplemente camino y se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar… y vio al resto de los reos salir y comenzar a jugar o a sentarse en varios lugares… hasta que finalmente un sujeto delgado y con le cabello hasta los hombros se le acerco… -Oe… hay algo que quieras comprar??...- Inuyasha vio al sujeto de piel blanca extrañado… -Como que??...-

El sujeto le sonrió y saco un cigarrillo… -Como esto…- Inuyasha movió suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados… -No fumo…- el sujeto le vio extrañado… -vaya… y que tal alcohol??...-Inuyasha movió suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados… -droga??...- Inuyasha volvió a mover la cabeza hacia los lados… -Madre… que es lo que quieres entonces??...- Inuyasha lo pensó unos momentos… no había traído nada para amarrar su cabello… -Colas…- el sujeto le vio extrañado pero finalmente sonrió… -De acuerdo… cada cola costara dos dólares…- Inuyasha le vio sorprendido… -Dos dólares?? Por una cola!!...- el tipo asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro… -Vamos hombre sabes que en este negocio hay que esforzarse…- Inuyasha le vio sin ninguna intención de escucharle… -No te preocupes… le pediré a mi hermano que me envié unas…- el sujeto asintió… y miro a su alrededor… - oye y que tal protección… no la compras?? Aunque claro la asociación a algún grupo te costara…-

Inuyasha le vio extrañado… -Yo no necesito protección….- el sujeto se rio un par de veces… -Oye con esa apariencia y sin apoyo rápido terminaras siendo la perra de medio penal…- el le vio con le ceño fruncido… -No te preocupes… eso no pasara…- el sujeto se rio un par de veces e Inuyasha se le acerco… -A esos sujetos… esos en el callejón… estaña armados sabes… y… recuerdas si encontraron algún arma??...- el sujeto movió suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados… e Inuyasha le sonrió… -Pues fue muy rápido… no necesite armas… arranque sus cabezas desde atrás…- el sujeto le vio un poco asustado y se puso de pie… -Ah yo a… mmm… bueno mmm me voy… ammm… si quieres algo… me avisas… eh amigo??...- Inuyasha asintió moviendo suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados… podría haber jurado que ese no fue el… 'Hay no lejos de Kagome esto empeora…'

Inuyasha vio a los sujetos en todo el lugar siguiendo con sus actividades y finalmente una mujer caminado entre ellos con un vestido blanco… Inuyasha simplemente suspiro… le extrañaba no haber a ningún sujeto en proceso de putrefacción en el lugar… finalmente otro timbre sonó y el siguió a todos los demás encontrándose con que iban para las duchas… el chico suspiro y busco un casillero con el numero que le habían asignado y le encontró… puso la combinación de su numero y le abrió para luego cambiarla… cuando ya lo había hecho se desvistió y dejo ahí su ropa sacando un jabón y una tolla para avanzar hacia las regaderas… cuando llevo vio a todos los reos ocupados en sus tarea de baño y el decidió hacer lo mismo… pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a ponerse jabón los mismos sujetos del comedor estaban frente a el con sonrisas triunfales en sus rostros… -Bien perra… creo que es hora de que tomes un lugar dentro de nuestro grupo…- Inuyasha le vio serio… -Pues si tomo un lugar no será el de una perra eso te lo aseguro…-

Los demás sujetos comenzaron a reír y uno avanzo hacia el intentando sujetar su brazo izquierdo pero Inuyasha le evito… y de premio le dio una patada en el rostro lanzándolo al piso con la boca ensangrentada… -Ah con que te crees fuerte??...- Inuyasha no respondió mirando a los sujetos listo para responder… entonces los cinco que quedaban se abalanzaron contra el… Inuyasha golpeo a dos de una vez y los demás lograron empujarlo contra la pared Inuyasha simplemente les lanzo lejos luego de tomar impulso nuevamente… los sujetos se pusieron de pie y lo intentaron tres veces mas hasta que todos sangraban se detuvieron… -Ya les pareció suficiente??...- los sujetos le vieron enfadados… y finalmente el líder le amenazo… -Nos las pagaras perra… ya veras…- Inuyasha simplemente le sonrió al sujeto y agito una de sus manos en forma triunfal… descubriendo que los que quedaban en las duchas se marcharon junto con los matones anteriores… Inuyasha simplemente suspiro y comenzó a buscar su jabón… cuando finalmente le encontré lo lavo un poco y comenzó a restregarse con el con tranquilidad…

--

Kagome suspiro caminando por los pasillos del lugar… -Kagome!! Porque no esta orando en su habitación??...- Kagome vio a la monja suspirando… -Simplemente quería salir un rato…- la mujer le vio molesta y tomo su mano con brusquedad comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación de Kagome hasta finalmente llegar frente a esta de meter a la chica por l fuerza Kagome se volteo hacia ella resignada… -Pero Sor Delia… si las únicas ocasiones en las que salgo es para comer y para bañarme…- la mujer le vio molesta… -Pues cambiaremos el lugar donde come y le traeremos la comida a su habitación…- Kagome vio a la mujer asustada y esta cerro la puerta detrás de ella… Kagome le golpeo con fuerza… -Espere!! No me encierre!! Y si hay un temblor??...- la mujer simplemente se persigno guardando las llaves… -No se preocupe que usted es una enviada de Dios ni mil terremotos le dañaran si así es su voluntad…-

Kagome simplemente golpeo la puerta con mas fuerza y retrocedió cayendo sobre su cama comenzando a llorar con desesperación… -Inuyasha…- Kagome sujeto la sabanas con fuerza arrugando le material… un mes… llevaba ya todo un mes en esa cárcel-tortura-convento… y ya no lo soportaba… la trataban como si con ver el sol y el cielo fuera a corromperse su alma y se transformaría en un demonio… -Lo ultimo que les faltaría seria ponerme un cinturón de castidad o algo así!!...-Kagome se lanzo contra la cama y se dio la vuelta mirando su vestido mal arreglado y llevando de inmediato sus manos hasta su vientre… -Gracias a Dios que no estoy embarazada…- Kagome suspiro con una sonrisa… no es que no hubiera deseado tener un bebe con Inuyasha… pero dadas las circunstancias sabia que no hubiera podido ocultar su embarazo durante mucho tiempo y conociendo a esas mujeres enfermas la hubieran quemado viva gritando que era una bruja y llevaba dentro de ella a un anticristo o algo así… -al hijo de un demonio…-

Kagome suspiro… -Eso no es una completa mentira…- Kagome se levanto de golpe y vio a Shippo frente a el… -Shippo… hola…- el niño le sonrió y se sentó a su lado… -Tranquila Kagome no te desesperes…- Kagome simplemente suspiro… -Shippo… quiero ver a Inuyasha…- el niño le vio con tristeza y sostuvo su mano… -Kagome… debes de tener paciencia…- Kagome simplemente movió su cabeza hacia los lados… -Shippo… esto es una tortura… una cárcel…- el niño le sonrió… -Pues entonces puedes decir que estas en la misma situación que Inuyasha…- Kagome vio a Shippo parpadeando un par de veces… -No lo había pensado de esa forma…- Shippo le sonrió y le dio un suave abrazo… -Kagome cálmate… Sesshomaru viene para acá… Inuyasha esta escribiendo cosas para ti así que pensamos que escribiera cosas para el y Sesshomaru podría llevárselas a Inuyasha…-

Kagome le vio con la mirada iluminada y de puso de pie con energías renovadas… -SIIIIIIIII!! Podre escribirle a Inuyasha!!...- Kagome comenzó a brincar por toda la habitación contenta y Shippo sonrió al verla tan animada como desde hacia mucho no la veía… -bien calma… que las religiosas te escucharan y vendrán…- Kagome se sentó en la cama y comenzó a reír… -si de seguro tratarían de hacerme un exorcismo…- Shippo se rio con la chica y finalmente se sentaron mirando la puerta y esperando que Sesshomaru llegara...

--

-HE DICHO QUE NO!!- Sesshomaru vio a la mujer con el rostro desencajado… -Escúcheme señora… el padre Myoga me a enviado… tengo que entregarle esto a la señorita Kagome o se enfadaran conmigo…- la mujer le empujo levemente… -NO pasaras!! Ningún hombre puede pasar al interior del convento y menos uno tratando de disfrazarse de ángel teniendo el corazón de un demonio!!…- Sesshomaru le vio molesto… eso si que le desagradaba y definitivamente no sabia porque la mujer decía tal cosa si ella no sabia que el realmente era casi un demonio en vida… -Escúcheme Sor Delia… necesito entregar esto a Kagome… cree entonces que usted puede entregárselo??...- la mujer retrocedió y se persigno poniendo una cruz frente a su rostro… -No le entregare nada a Kagome!! Nada que provenga de las manos de un hombre!! De un demonio!!...- Sesshomaru suspiro viendo a la mujer fastidiado… -Escuche Jesús también era un hombre… acaso esta diciendo que el también era un demonio??...-

La mujer le vio furiosa y le lanzo el crucifijo a la frente haciéndole sangrar… -Blasfemo!! Hijo de Satanás!! Lárgate de este lugar sagrado!! Huye!!...- Sesshomaru simplemente suspiro y se dio la vuelta llevando su mano libre hasta su frente para luego ver la sangre en sus dedos… -Esa vieja loca… me abrió un hoyo en la cabeza…- Sesshomaru simplemente avanzo hasta el auto y se sentó esperando a que llegara Shippo… unos momentos después el niño llego y le vio interrogante… -Porque dijiste eso de Jesús??...- el simplemente suspiro… -Escucha la vieja me canso si… me ofende… ella no tiene idea…- Shippo movió la cabeza suavemente hacia los lados… -Bueno no tenemos remedio… tendrás que entras a escondidas esta noche…- Sesshomaru le sonrió… -Bien… eso esta mucho mejor que rogarle a esa vieja loca…-

--

Kagome estaba ansiosa mirando por su ventana hasta los seis pisos debajo de esta que llevaban a un misterioso jardín esperando ver a Sesshomaru llegar… hasta que finalmente sintió su presencia se alejo de la ventana y el chico callo sobre esta agarrándose de la orilla… -Sesshomaru!!...- Kagome se acerco a el y le ayudo a entra a la habitación… -Gracias…- Kagome le sonrió al chico frente a ella y el extendió una bolsa de papel hacia ella… -Aquí hay dos cuadernos… puedes escribir en uno y luego dármelo… luego quedarte con el segundo y dármelo para llevarle el otro Inuyasha y así… entiendes…- Kagome asintió sonriente recibiendo el paquete… Kagome abrió la bolsa y vio algunos lapiceros de colores con maripositas Kagome levanto su mirada extrañada hacia el chico… -Tu… compraste estos??...- Sesshomaru vio los lapiceros sonrojándose…

-Claro que no!! Tu amiga Sango lo hizo… y también te manda una carta ahí esta… también puedes responder para ella… mañana por la noche para llevarle esto el lunes… es el día quemas libre tengo…- Kagome asintió y le dio una brazo para luego separarse de el… -Buena suerte en tu trabajo…- Sesshomaru le sonrió y se volteo hacia al ventana… -Espera…- Sesshomaru se volteo… -En que trabajas??...- Sesshomaru le vio un poco sonrojado… -Porque lo preguntas??...- Kagome le sonrió… -para incluirte mejor en mis oraciones…- Sesshomaru bajo su mirada… -pues… no creo que sea… necesario…- Kagome vio al chico insistentemente y el suspiro… -Bien… trabajo… mmmmmmmm… yo…- Sesshomaru levanto su mirada hacia Kagome mirándole aun mas sonrojado por su sonrisa… -Yo vengo mi cuerpo… a las mujeres…- Kagome vio a Sesshomaru sorprendida… 'Dios!! Y yo que le veía cara de ejecutivo…'

-No creo que sea una profesión que el agrade a Dios…- Kagome simplemente le sonrió… -Míralo de esta forma… no trabajas robando bancos… o matando gente…- Sesshomaru le sonrió a la chica –gracias…- Kagome asintió… -gracias ti…- el chico asintió y brinco fuera de la ventana… Kagome simplemente se volteo y se sentó en su banquito frente a la mesa que tenia ahora para comer en su habitación y comenzó a escribir… 'Inuyasha… por fin podremos hablar…' Kagome simplemente sonrió y comenzó a escribir tanto cuanto había deseado expresarle al chico…

--

Inuyasha estaba tirado boca arriba en su camarote tratando de relajarse cuando un guardia toco las rejas… -Taisho… tienes una visita…- Inuyasha se sentó en la cama y de inmediato una sonrisa se poso en su rostro… le chico metió sus manos debajo de la cama y saco el cuaderno donde había escrito su diario para Kagome… Inuyasha asintió y el policía le esposo para luego comenzar a caminar junto con el hasta el área de visitas… finalmente le metieron en una habitación y casi instantáneamente llego Sesshomaru… Inuyasha le sonrió y abrazo a su hermano sintiéndose feliz… -Gracias por venir Sesshomaru…- el chico le sonrió y le entrego el cuaderno de Kagome… -Aquí esta… parece que se esmero mucho porque le di solamente un día por las viejas locas de ese convento… a ver si te informa…- Inuyasha asintió tomando al cuaderno entre sus manos con cariño y entregándole el suyo…- Dáselo…- el chico asintió y luego se sentaron en la mesa junto a ellos…

-Dime… como esta Miroku??...- Sesshomaru movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados… -Empeoro… esta empezando a ser mas perseguido… aun en la iglesia de Myoga… los atacan…- Inuyasha asintió… -Maldición… estos malditos se aprovechan de la situación…- Sesshomaru asintió… -Y Kikyo… has sabido algo de ella??...- Sesshomaru movió suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados… -Me entere por medio de un muerto en el hospital que estuvo ahí y que todo el tiempo hablaba con un tipo de ojos rojos y cabello rizado…y que a veces… pues que no solo hablaban…- Inuyasha le vio interrogante… -A que te refieres??...- Sesshomaru suspiro… -A que ese sujeto… ese demonio pues se acostaba con ella…- Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de par en par... –Lograron… lograron corromper a Kikyo…- Sesshomaru asintió… -Me dijo que se la llevaron del lugar porque creyeron que estaba enferma… pues loca… y se la llevaron a un psiquiátrico pero un grupo de locos de un culto satánico la saco de ahí…-

-Sesshomaru!! Kikyo a hecho algún pacto con ellos…- el chico asintió… -Lo se… y pues… si viene a buscarte deberías de tener el mayor cuidado posible…- Inuyasha asintió… -Lo hare… debe de estar furiosa por lo que paso con Kagome…- Sesshomaru asintió… -Una mujer despechada es capaz de mucho… créeme… lo e escuchado de buenas fuentes…- Inuyasha asintió… -Y Kagome… como esta?? Ella en si…- Sesshomaru sonrió… -esta un poco delgada… su habitación olía a lagrimas… pero cuando me vio… pues… creo que esta mas sonriente que antes…- Inuyasha sonrió mirando un punto interesante en la mesa… -Le pediré que no llore la próxima vez…- Sesshomaru asintió y entonces un policía entro… -Bien… el tiempo se a acabado…- ambos asintieron y se pusieron de pie… Sesshomaru volvió a abrazar a Inuyasha y tomo el cuaderno del chico con una sonrisa… -Vuelvo en una semana…- Inuyasha asintió… -Gracias… hasta entonces…-

Inuyasha se puso de pie siguiendo al guardia de regreso a su celda abrazando el cuaderno que Kagome le había traído… finalmente llegando a su celda se tiro a su cama y abrió el cuaderno viendo su letra… 'Es curioso nunca la había visto antes…' Inuyasha sonrió llevando su mente a cundo el y Kagome leían el diario de su abuela… diario de su abuela… -El diario!!- Inuyasha se sentó de golpe estrellando su cabeza contra el colchón de Jame arriba… -El diario… de la abuela de Kagome…- Inuyasha miro pensativo el cuaderno de Kagome pensando si ya no habían mas cosas en ese diario que podrían servir… Inuyasha simplemente suspiro… 'bueno… esperaremos hasta dentro de una semana… ' Inuyasha sonrió y llevo mirada hacia el cuaderno nuevamente recostándose sobre el colchón…

_Te amo Inuyasha… te extraño mucho…_

Inuyasha sonrió recordando que esas eran también las primeras palabras que había puesto en su diario-cuaderno… 'Oh Kagome… yo también te extraño tanto… pronto… pronto estaremos juntos…' Inuyasha sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en las letras moradas en el cuaderno frente a el…

_**Lunes 24 de marzo de 2008**_

Koni!! gomen gomen por el atraso… pero es que quería terminar el 21 antes de publicar este… gomen gomen… es que cierto ESTUPIDO me había bloqueado… a el échenle la culpa por la falta de inspiración… pero weno weno ahora que ya nada que ver y que renuncio a la esperanza de tener novio al menos hasta no encontrarme a un super ultra mega yota papasito que sea algo así como inu en luna nueva y con el palo un poco mas corto… pos mejor me espero sentada xD…

Weno weno… me di cuenta que este fic mas que ser de miedo hoy termino siendo a saber que… pero weno weno ya iremos viendo como lo regresamos a su forma original xD… porque tambien tengo otro fic en mente… y es asi como que… buuuuuuuuuu escalofriante… y pos lo tengo todo en mi mente y solo he escrito una parte del principio… o sea lemon xD… juajaujaua… pero weno weno ya vere… primero quiero seguir y ahora que… y pos cuendo se acabe Inuyasha… que espero rumiko se compadezca de nosotras/os sus fans… pues y que nos de un final bonito… por mi la aldea de Kaede que se destruya!! Yo quiero a mi inu pechocho intacto vaya xD… y feliz con Kagome… weno weno… ahora tengo un agradecimiento especial xD… que esto es por un rewiew de tu fuiste mi luz dos… pero hasta que actualice ese fic… que ya lleva al menos dos paginas el cap xD… pos aquí ta xD…

_**Melisa-chan**_!! MELISA-CHAN!! Arigato!! Honto niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Domo arigato gozaimazu!!... honto honto niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Wow!! En serio… yo creo que toda fan del lemon le esta eternamente agradecida a urd-chan xD… es que es genial… mira te diré que su pagina ya la había encontrado… quiero ver… hace Muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo… pero pos me dio miedo porque en ese entonces yo le huía al lemon porque lo consideraba malo… jijijijiji pero weno weno… me pensé en repasar las mangas que me dijiste pero pos no taba solita y como que me iban a ver xD… jijijiji ya las repasare xD… aunque mi favorita es… una que se llama star dust… o algo así… es de Inu y Kagome en la luna nueva… weno weno la onda es que esa es la que mas me gusta y la tengo en español creo… o en ingles… weno weno lo importante que es no esta en kanjis xD… jijijijiji weno weno… y con la pagina de la manga… esta super!! Yo ya había encontrado el grupo de urd-chan y la leía en ingles… pero no tenia idea de que estaba en español… así que hoy las voy viendo en los dos idiomas xD… muajajajaja xD… I love miércoles!! xD… weno weno… ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! xD… en serio… muy agradecida… un gran abrazototote!! Byebye…

Weno weno… ahí ta… xD… ya lo repetiré en tu fuiste mi luz 2… weno weno… yo no se si en la pagina esta mal hacerle propaganda a otras paginas o algo así… algún día leí las reglas y eso pero hoy ya no me acuerdo xD… después de dos años y medio… pues… ya es algo xD… y mi memoria pues no funciona mucho xD… creo que en los fics se nota… weno weno… hoy si me voy… porque sino de tanta paja nunca voy a publicar nada xD… gracias por leer y por sus rewiews y por su gran paciencia!! Pero hoy creo que ya e regresado y pos estará escribiendo un poquito mas seguido… xD… sayito!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

Inuyasha estaba sentado en el patio viendo como todos los jugaban algún tipo de juego de pelota mientras el esperaba… vio a una niña siempre siguiendo a un reo que finalmente dejo de jugar y se sentó en una banca junto a el… Inuyasha vio a la niña mirarle sin expresión alguna en su rostro… suspiro y decidió voltear a ver hacia otro lado cuando sintió a alguien cerca y vio a la niña frente a el… -Estas de su parte?? Porque le tienes lastima??...- Inuyasha vio a la niña un poco nervioso… era escalofriante… -Pienso que es un pobre hombre… pero… tu debes de tener un motivo para seguirlo…- la niña le miro sin expresión alguna con sus ojos completamente negros y sin expresión alguna… -Si… tengo mis motivos…- Inuyasha vio como la niña se acerco a la banca de al lado y se paro en esta abrazando al hombre… que se tenso de inmediato y volteo a ver a Inuyasha… -Oye tu… estas loco?? A quien le hablas??...- Inuyasha le vio sin mayor emoción… -A una niña… pequeña… de cabello castaño… que se mira triste…-

El hombre se puso de pie petrificado mirando a Inuyasha alteradísimo… -Quien te lo conto?? Quien te lo dijo!!...- Inuyasha no respondió y el hombre se le acerco tomando a Inuyasha por su camiseta y levantándolo… -Escucha… yo soy pasivo pero si me golpear terminaras hospitalizada oíste…- el hombre iba a golpearle cuando la niña tomo su mano y el hombre se detuvo sintiendo ese escalofrió de nuevo… -Dile… que yo digo que los dulces no eran morados sino negros…- Inuyasha vio a la niña sin comprender pero obedeció… -Ella dice… que los dulces no eran morados sino negros…- el hombre soltó a Inuyasha petrificado y se alejo un poco comenzando a sudar y a temblar… -En… e… en serio… e… e… es… esta… a… a… a… aquí??...- Inuyasha asintió y vio al hombre salir corriendo… -Feh!! Imbécil… mas no sabes que ella va felizmente abrazada a ti…-

--

Inuyasha se giro en su cama… esa mujer seguía llorando y gritando… no lo dejaba dormir… Inuyasha se puso de pie y se acerco a la reja… -Oe!! Mujer ya cállate!! El tipo ya esta encarcelado!! Y si gritas grítale a el!! Que a mi es a quien no dejas dormir!!...- casi de inmediato una mujer deformada se le acerco por la reja dispuesta a golpearlo pero al intentar tocarlo se quemo… -Tengo un hermoso ángel que me cuida…- la mujer le vio enfadada por unos momentos y luego comenzó a llorar… -Oe… no llores…- la mujer no le escucho y se dejo caer al pis llorando desconsolada… Inuyasha se agacho… -Oe… mira… ve a hablar a su oído y el te escuchara si… pero no grites que así no lo hará…- la mujer dejo de llorar y levanto su mirada hacia el… Inuyasha le sonrió… -Estoy seguro de que si esta aquí es porque hizo algo malo… te hizo algo malo y tu alama no descansa así que ve a hacer lo que quieras… pero a los demás no les atormentes mas si??...- la mujer asintió e intento mostrarle una mueca intento de sonrisa agradable yéndose hacia las celdas de abajo en silencio…

--

Inuyasha estaba tranquilo comiendo cuando vio a un hombre flotando por todas partes… Inuyasha simplemente suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza contra la mesa… -Oye… amigo… que te pasa??...- Inuyasha vio a los tres tipos frente a el y al que estaba a su lado… -Oh… no me creerían…- los sujetos le vieron insistentes y el suspiro… -Yo… veo cosas si… cosas que otros no ven…- el que estaba a su lado se le acerco un poco mas… -Ves fantasmas??...- Inuyasha asintió… y los demás le vieron incrédulos… hasta que el hombre que andaba paseando por el lugar llego a mirar fijamente a Inuyasha… Inuyasha simplemente miro su comida… -Has dicho que me ves??…- Inuyasha suspiro… -Que quieres??...- el hombre se le acerco… -Tienes una cruz ahí… y ese colla… brilla… así que quiero que me purifiques…- Inuyasha le vio interrogante… -No pienso destruir tu alma…- el movió la cabeza hacia los lados… -He dicho purificar no destruir…- Inuyasha suspiro… -Escucha… yo nunca estudie exorcismos ni nada…- el hombre se sentó en la mesa… -Pero sabes latín… te e escuchado en las noches… así que déjame descansar…-

Inuyasha suspiro… -Esta bien… pero déjame terminar de comer… cuando salgamos al patio sígueme…- el hombre asintió y se desapareció... los otros hombres en la mesa no volvieron hablar e Inuyasha supo que ya era visto como el loco raro… terminaron de comer y les llamaron al patio de nuevo… Inuyasha simplemente se sentó en su misma banca y llegaron sus "amigos" esperando ver algo… en ese momento el hombre se apareció frente a el… -Listo??...- Inuyasha asintió… se quito el rosario y lo enredo en su mano… se persigno y comenzó a repetir una oración por lo bajo… el hombre comenzó a brillar y a ser visible para los "amigos" de Inuyasha y a diez reos que voltearon a ver… finalmente el hombre apareció y comenzó a brillar desapareciendo poco a poco… Inuyasha suspiro cuando había desaparecido y volvió a colocarse su rosario alrededor del cuello… los reos que estaban algo lejos se le acercaron…

-Hey viejo!! Que fue eso??...- Inuyasha les vio serio… -Un alma en pena siendo purificada…- los hombre le vieron casi asustado… -Pero como puedes hacer eso si matarte a no se cuantos descuartizados sin compasión??...- Inuyasha les vio serio… -Porque fue mi otro yo…- los hombres le vieron extrañados pero supieron que no era una opción reírse… Inuyasha simple y sencillamente suspiro… quería ir a hacer un poco de ejercicio y bañarse para relajarse si quiera un poco con el agua fría…

--

-Has andado haciendo buenas obras… - Inuyasha vio a Shippo molesto… -Ya déjame en paz mocoso… mejor ve a cuidar a Kagome…- el niño se le acerco… -Ella esta segura… eres tu el desprotegido…- Inuyasha le vio serio… y simplemente suspiro evitando su mirada y tomando su cuaderno para escribirle a Kagome… habían pasado muchas cosas esa semana… pero justo sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por el recuerdo de aquel cuaderno… Inuyasha volteo a ver a Shippo… -Oe… y el diario de la abuela de Kagome??...- Shippo sonrió… -Pensé que te habías olvidado de el…- Inuyasha le sonrió sarcástico… -Oh si… voy a olvidarme de el cuando todo esto casi comenzó por eso… vamos que eres tonto o te haces??...- Shippo le vio serio… -Bueno… no es para que me insulte… así no te diré nada…- Inuyasha suspiro… -Bueno lo siento de acuerdo… dime… que fue de el??...- el niño le sonrió…

-Se lo lleve a Kagome la semana pasada… bueno… Sesshomaru se lo llevo la semana pasada…- Inuyasha sonrió… al menos Kagome podría seguir aprendiendo cosas mientras estaba encarcelada con las monjas maniáticas… -Oe… porque encerrar haya a Kagome??...- Shippo suspiro… -Que eres tonto o te haces??...- Inuyasha le vio serio… Shippo decidió desviarse del tema… -Es obvio que Naraku… o Kagura u Onigumo se tiene algo contra ti y contra ella… así que a menos de que se tomen la molestia de venir ellos mismos a este mundo a abatirles pues ella esta segura haya…- Inuyasha le vio dudoso… a el le detestaban… y si Kagome era el ultimo ángel en vida que había en ese lugar tendría que poder tomarse ese tipo de molestias con tal de dañarla… solamente esperaba que no lo hicieran… -Oe… y si sabes eso porque no vas a cuidarla??…- Shippo suspiro… -Porque si entran a ese lugar yo no puedo hacer nada contra ellos… en ese momento solamente Kagome podría hacer algo… solo ella… pero no te preocupes… no pueden ser capaz de tocarla… ella es demasiado para ellos…- Inuyasha asintió… 'Eso espero… oh Dios realmente eso es lo que espero…'

--

Kagome sonrió enternecida por lo que sucedía con Inuyasha… de pensar que el chico era fuerte y que aunque quisieran los sujetos de ese lugar no pudieran hacerle daño… estaba feliz de que se hubiera tomado la molestia de escribirle todos los días sobre lo que pasaba… aunque no fuera muy interesante… y le agradaba que al menos tres tipos ya le hablaran y su compañero de celda no hubiera vuelto a hablarle de ninguna manera… Kagome sonrió y cerro le cuaderno metiéndolo debajo del colchón de su cama… 'ahí estará seguro y esas viejas no lo encontraran…' Kagome sonrió y se acerco a la puerta tocándola con suavidad cuando ya se había puesto su bata y llevaba su ropa interior y su toalla lista para el baño… la única cosa para la que le permitían salir… pero ya no había problema… porque gracias a Sesshomaru Inuyasha estaba con ella… de una forma indirecta… pero ella le sentía ahí a su lado…

Kagome salió cuando le abrieron la puerta caminando descalza por el lugar… tranquila llego al baño y cerro la puerta detrás de ella… dejo su tolla en una percha en la pared y dejo su ropa interior en el lavamanos con cuidado… dejo la bata en otra percha y empujo la cortina de plástico a un lado y se metió a bañar con tranquilidad… cuando estaba quitándose el shampoo del pelo… y abrió los ojos vio a alguien parado en las afueras del baño… Kagome cerro los ojos de inmediato y termino de sacarse el shampoo del cabello para finalmente abrir los ojos y verle mas cerca… 'Hay Dios… quien esta ahí??...' Kagome cerro la ducha con la mano temblorosa y vio fijamente hacia afuera a esa figura oscura acercándose…-shi… Shippo??…- sabia que no era Shippo pero aun tenia una leve esperanza… nada… silencio total… Kagome trago lentamente mirando como se acercaba cada vez mas y extendía su mano para mover la cortina para verla pero Kagome le sujeto…

-No!! Dejarme en paz!!… vete!!…- Kagome sintió como la cosa halo con mas fuerza la cortina y ella se concentro y le purifico… escucho un gruñido y la cosa se desapareció… Kagome simplemente miro el lugar escuchando los golpes de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos… finalmente abrió la cortina y vio el lugar vacio… suspiro y trato de alcanzar la toalla y su ropa cuando sintió una mano arrugada posándose sobre su hombro… ni siquiera se dio tiempo de voltear… grito y tomo su tolla corriendo a toda velocidad fuera del baño… sin voltear atrás corrió por el pasillo espantada hasta ser detenida por una de las monjas del lugar… -Kagome?? Pero que hace?? Esta desnuda!!...- Kagome simplemente se tiro al piso en el pequeño charco de agua formado alrededor de sus pies… -Hay… una cosa… en el baño…- la mujer asustada se dirigió al lugar y no encontrando nada… otra monja se acerco a ellas y comenzó a regañar a Kagome por su comportamiento indecoroso mientras que la otra le traía la ropa a Kagome…

A penas y se había puesto de pie cuando ya estaban prácticamente lanzándola contra el piso de nuevo por la obsesión de empujarla a encerrarle en su habitación… hasta que por fin le confinaron a su tortura nuevamente… esta vez si se echo a llorar… se sentía tan desamparada y sola… había estado acostumbrada a vivir toda su vida sola… a pesar de haber querido compañía… era algo secundario porque ella y su espacio… sus entrenos en el gimnasio y su ida eran todo lo que le importaba… pero ahora no solamente necesitaba mas fuerzas que nunca sino que también necesitaba de Inuyasha… porque después de tenerle… después de amarle… después de sentir su amor y su apoyo ya no podía continuar sin el… ya no podía tener fuerzas sin el… el era su mundo… el era su esperanza… el era quien le inspiraba a seguir adelante… y si había alguien a quien deseaba salvar con toda su alama era a el… alguien por quien podría luchar contra todo eso era por el… y con el… pero sin el se le iban las fuerzas… se iba el brillo de sus ojos… y el resplandor de su alma…

Desesperada se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar con desesperación el diario de su abuela… se suponía que había una parte en la que le hablaba de espíritus entrando en lugares prohibidos… comenzó a hojear el diario con rapidez y por fin le encontró…

"_Se supone que solamente los mas fuertes… o los que son enviados o acompañados directamente por uno de los tres mas poderosos puede entrar… por eso debes de tener mucho cuidado en ese tipo de situaciones… porque si le enviaron cumplirá con lo que le han pedido…"_

Kagome se estremeció… ya no había mas… un punto y final y luego continuo halando de la lección… Kagome comenzó a estremecerse… era desesperante… se sentía miserable… ella tenia que poder hacer algo… siguió ojeando el diario… necesitaba encontrar algo que le ayudara… pero que?? El que??...

Un ruido en la ventana la hizo ponerse alerta… camino del otro lado de la cama junto a la pared… en ese momento dejo el crucifijo y el diario en al mesa junto a la cama abriendo los ojos de par en par y con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro… -Inuyasha!!...- brinco sobre la cama y abrazo al chico emocionada… el chico a penas y había entrado en la habitación cundo para su sorpresa la chica aterrizo sobre el… sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza… -Kagome…- Kagome en ese momento sintió sus manos en su espalda desnuda… y recordó un pequeño detalle… estaba desnuda… se sonrojo de inmediato y comenzó a soltar a Inuyasha… pero el al ver su reacción lo que hizo fue comenzar a besarla con ahincó… Kagome simple y sencillamente sitio derretirse entre sus brazos nuevamente… y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba recostada en la cama con el chico sobre ella…

-Inuyasha… espera…- la chica no pudo continuar diciendo nada porque el chico ya estaba deslizando su lengua por la piel de su cuello y sus manos se habían escurrido hasta la juntura de sus piernas… Kagome gimió y se arqueo contra el… Inuyasha dejo sus labios junto a su oreja… y gimió… -Kagome… no me pidas que espere… te e extrañado tanto… te necesito tanto… oh… y te deseo tanto…- Kagome no pudo seguir diciendo nada mas… no después de escuchar su voz tan ronca… notablemente excitado… y aun mas sintiendo su aliento golpear su piel… Inuyasha introdujo sus dedos en su interior despacio… para luego aumentar su ritmo… Kagome gimió y se aferro a su espalda arqueándose contra el y rozando sus piernas con las suyas… el chico se separo un poco de ella y arrojo su camisa a algún lugar de la habitación… para luego comenzar a soltar su pantalón… pero junto en ese momento Kagome recordó una palabra… una palabra muy importante y crucial… 'bebe'

Kagome se sentó y se cubrió con la frazada… Inuyasha le vio interrogante… -Inuyasha… no podemos… no puedo quedar embarazada… no en este momento…- Inuyasha simplemente suspiro… -Tranquila… no lo quedaras…- la chica movió su cabeza de un lado a otro… -No… no podemos…- Inuyasha se le acerco despacio… -Kagome… pequeña… mira… otra de mis habilidades casi demonio es que puedo oler cosas… y tu no puedes quedar embarazada ahora mismo…- Kagome simple y sencillamente movió su cabeza hacia los lados… -No… no Inu… no aquí… vamos a algún otro lado otro día… con anticonceptivos…- Inuyasha se le acerco mas y Kagome pudo comenzar a sentir su aliento en su cuello de nuevo… -No puedo esperar pequeña… ya no…- Kagome se estremeció cuando su legua húmeda y cálida comenzó a pasearse sobre su piel de nuevo… -No Inuyasha… no…- Kagome soltó la frazada para poner sus manos en sus hombros y alejarlo pero solamente le dio acceso a tocar sus pechos… Kagome gimió con suavidad… -No Inuyasha… no…- el chico continuo con su trabajo… y Kagome simple y sencillamente sentía que iba a darse por vencida… pero volteo su mirada hacia el diario de su abuela y el rosario sobre el… Inuyasha tenia que respetar eso… -Inuyasha estamos en un convento…- el chico no parecía escuchar demasiado entretenido con sus pechos… Kagome simio y tomo el rosario con u mano derecha finalmente acercándolo a ello y apoyándose en su hombro haciendo que tocara su piel…

Escucho un fuerte gruñido y vio como el hombre de Inuyasha estaba prácticamente con fuego… en ese momento comprendió… que ese… ese no era Inuyasha… se indigno de inmediato y le lanzo el rosario con fuerza mientras se vestía y comenzaba a gritar cerca de la puerta… el demonio no dejaba de retorcerse intentando romper el rosario o sacarlo por su cabeza pero no podía porque se había enredado con su cabello… justamente cuando llegaron las religiosas a abrir la puerta vieron al hombre medio desnudo incendiándose sobre la cama de la chica y a Kagome en la puerta volteando a ver hacia el interior junto con ellas… pero finalmente encontró la forma de sacarlo de su cabeza y lo lanzo a un rincón… Kagome entonces vio que sus ojos ya no eran dorados eran rojos… y su cabello ya no era blanco… era negro… se irguió frente a ellas y les miro desafiante… -Escúchame ángel… o vienes conmigo por las buenas…- dijo extendiendo la mano… y Kagome retrocedió mirándole casi con asco… -Como te atreviste a tomar su forma…- el hombre sonrió… y con la mano que estaba extendiendo hacia ella acaricio su cabello… -Bien… si lo quieres de esa forma…-

Kagome vio todos los cabellos que se dirigían hacia ella y no pudo hacer más que extender su mano hacia adelante e intentar rechazarle… y para la sorpresa de todas las religiosas detrás de ella Kagome le detuvo… y comenzó a brillar levemente… el hombre gruño y le vio con desprecio… -Maldita puta… porque… porque aun tienes tu pureza cuando aquel imbécil ya te hizo suya ah??...- Kagome le vio seria aumentando levemente el brillo que salía de su cuerpo… -Porque la pureza de tu alma no desaparecerá mientras mantengas la pureza de tu cuerpo…- el hombre se acerco a ella gritándole… -Y no es acaso lo que acabo de decirte!!...- Kagome le vio enfadada y también le grito… -El amor no puede ensuciar mi cuerpo!!...- el demonio rugió mirándole desafiante… -Pues la lujuria si puede…- Kagome no respondió viendo que se acercaba pero no retrocedió… -Bueno… tu no caíste… pero Inuyasha si caerá… después de todo… Kikyo por fin tendrá lo que siempre quiso…- Kagome se desconcentro y el aprovecho para darle una fuerte patada a la cara noqueándola enseguida pero quemándose a cambio… -Maldita perra no podemos tocarla…-

El se inclino y comenzó a atarla con tras de frazada hasta que termino… volteo a ver a las religiosas petrificadas y les sonrió… -Si alguien pregunta… Onigumo se llevo al ángel… y espera que Inuyasha venga por ella…- las mujeres vieron petrificadas como el tipo envolvía a Kagome en su cubre camas y la cargaba corriendo hacia la ventana y brincando por esta…

--

Sango estaba llorando… Miroku la estaba consolando… Myoga les veía a todos apenados y Shippo estaba con estos con una cara muy triste… Sesshomaru les vio extrañado… -Sucedió algo malo??...- Myoga le vio triste… y a Shippo se le ilumino la mirada… -Padre!! Podemos usar a Sesshomaru!! El puede ser el reemplazo de Inuyasha!!...- Myoga le vio serio… -Pero es una trampa obviamente!! No podemos enviar a Inuyasha a buscarla!! Solo Dios sabe que podría pasar!!...- Sesshomaru les vio a todos son comprender mucho la situación… -Que es lo que sucede??...- Shippo se volteo hacia el con la cara larga… -Secuestraron a Kagome…- Sesshomaru les vio asustado… eso si que era una noticia increíblemente mala… Inuyasha iba a ponerse como loco… definitivamente iba a escaparse de la cárcel… -Y pues… Onigumo a pedido que Inuyasha vaya a rescatarla… y no podemos enviarlo por ser una trampa…- Sesshomaru suspiro… eso era mas que obvio… pero no podían ocultar tan información a Inuyasha… después de todo ella era su esposa… - Pero no se lo podemos ocultar…- Shippo asintió… -Y por eso queremos que tu tomes su lugar…- Sesshomaru le vio extrañado… -Podremos hacer algún tipo de ritual para que luzcas como el… no te preocupes… rin se quedara aquí con el padre Myoga… no tendrás de que preocuparte… yo la vendré a cuidar también…- Sesshomaru le vio pensativo… no pudieron salvar a Kagome… no podrían salvar rin… pero sinceramente no creía que rin fuera un blanco… al menos uno lo suficientemente fuerte o importante como para hacer que uno de los tres subiera a su mundo personalmente… -esta bien… lo hare… solo cuiden mucho a rin…- Shippo le sonrió y lo guio hasta una habitación siendo seguidos por Myoga…

--

-Inuyasha…- Inuyasha abrió los ojos despacio… y vio a Shippo frente a el… -Déjame dormir Shippo… ahí hablamos mañana por la mañana…- el niño le lanzo su ropa y una mochila… -Necesitaras esto…- Inuyasha se seto adormitado… -Vístete…- Inuyasha mas dormido que despierto obedeció bostezando al terminar de vestirse… -Aja… quieres que te modele y tomarme fotos con esta ropa antes de irte…- Shippo le vio serio… -Inuyasha… te tengo una muy mala noticia…- en ese momento fue como si el cerebro de Inuyasha comenzara a funcionar de nuevo… Inuyasha se irguió y sujeto la mochila firmemente viéndole preocupado… -Que sucedió Shippo??...- Shippo se acerco a la puerta y la abrió e Inuyasha se vio a le mismo parado afuera entrando… -Yo tomare tu lugar Inuyasha… así que hazlo bien me oíste??...- Inuyasha asintió… -Es Sesshomaru…- Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces… lucia como el… -Pero… porque van a sacarme… quedamos en que…- Shippo le grito… -Secuestraron a Kagome!!...-

Ahí termino todo Inuyasha comenzó a correr sin que le dijeran otra palabra y Shippo le miro suspirando junto con Sesshomaru… -Espero que… la trampa que le tengan… sea la que sea… pueda evadirla y rescatar a Kagome…- Sesshomaru vio el punto negro donde vio desparecer a Inuyasha… -lo hará Shippo… por la mujer que ama… lo hará…-

--

Inuyasha corría sobre los edificios… estaba preocupado y al borde de un colapso emocional… estaba tan pero tan preocupado… tan decepcionado y furioso… lo habían dicho que la estaban cuidando… que no corría peligro… pero no… ese inútil de Shippo andaba en otras cosas menos en cuidar a Kagome… todos pensaban que estaba bien a donde estaba… y nadie se preocupaba en ir siquiera a revisar el lugar… a asegurarse de que Kagome estaría bien ahí adentro… estaba aterrado… completamente asustado… de que algo pudiera sucederle… dio un brinco alto y comenzó a correr por los edificios mas altos… no tenia ni idea de hacia donde se dirigía… pero sentía que su corazón y sus piernas le guiarían automáticamente hacia donde estaba Kagome… porque su alma estaba con ella… porque ella era el motivo por el cual vivía… y no podía fallarle… podía fallarle a cualquiera… pero no a Kagome… no a ella… no a su ángel… al ángel dulce y lindo que no le tuvo miedo cuando debió… no podía fallarle a la mujer a la que había prometido proteger… con quien había prometido que estaría en las buenas y en las malas… de ninguna manera iba a dejarla sola… el iba a ir hasta el fin del mundo e incluso hasta le mismísimo infierno para buscarla y para salvarla… no importaba… el no el iba a fallar… no importaba que todos estuvieran en su contra… nada importaba… solamente ella… y que estuviera bien…

Dio otro salto alto y vio el sol en el horizonte saliendo… no había sentido el tiempo que había pasado corriendo en la noche… pero… estaba seguro que no iba a dejar de correr… que no iba a descansar… que no iba a dejar que nada lo detuviera hasta encontrarla… hasta ponerla a salvo… porque era una promesa… y el… nunca… nunca fallaba sus promesas…

--

-Lista Kikyo?? Ya viene para acá…- el hombre de cabello rubio y liso le sonrió a la chica… -Claro que si Naraku… esperare paciente a mi flamante esposo… jajajajajajaja…- el demonio sonrió y salió de la habitación cerrándola y dejando a Kanna en la entrada… -Recuerda… no lo mates… deja que entre…- la chica asintió y Naraku comenzó a caminar por los pasillos oscuros del lugar… entro a su limosina… -A donde señor??...- el hombre sonrió… -Llévame hasta la iglesia… vamos a hablar con el ángel… y a ver que se puede hacer…- el chofer asintió y encendió la limosina… Naraku volteo a ver y vio a todos los demonios merodeando el lugar… estaba seguro de que Inuyasha llegaría hasta ahí… y caería en su trampa… después de todo… el siempre ganaba…

_**Domingo 27 de julio de 2008**_

Ohayooooooooooooooooo!! Weno weno… yo se que tenia tiempos lejos de este fic… pero se me ocurrió esta idea y pues… ahí esta… muajajajajaja por fin Inuyasha se salió de la cárcel aunque al pobre Sesshy le toco tomar su lugar… pero weno weno… en fin… ya avanzamos!! Weno weno… gracias gracias por leer mi fic… y pos weno weno aquí seguiré tratando de actualizar mas seguido… jijijiji

Weno weno gracias por su apoyo y pos muy pronto les tendre una pequeña sorpresa vaya jijijijiji eso es lo que espero… estoy trabajando en eso xD… weno weno mucha suerteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Pero en serio much mucha… y pos cuídense y pos sigan adelante!!

**Eiko:** Dale con la maña de desearle suerte a la gente… que cursi… --

**Kazumi: **Hey!! No le hace daño a nadie… y vos sos la traumada fría…

**Eiko: **pues mejor fría que cursi…

**Kazumi:** Que no soy cursi!!

**Eiko:** Weno weno… apúrate a seguir con tu cursilería porque tiempos de no inspirarte…

**Kazumi:** Ves!! Mira como me necesitas y lo mal que me tratar TTwTT

**Eiko: **Hay que aburrís ya decía adiós…

**Kazumi:** Weno weno pues… sayitoooooo

**Eiko:** Sayonara…


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

-Maldita sea…- algo le decía que Naraku se había llevado a Kagome mas haya del océano y en definitiva estaba desesperado… iba en el avión rumbo a Francia… tenia la leve impresión de que ahí se encontraba su ángel y tenia que rescatarla a toda costa… no iba a dejarle sola de ninguna manera lucharía hasta con su ultimo suspiro para salvarla… suspiro impaciente y pensó que tal vez no iban lo suficientemente rápido… 'Cálmate estúpido… después de todo te quieren haya así que no le harán daño…' suspiro… ese pensamiento le calmaba… y deseaba con toda su alma que fuera verdad… que fuera lo que realmente era… -Voy en camino pequeña…- se alerto escuchando personas cerca… y levanto su mirada viendo el techo del compartimiento de carga… esperaba que a nadie se le ocurriera bajar… no quería tener que noquear a nadie…

-Estas bien??...- Inuyasha le vio furioso… -eso es lo que menos importa enano inútil… ya encontraste a Kagome??...- el niño suspiro… -Si… eso creemos…- Inuyasha vio a Shippo de lo mas serio… -Tienes QUE saberlo… no CREERLO… porque así fue como CREISTE que Kagome estaría bien… que estaba segura… y mira lo que sucedió…- Shippo suspiro… -Bien… escucha… no se pudo hacer nada de acuerdo?? No tienes porque enojarte así conmigo… Naraku es quien dio la orden de secuestrarla… con el enfurécete…- Inuyasha siguió mirándole fijamente… el niño suspiro… -Te digo que creo… porque hay una gran cantidad de demonios en el lugar… no solo demonio sino unos cuantos demonios en vida rodeando un castillo… que ahora es una reliquia… así que… pues creo que ese es el lugar… aunque sabes bien que esto es una trampa… y debes de estar consiente de ello…- Inuyasha asintió y miro hacia adelante… cerro los ojos despacio y suspiro… no tenia ni idea de el tipo de trampa que querían ponerle… pero de una cosa estaba seguro… no iba a dejar que nada… absolutamente nada malo le sucediera Kagome… de eso estaba seguro…

El avión comenzó a moverse un poco violentamente… -Ya vamos a aterrizar… asegúrate de no quedar atropellado en las ruedas…- Inuyasha asintió y se puso de pie caminando hacia el mismo lugar por el que había entrado… la puertecilla se abrió y las ruedas descendieron… casi de inmediato el salto… callo de golpe sobre un poco de pasto y comenzó a correr en la dirección en que sintió todas presencias sobrenaturales… Shippo le abandono… y simplemente sonrió con ironía… el enano ese siempre los abandonaba cuando lo necesitaban… suspiro y dio un brinco alto pasando por sobre un árbol enorme… a lo lejos vio el castillo y uno que otro auto en la carretera… frunció el ceño al ver algo venir hacia el… siguió corriendo y dio otro salto alto viendo que lo que venia hacia el are un demonio negro alado… ese… no era un humano que había muerto… era un demonio traído del mismo infierno… finalmente se detuvo y abrió la mochila buscando algo para enfrentarle…

Bajo su mirada hasta su pecho y vio la cruz que el padre Myoga le había dado así como el collar que Kagome le había entregado… sonrió con suavidad y volvió su atención a la mochila… y finalmente descubrió un arma que al parecer estaba llena de balas con agua bendita… o eso decían los cargadores que vio… saco el arma y cerro la mochila… para cuando termino de cerrarla tuvo que dar un brinco a un lado y colocar su mochila en su espalda mientras brincaba en el aire viendo al demonio en la tierra alzando su vista hacia el y dando un salto rugiendo la mismo tiempo… Inuyasha le apunto y disparo… de inmediato comenzó a retorcerse en el piso… pero el supo que no seria suficiente… sujeto el arma con la mano izquierda y con la derecha extendió su mano y se paro en un árbol brincando hacia el demonio dispuesto a despedazarlo con sus garras… lográndolo… agito su mano removiendo la sangre negra y mirando hacia el cielo… ahora no era uno sino diez… y en ese momento lo decidió… iba a correr hasta ese castillo y con igual rapidez iba a salir de ahí con Kagome…

Comenzó a correr y a dar uno que otro disparo evitando los demonio hasta que una mujer se paro frente a el impidiéndole en paso… una demonio en vida… le disparo y se retorció pero aun así comenzó a correr contra el… no se sintió nada bien pero tuvo que matarle con sus garras… y siguió su recorrido… sintiendo que el podría terminar así algún día… agito su cabeza hacia los lados y después de dispararle a otro demonio cerca de la puerta la abrió y la cerro detrás de el… miro hacia los lados y no encontró a nadie y entonces se concentro en escuchar… silencio a excepción de una cosa crucial… un leve sollozo… sonrió y corrió hacia las gradas que conducían hacia el sótano… al terminar de bajar las gradas la vio… la mujer que lo había besado por ultima vez… Kanna… trago lentamente y comenzaba a levantar el arma hacia ella cuando la chica ya estaba parada frente a el…

-Has venido por otro beso Inuyasha??...- el chico retrocedió tirándole una patada que la chica esquivo alejándose de el… sonrió y volvió a acercarse a el a una velocidad sorprendente casi logrando besarlo… pero Inuyasha fue mas rápido y le ataco con sus garras rasgando parte de la ropa de su hombro… mostrándole su piel blanca y que parecía sin vida… la chica le vio seria… e Inuyasha simplemente le gruño frunciendo el ceño y alistando el arma en su mano para dispararle… -No…- un pequeño gemido seguido de la pequeña palabra asusto a Inuyasha… esa era la voz de Kagome y estaba detrás de esa puerta… -Apártate maldita!!...- Inuyasha le mostro sus colmillos a la chica y ella simplemente sonrió… -Lo siento pero no puedo dejarte pasar aun… no hasta que terminen…- Inuyasha le miro furioso y ataco a la chica nuevamente… ella le esquivo y sintió que le arañaban la espalda…

Se alejo de su atacante y se apoyo en la pared pendiente de los demonios que habían bajado hasta el lugar… al parecer tendría que matarlos a todos pero su Kagome estaba en peligro y no podía tardarse… golpeo a unos tres y golpeo la puerta con fuerza sin lograr derribarla… gruño derrotado y nuevamente fue atacado… 'Maldición… por lo visto tendré que acabar con todos… espérame Kagome… pronto llegare…'

--

Kagome abrió los ojos despacio… y de inmediato se asusto retrocediendo y tratando de cubrirse con algo… pero no había nada para cubrirse en el lugar… no habían almohadas ni frazadas… y justo cuando iba a intentar soltar el cubrecamas escucho ruidos afuera de la habitación… le recorrió rápidamente… ninguna ventana… todo estaba hecho de piedra… una caja de madera… un barril con una vela que era la q iluminaba la habitación y la cama en la q se encontraba… vio había las gradas y una pequeña compuerta se abrió… dándole paso por lo visto a un hombre… se encogió cubriendo sus pechos con sus brazos y juntando sus piernas pegando su espalda a la pared… trago lentamente al ver al hombre apuesto de cabello rubio y ojos azules sonreírle con picardía al terminar de bajar las gradas mientras alguien cerraba la compuerta de arriba… -Como estas Kagome??...- Kagome reconoció esa voz asustada… era la voz… la voz que le había ofrecido salvarla cuando Inuyasha lo hizo y… se asusto y su corazón comenzó latir con rapidez…

-No… no… no te me acerques!! Ni… ni lo pienses…- el hombre le sonrió y se acerco a ella sentándose en al cama y extendiendo su mano para tocar su pie… al momento que lo hizo el hombre se incendio y Kagome le vio sorprendida… cuando el fuego se apago ya no era rubio sino que su cabello era negro y rizado y sus ojos eran rojo intensos… -No te preocupes ángel… que no puedo tocarte… a menos que tu lo desees… o te corrompas…- Kagome le vio asustada… al menos estaba mas reconfortada con el hecho de que no pudiera tocarla… entonces Naraku trono los dedos y la puerta se abrió y tiraron a una niña por las gradas… Kagome le vio asustada y Naraku se puso de pie… -Pero si tu no eres mía ella lo será…- Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par asustada y se le adelanto al demonio abrazando a la niña en el suelo… -No te lo permitiré…- Kagome vio al hombre desafiante y Naraku se rio… -Crees que tu… una sirviente casi olvidada te tu Dios va a desafiarme a mi?? O va detenerme a mi??... Al grandioso y poderoso Naraku??...- Kagome le miro desafiante y la niña llorando abrazo a Kagome viendo a Naraku asustada…

-Dios no se a olvidado de mi…- Naraku sonrió con picardía y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña navaja que tiro hacia ella clavándola en el brazo de la niña Kagome grito y se la saco de inmediato cuando la niña grito y comenzó a tratar de curarla concentrándose mientras Naraku se carcajeaba y con la sangre que fluyo fuera de la herida formaba un circulo en el aire frente a ella… bastante grande… el hombre se rio y se sentó en la cama… -Lo siento quisiera seguir peleando contigo ángel pero hay un programa que no me puedo perder… porque si tu Dios no se olvido de ti si se olvido de alguien mas…- Kagome levanto su mirada y sorprendido vio la imagen de Inuyasha luchando contra un montón de mounstros… la niña se susto y Kagome le cargo en la cama lejos de Naraku mirando ambas la imagen vista en el interior del circulo de sangre…

--

El ultimo callo… por fin derroto al ultimo demonio… estaba algo cansado… pero debía seguir adelante… cuando iba a enfrentar a Kanna se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el lugar… -Maldita cobarde…- golpeo la puerta con fuerza de nuevo… una y otra vez hasta que comenzó a tratar de cortarle con sus garras finalmente lográndolo… cuando la puerta cayo al suelo Inuyasha pudo entrar a la habitación… y vio algo detestable… un montón de humanos asquerosos tocando y besando el cuerpo de su amada Kagome… los golpeo con fuerza contra las paredes del lugar apartándolos de ella… cuando finalmente llego a ella la abrazo con fuerza y libero sus manos que estaban atadas… la chica lo abrazo con fuerza temblando… -Inuyasha… fue tan asqueroso… tenia… tanto miedo…- Inuyasha abrazo a la chica con suavidad entre sus brazos y se quito la camisa despacio para colocarla sobre sus hombros y apretarla un poco mas entre sus brazos…

--

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par… Inuyasha… su Inuyasha estaba abrazando a esa tipa que lucia como ella… pero debía de poder reconocerla por su olor… movió la cabeza hacia los lados estando casi a punto de llorar… iban a hacer que ella lastimara a Inuyasha… 'No… Inuyasha… date cuenta… que esa… esa no soy yo…' Naraku vio a la chica preocupada y simplemente sonrió mas ampliamente… el terminaría ganando…

--

Inuyasha vio a la chica levantar su mirada con sus ojos chocolate brillosos… -Inuyasha… fue tan horrible… sentirlos… tocarme y…- Inuyasha no le dejo continuar abrazándole con fuerza… -No lo digas mi ángel… no lo digas…- Inuyasha estaba temblando de la rabia… debería de matarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos… pero había sido tal su desesperación que lo único que quería en ese momento era alejarlos de ella pero ahora quería hacerlos sufrir… -Inuyasha…- Inuyasha se separo de la chica mirando su rostro ante su llamado suave y tímido… -Si pequeña??...- la chica le miro casi sonrojada… -Me siento sucia…- Inuyasha le vio casi con lagrimas en los ojos… -Oh Kagome… si no hubiera estado encerrado yo…- la chica movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados… -Quiero… que borres su rastro…- Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido… Kagome le estaba pidiendo… -Ahora??…- la chica le miro suplicante… -Por… favor??...-

--

-Nooooooooooo!!- Kagome vio con los ojos llorosos la escena… era completamente normal que Inuyasha aceptara creyendo que esa era ella… no… no podía ser… porque??... porque!! 'Inuyasha date cuenta… que esa no soy yo…' Naraku sonrió viendo a Kagome preocupada… -Si quieres que pare solamente tienes que acceder a ser mía…- Kagome le vio asustada… -Pero que estas diciendo??... estas loco??...- Naraku simplemente la ignoro y siguió hablando… -Lo que significaría que tendrías que renunciar a tu Dios…- Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par… ese hombre… estaba loco…

--

Inuyasha no respondió con palabras… se inclino hacia ella despacio comenzando a besarla… la chica de inmediato enredo sus manos alrededor de su cuello e Inuyasha se inclino hacia ella recostándola en la cama… la chica deslizo sus dedos por su pecho y su espalda arqueándose contra el… 'No puedo creer que finalmente vaya a ser mío!! Inuyasha va a ser mío!! Jajajaja…' Kikyo no podía creer que Naraku realmente fuera a cumplir con su parte del trato… y que seguramente esta seria la primera vez que le cumpliera con algo… pero no importaba… ella tendría lo que la había llevado a ese lugar…

Inuyasha se separo de la chica comenzando a sudar un poco mirando sonrojado como llevaba sus manos hasta su pantalón para soltarle… la chica se giro sobre el y saco sus pantalones de su pies al igual que su bóxer… Inuyasha vio a la chica sonrojada y perdida en su cuerpo justo cuando le veía comenzando a acercarse hacia su miembro relamiéndose los labios y mirándole nervioso acercarse cada vez mas hasta que la vio asustarse y sintió algo… su olor… cambio… esa… no era Kagome… la empujo lejos de el y se lanzo al suelo buscando sus pantalones… la chica se puso de pie mirándole con rabia… -Inuyasha!! Que haces??...- Inuyasha le miro serio cubriéndose con sus pantalones… -Dame mi ropa…- la chica le sonrió recogiéndola… -No… regresa a la cama…- Inuyasha le miro con asco… -Dime quien eres??...- la chica le sonrió… -Quien mas Inuyasha… tu esposa…- Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par y vio como la chica comenzó a cambiar de apariencia… esa… era Kikyo…

-Como pudiste!!...- Inuyasha le vio con asco y se acerco a ella intentando quitarle su ropa pero la chica se alejo de el… en ese momento por la puerta venían entrando un sujeto que el bien conocía… trato de retroceder pero para cuando se dio cuenta sus cabellos ya lo habían atrapado… -Maldito!! Tu… tu secuestraste a Kagome!!...- el demonio le sonrió con picardía… y le tiro contra la cama… Inuyasha trato de liberarse desesperado de los cabellos en sus manos y muñecas pero le resulto imposible… le gruño al demonio que se comenzó a acercar a el al igual que Kikyo dejándolo inmóvil con su cuerpo formando una x… Kikyo le sonrió y comenzó a acercarse… -No te atrevas!!...- la chica sonrió y el demonio le miro serio… -El tiene razón… no te atrevas…- Kikyo vio sorprendida al demonio junto a ella… -que!! Pero Onigumo!! Que dices!! Naraku dijo…- el chico le sonrió y se le acerco dándole un suave beso que Inuyasha miraba con asco… -Naraku dijo que te entregaría su virginidad… y eso es posible??...- Kikyo le miro con rabia… -Es verdad!! Pero aun así…- el chico le puso un dedo sobre los labios mientras la mujer le veía furiosa…

-A mi me prometió lo mismo…- Inuyasha entonces abrió los ojos de par en par… esto no podía estar pasando… acaso… -Noooooooo!! Como se te ocurre!! Asqueroso maricon!!...- Onigumo miro serio a la chica… -Escucha… yo no te digo nada… con respecto a que te vendieras de la forma en que lo hiciste a Naraku así que cierra la boca…- el demonio volteo a ver a Inuyasha… -Además… como no desearlo… dime??...- Inuyasha sintió nauseas y comenzó a intentar liberarse con fuerzas renovadas… pero era imposible… Kikyo intento alejarlo de el pero no pudo… no… no quería quedarse a mirar tal cosa… no… no podía…

--

-Nooooooooo!! Detenlo!! Que quiere hacerle!!...- Naraku volteo a verle y se rio entre dientes… -Pronto lo veras ángel…- Kagome no pudo soportar esa mirada asquerosa que tenia el demonio frente a ella… y no podía evitar mirar a Inuyasha en esa imagen trastornada ahora por las lagrimas que acudían a sus ojos… no podía hacer nada… Naraku pensaba chantajearla pero ella no lo haría… ella tenia otro método… junto sus manos y cerro sus ojos concentrándose en comenzar a rezar… necesitaba proteger a Inuyasha… necesitaba ayudarlo… Naraku se volteo entonces al escuchar sus murmullos y comenzaron a darle nauseas… no era posible… -Detente maldita!!...-

--

Inuyasha vio como el demonio comenzó a acercarse y poso uno de sus dedos en su pecho deslizándolo despacio a través de este hasta su abdomen… Inuyasha iba a comenzar a insúltalo cuando le collar que Kagome le dio despidió una inmensa luz y vio perfectamente como el demonio comenzó a incendiarse y Kikyo se tiro al suelo gritando… el mismo tuvo que cerrar sus ojos sintiendo calidez… cuando les abrió de nuevo Kikyo estaba cerca de la puerta rota respirando dificultosamente… vio que había un charco seguramente de vomito cerca… se movió y vio que los cabellos del demonio ya no le sujetaban… se puso de pie y encontró su ropa comenzó a ponerse el pantalón y la camisa cuando Kikyo comenzó a reírse… Inuyasha le miro con asco hacia abajo… -De que te ríes??...- la chica no dejaba de reírse a Inuyasha se sintió incomodo… -Que me digas de una maldita vez porque te ríes!!…-

Kikyo levanto levemente su mirada y vio a Inuyasha sonriendo… de una forma que el describió como enferma en su mente… -Que al haber hecho eso… tu amada… tu ángel ese asqueroso… se a quedado indefensa… a merced de Naraku…- Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par y comenzó a correr… no sabia hacia a donde… solamente podía lograr correr lo mas rápido que sus piernas lo lograran… necesitaba… necesitaba alcanzarla… necesitaba llegar donde estaba… miro hacia un lado al escuchar algo acercándosele y un dardo se le calvo en el brazo se lo saco y siguió corriendo… tenia que llegar con Kagome cuanto antes y sabia que su instinto debía de guiarlo…

--

-Lo lograron??...- Kanna le miro picara… -Por supuesto… el pobre iba tan apurado que se lo saco y ni siquiera bajo su velocidad…- Naraku comenzó a reírse junto con la chica… -Perfecto… porque para cuando encuentre a Kagome… ya le habrá hecho mas que efecto…- ambos se rieron malévolamente y siguieron caminando por el pasillo… abrieron una puerta y vieron al demonio en la cama… -Eres un descuidado… si viste que comenzó a brillar debiste apartarte…- Onigumo vio enfadado a Naraku… -Y yo… como iba a saber que tu eras un completo inútil que no iba a poder detener a una sola ángel en vida…- Naraku le vio serio… -No me di cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo hasta que ya era demasiado tarde… - Onigumo no quito su cara de enfado… -Ahora veo porque les temes tanto…a esos ángeles en vida… eres débil contra ellos…- los ojos de Naraku comenzaron a brillar y Onigumo fue repentinamente atravesado por una gran garra roja que salió desde la cama donde se encontraba acostado… sangre salió de sus labios y Naraku le sonrió… mientras le cuarto comenzaba a ponerse rojo y con mucho humo… -Yo no soy débil Onigumo… es solo que quiero divertirme un poco con esta ángel… porque es la ultima… y es bueno divertirse de ves en cuando eres inmortal… y tan poderoso…- la garra desapareció de su estomago avanzando hasta su espalda enterrándose en la cama en la que se encontraba… Onigumo se giro sobre el mismo abrazando su estomago mirando a Kanna que movió suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados y a Naraku marchándose… tal vez… solo tal vez no debió decirle eso… pero era verdad… estaba aterrado… y después de eso comprendía porque el deseo de eliminarla… porque Kagome… era un peligro para todos… aun sin saber mucho y saber como había salvado al medio demonio… no quería saber que lograría si continuaba entrenándose… para ser una guerrera de Dios…

--

Kagome abrió los ojos despacio… y se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación normal… se asusto y vio que tenia puesto un camisón blanco… no recordaba nada después de haber rezado por Inuyasha… seguramente se desmayo… se puso de pie y miro por la ventana… estaba en una casa en el campo… la abrió y el aire frio de la habitación le hizo temblar un poco así que se alejo… iba a buscar encender la luz cuando una voz de hizo paralizarse por completo… -No te gustaría encender la luz…- Kagome se volteo despacio y vio dos pequeñas luces rojas… su mano temblorosa tomo el interruptor de la luz y el cuarto se ilumino… vio asustada todos los pequeños demonios… todos esos seres asquerosos en la cama y en un estante en la habitación… todos se movieron volteando a verle sonriendo… -Deberías de haber dormido un poco mas…- Kagome de inmediato quiso abrir la puerta… pero al tocar la perillas sintió que se le helo el alma y la soltó asustada des pues de haberse visto inmersa en una tremenda oscuridad… Kagome apoyo su espalda contra la pared asustada… 'Que esta pasando??…'

-Como usaste tu poder para salvar al medio demonio… eres casi como una humana normal ángel… no estas indefensa ante Naraku… pero si ante nosotros…- el montón de pequeños demonios brincaron hacia ella y Kagome no pudo hacer mas que gritar tratando de quitárselos de encima sintiendo comenzado a morderla… se puso de pie y comenzó a apartárselos había uno que tuvo que halarlo de ella porque le mordía tan fuerte el brazo que hasta arrancando una parte de su piel… estaba desesperada y justo en ese momento los sintió intentar escurriese debajo de su camisón… comenzó a gritar con mas fuerza intentando correr lejos de ellos cuando termino cayendo al suelo… comenzó a patalear y entonces escucho un gruñido fiero… cerro los ojos cuando comenzó a sentir que los mini demonios eran alejados de su cuerpo suspiro cuando ya no sintió ninguno y todo estaba en silencio… abrió los ojos despacio y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al reconocer a la figura frente a ella…

-Inuyasha…- esta vez un gruñido suave fue lo que escucho provenir de el… ahí estaban las manchas purpuras en su rostro… sus ojos rojos… sus colmillos mas largos… y esa sonrisa que le estremecía… miro como llevo sus manos hasta su pantalón y lo desecho mirándole asustada… acaso… -I… i… Inuyasha espera…- el chico se lanzo sobre ella lamiendo sus heridas y la sangre sobre su piel… Kagome trato de llevar sus manos hasta su pecho para alejarlo y no pudo evitar sentir su piel caliente y sentirse bien con ello… el chico llevo despacio su lengua hasta su clavícula y sin mas rompió su camisón dejándola desnuda… el chico de inmediato comenzó a succionar no muy gentilmente sus pechos y luego a lamer y dar pequeñas mordidas sobre estos… Kagome llevo sus manos a los hombros del chico tratando de alejarlo pero no podía… y el simplemente comenzó a bajar… besando su plano y suave vientre… Kagome se estremeció imaginando que el chico iría mas abajo… pero no lo hizo así… regreso a su cuello y acerco más su cuerpo al suyo rosando su miembro contra su intimidad… sin su consentimiento un gemido salió de sus labios y sintió al casi demonio en vida mas entusiasmado rezarse contra su cuerpo nuevamente… Kagome gimió de nuevo y enterró sus dedos en su pecho… -Inuyasha detente… aquí… no… no así…-

El chico llevo sus lamidas y besos hasta el ángulo de su mandíbula y luego a sus mejillas… para luego baja a sus labios y su mentón… Kagome se estremeció… no estaba siendo gentil pero… la forma en que la lamia y su respiración agitada se golpeaba contra su piel… gimió comenzando a sentir su lengua en su oreja aferrándose a su cuerpo sintiendo que comenzaba a humedecerse… Inuyasha sonrió… -Ya no puedo mas Kagome… la primera vez se lo deje al otro… pero esta vez… sabrás los que se siente… ser poseída por… una bestia…- para dar mas énfasis a sus palabras gruño al terminar presionando su miembro contra ella de nuevo… Kagome sintió que Inuyasha había hecho algo que nunca se había atrevido si quiera a pensar… que Inuyasha… la había… excitado…

_**Sábado 13 de septiembre de 2008**_

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Gomen gomen gomen en serio por atrasarme tantoooooooo!! Pero aquí toy de nuevo intentando actualizar un poco mas seguido… aunque me ta resultando un poquitititto difícil pero por suerte ya al final del cap me emocione jijijiji por fin como que le halle rumbo de nuevo al fic… jijijiji por ahí alguien en un rewiew me dijo que seria interesante ver a Inuyasha en un lemon con Kagome con una personalidad salvaje jijijiji weno weno y pos ya que llego el consejito por se me ocurrió hacerle asi xD… weno weno en el próximo cap lemon!!

Y pos también en mi reina pero aun me faltan los últimos detalles del cap que aun no se como armar xD… pero ya esta ahí en proceso…

E intentado seguir y ahora que y ya como que rumbo darle al fic pero no estoy contenta con lo que escribí así que lo voy a reescribir para que sea bonito xD…

Weno weno pos muxa gracias por leer!! Y por sus lindos rewiews y comentarios xD… espero seguir actualizando mas seguido… muxa suerteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee sayito…

En el próximo cap…

"_se acerco a su oído… -Dime lo que quieres Kagome…- Kagome gimió con fuerza estremeciéndose por su voz sintiendo que su fuerza y su velocidad no disminuían al embestirla… pero no pudo contestar…"_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

Inuyasha percibió el cambio drástico de olor en la mujer debajo de su cuerpo y eso simplemente lo hacia desearla de una forma mucho mas salvaje… deseaba escucharla gritar de forma desenfrenada mientras llegaba al éxtasis una y otra vez gracias a el… perdiéndose entre la tentadora bruma del placer… gruño de nuevo contra el cuello de la chica y se separo de ella girándola dejándola apoyada en sus manos y rodillas… Kagome se quejo un poco al golpearse en el suelo… por lo que veía Inuyasha no tenia planeado en lo mas mínimo acercarse a la cama a pesar de que estaba a menos de medio metro… un pequeño grito se escapo de sus labios al sentir al chico pegarse contra ella desde atrás gruñendo en su cuello y delineando con sus garras su espalda para luego tomar sus caderas con fuerza… Kagome cerro los ojos con un poco de fuerza… lo había extrañado tanto y no podía creer que a su encuentro después de tanto tiempo Inuyasha fuera a hacerle tales cosas en el piso de la habitación en una casa de campo en algún país extranjero…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos tanto por un fuerte gruñido como su propio grito al sentir al chico adentrarse en ella casi de golpe… sintió las lagrimas acercarse peligrosamente a sus ojos con deseos de salir… ardía… sentía que la lastimaba… su intrusión fue demasiado rápida y fuerte… pero que podía esperar de… _una bestia_… como el lo dijo… gimió al sentirle salir un poco de nuevo y golpearse con fuerza contra su interior por segunda vez… Kagome movió la cabeza hacia los lados sintiendo que el dolor le abrumaba… Inuyasha gruño contra el hombro de la chica mordiéndola suavemente… era delicioso… su cuerpo era delicioso… tenia unos deseos tan fuertes por poseer su cuerpo frágil y suave… y no tendría ninguna consideración ya que no lo necesitaba… ella se lo agradecería después… volvió a salir y a entrar de su cuerpo esta vez mordiendo su cuello y sacando sangre de su herida llevando una de sus manos hasta uno de sus pechos apretándolo con suavidad mientras enterraba levemente la garra que mantenía en su cadera…

Kagome dio un grito mas fuerte y el volvió a hacerlo marcando esta vez un ritmo… no muy rápido… pero si fuerte… ya que amaba la forma en que su interior se contraía cuando comenzaba a salir de nuevo… como queriendo que se quedara adentro… comenzó a golpearse con un poco mas de fuerza contra la chica lamiendo la mordida de su cuello e inclinándose ahora un poco mas para lamer sus lagrimas… sabia que su otro yo se asustaría… pero el no lo hacia ya que el olor de su excitación ahora estaba presente… no pudo evitar sonreír y dejar salir otro gruñido al comenzar a embestirla un poco mas fuerte y mas rápido… Kagome dio otro grito y sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar… amaba sentir esos temblores en su cuerpo… le sentía tan frágil y suave… que podía hacerle lo que se le antojara… y sabiendo que era cierto se sentía aun mas animado… mas… deseoso de ella… así que siguió apresurando su paso escuchado los gemidos que salían de la boca dela chica con cada embate… sintiendo que el sudor ya cubría su cuerpo y su miembro estaba completamente cubierto por sus fluidos…

Kagome movió la cabeza hacia los lados sintiendo que se descontrolaba y no podía suprimir los gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios… pero es que ya no podía luchar contra ellos… lo había extrañado tanto… lo amaba tanto… y cada vez que la besaba se sentía tan bien… todo lo que hacia se sentía tan bien… incluso esto… _sobre todo esto_… Kagome dejo escapar un grito sintiendo que el aire comenzaba a faltar en la habitación y su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor sintiendo el mismo provenir del cuerpo del chico… disfrutando de la sensación de cómo se deslizaba dentro y fuera de ella sintiendo que se derretía cada vez que entraba y salía… cada vez mas rápido y mas fuerte… escuchando sus gemidos y sus gruñidos roncos y profundos que erizaban incluso su alma… sentirlo tomarla de esta forma no era como ella lo imaginaba… lastimo al principio… de hecho mucho… pero ahora… todo lo que hacia solamente la había sentir mas… deseosa… puede que no fueran los sentimientos mas correctos pero ya no podía evitarlo… quería… quería… -mas…-

Las orejas del chico se agitaron en su cabeza al escuchar aquel suave gemido entre todos los ruidos que adornaban la habitación… su piel húmeda y caliente la chocar… su respiración agitada… y sus gruñidos junto con los suaves gemidos de la chica… pero estaba seguro… que la había escuchado con claridad… y no pudo evitarlo se acerco a su oído… -Dime lo que quieres Kagome…- Kagome gimió con fuerza estremeciéndose por su voz sintiendo que su fuerza y su velocidad no disminuían al embestirla… pero no pudo contestar… Inuyasha sonrió y se detuvo… sujetando su cuello por detrás y haciendo que su rostro se oprimiera contra el piso… -Si no me dices lo que quieres no lo hare…- Kagome tembló bajo su cuerpo… el aun estaba dentro de ella pero no se estaba moviendo… sentía sus garras presionar la piel de su cuello y el sudor bajar despacio por su piel… no podía… quería… pero sentía que no podía decírselo…

Inuyasha vio que no había señales que le indicaran que la chica iba a complacerle… así que se inclino hacia ella con su mano libre dejándola al lado de su rostro comenzando a lamer su mejilla… Kagome se estremeció intentando moverse y sintiendo como el agarra en su cuello aumentaba… -A ah… quieta…- Kagome gimió… y el chico apoyo su frente contra el suelo dejando que su mano libre se deslazara por su vientre y luego hasta los alrededores de que pechos que se aplastaban contra el suelo… Kagome se estremeció sintiendo su aliento golpear contra la madera que estaba junto a su mejilla aplastada… Kagome abrió los ojos y vio sus ojos brillantes fijos en su rostro… Inuyasha sonrió y empujo con sus rodillas las piernas de Kagome encogiéndole aun más… Kagome gimió… sabia que dejaría que sus rodillas cedieran para recostarse contra el piso de no ser porque Inuyasha sostenía fuertemente su cuello… era tan exagerado que seguramente quería juntar sus pechos contra sus rodillas…

La chica gimió suavemente al sentir a Inuyasha comenzando a lamer su rostro apoyándose ahora en la mano que estaba sobre su cuello llevando la otra a sus muslos internos… llevo despacio su lengua y sus labios hasta su oreja moviendo con su rasposo musculo los cabellos que había sobre esta para introducirse ahí… Kagome gimió temblando levemente de nuevo… Inuyasha iba a volverla loca… porque… porque se había detenido… la habría escuchado??... abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir sus dedos deslizándose por su muslo interno haciéndole ser consiente de la sustancia levemente viscosa que había en estos… apretó los ojos con fuerza y el chico sonrió… -Parece que lo disfrutabas… entonces… porque no me complaces y pides que siga…- Kagome gimió… no podía hacerlo… no quería… Inuyasha gruño suavemente y llevo su mano desde sus muslos hasta cierta parte sensible de su cuerpo… Kagome abrió los ojos gimiendo de nuevo y moviéndose levemente al sentir a Inuyasha tocar su clítoris… -Pa… para…- Inuyasha le miro sonriendo… -Dime perra… que quieres que continúe haciendo… porque no voy a parar…-

Kagome cerro los ojos con fuerza y gimió de nuevo… -Sigue…- Inuyasha sonrió malicioso y comenzó a lamer su mejilla para luego deslizar su lengua de nuevo hacia su oreja para volver a hablarle al oído… -Que sigua haciendo que perra??...- Kagome gimió de nuevo al sentirlo apretar su clítoris… -Sigue haciéndome… el amor…- Inuyasha gruño y mordió suavemente su oreja… -Incorrecto…- Kagome gimió de nuevo esta vez sintiendo que era con su garra con lo que le estaba tocando… Kagome no pudo evitar gruñir ella misma… Inuyasha estaba desesperándola… así que finalmente suspiro… -Sigue cogiéndome maldita sea!!...- Inuyasha sonrió malicioso y le obedeció a la chica… escuchándola gritar ahora debajo de su cuerpo y rápidamente llegando al clímax… la chica grito junto con el y se dejo caer sobre su frágil cuerpo golpeándola contra el piso de madera… ambos profundamente dormidos…

--

Naraku no pudo evitar tirarse una carcajada… lo había logrado… Kikyo estaba en una esquina furiosa… Kanna estaba al lado de Naraku… Kagome estaba en otro esquina… y Onigumo estaba entrando… -Bien… comiencen la transmisión…- la gente asustada obedeció… y todas las personas que estaban en sus casas… incluso Myoga… Miroku… Sango… Rin… y hasta Sesshomaru en el comedor estaban viendo las noticias… Miroku dio un salto asustado al ver al hombre en la televisión reconociéndolo… Sango le abrazo y Rin vio aterrorizada a los demonios en la pantalla… Sesshomaru se asusto y Shippo que estaba a su lado callo sobre la mesa en al que Sesshomaru estaba comiendo mirando completamente petrificado la imagen…

-Seres humanos… les habla Naraku… conocido también con muchos otros nombres… pero desde que este se me fue asignado me gusto y e decidido usarlo… pero para que todos lo comprendan mejor… les habla "El ángel caído"… mmmm el diablo… bueno bueno creo que eso ya se comprendió… - los reos que estaban mirando la televisión comenzaron a reírse… pero Sesshomaru no lo hizo al ver la expresión de Shippo y al reconocer a esas mujeres que ya había visto en el hospital… -El Dios de muchos de ustedes solía tener muchos enviados… aquí en la tierra… pero a todos y cada uno los fui acabando… y solamente me quedaba una… una ultima ángel siendo la esperanza de los "hijos de Dios" jajajaja… pobres de ellos… porque en este mundo ya no habrá lugar para ellos… porque voy a tener un hijo!! En tan solo seis meses el cielo se tornara rojo nuevamente y abriré las puertas del infierno para darle la bienvenida a mi bebe… una gran fiesta… y quienes quieran una entrada… simplemente necesitan hacer una cosa…- Naraku guardo silencio riendo suavemente para abrirlos de nuevo mostrándoles sus ojos brillantes a los espectadores… -Pecar…- Naraku comenzó a reírse… y al detenerse permaneció sonriendo… -Recuerden… que entre peor sea el pecado mas serán las recompensas que les daré… así que… quienes quieran ser llamados mis hijos… pequen y serán bien recibidos… adiós…-

La transmisión termino y Shippo desaprecio de la vista de Sesshomaru… los reos comenzaron a gritar al ver el cielo completamente rojo y Sesshomaru tuvo que correr y esconderse debajo de las mesas al ver que los repos comenzaban a querer eliminar a los guardias… así que no tuvo mas opción que darse a la fuga… perdiendo la apariencia de Inuyasha… necesitaba llegar con Myoga lo antes posible… lo que Naraku dijo significaba solamente una cosa… algo le había sucedido a Kagome… -Inuyasha… porque no llegaste a tiempo…-

--

Myoga estaba gritando por toda la iglesia… rin estaba llorando y las monjas que estaban ahí con ella la estaban abrazando… Miroku y Sango ya iban en camino en el auto hacia la iglesia… necesitaban respuestas… esto era un desastre… ya se escuchaban disparos por todas partes… y los gritos de la gente en ese gran desorden bajo el cielo de color rojo… -Dios como vino suceder esto??...- Miroku estaba asustado en el asiento del acompañante… -Inuyasha… como es que no llegaste a tiempo para salvar a Kagome!!...- Sango volteo a ver al chico un poco sudado… sabia que estaba con los nervios de punta… y cualquiera… con semejante amenaza era obvia que cualquiera entrara en pánico… Kagome tuvo que girar bruscamente al ver un auto dirigiéndose hacia ella… pero al esquivarlo el carro se volteo y terminaron boca abajo… salió de ahí junto con Miroku y vieron un grupo de gente corriendo por la calle… quince tal vez… que se detuvieron al verlos… -Hey!! Ustedes… de quien son hijos??...- Sango sintió que se le helaba hasta el alma… esto era una locura… como era posible que tanta gente atendiera el llamado de Naraku!! Y tan rápido!! Tan perdido estaba el mundo??...

Miroku se paro frente a Sango… -Sango… pase lo que pase… recuerda que te amo…- Kagome abrazo a Miroku por detrás… -Yo también te amo…- el grupo comenzó a acercarse y entonces justo cuando estaban frente a ellos algo mágico paso… Sesshomaru se paro frente a ellos… -Déjenlos…- los hombres comenzaron a reírse… -Oe… porque iríamos a dejarlos??...- Sesshomaru les miro serio y sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo… -Porque ellos… ya son míos…- el grupo vio asustado a Sesshomaru… -Oe!! Somos tus amigos!!..- Sesshomaru les gruño… -Yo no tengo amigos… solo presas… y me conformo con estas…- el grupo suspiro y se marcho… Miroku y Sango dudaron un momento de la cordura o el control de Sesshomaru pero cuando se volteo hacia ellos sus ojos dorados preocupados les hicieron sentirse a salvo… -Iba hacia Myoga… seguimos??...- Sango le vio interrogante… -Como el auto esta volteado…- Sesshomaru le sonrió y tomo el carro girándolo con cuidado y poniéndolo de forma correcta… -Así esta bien??...- Sango y Miroku le veían sorprendidos asintiendo… y luego de esto los tres subieron al auto de nuevo…

--

-porque!!...- Inuyasha dio un brinco al escuchar el grito… abrió los ojos aturdido… entonces abrió los ojos de par en par recordando lo que había sucedido… comprobándolo al encontrar a Kagome debajo de el y con su miembro aun dentro de ella… salió despacio y miro a Shippo llorando frente a el… -Shippo… que… sucede??...- el niño se dejo caer de rodillas en el piso de la habitación… -Gano… Naraku… les gano…- Inuyasha le vio interrogante… -el no nos gano!! No le hizo daño a Kagome… y…- el niño le interrumpió golpeando su mejilla… Inuyasha le miro sorprendido y un poco molesto… -No lo entiendes!! Kagome esta esperando a su maldito hijo!!...- Inuyasha le vio sorprendido… pero negó repetidamente la idea en su mente… -Estas loco… el no la podía tocar…- Shippo le miro como si fuero lo mas obvio del mundo… -Pero tu si… y mira que le obedeciste…- Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par y miro sus garras… la sangre de Kagome estaba en ellas… dirigió su mirada hacia Kagome y vio sus arañazos… las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y entonces vio algo que le dolió aun mas… sangre entre sus piernas…

-Porque no me detuviste!!...-Shippo le grito llorando… -Porque no sabia que ibas a ser tan tonto de caer en su trampa!! Y no se me tiene permitido intervenir!! Solo aconsejar!!...- Inuyasha le dio la espalda y como una de las frazadas de la cama envolviendo a Kagome entre esta y subiéndola a la cama… el mismo tomo otra frazada y se cubrió ya que no veía su ropa en ninguna parte de la habitación… -Pero como es que dices que… es el hijo de Naraku…- Shippo suspiro… -Porque el nos lo anuncio…- Inuyasha le vio interrogante… y Shippo se acerco a el colocando las manos en su cabeza haciéndole "la capsula informativa" de Naraku… Inuyasha se asusto cuando el chico le soltó y Shippo dio un brinco tomando su brazo izquierdo… ahí estaba… donde había estado el dardo… con su sangre… -Como pudiste no detenerte al sentir el dardo!!...- Inuyasha le miro interrógate… -Oe… creí que no era a mi o que me atacaban con un calmante o algo así… pero después pensé que era droga…- Shippo le miro furioso… -No era droga tonto!! Puede que haya sido la sangre de Naraku… o quien sabe si incluso su simiente…- Inuyasha vio al angelito casi con asco…

-Espera… en… entonces… me uso!! Nos uso!!...- Shippo le vio molesto… -Acaso no es eso lo que te e venido a decir grandísimo estúpido!! Lo han arruinado todo!! Tu y Kagome que se dejo corromper lo suficiente por ti como para no purificar a ese mounstro…- Inuyasha le miro asustado… -Es… espera… tiene que haber una solución… debe de haber una…- Shippo suspiro… -Solamente hay dos opciones… que Kagome tenga una muerte de mártir… purificándose tanto ella como el engendro…- Inuyasha le miro molesto… -Esa no es una opción…- Shippo suspiro… Inuyasha le mostro sus colmillos a niño y decidió mirar hacia abajo viendo los leves rastros de piel quemada en su pecho… y recordó que la cruz le quemaba cuando… se… endemoniaba?? Si… podría decirse así… -Y la otra opción??...- Shippo suspiro… -que Kagome mate a cada demonio en vida usando su poder de espíritu puro antes de que Naraku abra las puertas del infierno…- Inuyasha suspiro… -Sabes cuantos demonios en vida hay??...- Shippo suspiro… -La ultima vez que se me fue informado sobre su numero… después del incidente en el hospital… eran como cinco millones…- Inuyasha suspiro… -Tenemos que lograrlo…- Shippo se le acerco a Inuyasha… -Inuyasha… siento recordártelo… pero tu eres un demonio en vida… Sesshomaru es un demonio en vida… y no creo que Kagome quiera matarlos… menos a ti… menos a su esposo…-

Inuyasha miro a Shippo… -No puedo suicidarme o algo así??...- Shippo movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados… -El hecho de matarte por el bien del mundo… y por sobre sus deseos personales… anteponiendo su felicidad y sentimientos al bien de los demás… haría que su alama se purificara a tal nivel que eliminaría al engendro que lleva dentro… y sin eso… no tendría sentido eliminar cada demonio en vida si el hijo del mismísimo Naraku esta en este mundo…- Inuyasha suspiro… lo único que no quería era que Kagome sufriera… y por como veía las cosas creía que era la que iba a salir mas lastimada de todo esto… suspiro y abrió las puertas del armario… había ropa de tipo medieval de color negro… supuso que Naraku le había dejado ahí a propósito… gruño furioso pensando en el odio que sentía contra ese ser maldito… lo odiaba desde antes… odiaba a Kagura… Odiaba a Onigumo… pero a quien mas odiaba ahora era a Naraku… por usarlo para lastimar a su pequeña… y se odiaba a su mismo por haber sido lo suficientemente débil como para servirle de instrumento para ello…

Se vistió despacio y cuando se volteo Shippo ya no estaba… suspiro una vez mas y tomo el vestido decidiendo que iba a vestir a Kagome e iba a comenzar a intentar regresar con Myoga y los demás… seguramente el mundo iba a ser un caos… así que necesitaba llegar junto con ellos cuanto antes… vio una magulladura en la mejilla izquierda de la chica y se sintió el ser mas asqueroso de ese mundo… cuando desenvolvió la chica de la sabana le vio llena de sangre y se sintió aun mas un maldito… entonces decidió hacer lo menos que podía hacer… lamer sus heridas… despacio y con el mayor cuidado del mundo las limpio todas… hasta que llego al ultimo lugar de donde sentía que provenía el olor de sangre entre las piernas de la chica… con dolor y el mayor cuidado del mundo les separo y comenzó a lamerla… escucho un suave gemido y se separo de la chica… -Inuyasha… eres tu…- Inuyasha le miro con dolor… -Si pequeña… soy yo…- la chica le sonrió y se sentó abrazándolo… -Te extrañe tanto Inuyasha… gracias por haber venido a salvarme…-

Inuyasha se separo de la chica mirándole casi asustado… -Salvarte!! Pero si te e condenado!! A ti y al mundo entero Kagome!! Lo ultimo que e hecho es salvarte…- Kagome le miro interrogante… -Tranquilo… no hay problema… lo que sea lo solucionaremos juntos…- la chica le sonrió e Inuyasha no pudo evitar que las lagrimas llegaran a sus ojos abrazando a la chica y humedeciendo su cabellos con estas… -Kagome… estas embarazada…- Kagome se separo de el y le miro sonriendo… -Inuyasha eso es…- Inuyasha le miro triste… -Una desgracia…- Kagome le miro dolida… y las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos…-No… no quieres… a nuestro bebe??...- Inuyasha vio a la chica a punto de llorar y la abrazo con fuerza… -oh pequeña!! Claro que no… no sabes cuanto hubiera amado que fuera nuestro hijo…- Kagome entonces se separo de el asustada… -Na… na… Naraku me hizo algo??... e… el… me…- Inuyasha movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados… -El no te a tocado… fui yo… me uso para llegar a ti… Shippo dijo… que pudo haber sido su sangre… o su simiente…-

Kagome le miro asustada… un hijo del demonio… un hijo del enemigo de Dios… y ella… ella lo estaba llevando dentro… -Inuyasha rápido!! Hay que matarlo!! Tendré que abortar!! No creo que Dios me castigue por ello y…- Inuyasha le dio un suave beso a la chica para hacer que guardara silencio… Kagome se sintió en el cielo… desde hacia cuanto no la besaba??... no pudo evitar olvidarse de lo que estaba diciendo y corresponder a su beso abrazándolo con un poco de fuerza… el beso fue suave y tierno… hasta que Inuyasha lamio los labios de la chica y ella le dejo pasar… pero el beso no cambio su ritmo… sus lenguas se tocaron suavemente… lo ultimo que Inuyasha quería era excitarse o excitar a Kagome… no en un momento así… no después de no solo haber condenado a toda la humanidad sino también a Kagome a un destino tan terrible… su vida ya era una causa perdida al igual que su alma… pero Kagome… la de Kagome no… ella no era una alma perdida… y el la había perdido…

Finalmente el beso término e Inuyasha le dio un suave beso en la mejilla que no tenía lastimada… -Kagome… no voy a dejarte sola… quiero que sepas… que pase lo que pase… te amo…y nunca te lastimaría…- Inuyasha suspiro… -Nunca podría lastimarte intencionalmente… y sin importar cuanto Naraku quisiera manipularme tu vida no correrá peligro mi lado…- Kagome asintió y el chico le mostro el vestido… -Te lo pones sola o te ayudo??...- Kagome le sonrió –Ayúdame…- el chico le sonrió y se puso de pie junto con ella… la chica casi cae pero el le sostuvo… así le ayudo a sostenerse en una pierna y luego en otra al entrar en el vestido y luego atando el corsé de su espalda… la chica finalmente se giro hacia el y se inclino hacia su cuerpo pidiendo un beso… Inuyasha comprendió y volvió a besarla… nunca podría cansarse de ello… y desde hacia tanto que no la besaba…

Nuevamente terminaron en beso y el chico se inclino… -Sube en mi espalda… debemos de correr hacia algún aeropuerto…- Kagome asintió y se subió en su espalda… el chico brinco por la ventana y busco orientarse… a lo lejos vieron uno que otro incendio e Inuyasha supuso que era por la invitación de Naraku a pecar… Inuyasha comenzó a correr… hacia donde tenía la impresión de que era el aeropuerto… -Kagome… Naraku estuvo en televisión por unos momentos…- Kagome se tenso en la espalda del chico y apretó un poco mas el abrazo que llevaba sobre su cuello… -Que dijo??...- Inuyasha suspiro dio un salto alto al llegar aun pueblo en el que la gente estaba encerrada en sus casa en mayoría mientras otros andaban rondando el lugar… -Dijo que en seis meses nacerá su hijo…- Kagome se tenso de nuevo y el chico apretó un poco mas el agarre que llevaba debajo del trasero de la chica haciéndole sentir su apoyo… -Dijo que cuando eso pase abrirá las puertas del infierno…- Kagome se tenso de nuevo… todo esto era por su culpa… por no detener a Inuyasha… por no comprender que era una trampa de Naraku…

-Y no solo eso…- Kagome miro al chico preocupada… como podría haber mas… si el que abriera las puertas del infierno significaba que todo demonio y alma corrupta seria dejada libre en su mundo… libre para cometer todo tipo de atrocidades que desearan… -Invito a los que no son hijos de Dios a pecar…- Kagome no comprendió esto del todo… -A pecar??...- Inuyasha asintió… -A pecar… dijo que entre mayores y mas fueran sus pecados mayor seria la recompensa que recibirían de parte de el… que regirá un nuevo mundo… diciendo que sentía como pena o lastima por los que aun se consideraban hijos de Dios…- Kagome sintió que tenia ganas de llorar… ella era la culpable de todo esto… si tan solo… -Inuyasha… las cosas se pondrán terribles…- Inuyasha asintió… -Todo empezó ser un caos después de que la gente vio el cielo rojo… todos esos locos comenzaron a atacar a las personas… sobre todo a los que se llaman a si mismos hijos de Dios… y claro que nadie va a negarse… comenzaran a matar a un montón de personas…-

Kagome se aferro al chico con mas fuerza… -Inuyasha… tenemos que llegar con los demás pronto… debemos de buscar un lugar seguro… hacer refugios… mientras… mientras todo pasa…- Inuyasha asintió… -Inuyasha… Shippo no dijo de ninguna solución… para… todo esto??...- esta vez fue Inuyasha quien se tenso… ambas soluciones le sonaron crueles… y sabia que Kagome querría aceptar una pero el no lo permitiría… -Dijo… que debemos de eliminar a todos los demonios en vida… que los debes de eliminar tu con tu poder… a mas de cinco millones…- Kagome se asusto… -Pero Inuyasha… esos significa…- Inuyasha dio otro salto largo… -Lo se Kagome… yo te ayudare y protegeré… déjame ser el ultimo…- Kagome tembló en su espalda… -No!! Yo no voy a matarte!! Debe de haber otra solución…- Inuyasha suspiro… -No la hay Kagome… no la hay…- Kagome no pudo decir mas y simplemente abrazo mas fuerte al chico comenzando a llorar sin poder contenerse… mientras Inuyasha vio el aeropuerto a lo lejos… confiaba en las habilidades que el maldito de Naraku le había ido dando poco a poco para poder subir a un avión junto con Kagome… con su pequeña… con su esposa… con su ángel…

_**Lunes 15 de septiembre de 2008**_

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Weno weno… aquí ta el cap xD… no me tarde!! Weno weno… es un poquititio tarde y mañana tengo un examen pero logre sacar el cap!! xD… espero que les guste y pues poder publicar algo antes de que se termine el próximo fin de semana… pero creo que si podre… si no actualizo en la semana en el finde…

Weno weno pos con el lemon… me sonó como que muy hentai y machista pero weno weno ni modo… por un momento pensé en que el podría ser Naraku… pero naaaaaa!! Inuyasha simplemente un poco mas poseído de la cuenta esta bien xD… weno weno… e notado que este cap ya tiene muchos capítulos… no son largos… pero ya 23 son 23… así que ya decidí mas o menos como va a ir el final… jijijijiji el gran final se acerca!! En dos o tres caps mas y pos ya termina el fic… realmente no había pensado en terminarlo ya pero se me vino un final súper a la mente y pues como declinarle… además así estoy obligada a seguir escribiendo en los demás fics… y quien sabe… comenzar otro en el Sengoku-Jidai… xD… jijijiji…

Weno weno este cap se lo dedico a todo emo sexy que haya vaya… es que yo no soy emo ni encuentro interesante cortarme las venas… pero es que el look emo es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan sexy… que no puedo evitar que me gusten… así que se los dedico vaya… jijijiji el cap en honor a los emo sexys!!

Weno weno… muxas gracias por leer mi fic!! Gracias especiales a

Maritza

KAGOME0008

**aomehigurashi8**

**sirenita**

muxas muxas gracias sus comentarios me dan animos!! Y pos a todas la demás gente linda que lee el fic… honto honto ni!! Domo arigato gozaimazu!!

Gambateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

byebye


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

El suave sonido de los motores del avión era la única música que interrumpía el sonido de sus labios al unirse para luego volver a separarse… sabia perfectamente que se estaría congelando de no ser porque Inuyasha le envolvía protectoramente con sus brazos y el estar en su regazo su pecho también le brindaba calor… suspiro suavemente contra sus labios y se sintió tan viva… a pesar de que sabia que no tenia derecho… le había fallado a todos… a Dios… al mundo… y a Inuyasha… como… como era posible que el estuviera diciéndole que tenia que acabar con todos los demonios en vida??... eso lo incluía a el y a Sesshomaru… sintió dolor en su corazón nuevamente y las lagrimas comenzar a dar intentos de liberarse de sus ojos pero no se los permitiría… porque sabia que arruinaría sus besos… nunca se habían besado durante tanto tiempo…

Cuando se acomodaron en el compartimiento de equipaje y comenzó a besarla creyó que quería hacerle el amor… pero no… tan solo la besaba… y así había sido desde que subieron… no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cuanto tiempo pero no quería detenerlo porque sentía en el fondo que esta podría ser la ultima vez que podrían estar juntos tanto tiempo… sin nadie mas… sin interrupciones… y entonces lo pensó… hacer el amor… hacer el amor sonaba tan bien sabiendo que tantas cosas les esperaban… y que probablemente morirían… suspiro y se sintió el ser mas despreciable del mundo… dejando que una lagrima bajara por su mejilla pidiendo el perdón de Dios… no… mas bien… su misericordia…

-Inuyasha…- dijo su nombre con tanta suavidad entre su beso que sintió como si lo despertara de un sueño a una pesadilla… la pesadilla que era su realidad y su mundo… miro sus ojos tristes y una lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla… sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos… y se acerco a ella dándole un beso para detener el recorrido del cálido y salado liquido en su hermoso rostro… cuando se separo de ella la chica le beso y mientras lo hacia comenzó a soltar los botones de su camisa… Inuyasha se detuvo en su beso al percatarse separándose de sus labios y mirándole interrogante… la chica le miro con los ojos llorosos… -Se que por esto las cosas están como están pero… pero… no volveremos a tener la oportunidad…- Inuyasha le miro con dolor… el también lo había pensado… pero sabia que si Dios hasta este punto no les había abandonado con esto lo haría en definitivo…

-Pero Kagome… Dios…- la chica no le dejo hablar sellando sus labios con un suave beso… -Dios es amor…- Inuyasha se quedo inmóvil viendo a la chica deslizar su camisa fuera de sus hombros sintiendo los fuertes y rápidos latidos de su corazón… y entonces al ver sus ojos perdidos en su piel suspiro… y lo decidió… 'Que Dios tenga misericordia de nosotros…' abrazo a la chica despacio apretándola contra el comenzando a soltar el corsé de su vestido… mientras la chica posaba su rostro entre su hombro y su cuello… disfrutando de su calor y el olor de su piel… Inuyasha le dio un pequeño beso en el hombro y comenzó a bajar lo que podía de su vestido… la chica se separo de su cuerpo y comenzó a liberarlo de su pantalón… el chico se deshizo de este y su vestido… Inuyasha entonces se separo de ella y se sentó sobre sus tobillos con las rodillas separadas y abrió sus brazos hacia la chica…

Pero ella no lo abrazo… despacio se acerco a el inclinándose hacia adelante acercando sus labios hasta su miembro comenzando a lamerlo y besarlo… que había permanecido fuera e todo eso hasta ese momento… y ahora ya estaba listo para desempeñar su papel en tal acto… Inuyasha gimió mirando la cabeza de la chica entre sus piernas… no iba a negar que era una maravillosa sensación… agregando lo placentera que era… pero el no deseaba saciar su deseo por Kagome… al menos no físico… el quería ser besado por su alama y su amor… Inuyasha tomo sus manos halándola hacia el pasando sus brazos por su cintura haciéndola que lo abrazara… Kagome se sorprendió ante las acciones de Inuyasha pero una vez pegada a su cuerpo se sintió muy bien al verse abrazada a su esposo y sentirse abrazada también por el… Inuyasha busco sus labios y compartieron un largo y suave beso… no querían prisas… no querían pasión… solo querían aferrarse al alma del otro…

Despacio Kagome se arrodillo para así poder sentarse sobre el y realizar su unión… el beso no termino hasta poco después de que terminaran de unirse… cuando se separo un poco de Kagome el chico admiro a la hermosa mujer frente a el… pero su mirada se desvió hasta los arañazos en sus pechos y luego a los de sus caderas… y sus ojos observaron detenidamente con dolor sintiendo una puñalada en su corazón… llevo sus brazos hasta su cintura para darle comodidad y se inclino hacia ella besando sus pechos con suavidad ansiando y queriendo con toda su alma poder borrar esas marcas tan solo con sus besos… con su amor… Kagome se sintió embelesada por toda la ternura que Inuyasha le estaba transmitiendo al besarla… sabia que se sentía muy mal por sus heridas… pero le necesitaba… uniendo su cuerpo al suyo una vez mas…

Miro sus orejas cerca de sus labios y decidió envolverles con sus labios… Inuyasha detuvo inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo y suspiro contra su piel… se separo poco después de la muchacha y le dio otro beso… en ese momento comenzó a mover sus caderas despacio y Kagome suspiro... enredo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros sintiendo felicidad por lo unidos que se encontraban sus cuerpos y las suaves caricias que le daban las hebras plateadas del cabello del demonio en vida mientras se movía suavemente en su interior… gimió y se separo de su beso apoyándose en sus rodillas y dedos del pie para levantase un poco sobre el y dejarse caer despacio sobre su dura virilidad… Inuyasha suspiro apretando con un poco mas de fuerza a su esposa… le beso con suavidad y comenzó a deslizar sus besos despacio de su cuello a su hombro abrazándola con suavidad… Kagome suspiro y movió suavemente sus dedos entre sus cabello… Inuyasha levanto su mirada hacia la chica y ella le miro fijamente también… se amaban… y sus ojos permanecieron perdiéndose profundamente en el otro… -Te amo Kagome…- la chica le sonrió con suavidad…

-Yo también te amo Inuyasha…- Kagome volvió a moverse levemente de nuevo… Inuyasha suspiro contra su cuerpo abrazando a la chica y deleitándose de los suaves movimientos de sus manos entre su cabello así como su suave sube y baja sobre su miembro… todo era tan cálido… a pesar de que estaba todo frio el ambiente en el compartimiento de carga… ellos estaban cálidos… decidió volver a besar el cuello de la chica ahora también besando su clavícula y parte de sus pechos mientras ella se movía con suavidad… cuando sintió que la chica comenzó a acelerar un poco el paso esparció un poco sus ropas y la abrazo con fuerza inclinándose hacia ella dejándola recostada sobre la ropa… Kagome le miro interrogante unos momentos poco antes de sentir al medio demonio sobre su cuerpo comenzando a moverse con suavidad sobre su cuerpo… Kagome suspiro al sentirle sobre su cuerpo nuevamente… le encantaba sentir su peso sobre ella… la forma en que su piel se deslizaba contra la suya… la forma en que su calor y su aroma la envolvían… y como sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente…

Inuyasha gimió suavemente contra la piel de la chica al sentirle arquear su espalda contra el… al sentir sus pechos rozarse contra su pecho haciendo que la abrazara con mas fuerza contra el… -Kagome…- Inuyasha paso despacio su lengua por el cuello de la chica recogiendo un poco de su sudor al mismo tiempo que ella dejaba escapar un suave gemido… -Inuyasha…- Inuyasha apretó un poco mas a la chica debajo de su cuerpo comenzando a moverse solamente un poco mas rápido… Kagome gimió contra el chico aferrándose con un poco mas de fuerza a sus hombros y espalda a medida que su paso lento se aceleraba solo un poco mas… deleitándose con la maravillosa y suave sensación de tenerle entrado y saliendo con lentitud de su cuerpo… Inuyasha dio un suave gemido sintiendo que se acercaba a su orgasmo… se acerco a la chica pasando su lengua por su oreja respirando contra ella… Kagome gimió en respuesta a sus atenciones… -Acompáñame Kagome…- la chica asintió y volvió a arquearse contra el respirando pesadamente… Inuyasha comenzó a acelerar su paso otro poco mas y Kagome cerro sus ojos con fuerza sintiendo que había llegado… Inuyasha se dejo disfrutar le momento derramando su semilla dentro de su ser… finalmente se separo un poco de la chica y le dio un suave beso temblando sobre su cuerpo apoyándose sobre sus brazos un poco cansado… Kagome sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza dejando su mentón descansar sobre su hombro… -Gracias…- Inuyasha se separo un poco de ella y miro las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos les lamio y le dio un suave beso en la frente… -Te amo…-

La chica le miro con tristeza abrazándolo con fuerza… sabia que las cosas ya no estarían bien de ahora en adelante… y su corazón se sentía lleno de miedo… pero al menos tenia un recuerdo tan hermoso y bello para llevar hacia donde fuese que seria enviada su alma al morir… 'Te llevare siempre conmigo… Inuyasha…'

--

Tan solo el avión aterrizo vieron el caos… habían incendios cerca y el cielo estaba poniéndose de color naranja por el amanecer… Inuyasha miro a su alrededor buscando señales de vida… pero no… ni una sola persona… todo eso no le gustaba… la gente que estaba bajándose del avión les vio… y justo en ese momento un grupo de gente vestida de negro comenzó a acercárseles… Kagome les miro… había un aura oscura cerca de ellos… seguramente por la influencia de Naraku… -Inuyasha… esas personas…- Inuyasha asintió… -Lo se…- Inuyasha tomo a Kagome entre sus brazos y la dejo con la gente… las personas les miraron extrañadas… -Quienes se queden cerca de esta mujer estarán seguros…- la gente se asusto y Kagome se arrodillo comenzando a rezar… tratando de crear un campo de energía espiritual para que los demonios en vida al igual que los humanos medio poseídos no se pudieran acercar… una señora de avanzada edad se arrodillo junto a Kagome y comenzó a rezar… y después de ella otras personas se les unieron… pero otras les miraron como fenómenos…

Inuyasha trono sus dedos mirando al grupo avanzando hacia ellos… -Aléjense!!…- les gripo y no parecieron retroceder… gruño mostrándoles sus colmillos… uno en el grupo se adelanto y le miro de cerca… -Oe… comparte no seas egoísta… no te los alcanzaras a comer tu solo a todos…- Inuyasha le miro asustado y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro lanzándolo hasta el grupo que miro a medio demonio gruñirles con mas fuerza… -He dicho que se marchen!!...- el grupo le miro asustado y justo en ese momento… aquel demonio estaba frente a ellos… Kagura…- Oh mi lindo Inuyasha… has regresado a tiempo…- Inuyasha le gruño con mas fuerza… -Maldita!!...- sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr hacia ella para atacarla… la chica le esquivo y le lanzo verías cuchillas pequeñas… el chico no se inmuto al sentir unas cuantas clavarse en su piel… dio un salto rápido y la alcanzo golpeándola en el rostro… la chica le gruño y comenzó a pelear mas seriamente con el…

Mientras Inuyasha luchaba contra Kagura Kagome permanecía rezando… pero su concentración casi se rompe al sentir un golpe en el campo y a varia gente correr hacia ella casi aplastándola… los que le sabían visto de forma extraña a quienes rezaban ahora corrían hacia ellos al haber visto a tres demonios en vida comenzar a comerse a los que habían bajado del avión… Kagome se puso de pie sin dejar de rezar mirando a los humanos con armas y cadenas así como tubos de hierro esperando a que la barrera se rompiera… ya que unos cuantos de habían quemado las manos tratando de pasar por ella… Kagome volteo a ver a Inuyasha muy ocupado luchado contra Kagura como para poder ayudarles… asustada se volteo hacia los pasajeros sintiendo que los golpes que los medio demonios estaban dándole a su barrera ahora se estaban rompiendo… -Alguien trae un arma en las maletas?? Algo que dispare??...- las gente le miro espantada y comenzó a buscar entre sus maletas algo que pudiera servirles… cuando un hombre alto y con bigote saco un rifle con mira… -No esta mal matar a estas personas??...- Kagome negó suavemente con la cabeza… -No a las personas…- señalo a los demonios en vida… -A ellos tres…- el hombre asintió viendo a las personas medio mutadas con los ojos amarillos brillantes…

Kagome tomo la mochila que Inuyasha traía y tomo un poco del agua que el chico traía… le bendijo esperando que funcionara y Dios no les hubiera dado la espalda derramándola sobre las balas del fusil… luego se las entrego al señor… -Dispáreles… máteles… sus almas ya no tiene salvación…- el hombre asintió y la señora que al principio rezaba junto con Kagome tomo el arma… -No es correcto señorita…- Kagome le miro frustrada… -Señora… si no… moriremos…- Kagome bajo la mirada… -Y yo… ya no puedo… yo…- Kagome miro asustada a la barrera espiritual romperse… los medios demonios rieron a carcajadas y comenzaron a atacar a las personas… el señor del rifle de inmediato le disparo a uno que grito cayendo retorciéndose envuelto en fuego pero que a los instantes se puso de pie furioso brincando hacia ellos… Kagome y la señora retrocedieron cuando el medio demonio rompió el fusil e hirió al señor lanzándolo al suelo… -Dispara tu Kagome!!...- Kagome volteo a ver a Inuyasha al escuchar su grito… tal vez… aun tenia la capacidad de trasmitir su energía a las cosas…

Vio a otro señor de cabello blanco con una ballesta disparándole a los hombres de negro influenciados por Naraku con un niño pequeño que se aferraba a su pierna… Kagome corrió hacia ellos… escuchar los gritos de las personas siendo desgarradas por los medios demonios y la gente loca que les golpeaba y les disparaba como si fueran animales en temporada de caza… finalmente llego hacia el anciano… -Préstemela por favor…- el anciano asintió y un demonio en vida se pro frente a ellos… su aliento golpeo el rostro de la chica y este le sonrió… -Tu llevas al hijo de nuestro amo… no puedes dañarnos ni nosotros a ti…- Kagome le miro enfadada tratando de pensar en la forma de dispararle cuando sin notarlo el demoño en vida ya tenia al nieto del señor sujeto por la camisa en el aire frente a ellos… -Pero a este humano… si…- Kagome vio con pánico como el demonio en vida se disponía a travesar al niño con sus garras cuando sin pensarlo apunto hacia su pierna… 'Dios!! Por favor por el niño!!...' la chica disparo con lagrimas en los ojos esperando que surtiera efecto…

Pero no funciono… el demonio gruño al ver la flecha clavada en su pierna volteando a ver a la chica… -Te dije que no funcionaria mujer…- tomo la flecha con su mano y con esta misma se disponía a asesinar la niño… Kagome cayo de rodillas mirando con horror como iban a asesinar a un niño de siete años aproximadamente frente a ella y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo… -Inuyasha…- a penas y pudo suspirar su nombre viendo de reojo al chico tirado en el suelo lejos de ellos con Kagura sobre el seguramente tratando de clavarle una cuchilla en el cuello… entonces regreso su atención al niño… y miro sus ojos… estaban llenos de miedo… seguramente como los de ella… y gritaban por auxilio… pero ella no podía hacer nada… al momento en que una lagrima se desprendía de la piel de su mentón y comenzaba su recorrido hacia el suelo el medio demonio tomo impulso con su mano para atravesar al niño mientras su abuelo gritaba… en la fracción de segundo en que la lagrima se esparció sobre el asfalto de la pista de aterrizaje en el aeropuerto el niño desapareció de las menos del demonio en vida… Kagome volteo a ver hacia los lados… y lo encontró…

Sesshomaru estaba ahí… con el niño en sus brazos mirando al demonio en vida furioso… -maldito cobarde… si quieres matar a alguien inténtalo conmigo…- Kagome sintió que podía respirar nuevamente al ver a Sesshomaru dejar la niño en el suelo y embestir al demonio en vida atravesándolo con sus garras… -Kagome!!...- Kagome se volteo encontrando dos buses estacionados cerca de la pista y pos lo visto dos aviones listos para partir… otro bus iba llegando y cuatro demonios en vida estaban junto a ellos por lo visto cuidándoles… Myoga venia hacia ellos… ella se puso de pie y miro al abuelo abrazando a su nieto con lagrimas en los ojos… antes de que se diera cuenta el anciano ya estaba frente a ella… -Kagome…- Kagome le miro con lagrimas en los ojos y lo abrazo llorando… -Oh padre Myoga… que hemos hecho…- el hombre abrazo a la chica tratando de consolarle un poco… -Kagome… debes de ser fuerte… te necesitamos… debemos de partir hacia Italia en este momento… haya se refugiaran todos los cristianos… los católicos… y hasta los luteranos que están siendo perseguidos por los demonios… debemos marcharnos…-

Kagome asintió y vio a Sesshomaru ayudando a Inuyasha a mantenerse de pie junto a ellos… de inmediato se asusto y lo abrazo… y respiro pesadamente tratando de abrazar aunque fuese flojamente a la muchacha… -Por fin… pude vengarla Kagome…- Kagome miro a Inuyasha con lagrimas en los ojos y asintió… sabia que Inuyasha había querido vengar la injusta muerte de su madre desde hacia tanto tiempo y por fin lo había logrado… el padre Myoga le tomo por el brazo y comenzaron a avanzar con rapidez… los demonios en vida comenzaron a alejar a los humanos y los pasajeros del vuelo comenzaron a avanzar con ellos subiendo a los aviones con rapidez… finalmente se subieron al avión… ahí Kagome encontró a sus amigos nuevamente ayudando a las personas que podían… se sentó junto a Inuyasha que estaba sangrando bastante… Sesshomaru se fue y le dejo con el… Sango se acerco a ellos con vendas… abrazo a la chica y luego miro a Inuyasha con preocupación… -Esta muy herido…- Kagome asintió y le quito la camisa al chico comenzando a vendarle con rapidez junto con Sango… y cuando finalmente terminaron vieron que sus piernas también tenia un par de cuchillas clavadas… Sango iba a quitar el pantalón del chico cuando Kagome le detuvo…

La chica se sonrojo comprendiendo y se puso de pie yendo por una frazada… se la entrego a Kagome y se marcho… la chica saco las cuchillas rápido y el chico gimió levemente… Kagome le vendo con rapidez dejándole cubierto por la manta… cuando termino le dio un pequeño beso en los labios… -Iré a ver si tiene ropa…- Inuyasha asintió y paso su mano despacio por el cabellos de la chica cuando se puso de pie y se marcho… Kagome miraba preocupada a las personas heridas y atendidas en el avión… finalmente encontró al padre Myoga platicando con otros curas al parecer muy preocupados… -Padre Myoga… disculpe… no hay ropa aquí para nosotros??...- es que… Inuyasha y yo… no…- el anciano comprendió y mando a llamar a un niño al parecer de doce años… -Si padre…- el anciano le sonrió… -Lleva a la señorita a buscar ropa…- el niño asintió y comenzó a avanzar… Kagome siguió al niño a través de los pasillos y finalmente encontraron una escotilla por la que bajaron… Kagome miro las luces de color azul que iluminaban el lugar y el chico le llevo hacia una maleta… la abrió y vio ropa que parecía de personal hospitalario… -Solamente esta pudimos sacar del hospital…- Kagome sonrió… -servirá…- el niño le sonrió y ella tomo dos camisas y dos pantalones buscando una cinta para atarse en la cintura encontrándola… tomo los trajes grises y subió nuevamente hacia la parte de los pasajeros del avión…

El niño amino en dirección opuesta a ella y ella se dirigió hacia donde había dejado a Inuyasha… cuando llego le vio casi dormido… sonrió con tranquilidad mirándolo… el pobre había tenido una dura batalla con Kagura… pero al menos podría estar tranquilo de que la muerte de su madre no estaba impune… -Regresaste…- la chica le sonrió viendo su rostro relajado… por ver sus ojos cerrados creyó que estaba casi dormido… tomo un pantalón y le ayudo a colocarlo quitando la manta y ayudándole a sentarse para darle la camisa… el chico le sonrió y comenzó a soltar el corsé de nuevo… Kagome le sonrió y se cubrió con la manta dejando que el chico le ayudara a vestirse… cuando termino ato la cinta alrededor de su cintura para que la floja camisa no fuera a dejar ver sus pechos por accidente… justo cuando Kagome se acostó al lado del chico y se cubrieron con la mata dispuestos a dormir… Myoga llego junto con el grupo de curas… alejaron a las personas que estaban cerca y Miroku… Sango y Sesshomaru llegaron junto con ellos… -Sentimos venir a interrogarles… pero necesitamos saber que es lo que paso…- Inuyasha miro serio al anciano Myoga… vio a los demás curas… no parecían malas personas… suspiro y se sentó… -Bien les contare…- Inuyasha volteo a ver a Kagome… -Porque no vas a comer algo??...- Kagome miro a Inuyasha extrañada… porque el chico no le quería ahí… no… no era justo… -Pero Inuyasha…- el chico la atrajo hacia el y le dio un beso… los presentes parecieron incomodarse pero a el no le importo… -Por favor…-

Kagome suspiro… esa mirada dulce y suplicante de Inuyasha la había derrotado… asintió y se marcho en busca de comida… Inuyasha suspiro mirando a los presentes incómodos y a Miroku y Sango un poco extrañados… -No quiero que sufra mas de lo que ya esta sufriendo…- Myoga suspiro… -Inuyasha… el dolor purifica el alma…- Inuyasha le miro furioso… -Pues eso me parece cruel!! Ella no tiene la culpa!!...- Myoga suspiro… -Dios escoge un camino para todos nosotros Inuyasha…- Inuyasha le gruño… pero decidió calmarse al sentir una punzada en su abdomen… esa Kagura si que lo había molido… Inuyasha suspiro… y decidió contarles todo… desde que lucho para entrar hacia donde Kikyo se encontraba… hasta que mientras corría perdió el conocimiento… y al despertara encontró a Kagome lastimada y pues… embarazada… y luego como Shippo llego a hablarle de las dos soluciones… -Y cuales son??…-Inuyasha miro al hombre rubio de bigote impaciente… no le gustaba que le presionaran… pero ellos no sabían nada… y tenían derecho saber… -Dijo que la única solución… era que Kagome purificara a todos los demonios en vida antes de la fecha en que Naraku aba las puertas del infierno…- el publico que le observaba se sorprendió… y un padre de cabello negro y un poco rizado le miro asustado… -Pe… pero eso es imposible!!...-

Myoga suspiro… -Además Kagome… nunca aceptaría matarte a ti y a Sesshomaru…- Inuyasha miro el suelo del avión… -Shippo dijo… que le hecho de matarnos a nosotros por le bien de la humanidad haría que se purificara el engendro… - Myoga le miro con un rayo de esperanza que de inmediato se desvaneció… -Aun si lo hiciera… cosa que no creo… no podrá… ni podremos acabar con todos los demonios en vida que andan sueltos por ahí…- Inuyasha le miro serio… -Todos se dirigirán a atacar el vaticano cierto??...- todos comprendieron el punto de Inuyasha… así seria mas fácil eliminarlos… -Pero Kagome no lo hará… ella no podría…- todos miraron a Sango que se encontraba llorando… -Es injusto… es injusto que le hagan sufrir de esta manera…- el cura rubio le miro serio… -Es injusto que pos su lujuria el mundo se venga abajo…- Inuyasha se puso de pie dispuesto a golpear al tipo hasta la muerta cuando Sesshomaru le detuvo por detrás… Inuyasha le gruño furioso siendo detenido por otro demonio en ida de cabellos rojo… -Maldito hijo de puta mal nacido!! Vuelves a decir eso… vuelves a decir eso… y me encargo de arrancarte la cabeza me oíste!!...- Myoga se puso de pie… -Inuyasha cálmate…- Inuyasha le gruño al hombre furioso y este se asusto al ver sus ojos comenzando a tornarse levemente rojos…

En ese momento Kagome venia caminando hacia ellos con un refresco de caja que dejo caer para correr hacia Inuyasha… -Inuyasha!!...- el chico se calmo de inmediato al ver a la chica preocupada tocando su rostro mirándole detenidamente… Inuyasha suspiro y se relajo siendo soltado por Sesshomaru y el otro demonio en vida que estaba de su parte… Kagome le miro interrogante y el suspiro dejándose caer al suelo… ignorando a todos menos a Kagome a quien veía como disculpándose… -Tranquila… no perderé el control en un avión…- Kagome asintió y le dio un abrazo… -Tenemos que permanecer juntos en esto tu lo prometiste…- Inuyasha asintió y tomo su mano… -Asilo haremos… hasta que llegue el momento final…- Kagome le miro preocupada abriendo un poco mas los ojos recordando la solución de l que Inuyasha le había hablado… y no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que ponerse a llorar… Sango le abrazo por detrás y el grupo de curas les miro molestos… comenzaron a caminar dejos de ellos y el de cabellos negro y rizado se detuvo volteando a verles… -Tenemos que informar de esto al vaticano…- el hombre miro a Myoga fijamente… -Crees que lo haga??...- el anciano suspiro… -Inuyasha la hará prometerle que lo haga… se lo pediré…- todos asintieron mirando por la ventana del avión hacia el otro que les acompañaba… -Tenemos seis meses… para matar a todo demonio en vida que se acerque al vaticano…- todos asintieron… les esperaba una ardua tarea…

_**Domingo 12 de octubre de 2008**_

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Siento haberme retrasado tanto… pero es que no había podido escribir esta semana… estoy un poquito ocupada… y mañana tengo un examen para el que no e estudiado nada juajuajua… weno weno… pero sabia que si no escribía no estaría tranquila xD…

Weno weno pensaba terminar el fic mas rápido… pero me han surgido unas ideas para al menos un par de capítulos mas… con un poco mas de terror jijijijiji ya que tengo unas ideas super… jijijijiji…

weno weno… e seguido y ahora que… de hecho ya termine el cap… pero quiero hacer el que sigue para definir bien como va a seguir el fic… xq si no me gusta asi reescribo el cap que termine y cancelo es que tengo que escribir…

Weno weno tambien tengo casi completo el primer cao de otro fic que se desarrolla en el Sengoku-Jidai… tengo unas cuantas ideas para este… pero quisiera definir bien le camino que tomara el fic con dos o tres caps antes de publicarlo xD… para que no vaya a salir mal xD…

En mi reina me e estancado… ya no se que tipo de maldades ponerle a Kikyo… pero ya se me ocurrirá algo jijijijijiji xD…

En secuestrada… quiero ver unas cuantas novelas que tiene que ver con gitanos… en un mes… espero… para poder seguir el fic con mas ideas… ya que como q buscando información en inter no funciona xD… jijijijijiji

Con tu fuiste mi luz dos… pienso seguirle… pero no he escrito nada del cap 7… además quiero llevarle despacio… y pos ya un día me poner a ver como es que lo sigo xD…

Weno weno muxas muxas muxaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas gracias por sus comentarios y rewiews… en serio que me ayudan mucho a inspirarme… de hecho termine este cap xq me cayo un comentario jijijijijiji… asi que pos muxas gracias por su apoyo… siento atraserme pero ya le dije que no dejare tirado ningun fic xD… lento pero seguro jijijijiji… weno weno gracias por leer y por su apoyo…

Muxa muxa muxa suerteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"_**No es porque las cosas sean difíciles que no nos atrevemos. Es porque no nos atrevemos que las cosas son difíciles."**_

_**Séneca**_

PD: No esperaba ponerle otro lemon al fic... pero le senti apropiado xD... espero que les haya gustado xD... matta ne!! xD...


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

Al bajarse del avión tomo a Kagome de la mano mientras caminaban deprisa frente al gran edificio frente a ellos… miro hacia la izquierda y encontró al vaticano… en sus días de preparación para cura había soñado con algún día poder ser enviado a un lugar tan puro como ese para dejar de ver a los espantos y almas en pena que le habían agobiado durante toda la vida… ahora haría cualquier cosa para poder regresar a aquellos días… para temer simplemente la presencia de aquellos desagradables espíritus ya que no se comparaba en lo absoluto con el temor que le agobiaba al temer por la seguridad de Kagome… no le importaba morir o que la humanidad se viniera abajo con las puertas al infierno abiertas… con tal de que Kagome estuviera bien… nada mas le importaba… si tan solo le olvidara y pudiera ser feliz sin que nadie le lastimara…

Para cuando salió de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que ya habían entrado al lugar espacioso y limpio en el que se suponía les iban a permitir estar… avanzaron con rapidez por el lugar y se les indico que se sentaran en el piso… vio a Kagome sentada a su lado nerviosa así que tomo nuevamente su mano… se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que estaba temblando levemente… así que aumento la presión que ejercía sobre su mano haciendo que la chica le volteara a ver sorprendiéndose al sentir sus suaves y tibios labios sobre los de ella… Kagome se sorprendió de sobremanera ante el gesto sintiéndose enternecida a la vez al comprender que el chico solamente se preocupaba de su nerviosismo… pero es que no podía evitar preguntarse si estaban seguros ahí dentro… no soportaría que devoraran o mataran a mas personas frente a ella…

Al sentir agua derramándose sobre ellos se separaron y vieron a un padre furioso que siguió lanzándoles agua y Kagome comprendió que era agua bendita… -Demonio impuro y libidinoso!!! Porque no te purificas???!!!...- Kagome miro enfadada al padre… -Oiga… Inuyasha no es malo… y deje de acusarlo!!!...- el hombre de ojos azules penetrantes y enfadados les miro serio… -Tu ángel… en lugar de defender al demonio deberías de mejor preocuparte por cuidar de los hijos de Dios…- Kagome se enfado y se puso de pie… -Esta diciendo que el no es un hijo de Dios???!!!... Todos lo somos!!!...- el hombre le miro aun mas enfadado y alzo mas la voz… -Por supuesto que no es un hijo de Dios!!! A renunciado al padre y se dejo corromper por Satanás!!!...- Kagome se enfado aun más y dio un paso hacia adelante… Inuyasha miro sorprendido el brillo que había en la mirada de Kagome… estaba furiosa… estaba… defendiéndolo… su corazón dolió aun mas por esto… -Serás tu el que has renunciado a Dios por no ser capaz de ver en le alma de la personas!!!…- el hombre retrocedió un paso mientras las palabras de la chica le golpeaban…

Pero regreso a dar dos pasos al frente enfadado… -Pues no soy yo el que fui elegido como la ultima esperanza de la humanidad y me entregue gustoso al pecado que me llevaba Satanás!!!... si todos morimos será por tu culpa!!! Por no haber cumplido con tu deber!!! Con tu misión!!! Todos los que están muriendo y sufriendo en este instante lloran por TU culpa!!!...- Kagome no solamente retrocedió y comenzó a llorar golpeada por los recuerdos que le bombardearon en segundos… cuando Inuyasha la ataco en el hospital… cuando rin fue salvada por el… recordó cuando Inuyasha comenzó a tocarla en aquella oscura habitación… cuando ese niño le pedía ayuda con sus mirada y sus lagrimas… y cuando mientras se alejaban veían a todas esas personas muertas… asesinadas… mutiladas… y todo era por… por…

Inuyasha se puso de pie sosteniendo a Kagome que simplemente se venia hacia atrás… miro furioso al cura frente a el… y luego miro a la chica en shock… miro con dolor sus ojos abiertos de par en par y las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos sin parar… y abrazo contra el con fuerza y la cargo estilo nupcial dejando su rostro apretado contra su pecho… miro por ultima vez al cura con odio… y el hombre pudo ver un pequeño rastro de rojo en ellos… y le temió… Inuyasha se volteo hacia otro lado y comenzó a caminar para salirse de entre el grupo de gente… Miroku y Sango les vieron y le comenzaron a seguir al igual que el padre Myoga… Inuyasha se acurruco llevando a Kagome a una esquina… la chica murmuraba… pidiendo perdón y gimoteando… le apretó con fuerza contra el gruñendo con rabia de pensar lo que ese hombre estúpido le había dicho… no tenia idea de lo que Kagome venia sufriendo desde Europa… luego asesinaban a personas frente a ella… y ese maldito se atrevía a culparla… era un… era un…

-Inuyasha…- Inuyasha vio a las tres personas detrás de el y les miro dolido… Sango se acurruco junto a ellos y comenzó a pasar su mano por la frente de la chica que no dejaba de llorar y murmurar cosa que no entendía… la chica miro a Inuyasha y este suspiro… -La llevare a su habitación…- Sango asintió y el se volteo hacia Miroku y Myoga… -Dime en que habitación se quedara para llevarla…- Myoga suspiro… se volteo y mando a llamar al mismo niño del avión… -Lleva a Inuyasha y a la ángel a su habitación por favor…- el niño le miro dudoso al ver al chico de ojos dorados brillantes y cabello blanco con la muchacha en sus brazos… -No te preocupes… Inuyasha no te hará daño y menos a ella…- el chico aun un poco dudoso asintió finalmente y comenzó a caminar seguido por Inuyasha que no avanzo sin darle una pequeña mirada a Myoga sonriéndole en agradecimiento por calmar un poco al chico… mientras caminaba pensó en lo duro que podía ser para el chico si su familia había sido asesinada por un demonio en vida como el ir caminando con el detrás…

Finamente llegaron a una habitación y entraron… vio que era una habitación pequeña y muy sencilla… con una cama pequeña… y un pequeño ropero… una mesa con una lámpara y una silla de madera junto a esta… los colores que habían en la habitación eran simplemente el blanco y el de la madera… avanzo hacia la camama y con el mayor cuidado del mundo recostó a Kagome que hacia un rato se había desmayado… se sentía muy mal… y no le faltaban ganas de partir en pedazos a ese hombre estúpido pero sabia que no podía hacer eso y dejar a Kagome sola ahí dentro con toda esa gente… el tenia que protegerla pasara lo que pasara… se sentó en la orilla de la cama y volteo a ver al chico mirando hacia el suelo… su cabello era café y estaba algo enredado… estaba entre corto y largo… su piel era un poco mas oscura que la suya… y sus ojos eran cafés chocolate como los de Kagome… y por ello sabia que sentía un poco de importancia en cuanto a su estabilidad mental… sabia que todos andaban tristes… preocupados y tensos… pero este niño… le recordaba un poco a el mismo al ser dejado en aquel internado solo y sin su madre… y un poco a Kagome en el estado en que se encontraba…

-Gracias…- el niño asintió y avanzo hasta la silla de madera sentándose… Inuyasha se volteo hacia Kagome y le dio un suave beso en la frente para después ponerse de pie… avanzo despacio hacia el chico y se acurruco frente a el… el niño le volteo a ver nervioso y extrañado… Inuyasha simplemente le sonrió con suavidad… -Tranquilo… aquí estaremos seguros…y… si quieres puedo cuidarte un poco…- el niño le miro completamente extrañado… y sabia por su olor que se encontraba muy nervioso y que también le temía… así que aun sonriendo avanzo hasta sentarse junto a la silla y miro hacia la pared blanca frente a ellos… -Sabes… un demonio en vida asesino a mi madre cuando era pequeño…- escucho al niño hacer una leve expresión de sorpresa y su corazón comenzar a latir con mayor rapidez… se sorprendía de las capacidades que había adquirido gracias al maldito de Naraku… de algo le servían… tanto para estar atento a Kagome como para poder descifrar las emociones por las que las personas a su alrededor estaban pasando…

-Y fui enviado a un internado… desde niño pude ver a todas las almas que deambulaban por este mundo sin poder pasar al cielo o al infierno… algo que herede de mi padre… se supone…- Inuyasha suspiro y cerro los ojos por un momento para volver a abrirlos al darse cuenta que el niño se había tranquilizado un poco… al menos de la forma en que el quería… -Siempre vi cosas horribles y a las que les temí incluso hasta hace un año… pero nada se compra con el temor que tengo de que ella sufra…- el niño volteo a verle dudoso y el le sonrió con un poco de tristeza para fijar nuevamente su mirada en Kagome… -Por eso voy a hacer todo lo posible para que este lugar este seguro… y ella no tenga que sufrir viendo lo que esos malditos hacen… y mucho menos la lastimen…- Inuyasha volteo a ver al niño… -Así que no te preocupes… que también pudo cuidar de ti…- el niño le miro intentando no llorar y el simplemente le sonrió mas ampliamente antes de voltear a ver hacia la pared… -Yo no soy así porque lo haya escogido… es como un tipo de maldición contra la que Kagome me ayuda a luchar… así que no desconfíes de ella… no me transformare o algo y comenzare a lastimar a las personas… que eso no pasara…-

El niño asintió y se paso de la silla sentándose junto a Inuyasha lo mas cerca que podía… Inuyasha olio el miedo en el… pero supo que no era miedo hacia el… sino a la situación… Inuyasha paso su brazo por los hombros del chico y el se acerco mas a el comenzando a llorar… Inuyasha supo que el niño debía de calmarse… así que se quedo ahí en silencio… tratando de no ponerse triste el también… y de creer en sus propias palabras… de creer que no existía la posibilidad de transformarse y comenzar a atacar a las personas que se encontraban con ellos en ese lugar… así se quedo pensando en silencia junto al niño hasta que Myoga llego a abrir la puerta… el niño se froto los ojos con el dorso de la mano e Inuyasha le vio extrañado… -Que sucede padre???...- el anciano les miro interrogante un momento pero decidió guardarse su pregunta para después… -Quieren que estés haya junto con los demás para escuchar todo lo que vamos a hablar…- Inuyasha volteo a ver hacia la cama a la chica dormida… y volteo a ver a Myoga… el anciano comprendió… -Ella estará bien Inuyasha… esta dormida y este lugar es el mas seguro en todo el mundo seguramente…- Inuyasha suspiro sabiendo que era probable que el anciano tuviera razón… pero aun así la idea de dejar a Kagome sola no le resultaba prometedora… pero no tenia mas opción… suspiro y junto con el niño salieron de la habitación…

------

Kagome abrió los ojos despacio… miro todo blanco… se sentó y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una cama… miro a sus alrededores y no encontró a nadie… pero sabia que Inuyasha le había llevado a ese lugar… porque estaba segura de que no permitiría que nadie mas lo hiciera a parte de Sango… y pues ella no le llevaría cargada… sonrió y se abrazo así misma recordando levemente le motivo por el cual se había traumado tanto… al comenzar a recordar y a comenzar a ver borrosos los recuerdos en su mente agito su cabeza y se puso de pie dispuesta a alejar su mente de ese tipo de pensamientos… estiro sus brazos… se paro de puntillas y a la vez bostezo… el estiramiento le asintió bien a su cuerpo… sonrió levemente y dio unos pasos hasta la puerta… giro la perilla y abrió el rectángulo de madera… salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de ella… miro un pasillo algo largo y decidió comenzar a caminar hacia la derecha… camino despacio mirando las puertas blancas con números y letras en ellas… recordando que su habitación era de 268 B… si… tenia que recordarle para cuando deseara regresar…

Finalmente llego el que pensó era el final del pasillo… pero simplemente vio que llegaba a un tipo de rectángulo… en el centro había un agujero y alrededor de este pasillos… miro hacia su lado izquierdo y encontró un vidrio haciéndole de pared… y por lo visto un cuerpo en una cama cubierto con una sabana blanca… miro interrogante el cuerpo… se notaba que era el cuerpo de una persona… pero que hacia un cadáver… que hacia un cadáver en un edificio cercano al vaticano???... siguió caminando y vio que habían muchos mas… se sorprendió y miro hacia el interior… habían bastantes cuerpos… pero de quienes??? Sintió un leve escalofrió al ver que había una lámpara que tenia falso contacto y se encendía y se apagaba… y eso que todas las luces se encontraban encendidas en el lugar ya que ahí todo estaba cerrado y no permitía que la luz del sol se adentrara en el lugar… aparto su mirada de la habitación y miro del otro lado del pasillo… era lo mismo… vidrio con una serie de cama dentro… se sorprendió y se dio cuenta que su corazón estaba latiendo mas fuertemente por el ambiente del lugar… y justo cuando se volteo para abrir la puerta de vidrio que había para entrar la lugar y regresar a su habitación vio a un grupo de curas caminando hacia el lugar… y se quedo inmóvil…

El grupo de hombres camino hacia ella… y entonces noto que también habían algunas religiosas vestidas con habitos negros… un cura rubio y de ojos verdes venia frente a ellos y se le acerco hasta quedar a menos de un metro de ella… -Es usted el ángel???...- Kagome simplemente asintió… -Que hace aquí???…- Kagome le miro nerviosa… evito su mirada… -Yo…- no podía hablar… sentía una opresión en su pecho y como si una mirada muy pesada estuviera fija en ella dificultándole respirar y poniéndola nerviosa… -Kagome???...- Kagome levanto su mirada respirando con dificultad sonriéndole al padre Myoga… ver a alguien que conocía le reconfortaba… -Te sucede algo???...- todo el grupo fijo su mirada en ella y Kagome supo que no se comparaba con la presencia del lugar… -Es que… este lugar… no se siente bien…- vio al hombre rubio de ojos verdes estar dispuesto a responderle cuando una voz que la hizo estremecerse hablo detrás de ella… -Eso es porque aquí hay muchísimos demonios en vida… que han ido siendo atrapados por la iglesia desde hace siglos…- Kagome se volteo despacio y encontró a otro hombre rubio… pero lo que mas le sorprendió y le hizo sentir el estomago revuelto fueron sus ojos…

Eran grises… pero no un color bonito… no uno que se le asemejara al celeste… o al café… era un gris muerto… un gris sin vida… un gris que le resultaba sepulcral… y con el que sintió que leía completamente su alma… y hasta sus pensamientos… y en ese momento supo que esa era la mirada que sentía le apretaba los pulmones y no le dejaba respirar… Kagome sabia que hubiera colapsado de no ser porque el cura rubio de ojos verdes se paro entre ellos haciendo que esa mirada de muerte se alejara de la suya… -Doctor… gracias por explicarle a nuestro ángel…- el hombre asintió y sonrió dándole un pequeño vistazo a Kagome y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo siendo seguido por el grupo que había entrado al lugar hace poco… Kagome sintió que podía respirar de nuevo cuando el padre Myoga puso sus manos en sus hombros y le miro fijamente… -Kagome… segura que estas bien??? Este ambiente te hace daño deberías de ir a tu habitación…- Kagome movió suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados… -Quiero hacerle frente a esto… a que vienen???...- el anciano suspiro… -A ver a los demonios…- Kagome le miro decidida… -Entonces yo también iré…-el anciano suspiro de nuevo y le miro suplicando que se retractara pero la chica le miro decidida y desvió su mirada de la de el al comenzar a caminar detrás del grupo…

Entraron… y Kagome sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo por completo… sabiendo que no solamente su cuerpo se estremeció por le frio del lugar sino también su alma… porque sabia que lo único frio en el lugar no era solamente la temperatura… el doctor explico cosas básicas de cada demonio que les mostraba… y Kagome se sorprendía de lo poco humanos que lucia… pues… comparándole sin querer con el Inuyasha que le ataco en el hospital y con el Inuyasha que había hecho que quedara embarazada indirectamente de Naraku… estos demonios eran unos mounstro completos… con rostros deformados… pupilas extremadamente dilatadas… pieles de colores… a incluso unos cuantos con escamas… con colmillos y garras casi de forma general… pero nada le resultaba tan impactante… lo que le mantenía molesta… lo que le mantenía nerviosa… y aun le causaba el aumento de la velocidad de los latidos de su corazón… así como la agitación de su respiración… era la mirada penetrante y muerta del doctor… y lo peor es que sabia que era humano… su aura era la de un humano… su presencia era la de un humano… y no tendría sentido poner a un demonio en vida a estudiar a otros demonios en vida… sabia que era simple y sencillamente como si le hubiera lanzado un hechizo… y cada vez que le miraba a los ojos exprimía su corazón… sus pulmones y su estomago…

-Y para terminar… estas puertas y vidrios son blindados… es obvio que son vidrios por si algunos demonios revivían o algo… para mantenerles siempre vigilados… y la temperatura tan fría para que los cuerpos no se descompongan… siento no habérselos advertido antes… pero uno se acostumbra con los años…- el hombre les sonrió y Kagome froto juntas sus manos así como algunos otros mientras comenzaban a salir… Kagome bajo su mirada hasta sus pies para no volver a verle… dando gracias por salir del lugar… una vez que salieron al pasillo ella no se detuvo y camino directo hacia la puerta de vidrio que llevaba al lugar… sin voltear… sintiendo ya su cuerpo mas cálido pero aun aquel frio punzante en su alma… aun respirando con dificultad y sintiendo aquel nerviosismo y temo… cuando finalmente regreso a los pasillos de las habitaciones pudo respirar hondo… se volteo levemente a ver la puerta de vidrio… no quería jamás volver a entrar a ese lugar… no solamente le daba escalofríos… no… le aterrorizaba el alma… congelaba su espíritu envolviéndole en la oscuridad y el miedo… y eso era algo que no podía permitir…

-Kagome…- Kagome se volteo encontrando a Inuyasha un poco agitado frente a ella… el chico camino hacia ella y la abrazo… Kagome correspondió a su abrazo sintiéndose feliz… Inuyasha calentaba su alma… el chico se separo de ella mirándole interrogante… sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas y le miro preocupado… -estas increíblemente fría…- Kagome asintió… -Si… es que nos llevaron a ver los cadáveres de los demonios en vida que…- Kagome se detuvo al mencionar ese nombre… no le gustaba hacerlo enfrente de Inuyasha… se sintió culpable y evito su mirada… Inuyasha comprendió momentos después y soltó las manos de la chica llevando una de las suyas a su cintura acercándola mas a el y llevando la otra hacia su mentón haciéndola levantar su rostro hacia el… antes de que ella pudiera moverse o reprochar el le dio un suave beso… y ella no se lo pudo negar… el chico se tomo su tiempo acariciando sus labios con cuidado y amor… finalmente se separo y le miro fijamente… -Kagome… eso es lo que soy… no tienes porque sentirte mal por ello… se lo que soy…- Kagome le miro sintiéndose fatal… -Pero… Inu… yo…-

El chico le dio un suave y rápido beso en los labios para luego besar su frente y abrazarla con fuerza contra su cuerpo… -Te amo Kagome… con toda mi alama y todo mi corazón…- la chica se aferro a su espalda al escuchar estar palabras y pego su rostro por completo a su pecho enterrándose en el… -Yo… también te amo Inuyasha…- el chico beso la cabeza de la chica y al levantar su mirada miro al padre Myoga frente a ellos… -Padre…- Inuyasha soltó despacio a Kagome dándole espacio a la chica para restregarse un poco los ojos eliminando las lagrimas que no dejo escapar y que opacaban su vista para poder ver al sacerdote frente a ellos… -No deberían de andar por ahí haciendo eso… saben que estamos en el vaticano…- Inuyasha le miro serio… -Padre… solo la estaba abrazando…- el hombre suspiro y se acerco mas a ellos… -Si… yo se… pero aquí el contacto físico no es bien visto…- Inuyasha le miro serio… se notaba su molestia… y el padre comprendió pero no dijo nada mas… y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo… el cura rubio y de ojos azules penetrantes se acerco a ellos mirándoles con molestia… -demonio… tu habitación esta hacia acá…- Inuyasha le miro serio… -No pienso dormir en una habitación donde Kagome no este… y mucho menos lejos de ella…-

El hombre se disparo furiosos ante esto… -Y que!!!??? Estas esperando que te digamos… "oh si demonio ve y follate al ángel antes de dormir… tienes nuestro permiso…" es tamos en la casa de Dios!!!...- Inuyasha le miro serio… -El que duerma con ella no significa que le hare el amor…- el hombre le miro furioso… -Como puedes denigrar el amor de esa forma de nominando así aun acto tan sucio e impuro… asqueroso demonio libidinoso… deberías de mejor ser castrado y así…- Kagome dio un paso al frente… -Suficiente…- fue un pequeño murmuro pero llamo la atención de los dos sacerdotes y el demonio en vida detrás de ella por la energía increíblemente fuerte que estaba despidiendo su cuerpo comenzando a crear una luz que comenzaba a tomar un tono celeste… el pantalón flojo y la camisa floja que llevaba comenzó a moverse levemente como si el viento fuera el causante de su acción así como su cabello que aun así ocultaba sus ojos de los presentes… Inuyasha dio dos pasos al frente y se paso frente a la chica colocando sus manos en sus hombros tratando de que la chica se calmara un poco…

Kagome entonces levanto su mirada y los tres hombres se sorprendieron al ver sus ojos chocolates y dulces transformados en dos orbes azules que brillaban como faros y con una gran cantidad de coraje y enojo en ellos… como si tuviesen deseos de destruir algo… Inuyasha miro a la chica casi asustado… pero supo que ella no les iba a hacer daño… era solo que esta vez el hombre si la había exaltado… Inuyasha trato de pensar rápidamente en algo para calmar a la chica que había comenzando a hacer que incluso su cabello y el de los demás presentes a quienes se les sumaron como diez mas que se regresaron al sentir su presencia… -Kagome…- la chica no quitaba su mirada del cura que insistía en llamar a Inuyasha un ser sucio y despreciable… con claros deseos de advertirle que no le permitiría seguir hablando así de el… iba a decir algo cuando sus labios fueron capturados por los de Inuyasha… se sorprendió al principio pero cerro sus ojos después de unos momentos y abrazo al chico… la presión en el ambiente comenzó a desvanecerse… y la energía se disminuyo hasta volverse imperceptible… Inuyasha pego mas a la chica a su cuerpo entregándose al beso casi olvidando porque había iniciado…

Cuando finalmente se separaron Inuyasha miro a Kagome sonriendo… emocionado… -Kagome… recuperaste tus poderes!!!...- Kagome le miro sorprendida… -es… verdad…- se alejo del chico y cerro los ojos juntando las manos y comenzando a hacer una oración para luego abrirles y no ver ningún cambio… de inmediato su rostro emocionado y lleno de felicidad cambio a uno triste y decepcionado… -No se que paso Inuyasha… pero no regresaron…- Inuyasha le miro triste también y le dio un suave abrazo… -pero Kagome todos…- Kagome le abrazo también… -Yo se… pero no se que fue… ni siquiera puedo hacer una barrera espiritual…- Inuyasha abrazo con mas fuerza la chica apretándola contra su cuerpo… -Kagome…- la chica se separo de el y volteo a ver a lo hombres frente a ella… -Puede quedarse Inuyasha en mi habitación o no???...- Inuyasha vio al hombre rubio a punto de contestar pero decidió impedírselo… -Mírenlo como que debo de proteger al ángel mientras no recupere sus poderes de forma consciente…- los sacerdotes cruzaron mirada y el rubio bajo su mirada hacia el suelo y se dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar por el pasillo… Inuyasha y Kagome se sorprendieron volteando a ver al mismo tiempo al padre Myoga…

-Si Kagome… Inuyasha se quedara contigo… pero recuerden que es para que ella no este indefensa…- Kagome e Inuyasha asintieron con una sonrisa en el rostro… y el padre se dio la vuelta comenzado a caminar por el pasillo… Inuyasha miro a Kagome sonriendo y tomo su mano comenzando a caminar… la chica le sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a caminar con el chico volteando a ver levemente la puerta de vidrio que desaparecía detrás de ellos al dar vuelta a una esquina… no deseaba volver a alejarse a ese lugar le daba un mal presentimiento… y estaba casi segura de que esa mirada de muerte le perseguiría en sus sueños… pero sabia que mientras Inuyasha estuviera con ella podía sentirse segura… el no permitiría que nada le sucediera… y ella no debía permitir que nada le sucediera a el… ya que esa era su pacto secreto… su pacto no dicho… su pacto sin palabras… 'Te amo Inuyasha… eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme…' apretó un poco mas su mano y el hico volteo a verle…

La chica dejo de caminar y se inclino hacia el besando la punta de su nariz y siguió caminado soltando la mano del chico que se quedo para mirándola sorprendido… y un poco sonrojado… Kagome se sintió feliz de verle así… desde hacia tanto que no le veía sonrojarse… -Porque fue eso???...- la chica le sonrió mas ampliamente… -Porque te amo…- se rio levemente y comenzó a correr por el pasillo… Inuyasha llevo su mano hasta su nariz y vio a la chica alejándose de el… sonrió y comenzó a correr detrás de ella… puede que no tuvieran mucho tiempo mas juntos… pero no quería desperdiciar ni un solo segundo lejos de ella… 'Yo también te amo pequeña… y mucho…'

_**Lunes 3 de noviembre de 2008**_

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Siento mucho mucho mucho haberme retrasado tantooooooooooo!!!

Mi mini gran historia:

Pero es que pase toda una aventura… tuve un torneo de tae kwon do en la universidad… (Regrese a entrenar de nuevo por cierto) (solo que sin mi maestro :(…) y pues choque rodillas a medio combate… no creí que fuera grave… pero cuatro horas después de que termino el evento y me quise parar me caí al suelo… y me di cuenta que no podía caminar… y mi mama quería llevarme hasta el hospital en la noche… pero en la universidad solo con ser alumno te dan servicios médicos súper barato… así que le dije que nos esperáramos… y fuimos… y me recomendaron con el ortopeda… buah!!! Y fue horrible… el doctor me dijo que por el golpe se me formo una bolsa de liquido en la articulación… seguramente dentro la membrana sinovial… y pues eso hacia q me doliera al caminar… y con una aguja asesina… buah!!! Q me metió 4 veces en mi rodilla!!! Ahhhhhh me saco le liquido ese… buah!!! Me dolió!!! Y después me puso una inyección… y pues bueno… me dejo medicina y todo… eso fue el viernes 24… y pos me la pase casi de invalida toda la semana pasada… y pos con una actividad de una fiesta en la comunidad y gran relajo… pero me todo pesado en la universidad y pa colmo toda patoja… pos como q no pude escribir… hasta ayer que pude flexionar la rodilla es que ya me sentí un poco mejor… y pos ya que me movieron todos los exámenes una semana… ya me quedaban 3 semanas de clases… y por eso ahora me quedan 4… hoy me quedo tiempo libre y pos pude terminar el cap xD…

Weno weno esa fue mi mini historia loca… pero aquí sigo escribiendo… y pos no voy a dejar los fic ni el tae kown do xD… cuando me recupere regresare xD… no aprendo jijijijiji…

Weno weno con Y ahora que… ahí voy… esta semana espero revisarle para seguir el cap q falta…

Con tu fuiste mi luz 2… pos ahí si que no e avanzado… me hubiera podido publicar le cap de la fiesta de hallowen pa el viernes… pero ni modo… no tuve tiempo… asi que con retraso se las publicare… xD…

Y pos este fic quería terminarlo ya… realmente creo que voy a terminarle… porque ya comencé otro de "miedo" jijijijijiji… asi de que voy a seguir con ese… pero como con este tengo que terminar los primeros caps… y pos solamente llevo un poco… ahí se los publicare en estas vacaciones xD…

Con mi reina… realmente tengo el principio del cap pero me falta mas de la mitad… pero cuando me ponga a leer el fic de nuevo pos ahí se que me va a surgir xD…

También se que con secuestrada estoy requetecontra atrasadísima… pero ahí voy a tratar de seguirle en las vacaciones para no dejar olvidado el fic ni nada xD…

Estoy traduciéndoles uno de mis tres fics favoritos… porque pienso que es un súper fic con una historia increíble… realmente muy profunda… pero son como 45 o 40 páginas y pos a penas llevo entre 5 y 10 traducidas… y pos traducía como 4 o 5 párrafos por día pero como q perdí la secuencia… así que ahí les anuncia como voy avanzando…

Weno weno… muchisisisisisisisimas gracias por leer mis fics!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí sigo… poco a poco… pero yo les prometí no dejar fics tirados así q no crean q se me olvida… lo q pasa es q se me estanca la inspiración o se me va el tiempo… pero aquí sigo… lento pero seguro xD…

Mucha suerte a todssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"_**Hasta la mas mínima decisión que tomas en tu vida… como suspirar o no… puede transformar completamente tu vida…"**_

**Eiko Takayama xD**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**

-Pero donde pueden estar!!!???...- Myoga suspiro mirando al chico enfadado con Kagome mirándole interrogante sujetando el brazo del ojidorado… -Bien… me dijeron que les habían traído junto con tus cosas y ellas si esta aquí… pero…- Sango y Miroku entraron a la habitación interrumpiendo al cura… -Kagome… nos dijeron que te exaltaste…- la chica bajo su mirada un poco avergonzada… -Estuvo genial!!! Al fin ese hombre aprendió su lugar y ya no les andará molestando…- Kagome levanto su mirada feliz y Sango avanzo hacia ella para darle un abrazo… -Yo creo que no sabe cual es su lugar… y comenzó con jueguitos tontos…- Miroku le miro interrogante al igual que Sango luego de terminar de abrazar a Kagome… -A que te refieres???...- Inuyasha suspiro… -"Alguien"… decidió esconder las cosas de Kagome…- los presentes miraron interrogantes a Inuyasha y luego al padre Myoga… pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo cuando el niño entro… -Dicen que no hay nada… nadie recuerda verles después de que bajamos del avión…-

-Estas seguro Edmund…- el niño sintió mirando un poco preocupado al demonio en vida y al ángel… enviada para salvarlos a todos… era muy bonita y muy amable… pero no veía nada extra especial sobre ella… no creía que ella fuera la enviada por Dios para salvarles… Inuyasha suspiro… estaba harto… -Bien… iré a buscar su olor por todo el maldito lugar así deberé de encontrarles…- Inuyasha dio un paso al frente… -Yo te acompaño…- el chico asintió sonriente mirando a Miroku… -Yo también voy… y le daré una paliza a quien jugo esta bromita…- el chico miro interrogante a Sango… pero finalmente asintió… camino de vuelta hacia Kagome y suavemente le empujo hasta la cama sentándose a su lado… -Iré a buscar tus cosas pequeña… deberías de quedarte aquí y descansar un poco…- Kagome le miro con terribles deseos de pedirle ir con el… pero realmente se sentía cansada… le había afectado ponerse tan enojada… y aun peor… sentir todo aquel poder que aun no podía creer que provenía de ella… deseaba pensar sobre el asunto… así que le sonrió al chico y le dio un pequeño y rápido beso de despedida viendo como todos los presentes salían de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ellos…

Se recostó en la cama quitándose los tenis que le habían dado de zapatos… suspiro mirando el traje de personal de hospital que aun estaba llevando… y no eran uno normal… por las películas y eso podría creer que era uno de esos que se usan en los quirófanos… suspiro… solamente a ella le ocurrían esas cosas… quería darse una ducha y dormir tranquilamente… pero definitivamente sabia que a nadie le agradaría la idea de que durmiera desnuda… y peor aun con Inuyasha junto a ella… no daría la mejor impresión… y mas aun sabiendo los problemas que habían surgido gracias a los sucedido… suspiro… miro el techo blanco… giro su cabeza y vio la pequeña lámpara junto a ella… su luz era un poco amarillenta y le daba un toque un poco mas antiguo a la habitación… se sintió mal al recordar aquel convento en el que la encerraron… y aquel ser que le sorprendió en el baño… era tremendo… se sentó de golpe en al cama al escuchar un ruido… miro hacia todos lados en la habitación y tuvo la impresión de ver una sombra ocultarse bajo la cama… su corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad mayor… 'Es imposible… los demonios no pueden entrar aquí…' trago lentamente y se acerco a la orilla de la cama… dio un brinco que casi alcanzo la puerta de la habitación… la abrió y vio el pasillo… completamente desolado…

-Inuyasha…- murmuro suavemente su nombre… sentía tanto miedo… y detestaba hacerlo… ella tenia que ser fuerte… valiente… y ser capaz de proteger a esas personas… ella había sido la escogida… su abuela había confiado en ella… no tenia que fallarles… abrió la puerta del todo y se inclino lentamente para ver debajo de la cama… no había nada… suspiro y se irguió entrando nuevamente a la habitación y cerrando la puerta… -Kagome!!!...- la chica dio un grito y se volteo de inmediato mirando a Shippo sentado en la cama… suspiro y llevo su mano hasta su corazón… -Shippo!!! Por Dios!!! Casi me matas del susto…- el chico no le miro muy feliz y ella suspiro… -Deberías de saber que no pueden entrar demonios en este lugar…- la chica le sonrió con suavidad y avanzo hacia la cama sentándose a su lado… -Lo se… es solo que estoy algo nerviosa… si???...- el niño siguió mirándole serio… -Kagome… tenemos problemas…- la chica le miro preocupada… Shippo suspiro…

-Kagome… han sido solamente tres días desde que Naraku volvió el cielo rojo… y ya hay asesinatos sin parar por todo el mundo… la gente pelea por cometer mayor cantidad de pecados Kagome!!! Dios!!! Si antes el mundo estaba perdido… imagínatelo ahora!!!… - la chica le miro asustada… tenia razón… -Y las cosas empeoran con todos los humanos que se ofrecen para transformarse en demonios en vida…- Kagome le miro mas asustada… eso era imposible… el mundo se estaría terminando en tan solo una semana a ese paso… -Kagome… debes de mostrarte!!! Debes darle esperanza a la gente… acabo de sentir tu poder… esta ahí… es solo que Naraku debe de haber logrado bloquearlo de alguna manera ayudado por tu miedo…- Kagome entro en shock y comenzó a llorar… Shippo se asusto y la abrazo… -Kagome… Kagome… Kagome escúchame!!! El mundo te necesita!!!...- la chica le miro sin dejar de llorar gritándole… -No puedo Shippo!!! No puedo!!! Yo no soy ningún ejemplo ni nada parecido!!! Además… además es mi culpa!!!...- el niño se puso de pie y la agito por los hombros… -Entonces enmienda tu error!!! Dios confía en ti!!! Haz algo!!! Tu sabes que puedes!!!...- la chica le grito casi histérica… -Dios me odia!!!...- Shippo harto de dio una cachetada y la chica dejo de llorar mirándole sorprendida con su mano sobre su mejilla… -Dios no te odia… no seas tonta…-

Kagome no podía dejar de sorprenderse… que Dios no la odiaba??? Como no odiarla!!!??? si ella le había fallado… les había fallado a todos y… y… -El sigue esperando a que hagas algo… el sigue ahí a tu lado Kagome… tu eres quien se alejo de el…- Kagome le miro triste… -No merezco buscarlo o llamarle o…- Shippo puso sus manos sobre su mejillas haciendo que le mirara directamente a los ojos… -Dios es amor…- Kagome le miro sorprendida… y Shippo le soltó al verle que se calmo un poco… -Su presencia sigue aquí… es solo que estas tan ocupada en lamentarte de ti misma… de tus errores… de tu pasado… estas tan encerrada en ver lo que quieres ver… que no ver lo que en verdad es Kagome… eres humana Kagome… los humanos cometen errores… hasta algunos ángeles los hacen… y El lo sabe… y El nos perdona… y así nos quiere…- Kagome le miro con lagrimas de nuevo… pero esta vez enternecida… sintiendo que en mucho tiempo estaba siendo perdonada… perdonada sinceramente… ya que no cometía errores inmensos muy seguido… y pues… no sabia que se sentía sentirse personada por un error inmenso… pero se sentía muy bien… -El te ama y te necesita… tu prometiste ayudarnos… ayúdanos… ayúdanos a salir de esto…- Kagome le miro fijamente… -Shippo…- el niño le sonio y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla… -Perdón por pegarte… es que no escuchabas y pues… vi a mucha gente hacer eso…- la chica le sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazo…

-Claro que te perdono Shippo…- Kagome suspiro… y luego respiro hondo… como no lo había hecho desde hacia bastante tiempo… sin darle la libertad de disfrutar el hecho de respirar sintiendo que un tremendo peso se había alejado de sus hombros… mas fuerte… mas decidida… el niño se separo de ella… -Nos ayudaras???...- la chica asintió con una sonrisa viva en su rostro… el niño le sonrió… pero de inmediato su rostro cambio y se puso serio… -Bien… porque tendrán que salir… tendrán que hacer un equipo… y salir de este lugar para buscar sobrevivientes… hay muchas personas haya afuera… deben ir a traerlas y ponerlas aquí a salvo… para finalmente regresar a América… y ayudar a la gente de ahí… hay que buscarles refugio en aquel continente…- Kagome asintió… -Pero Shippo… como vamos a…- el niño le sonrió… -Con tus campos espirituales estarán bastante bien Kagome… ya veras que tus poderes tendrán mas libertad ahora que no debes ocultar que eres una ángel en vida…- la chica asintió… seria una tarea muy grande… en ese momento decidió hacer la prueba…. Junto sus manos como si tuviera agua entre estas dispuesta a beberla… y poco a poco comenzó a crearse una pequeña luz entre estas… hasta que tenia una pequeña esfera… la chica sonrió… podía controlarle mejor ahora… -Deberías de tratar de lanzársela a los demonios en vida… te seria muy útil si lo lograras… aunque te cansaría bastante… - Kagome le sonrió al chico… -Me sentiría bien Goku haciendo eso…- el niño se comenzó a reír… -Solo te faltaría decía… 'Kame… kame… kame haaaaaaaaa…'…- ambos comenzaron a reírse un poco mas fuerte…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos voltearon a ver al chico de cabello blanco en la puerta viéndoles aliviado… -Creí… creí que algo podría estar pasando…- Kagome se puso de pie y Shippo comenzó a volar… momentos después vieron a Miroku llegar corriendo tras Inuyasha… -Estas… bien… Kagome???...- la chica asintió… y lo pensó… debería de informarle a los padres del plan de Shippo… -Shippo!!! Diles… cuéntales lo que acabas de decirme…-el niño se sorprendió pero asintió… -Contarnos que???...- Kagome se lanzo hacia Inuyasha abrazándolo… y luego creo una barrera espiritual alrededor de ellos sorprendiendo al chico… el se puso muy contento y levanto ala chica por la cintura abrazándola con fuerza y girando con ella… -Kagome!!! Lo lograste!!!...- la chica rio y abrazo al chico con fuerza… -Si!!!...- luego de que el chico le dejo nuevamente en el suelo Kagome le miro seria… -Ve con Shippo a buscar a los padres para que hablen…- Inuyasha le miro interrogante… -Y tu???...- la chica le sonrió… -Quiero rezar un poco…- Inuyasha asintió… le dio un pequeño beso… -Después de que hablemos seguiremos buscando tus cosas porque aun no las encontramos…- la chica asintió y Shippo… Miroku y el comenzaron a caminar nuevamente por el pasillo…

Kagome sonrió viéndoles marcharse y volvió a entrar a la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente… avanzo en esta y se arrodillo frente a la cama… era hora de rezar… cerro sus ojos… y coloco sus codos en esta juntando sus manos… al principio no podía escuchar respuesta alguna… pero poco a poco comenzó a escuchar una voz a lo lejos mas feliz… no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció de esa forma hasta que unos pequeños golpes en la puerta le hicieron perder la concentración… suspiro y se dio la vuelta… vio a alguien parado detrás de la puerta… pero por el espacio entre las sombras de sus pies vista debajo de la puerta parecía ser un niño… -Edmund??? Traes mis cosas???...- la chica se puso de pie y abrió la puerta… no había nadie… miro hacia donde Inuyasha se había ido… y cuando miro hacia el otro lado del pasillo vio una sombra moverse… miro interrogante el lugar un momento sin saber que hacer… podría ser algún niño queriendo jugar con ella… o… 'Tonta… los demonios no pueden entrar…' pero… y si uno entro… y si podía lastimar a alguien???... se dio la vuelta y abrió la maleta de Inuyasha… tenia en mente buscar una daga o algo… pero encontró un arma… trago lentamente y saco el cargador viendo balar que tenia agua… 'Agua bendita…' vio nuevamente y encontró otro cargador… pero este tenia aceite… se puso de pie tomando el segundo cargador y cambiándolo por el primero dejando las balas con agua… ya que si era un demonio el aceite bendito seria mejor…

Apago la luz y cerro la puerta detrás de ella… comenzó a caminar despacio por el pasillo… con el arma en su mano derecha caminando a paso lento… a medida que seguía avanzando sentía aquella presencia extraña sabiendo que se acercaba a la puerta de vidrio para entrar a aquellos laboratorios… 'No quiero ir ahí…' agito su cabeza hacia los lados y sujeto el arma con ambas manos al ver la puerta de vidrio después de dar la vuelta a la esquina… dejo el arma abajo mientras seguía caminando con lentitud…. 'Me siento tan Jill Valentie… ' suspiro y llego a la puerta… trago lentamente y con la mano izquierda empujo la puerta… sabia que si el lugar no le diera escalofríos se sentiría como si estaba entrando a un centro comercial… mas con los laboratorios con esas paredes de vidrios y las puertas en ese estilo… avanzo… y se volteo levemente cuando la puerta se cerro detrás de ella… el lugar estaba casi a oscuras… excepto por le par de lámparas que tenían falso contacto y se encendían y apagaban desde que llego con todos los curas… comenzó a ver hacia adentro del primer laboratorio a su izquierda… no parecía haber nadie… y los cadáveres de los demonios parecían estar en su lugar… trago lentamente al seguir observando el interior del lugar… un golpe en el vidrio le hizo apuntar nerviosa hacia adelante… trago lentamente de nuevo…

'Oh Kagome… solamente a ti se te ocurre hacer esto…' llego a la primera puerta… dispuesta a darse la vuelta y marcharse si no veía nada mas que fuera sospechoso… cuando vio… algo que la asombro… sus cosas… dos maletas estaban como unos siete metros lejos de la puerta en el interior del laboratorio… 'Que rayos están haciendo mis cosas ahí!!!???...' era casi obvio que dentro del lugar Inuyasha no iba a poder olerles… mas aun con el hecho de que esos laboratorios fueran congeladores gigantes… la mano le tembló cuando la extendió hacia la puerta dispuesta a halarla para entrar… despacio… lentamente abrió la puerta y el aire frio del lugar le golpeo… bajo la mirada y vio la especie de niebla salir… seguramente cuando no habían nadie bajaban aun mas la temperatura en el interior del lugar… y ella estaba descalza con un traje de quirófano y nada mas que le cubriera… 'Genial…' trago lentamente y se paro ahí… con la puerta abierta viendo sus cosas… 'Debería de ir a llamar a Inuyasha… y venir por ellas…' parpadeo un par de veces y miro hacia una lámpara intermitente a su derecha… acaso… no seria ser cobarde???… sus cosas estaban justo frente a ella… pero aquel mal presentimiento estaba presente… que hacer???...

'Vamos Kagome… ya llegaste bastante lejos… solo por el hecho de venir así hasta aquí… ahí están!!! Solo corre tómales rápido y ya!!!... todo habrá terminado…' la chica suspiro… trago lentamente… 1… 2… 3… 4… corrió rápidamente dentro del laboratorio… no quería que la puerta siquiera se cerrara… llego hasta sus cosas les tomo por el agarradero y comenzó a correr de vuelta… vio que la puerta estaba quizás a cinco segundos de cerrarse pero tal vez lo lograría… había corrido como un metro cuando sintió un tremendo tirón en el brazo izquierdo y se callo al piso al no soltar sus cosas soltando la pistola… gimió suavemente al caer al frio y duro piso… se arrodillo y vio… sus cosas… estaba atadas a un pilar… de inmediato le invadió el miedo y volteo a ver hacia la puerta… había una luz roja encendida cerca de la cerradura y se imagino lo que podría ser… -Noooooo!!!...- se puso de pie asustada y corrió hasta la puerta… cuando trato de abrirla no pudo hacerlo… estaba cerrada… y sentía casi como si sus pies estuvieran ya congelados por lo helado que el piso estaba… -Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...- nada… estaba casi segura de que no iba a escucharla… su grito no pasaría por las dos puertas de vidrio… y entonces lo recordó… lo que aquel doctor aterrador dijo…

_**-Y para terminar… estas puertas y vidrios son blindados… es obvio que son vidrios por si algunos demonios revivían o algo… para mantenerles siempre vigilados… y la temperatura tan fría para que los cuerpos no se descompongan… siento no habérselos advertido antes… pero uno se acostumbra con los años…-**_

-Ningún ser humano podría acostumbrarse a este frio…-… Kagome sintió que su corazón se detenía y se volteo en cámara lenta… al escuchar esa voz… y sentir esa mirada… esa mirada de nuevo… -Tienes razón…- ahí estaba parado a una distancia como a metro y medio cerca de la lámpara intermitente… el doctor… -Inuyasha…- un murmullo fue lo único que salió de sus labios ya que sus garganta se cerro… su boca se seco… su corazón no podía latir mas rápidamente… y su respiración se volvió mas dificultosa… sumándole el efecto del aire frio que sentía le cortaba la garganta y ya ni siquiera sentía los pies… sus ojos eran diferentes ahora… eran vacios… pero brillaban… brillaban como los de aquellos demonios miniatura que le habían atacado en aquella casa… brillaban y parecían leer su alma… y entonces lo supo… estaba aterrada… y no llegaría nadie a salvarle… 'No… no puedo morir aquí!!!...'se dio la puerta y golpeo el vidrio con fuerza… -Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...- esta vez si pudo gritar… pero ella misma sintió que el esfuerzo era en vano… miro el piso en busca de la pistola… recordando que le había traído con ella… y la vio… tirada como a tres camas de ella… levanto la mirada en busca del doctor… y le vio caminando lentamente hacia ella…

Se lanzo al piso desesperada y se arrastro sobre el hasta alcanzarle… se puso de pie… y dio un paso retrocediendo encontrándose atrapada por una cama que obstruía su huida al encontrarse al doctor parado justo frente a ella… Kagome coloco el arma sobre su pecho… -Disparare si no se aleja…- Kagome miro asustada los ojos penetrante del demonio… porque ahora estaba segura de que era un demonio… su aura era completamente distinta a la que tenia mas temprano… y se daba cuenta de una cosa que le aterraba… que era poderoso… muy poderoso… trago lentamente viendo que el hombre no se inmuto por sus palabras… le sonrío y llevo una de sus manos hasta el arma… -Bien… ángel… dispara…- Kagome se asusto mas… tanto… que obedeció… y para su sorpresa el demonio estaba ileso… y aun sonriéndole… -Este tipo de cosas no me dañan… Ka-go-me… puesto que un día… también fui un ángel…- Kagome abrió aun mas los ojos asustada viendo como aquellos ojos cambiaron… ya no eran plateados brillantes… ahora eran rojos… su cabello rubio se volvió negro… y se alargo también volviéndose rizado… Kagome le conoció hasta en ese instante… su aura era diferente… pero era el… estaba segura… -Naraku…-

El hombre le sonrió… y ella se hizo a un lago disparando al vidrio… nada paso… tiro la pistola al suelo y tomo una silla golpeándola contra el vidrio… nada… la dejo nuevamente gritando al darse cuenta que se había pegado a sus manos por la baja temperatura… se volteo gritando al sentir que la piel de sus pies se arrancaba mirando asustada al demonio frente a ella… el avanzo hasta la chica sin ningún problema tomándola por la cintura elevándola del piso… Kagome le miro asustada y llevo sus manos hasta su pecho tratando de alejarlo de ella… pero era imposible… el demonio sonrió y llevo sus labios hasta su cuello jadeando contra el… Kagome grito y comenzó a golpearlo… -Suéltame!!! Déjame ir!!!... no!!! Inuyasha!!! Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...- Naraku sonrió y metió una de sus manos debajo del pantalón de la chica… Kagome se quedo quiera de inmediato al sentirlo acariciar su trasero… le miro con asco y el le sonrió… -Si te portas bien tal vez te folle sobre una de estas camas y no en el piso…- entonces lo miro aterrada… no… no era posible… no… trato de usar sus poderes para alejarlo de ella… y de hecho lo logro… Naraku grito y la soltó de inmediato al ser quemado por su luz… Kagome corrió hacia la puerta de nuevo empujándola con fuerza… golpeándola… llorando…

-Inuyasha!!! Shippo!!! Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!! Ayuda!!! Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...- Naraku comenzó a reírse detrás de ella… la chica se volteo gritando al sentir sus pies ser cortados nuevamente… cuando bajo su mirada vio sangre… seguramente había arrancado su piel… levanto su mirada de nuevo temblorosa… 'No… Dios… Dios ayúdame!!!...' sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar hasta que finalmente Naraku llego cerca de ella… le miro temblando… trato de no perder su concentración y reunir su poder en sus manos nuevamente… pero Naraku fue muy rápido al golpearla… cayo al suelo también golpeándose contra este… el frio suelo se pego en su mejilla izquierda y comenzó a gritar cuando Naraku le levanto para arrojarla hacia sus cosas… quiso llorar pero supo que las lagrimas a este punto simplemente le darían mas frio… trato de dejar sus manos sobre su maleta… sus pies no dejaban de sangrar y ahora también su rostro lo hacia… -Inuyasha…- el demonio se acurruco cerca de ella… -No volverás a hacerme lo mismo…- Kagome le miro al borde de un ataque de pánico… pero sabia que si se desesperaba seria peor…

Naraku sonrió triunfal… ahora iba a poseer a la hermosa ángel escogida por Dios para tratar de salvar a los humanos… amaba sentirse así de poderoso… saber que tenia el control y que siempre sabia que ganaría… siempre obtenía lo que quería… ya se le había escapado en una ocasión… y se le había escapado siendo una virgen… ahora ya no lo era… pero aun así se degustaría de ella… y de tomarla por la fuerza… de tomar lo que estaba prohibido… de tomar lo que sabia Dios no quería que tomara… amaba sentirse poderoso y que tenia todo… y mas aun estaba disfrutando ver a la chica dejar trozos de piel congelada por doquier… verla sangrar y estar en pánico… sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada contra el… no pudo evitar comenzar a carcajearse… Kagome le vio aun mas asustada y amo el olor de su miedo… del pánico que sentía la muchacha así como disfrutaba como la mas hermosa música su respiración agitada… y los rápidos latidos de su corazón… así como el temblor de su cuerpo tanto por el miedo como por el frio que hacia en la habitación…

Sin mayor teatro arranco la camisa de la chica escuchando nuevamente de sus labios salir un grito agónico llamando al medio demonio en vida que se había resistido mas de lo normal a el… pero igual… si llegaba… no podría hacer nada… y es mas… hasta podría incitarlo a tomar a la chica al mismo tiempo que el… levanto a Kagome y la dejo sobre sus rodillas y manos con la cara aplastada contra su maleta… bajo el pantalón de una vez y Kagome grito de nuevo tratando de darle una patada encontrando que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles una vez mas… Naraku llevo sus fríos dedos entre sus piernas y Kagome grito de nuevo logrando… a pesar de todo… concentrarse lo suficiente como para crear una barrera espiritual a su alrededor de inmediato quemando y alejando a Naraku… el demonio dio un fuerte rugido y regreso hacia el ángel… rompió la cuerda con la que había atado sus maletas y las lanzo contra el vidrio de la puerta… y luego con su fuerte y gran mano apretó su cráneo haciendo que sus garras se clavaran en su cuero cabelludo y en su frente golpeándola con fuerza contra el piso… Kagome dio un grito fuerte nuevamente al sentir el frio suelo congelado pegarse a su mejilla izquierda nuevamente quemando los músculos expuestos al haber perdido la piel que les protegía…

-Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...- estaba al borde del pánico… el frio era tremendo… su cabeza iba a explotar si Naraku volvía a golpearle de nuevo… sus garras se habían clavado profundamente en su cabeza y su mejilla ya ni siquiera la sentir al igual que sus pies y ahora sus manos… estaba mareada y creía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse… ansiaba poder hacerlo… pero estaba segura de que Naraku no lo permitirá… era un mounstro… un asqueroso demonio sádico que quería escucharla gritar… y ella debía de darle el guato con la esperanza de que su amado la escuchara… -Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...- Naraku comenzó a carcajearse de nuevo ya que su risa había sido cortada por el ardor al ser alejado por la barrera espiritual de la chica… de pronto abrió los ojos de par en par… Naraku se recostó sobre ella dejando que su aliento llegara hasta su cuello tratando de que llegase a su oreja… sintió algo caliente cerca de su entre pierna y supo que estaba segura de lo que era… Naraku movió su miembro hasta su entrada riéndose a su oído… -Sabes… fue fantástico saber que Inuyasha te había tomado sin una pisca de amor en aquel lugar… saber que tenia la capacidad de embarazarte a larga distancia… y de decepcionar así a tu Dios… de que viera que eres una vil puta después de todo…-

Kagome gimió levemente… el demonio estaba sujetando su pecho derecho con fuerza clavándole sus garras… escuchando las gotas de sangre caer al suelo… y su vos ronca y mas diabólica de lo que ya era… -Pero sabes…- Kagome se movió un poco mas hacia adelante cuando lo sintió presionarse contra su entrada sin entrar aun… -Me tienes malditamente encendido al saber que me voy a follar a la angelita querida de ese Dios que tanto quieres… en el que tanto confías… y que te esta ayudando mucho…- Kagome gimió nuevamente cuando el demonio apretó su pecho… -Sabes cual es la mejor parte…- Kagome no dijo nada y Naraku sonrió mas ampliamente… -Que después de que te folle… ningún otro hombre podrá darte placer… mas que yo…- Kagome gimió nuevamente al tratar de alejarse mas del demonio sintiendo como sus manos que sangraban se había pegado al suelo junto con la sangre congelada… -Inuyasha…- Naraku dio una enorme carcajada… -No ángel… esta vez… tu débil y lujurioso medio demonio no te salvara… ni siquiera tu Dios te escuchara en este lugar… es una lastima… porque no podrán escuchar tus gritos…- Kagome cerro los ojos con fuerza… no… era imposible… -Ah se me olvidaba… una vez que seas mía… todo poder… toda pureza en ti… desaparecerá…- Naraku comenzado a carcajearse de nuevo mientras se preparaba para penetrar a la chica… que solamente podía pensar en dos personas… 'Dios… Inuyasha… ayúdenme…'

_**Domingo 22 de noviembre de 2008**_

Holaaaaaaaa!!!... jijijijiji se que me tarde mucho mucho mucho mucho… pero weno… esta ya es la ultima semana en la u… luego tengo un mes de vacaciones jijijiji y ahí voy a poder escribir xD… realmente quería escribir en otro fic… pero se me ocurrió avanzar con este… y pues al parecer decidí darle otro giro jijijijiji… la parte de Shippo ni se me había pasado por la mente… pero creo que salió bien xD… weno weno espero que les haya gustado… les dejo en suspenso jijijiji… gracias por leer!!!... suerteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee sayitooooooooooo xD…


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

-Shippo… estas hablando de salir… e ir a buscar sobrevivientes al mismo tiempo matando a todos los demonios en vida que podamos???...- el chico de cabellera plateada veía interrogante al pequeño ángel volando rodeado por ellos… -Así es… o van a esconderse aquí salvándose a si mismos mientras hay personas inocentes que aman a Dios y siguen creyendo en el a pesar de todo??? Les abandonaran??? Kagome a dicho que ella les ayudara… Dios actúa por medio de la buena voluntad de los otros… acaso no lo han entendido???... quien crees que te habla cuando en el fondo de tu mente… si quieres escuchar… escuchas una vos que te dice que eso esta mal… o que eso esta bien???...- todos vieron al ángel callados… sin decir una sola palabra… hasta que Inuyasha hablo… -Bien… yo iré…- el ángel le sonrió… y volteo a ver al cura rubio de ojos verdes… -Bien padre… usted decía que Inuyasha era el demonio impuro… con alma sucia y no se que mas… acaso el esta mas dispuesto a morir por otros que un "siervo" de Dios como usted???...- el hombre le vio asustado… y se sintió juzgado… pero el niño dejo de verle a los ojos y miro sonriente como todos asentían… -No te preocupes Shippo… arreglaremos todo para salir en una semana…- el niño le sonrió abiertamente al anciano… -Gracias padre Myoga… y cuídese mucho… mucha suerte…-

Después de decir estas palabras el niño desapareció en medio de una suave luz blanca… Inuyasha suspiro y se volteo hacia Miroku y Sango que acababan de llegar… -No encontramos nada Inuyasha… hay que buscar hacia el otro lado ahora…- Inuyasha asintió y el cura rubio y de ojos verdes avanzo junto con Myoga hacia ellos… Inuyasha se volteo viendo al rubio molesto… -Quiero ver como el ángel a recuperado sus poderes…- Inuyasha no dijo nada y siguió avanzando… todos caminaron con tranquilidad por el pasillo… cuando llegaron a la habitación de Kagome… Inuyasha toco suavemente la puerta y luego la abrió… la luz estaba apagada… -Kagome???...- no percibía ni su presencia ni su olor… encendió la luz… y sus acompañantes también pudieron ver que la chica no se encontraba en la habitación… Inuyasha comenzó a sentirse incomodo cuando Miroku le llamo… -Inuyasha… estas cosas no son…- el chico dejo de hablar al encontrar el cargador con balas de agua bendita… entonces Inuyasha sintió pánico… -Kagome!!!...- de inmediato corrió afuera de la habitación… y avanzo con rapidez por el pasillo… hacia donde el olor de Kagome le guiaba… el chico se detuvo así como el resto…

-Hola Inuyasha…- Inuyasha miro asustado a la mujer frente a el… -Kikyo…- la chica estaba ahí… vestida de monja… Inuyasha le miro detrás de ella… no había nadie… tampoco rastros de Kagome… -No… has visto a Kagome por aquí???...- la chica le miro interrogante… -No… para nada…- la mujer camino hacia el y poso sus manos sobre su pecho… Inuyasha retrocedió… -Inuyasha!!! Yo soy tu esposa…- Inuyasha negó agitando su cabeza hacia los lados… -No Kikyo!!! Kagome lo es… tu… tu moriste…- la mujer le miro furiosa… -Si morí fue por TU CULPA!!! TU!!! Te alejaste de mi y comenzaste a gritar como un maniático esa noche!!! Que esperabas que sucediera!!! Los dejaste a todos ahí conmigo!!! Y cuando quisieron… quisiera que fuera suya…- Inuyasha miro fijamente a la chica cuando su vos se volvió suave y quebrada… -Y me negué… me empujaron…- la chica levanto su mirada hacia el llorando… -Por ti… por TI!!! Por TU CULPA!!!...- Inuyasha le miro asustado y sintió su corazón oprimirse… era verdad… el la dejo sola en esa casa con todas esas presencias cerca… aun peor… le dejo con esa tal Kagura… si había matado a su madre… perfectamente pudo…

Inuyasha cayo de rodillas al suelo… era culpable… culpable de la muerte de Kikyo… la había dejado sola… la había abandonado cuando mas le necesitaba… cuando sus ojos pudieron haber servido para salvarla… si tan solo no hubiera sido tan sobarse… si tan solo… -perdón…- le mujer le miro enfadada y lo empujo dejándole tirado en el suelo… -Un perdón no basta!!!...- el grupo les miro asustados… ya que aun no comprendían si la mujer estaba con vida o no… -Tu me abandonaste!!! Tu me engañaste!!! TU!!! Me lo negaste a mi pero se lo diste a ella!!!...- Inuyasha levanto su mirada acongojada… -estábamos cansados…- la mujer histérica se lanzo sobre el golpeándole con los puños… -Mentira!!! Mentira!!! Sabias que su matrimonio quedaba anulado con mi regreso!!! Mentira!!!...- finalmente se canso y se quedo llorando sobre el chico que no sabia que hacer… -Me dijiste que me amabas… pero nunca lo hiciste cierto???...- Inuyasha le miro atrapado… como… como contestarle con la verdad??? La lastimaría demasiado… pero…

-Kikyo… yo era joven… estaba confundido… y…- la chica le miro fijamente a los ojos… con aquellos ojos que solía tener… solos… vacios… triste… y se sintió tremendamente mal… porque el… el era el culpable… -Lo único que siempre quise fue que me amaras Inuyasha… es lo único que siempre quise… poder sentir… el calor del amor…- Inuyasha le miro sintiéndose terriblemente mal… pero se puso de pie y puso de pie a la chica junto a el… -Lo lamento Kikyo… pero ahora que tienes vida de nuevo… deberías de aprovechar esta oportunidad…- la chica asintió y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo… pero se volteo… -Inuyasha…- el hico volteo a verle puesto que estaba hablando con Myoga… -Me acompañas a mi habitación???...- el chico suspiro… -En este momento busco a Kagome… cuando termine…- le chica le miro con lagrimas en los ojos… -Me volverás a dejar sola???...- Inuyasha suspiro… -Espera a que revisemos los laboratorios y luego vamos si???...- la chica asintió… Inuyasha se volteo mirando hacia los laboratorios mientras el padre Myoga abría la puerta… -Solamente se nos dio esta… la de los laboratorios la tiene el doctor…- Inuyasha avanzo despacio junto con el grupo… -Naaaaa… no hay problema… mientras que este todo cerrado… no hay forma de que alguien entre tampoco cierto…-

El anciano asintió… e Inuyasha volteo a ver hacia su izquierda… la lámpara intermitente… en ese momento todos se asustaron… unas maletas se golpearon contra la puerta… Inuyasha corrió hacia el lugar… y golpeo la puerta con fuerza… entrando en pánico… -Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!…-golpeo la puerta varias veces y entonces al parecer el demonio y Kagome notaron su presencia… entonces vio su rostro… Kagome… estaba gritando su nombre… pidiendo su ayuda… y Naraku no dejaba de carcajearse sosteniendo a la chica prácticamente desnuda con sus garras… toda la sangre en el lugar no le parecía buena señal… y no creía que fuera de Naraku… desesperado se volteo hacia las barandas a la orilla del pasillo… le arranco un pedazo y con este comenzó a golpear los vidrios… pero nada parecía funcionar… comenzó a darles puñetazos mientras Naraku se carcajeaba y simplemente podía ver las muecas que hacia con su boca mientras desesperadamente gritaba y chocaba contra los vidrios ya bastantes llenos de su sangre…

Kagome… Kagome… Kagome… ella lo necesitaba… y el… era demasiado débil… no podía… no podía abrir la puerta… no podía romper los vidrios… y si no lo hacia… ese maldito estaría violando a Kagome en unos momentos… y con el en primera fila… Sango gritaba como loca y el anciano Myoga había comenzado a rezar… mientras el otro cura ya había ido a activar la alarma de alerta… Inuyasha dejo caer sus brazos… y dejo que su mente comenzara a oscurecerse… encontrando aquella vos… 'Que quieres???...' "Sálvala…" 'Que no ves contra quien peleas tonto… es quien me trajo a ti…' Inuyasha apretó los puños con fuerza… "Lo se… pero ella también te ama… sálvala…"… Inuyasha levanto su cabeza… y abrió los ojos… pero ya no eran sus ojos dorados… sino sus ojos rojos con el iris azul brillante… y con un sentimiento invadiendo todo su ser al recordar el rostro de la chica cuando le había recién salvado de aquellos sujetos que querían hacerle lo mismo que Naraku… 'Bueno Naraku… lo siento pero ella esta bajo Mi protección…' el demonio retrocedió y se paro sobre los caños que hacían de defensa para que nadie se cayera al vacio brincando con toda su fuerza contra el vidrio… rompiéndolo…

------

Kagome cerro los ojos con mas fuerza sabiendo que ya venia cuando escucho a Naraku reírse de una forma diferente… -Inuyasha…- Kagome abrió los ojos en ese momento y volteo a ver hacia la puerta… encontrando al chico ahí… mirándole afligido… y no pudo evitarlo… le llamo… grito su nombre lo mas fuerte que pudo… -Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!…- Naraku siguió carcajeándose mirando el rostro de aflicción del demonio en vida… seria aun mas fantástico tomar a Kagome de esa forma… con el observando y sin poder hacer nada… sintió la jovencita temblorosa debajo de el y se acerco a su oído de nuevo mientras escuchaban los golpes de Inuyasha en el vidrio y la puerta… -Ves ángel… vino pero no podrá hacer nada y le daremos un gran show…- Kagome gimió al sentir que su cuerpo se entumecía aun mas por el tremendo frio… -Inuyasha…- Naraku sonrió escuchando el doloroso murmullo de la chica… volteo a ver hacia la puerta y vio a Inuyasha parado mirando el piso sin hacer nada mas… se carcajeo nuevamente mirando como el chico se había dado por vencido… entonces retiro su atención del chico y volteo a ver a Kagome… soltó su pecho y sujeto su rostro haciendo que la chica gritara nuevamente al sentir el ardor del hielo al arrancar parte de su mejilla… que ya ni siquiera sangraba por lo congelada que estaba…

-Quiero ver tu rostro al entrar… ángel…- Kagome ya ni siquiera dijo nada y se limito a cerrar los ojos y rezar porque todo acabara y que Inuyasha no lograra ver con claridad desde donde estaba… Naraku se comenzó a carcajear nuevamente al ver que la chica se había resignado y estaba listo para entrar cuando el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose hizo que se volteara a ver hacia sus espaldas… abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a Inuyasha frente a el… muy molesto… y con los ojos brillando… -Esa es mi perra…- Kagome abrió los ojos de nuevo y logro ver a Inuyasha desde el ángulo en que Naraku le mantenía… -Inuyasha…- no era su Inuyasha… pero era el Inuyasha que ya en una ocasión le había salvado… era el Inuyasha que había hecho que ella condenara a toda la humanidad pero… era el Inuyasha que le estaba salvando en ese momento… -Oh… entonces compartámosla…- Kagome comenzó a asustarse al ver a su amado sonreír… el demonio en vida cerro los ojos unos momentos… y cuando los volvió a abrir se rio suavemente… -Yo no comparto…- Naraku entonces dejo de sonreír… y le miro serio… -Pues la compartirás con tu amo…- Inuyasha no dejo de sonreír… -Tu no eres mi amo…- el chico fijo su mirada en los ojos confundidos y afligidos de Kagome… -Ella lo es…- Naraku entonces frunció el ceño… por unos momentos creyó que todo estaba arruinado… pero cerro los ojos unos momentos para pensar…

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente el demonio estaba sonriendo… -Pues lo siento amigo… porque ella va a ser mía…- Inuyasha ladeo un poco su rostro… -No lo creo…- Naraku entonces dejo de sonreír nuevamente al ver al demonio frente a el serio al ver algo con forma de cruz brillar a través del traje de sala de operaciones verde que estaba llevando… eso no era una buena señal… porque no lo estaba quemando… estaba simplemente brillando… le vio moverse rápidamente hacia el a tomarlo por el cuello y sonrió preparándose para alejarse de la chica… pero para su sorpresa… el también se había pegado en el suelo del lugar… el pantalón que llevaba estaba pegado a el… entonces abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir las garras del demonio alrededor de su cuello clavándosele y haciendo que su sangre bajara hasta la gabacha blanca que estaba llevando… llevo sus manos hasta el brazo de Inuyasha tratando de quebrárselo o atravesarlo por sus garras cuando se quemo… y vio el otro collar que llevaba el chico brillando… 'Maldición!!! Que es eso!!!???...' Inuyasha le lanzo hasta la pared… y volteo a ver a Kagome con lentitud… tomo una de las sabanas que habían en una cama vacía y envolvió a la chica levantándola de golpe del suelo… Kagome grito y tembló en sus brazos sintiéndose reconfortada en sus brazos pero muy adolorida por las quemaduras en su cuerpo y la falta de piel en algunos lugares…

Todos se alejaron del demonio en vida cuando saco a la chica hacia el pasillo y la dejo en el suelo temblando y envolviéndose con la manta mas firmemente… Inuyasha miro enfadado las manchas de sangre que se creaban en esta… llevo sus manos despacio hasta la orilla de esta y miro a la chica… ordenando que soltara… Kagome asintió temblando y el tomo una de sus manos acercándose mas a ella y abrazándola con el otro brazo… Kagome permaneció inmóvil… mirando sorprendida como Inuyasha mordió sus labios con fuerza comenzando a sangrar… entonces para su sorpresa comenzó a besar su mano… la chica grito y el la apretó mas fuertemente hacia el por la cintura… Kagome sintió levemente un alivio a medida que la sangre del chico le cubría… en ese momento Inuyasha se alejo de ella y se volteo enfrentando a Naraku que traía un aguijón en la mano izquierda… -Te matare maldito traidor!!! Te matare y el ángel será mío!!!...- Inuyasha le gruño con fuerza y Naraku le imito… Kagome miro asustada a su amado peleando contra un Naraku mas demonio que humano en este punto sacando dos brazos mas de los costados sujetando a Inuyasha con fuerza… Inuyasha dio un quejido cuando Naraku le atravesó con el aguijón por el hombro… Kagome grito con fuerza y tomo la daga que Miroku tenia en su mano cerca de ellos clavándosela a Naraku en el cuello…

El demonio grito y soltó a Inuyasha retrocediendo… Naraku levanto su mirada y se transformo en una araña gigante frente a ellos lanzando su tela hasta el techo y rompiéndole cuando llego hasta ahí escapando del edificio… todos en ese momento regresaron su atención a Inuyasha que estaba convulsionando en el piso con Kagome llorando a su lado… el padre Myoga corrió hacia el y vio la sangre saliendo de sus labios… -Lo enveneno…- Kagome miro al padre llorando desesperada y luego regreso su mirada hacia su amado… junto sus manos mientras las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro lentamente y finalmente abrió los ojos para abrazar al chico… en ese momento una luz levemente celeste les envolvió a ambos y Kagome se desmayo al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha lo hizo dejando de convulsionar… todos los presentes les miraron interrogantes… y el silencio y la inmovilidad se rompió cuando Sango llorando corrió hacia ellos abrazando a Kagome… entonces Miroku le siguió abrazando a Sango y mirando preocupado a sus amigos… el padre rubio y de ojos azules miraba asustado y atónito a la pareja desmayada en el suelo… volteo a ver el interior de los laboratorios… y luego miro las maletas de la chica… camino hasta estas y las tomo comenzando a avanzar con ellos cuando el resto de las personas llegaron al lugar por la alarma aun activada…

------

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente… gimió levemente al sentir que sus manos ardían… les miro y vio la gravedad de sus heridas… se reviso a si misma sin muchos problemas ya que se encontraba desnuda debajo de la sabana blanca… se sintió mal al verse en ese estado… recordando como la sangre de Inuyasha le sanaba… Inuyasha!!!... se intento poner de pie y gimió levemente al sentir el roce de la tela de las sabanas con sus heridas… en ese momento escucho un fuerte golpe y la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe… vio ahí a un Inuyasha con los ojos rojos brillantes y sin camisa… miro con mas detalle y vio a la gente detrás de el con cara de preocupación… Inuyasha no dijo nada y camino hacia ella empujándola hacia atrás dejándola acostada nuevamente en la cama… el chico levanto la frazada dejándole como cortina ocultando el cuerpo de la muchacha de los presentes que deseaban ver desde la segura distancia fuera de la habitación… Kagome miro al chico… su expresión era indefinible… no tenia ni idea de que era lo que estaba pensando… observaba su cuerpo una y otra vez… pero no le decía nada… finalmente fijo su mirada en la de ella… y se sintió como si hubiera descubierto que deseaba saber que pensaba y eso era algo malo al ver sus ojos azules un poco ocultos por el brillo rojo del resto de sus ojos… -Te recuperarás…- la chica le sonrió suavemente y asintió…

Inuyasha volteo a ver hacia la puerta y gruño… las personas afuera comprendieron… pero se rehusaban a dejar el lugar… Kagome movió un poco la sabana para poder verles… -No se preocupen estaremos bien…- poco a poco vio que se marchaban y finalmente el padre Myoga fue quien cerro la puerta… dejándoles a solas… Inuyasha dejo la sabana junto a Kagome y mordió sus labios comenzando a besar sus manos… Kagome sintió un pequeño hormigueo… y a medida que este seguía sentía que mejoraba… Inuyasha finalmente dejo sus manos… y paso a sus pechos… después bajo hasta sus rodillas y pies… para finalmente llegar a sus maltratadas mejillas… con cuidado llevo su garra hasta su mentón haciéndola voltear a ver hacia un lado exponiendo completamente su maltratada mejilla… se mordió con mas fuerza los labios dejando que la sangre goteara sobre su mejilla… Kagome sintió un ardor primero… pero luego comenzó el hormigueo… Inuyasha le miro sintiendo dolor… -Perdóname… ese maldito te hirió de mas…- Kagome le sonrió sintiendo la calidez de su mirada a pesar de que no podía verle… -Me salvaste… nuevamente…- Inuyasha suspiro resignado… -Pude haberlo hecho mejor…- Inuyasha finalmente vio que su sangre estaba comenzando a curar a la muchacha… se movió a su lado dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la sabana quedando frente a ella… cada uno sobre sus costados… -Perdóname por no llegar antes…-

Kagome le sonrió… y movió unos de sus manos hasta el pasando el dorso de esta por su mejilla… en ese momento Inuyasha se sintió mas enternecido… y se acerco a ella… besándola despacio con todo el cuidado del mundo… Kagome se sintió enternecida y cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente para verle se sonrió enternecida al ver sus ojos azules rodeados por un rojo que ya no era tan brillante… -Gracias Inuyasha…- el chico siguió mirándole de una forma un poco… tierna???... Kagome no sabia si era la palabra adecuada… un demonio no debería de poder verla de esa forma pero… 'El es Inuyasha…' la chica trato de acercarse un poco mas a el… y el chico le detuvo siendo el él que se acerco a ella con cuidado… Kagome sonrió mas ampliamente y cerro los ojos relajándose al sentir su mano en su cintura… sus garras acariciarla suavemente mientras el chico dibujaba círculos imaginarios en su piel cuidando de que ni siquiera dejaran una marca blanca en su delicada y ya de mas maltratada piel… -Tienes frio???...- Kagome se sintió feliz por al atención que le prestaba el chico en especial… -No… gracias a ti…- el chico gruño levemente pero Kagome comprendió que no lo hizo en desaprobación de su comentario… el chico suspiro y se sentó en la cama finalmente poniéndose de pie sin decir una sola palabras… Kagome se sintió decepcionada… pero unos momentos después sintió al chico levantarla un poco y moverla con cuidado acercándola más a la pared… 'Me levanta como si nada…' le sorprendía la fuerza que tenia… bueno… después de todo había sido el él que había roto los vidrios blindados para salvarla no???...

Kagome se tenso al sentirle acostarse desnudo pegando su cuerpo al suyo… con una erección muy evidente para ella al sentirlo rozarse suavemente contra su trasero… -Puedo hacerlo???...- Kagome se sorprendió… hacerlo??? Hacer que???... –Tendré cuidado…- Kagome no sabia que responder… o sabia a que se refería… -Ha… hacer que???...- escucho al chico gruñir suavemente contra su cuello lamiendo la marca que le había hecho en el cuello… -Pues cogerte que mas???...- Kagome suspiro… con que era eso… pero… porque le pedía permiso… entonces lo recordó… cuando Naraku le dijo que era su amo… el lo rechazo y dijo… Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par… dijo que ella era su ama??? Como??? Ella… lo mandaba??? No… eso era imposible… pero entonces porque pedir permiso???... Kagome se puso a analizar las cosas… ahora que lo pensaba bien… cuando Inuyasha la había lastimado en ese estado acababa de ser mal influenciado por Naraku o por otro de sus demonios… pero en las dos ocasiones en las que le había rescatado "transformado" no la había dañado… al contrario… había sido cuidadoso con ella y había usado su sangre para sanarle… 'Entonces es bueno???...' estaba bastante confundida… pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el chico se froto contra su entrada haciéndola estremecerse… -Y??? me dejas???...- Kagome suspiro… -Porque siempre que te transformas quieres eso???...- Inuyasha volvió a lamer la cicatriz de la chica y se froto nuevamente contra ella sintiendo que ya había comenzado a humedecerse… -Porque te deseo… porque eres mi perra…- Kagome lo pensó unos momentos… tenia que pensar bien en lo que le decía ya que si lo hacia enojar sabia que podía lastimarla solo con ser un poco brusco…

-Y tu eres mi perro???…- sintió como sus labios que se encontraban pegados a su piel formaban una sonrisa… -Por supuesto… de quien crees que soy???...- Kagome se sorprendió y su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor velocidad en su pecho… lo decía como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo… se sentía realmente de esa forma??? Realmente se sentía así???... ahora estaba nerviosa… y el chico volvió a rozarse contra ella arrancándole un gemido esta vez… -Inuyasha…- Inuyasha se levanto con la ayuda de su brazo derecho apoyándose en este pasa poder inclinarse sobre Kagome mordiendo sus labios y dejando que su sangre cayera sobre su mejilla de nuevo… cuando Kagome sintió la el cálido liquido caer en su mejilla así como el conocido hormigueo sonrió… Inuyasha se inclino aun mas sobre ella mirándole fijamente… y Kagome le miro interrogante… -Tu ya te sometiste en una circunstancia equivocada ante mi… y yo aun no me someto ante ti… pero no podemos ahora…- Kagome le miro interrogante… someterse??? Cuando fue que se sometió a el??? En donde es que… 'Equivocadamente…' Kagome tuvo unos pequeños flashes recordando lo ocurrido en aquel lugar… y luego el viaje en el avión… bien… era la vez anterior a esa… cuando al obligo a pedirle que… Kagome se sonrojo fuertemente… someterse a ella??? Como planeaba el chico hacer eso???... suspiro sabiendo que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea… -Estas muy herida… y no podemos esta vez…- Kagome escuchaba atenta su voz enronquecida… esa voz… la hacia… vibrar… el chico actuó casi como si leyera sus pensamientos y siguió gruñendo por lo bajo… ronroneando pensó ella… aunque era un demonio en vida perro… o al menos eso había comprendido… así que no debería de atreverse a compararle con un gato…

-Esta bien… hazlo…- el chico que ya había regresado a su posición detrás de ella comenzó a lamer su marca y a frotarse con mayor fuerza contra su entrada… Kagome se arqueo contra el y el llevo sus manos hasta su vientre… sujetándola con suavidad mientras se adentraba en ella con cuidado… Kagome comenzó a dar pequeño gemidos mientras el chico se movió con un paso moderado saliendo y entrando de ella… Kagome dio un pequeño gemido y el chico aumento su paso… Kagome trato de mantenerse lo más quieta que podía por el bien de sus heridas hasta que el chico llevo su mano entre sus piernas acariciando con sumo cuidado su clítoris… Kagome gimió y se hizo mas hacia atrás tratando de pegar cada parte de su espalda al pecho del chico… Inuyasha gruño con mayor fuera contra su marca comenzando a darle pequeñas mordidas mientras jadeaba contra su cuello y comenzaba a moverse con mayor velocidad… Kagome comenzó a gemir junto con el chico y finalmente se tenso alrededor de el sintiéndole tensarse contra ella y liberar su tención al mismo tiempo que ella lo hizo… Kagome suspiro y el chico permaneció inmóvil y sin decir una sola palabra… así pasaron un momento hasta que el chico se deslizo fuera de ella… Kagome dio un pequeño gemido y el chico se arrodillo a su lado dándole la vuelta y comenzando a morder sus labios para cubrir con su sangre nuevamente sus heridas… Kagome le miro interrogante… hacia cerrado los ojos… pero sabia que aun era el otro Inuyasha por las marcas en sus mejillas…

-Porque tu sangre me cura???...- el chico soltó su mano despacio y con la misma velocidad abrió los ojos fijando su mirada en la suya acercándose a ella dejando su sangre nuevamente caer sobre su mejilla… mirándola fijamente… -Te sana porque eres mi perra…- Kagome le vio un poco molesta esa vez… estaba un poco cansada de que le llamara de esa manera… era un insulto!!! Pero… viéndolo desde el punto de vista de el… si el se veía como… -Y también… porque yo soy tu perro…- Kagome dejo sus pensamientos a un lado mirándole fijamente… el chico se puso de pie alejándose de ella… camino hasta las mochilas que habían en el suelo sacando gasas… siguió buscando y encontró un esparadrapo… el regreso hacia la chica que no se había volteado… por dos motivos… porque estaba desnudo y le apenaba verlo así… y porque si se movía la sangre que había en su mejilla podría caerse y de nada servirían los cuidados del chico… vio como coloco la gasa sobre sus labios… durante un tiempo… y luego volteo a verla colocándola con cuidando sobre su mejilla y poniendo el esparadrapo a su alrededor dejándole asegurado sobre su mejilla… Kagome se sorprendió cuando el chico se acero en un rápido movimiento a sus labios… -Te amo…- Kagome abrió los ojos al escuchar su susurro sorprendida… 'Di… dijo…'

_**Sábado 27 de diciembre de 2008**_

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Gomen gomen gomen!!! Siento haberme tardado mas de un mes en actualizar este fic… pero es que no sabia que giro darle al fic después de que Inuyasha la salvaba… y pos recién hasta ayer que iba a terminar el cap… pero mi hermano no me dejo… y pos weno weno… ni modo ya no pude xD… pero aquí ta y espero que les guste xD… mmmm no siento que sea muy muy así como… mmmmm tan conveniente poner a Inuyasha como si tuviera dos personalidades… pero ni modo xD… y pos ya quería terminar este fic… pero parece que seguirá adelante xD…

Weno weno con mi reina tengo el mismo problema… ya tengo el lemon desde hace uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… pero lo que me falta es continuar la historia… ya no se para donde moverme… así que les quedare debiendo aun de ese fic… mmmmmmm de secuestrada me pasa igual… tengo que volver a leer el fic… este lo puse seguir finalmente xq volví a leer los primeros 10 caps cuando lo metí en la pagina del café que cerraron y se abrió xD… jijijiji

Weno weno… gracias por apoyarme!!! Y por sus lindos rewiews!!!!!!!!!! Byebye!!!

Muchas suerte!!! Feliz navidad atrasada y prospero año nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD…


End file.
